Kill Kiba
by mothraisnotapokemon
Summary: Shino has the perfect plan, he will kill Kiba who has committed the ultimate crime against him. With some forced assistance from Hinata, the plan might just work.
1. sanity or lack there of

-1

Chapter 1: Sanity or lack there of.

Hinata always wondered about the mental stability of her teammates. At first she had thought they were merely special, then she got to know them. But as of this moment as she sat there in the tub enjoying her bubble bath she knew. Without a doubt that her teammates were insane.

Kurenai was gone on some sort of mission leaving Hinata alone in the apartment, that meant she had the bathroom all to herself. So she sat there in the bubble bath with the bubbles the only thing keeping her modesty. Shino stood there beside the tub as if it was an everyday occurrence to speak to her as she bathed.

"You want to do what?" she asked, hoping she had merely misheard him. Apparently she had, he was frowning at her, she knew her Byakugan had activated the moment he had entered the bathroom. She might have to explain the rubber duck that was being attacked at the moment by Shino's bugs.

"Kill Kiba."

"He's our teammate Shino-kun." the only seemed to make him angrier. She wondered when Kurenai was coming home this was getting very uncomfortable.

"We are to kill Inuzuka Kiba. Tomorrow we will meet at the training grounds and discuss this." With that he was gone, leaving Hinata and a badly injured rubber duck in the tub.

She blinked a couple of times, then stared at the bubbles that covered her modesty. She was determined to enjoy this bubble bath. She relaxed, leaning back she closed her eyes the water was still warm and she was going to enjoy this luxury. After the span of five minutes the door opened again this time her teammate Kiba was there. He smiled at her and walked over to the tub before kneeling beside the tub she sank a little deeper into the water.

"Hey. Thought I stop by to take care of your needs."

"Needs?"

"want me to wash your back?" he was smiling a little to brightly at her, she sunk deeper in to the water, the bubbles beginning to disappear.

"Kiba-kun." he looked up from staring a little to intently at the water. "Can you get me my towel?"

"Sure." he stood and began looking for a towel. There where two towels on the small counter. Kiba grabbed the smallest one and she looked at him as he stood, holding the towel open for her. His eyes closed.

"This good?" Luckily for her she had given up modesty a long time ago. First with the sharing of the tent, since they made her believe in rapist tentacle monsters that lurked in the woods. Then the hot springs because she might get kidnapped. Now she was walking to her bedroom with Kiba close at her heels, while she was almost decent. She had to use both hands to keep the towel from slipping and revealing certain area's. Once she entered her bedroom she went straight into the her closet and closed the door. Leaving Kiba to sit on her bed while she dressed.

As he waited for Hinata he stared to sniff her bed. Making sure no one had been invading his space, or his teammate.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asked her.

"No." she answered from behind the closed door.

"then do you want to catch a movie then go out to eat."

"Kiba-kun, did something happen between you and Shino-kun?" Kiba crossed his arms and began to think about it.

"Not that I can think of."

"are you sure?"

"Yep. So you want to catch a movie then dinner?" she slid the shirt over her head before opening the closet door.

"Sure." he smiled at her then winked at her.

"what you doing tomorrow." he asked her looking her over, she wished her shirt and pants were baggier.

"I have to meet Shino-kun tomorrow, there's a medical scroll." he frowned. And laid down on her bed, spreading out on the bed. She sighed, a habit she had picked up on after meeting her teammates, or the first mission together. She had developed a hatred for the ear walky talkies as Kiba called them.

She grabbed her brush off the small beside table. Kiba sat up, taking the brush.

"Can I brush your hair?" she handed him the brush.

"sure." he smiled at her.

She sat there as he brushed her hair, occasionally sniffing her hair, or nuzzling her neck. Kiba smiled at her, as she looked at him.

"there's this really cool movie that Naruto recommended. We could see that and then go to the Sushi place you and Shino like. " she was a little surprised that he would recommend that place. She was wondering what was going on, why would Shino want to kill Kiba.

Shino on the other hand was finalizing his plan, he had spent a large amount of training time to figure this out. As he looked over the diagram he nodded, he looked at his three bugs and then ordered them to repeat the simulation. One more time to make sure he was right, his father had stopped by in the morning. He had left after Shino had looked up from him, from his place on the floor sitting Indian style and in his bathrobe.

"Shino." his father had said.

"Father." Shino responded to his fathers question.

"Is there something wrong."

"no, why father?" Shibi looked at the walls of his son room. There were pictures of his teammates all over the wall, with the Inuzuka crossed out in red.

"Nothing,….you should go outside and play, invite the Hyuuga over."

"I plan to see her later on, tomorrow I'll bring her over."

"Okay." with that Shibi closed the door to the bedroom and left. Shino remained sitting there staring at the bugs as they replayed the act.

"Soon." Shino said, then there was silence.

Kiba was dragging Hinata by her hand . As they walked over to the theater, Kiba was the happiest person on the world. Hinata was walking with him to their date holding his hand in hers. She looked at him occasionally, other than that she was on edge. Shino wanted to Kill Kiba, if Shino wanted to do something then he would. He had never taken a liking to Kiba, she guessed that he liked her, since he came to her aid and had not threatened her in any way. She looked at Kiba trying to understand why Kiba could possibly be disliked. He was a sweet heart, he was nice, caring and a gentlemen, at least to her. To Shino on the other hand he was a nuisance.

She frowned almost activating her Byakugan as she walked with Kiba, her hand in his. He was usually holding her hand, to keep her close he claimed so she wouldn't get lost. She would have to ask Shino why he disliked Kiba so much, there was nothing to be disliked.

"Come on Hinata cheer up! This is going to be great, you and me together, forever right." she looked at him, really believing that he had been dropped on his head a couple of times.

"Sure." once they reached the movie theater he bought the tickets and she bought the drinks. The movie wasn't something she would of watched on her own. The plot went as follows, the hero had to save the helpless female from the psycho stalker dude. He did, after nearly everything had been blown up. Kiba was really into it, Hinata sighed as she drank her soda.

Dinner went better, after ordering the crunchiest Sushi ever Kiba was happy. It was fun, both trying to see how much wasabi they could take in before chugging their drinks in attempt to alleviate the burn.

"I had fun tonight." she smiled at Kiba and nodded it was fun. "we should do this again."

"we should." Kiba was still holding her hand.

"Hinata." he stopped walking to look at her.

"why did you ask if shino was mad?" she blinked.

"he'd been acting weird."

"oh."

The rest of the walk was in silence whish she was grateful for. Her teammates where insane and like usual she was in the middle. Tomorrow she would go to met Shino and learn of his plan, then she would have to decide.

She arrived home and said her goodbye to Kiba, there was an awkward hug and then he was gone. Leaving her to prepare for her meeting with Shino, she locked the door. Hoping that everything was going to be okay. She walked to her bedroom, pausing as she passed the shared bathroom. She stared for awhile at the tub before looking away and walking. It was going to be an interesting morning, since it was an interesting day.

It was raining the morning she went to meet Shino. He was early standing there under his umbrella. Kurenai claimed that it was puberty that made the boys act weird, Hinata believed that they had taken a rather hard hit the head. Either way she was on guard.

He saw wearing his usual outfit, the glasses were new though. He handed her a scroll.

"Memorize it." she took it from him, raising an eyebrow at him. She opened the scroll, it read as follows.

She would distract Kiba, lure him into a false sense of security and then when Kiba was at his happiest Shino would kill him. Then after Kiba was dead they could go out to eat. Hinata read and reread the scroll, either Shino had gone off the deep end or he was attempting to be funny. Both idea's scared her, she looked up at Shino.

"Shino-kun, how will I distract him." she asked him in disbelief. She was very worried for her teammate at the moment. She could either go along with Shino's plan, tell Kiba, or ignore the plan all together. All the scenarios included her getting involved in some way. Kurenai had better be returning from her mission soon, this was becoming dangerous.

"Shino-kun, what did Kiba do?"

"He broke my glasses."

"..oh…." she handed him back the scroll and sighed.

"Have you decided Hinata." she closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on.

"Shino-kun, you can't kill Kiba."

"it is a crime to allow him to live."

"You can't kill Kiba-kun. I mean it Shino-kun."

He stared at her for awhile before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. This was not the makings for a good day or a good week. Now Shino was gone and she was standing in the rain alone. With a new mission, to keep Shino from killing Kiba.


	2. brilliantly wrong

-1Kill Kiba

Chapter 2: Brilliantly Wrong.

Kiba wasn't the brightest of the bunch, there were a lot of people who would testify to that. a lot. Like Shino who was currently practicing a new technique with his father. He was slightly worried that Hinata would be against his plan. If she was he would persuade her to see it his way, the right way. It was a crime to let Kiba live.

"Shino? Is there something you would like to talk about?" his father asked him tentatively.

"At the moment there is nothing I can think of." was Shino's calm response as he attempted the technique.

" I got a call this morning from Hinata, she asked me of your plans for the rest of the day."

"Oh. I saw her this morning, she must want to meet again." his father adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"I see." that was the end of the conversation.

Shibi was worried about his son, very worried. Ever since Shino started school he had been quieter, and obsessed , his son was never a talkative or happy child, but the pictures on the wall and the Kill Kiba plans that he had been working on since age 7 were, well disturbing.

"How are you and the Hyuuga girl doing?" his father asked breaking the silence.

"well." Shino paused in performing his hand seals and turned to look at his father.

"Is there something bothering you father?" Shibi stared at his son and then shook his head. Shibi would merely ask Hinata to follow and update him on his son.

"you should invite the Hyuuga girl over for dinner. Being alone in that apartment isn't wise for a heir." Shino looked away. He was secretly thrilled, now he had Hinata all to himself to convince her of his plan.

Hinata on the other hand wasn't fairing so well, on her walk home she had run into Naruto and his team. Which on any day would be a good thing, if it was only Naruto. Hinata wasn't very good with words or people, or situations that dealt with both. Like right now, there was the pink haired girl as Kiba referred to Sakura and the dark morbid one that would get along with Shino, as Kiba called Sasuke.

"where's Kiba and Shino?" inquired Naruto as he looked around. She had the urge to tell him that she didn't have to be with them 24/7 there was a thing called personal space, but she decided against it. Just because she was a little irritated that Shino wanted to kill Kiba and that Kiba had no idea what the phrase "me time" meant, that was no reason to vent on an innocent bystander.

"um..I.hav..haven't seen them….Naruto-kun." Sasuke frowned at her, she looked away from Naruto staring at the floor her face reddening. Naruto crossed his arms and frowned, he had really wanted to invite Kiba to the movies, but since he wasn't here he'd ask Hinata. If she would find Kiba and tell him to meet him and his teammates at the movie theater.

"Well tell him to meet us at the theater, okay Hinata." she nodded. Feeling the little bit of happiness fall and shatter on the floor, at least it had stopped raining. She heard the thunder rumble and sighed, she nodded. Expecting that to be it, instead Sasuke spoke to her, earning her a glare and a surprised look from his teammates.

"you have a bug on your jacket." she blinked at him. Reminding herself that Sasuke was not an idiot he just wasn't used to her team, Shino liked keeping tabs on his teammates. Just incase he had to step in and save them, or beat one to the ground, or walk in while in bathtubs. She nodded.

"It's one of Shino-kun's." he nodded and that was that.

"Sasuke-Chan! that's sort of gross right." Hinata looked at the pink haired girl as she smiled brightly at Sasuke. Making Naruto frown and cross his arms. Team 7 was an interesting team, she bowed and excused herself. Before she left she was stopped by the Uchiha.

"Is Shino any good?" she stared at him.

"he is." Sasuke nodded.

"I've been looking for a challenge." Hinata felt the light go off in her head, if Shino was busy fighting Sasuke it would buy her time to figure out her next move.

"really." she asked him.

Kiba was a very happy puppy as he and Akamaru made their was to Kurenai's apartment with some food that his mother had ordered he deliver to Hinata. Since she was so adorable and sweet, and too thin. Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded.

"Yep, last night was great!" Akamaru barked again. "no I didn't kiss her, she'd be embarrassed if I did!" he paused and winked at Akamaru. "She almost let me wash her back." he crossed his arms over his chest. As he walked a thoughtful look crossed his face. "she was asking a lot about Shino though. " Akamaru whined. "I know Shino is a pervert." a look of horror crossed his handsome features.

" Shino would take advantage of my Hinata-Chan." Akamaru barked. "You're right Akamaru." he petted the top of Akamaru's head. "Hinata is too trusting, she needs us to protect her." Akamaru barked happily at Kiba, agreeing that Hinata was far to nice and trusting, and that Shino was evil, just plain evil and they should buy a can of raid next time they went to the grocery store.

Shino placed the new scroll in his pocket and left the Aburame compound, he was a man with a mission. He walked on the roof tops so he could spot his teammates easier. After a few minutes he noticed Hinata talking to Sasuke and frowned. That was not a good sign Hinata was embarrassing when Naruto was around and now Naruto was near his teammate and Shino was not pleased.

Hinata looked up, after being on team 8 she had developed a sixth sense that let her know when her teammates where near, it was a little faulty but occasionally it had saved her from some embarrassing moments.

"Shino-kun." he jumped down from the roof tops landing in-between her and the Uchiha.

"Hinata, is everything alright." she nodded. Sasuke frowned.

"I challenge you to a match, Aburame." Shino looked at him, he would have been shocked but this was Shino and he was very stingy on his reactions. He looked at Hinata who looked at him and then at Sasuke.

"Shino-kun, you can refuse." she whispered loud enough so that only Shino would hear her.

"Well Aburame, or are you a afraid ?" Sasuke taunted.

"Hinata, my father has requested that you join us for dinner." Hinata sighed then nodded, and Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke was not used to being ignored, he was the most wanted person of all time. Didn't his fan club show that, he was the favorite rookie for gods sake and the second in class was ignoring him to ask his teammate over for dinner. That was just rude. He looked at Hinata, who seemed unfazed as if she expected this to be her teammates reaction.

"Aburame." Sasuke repeated but was ignored again as Shino began walking away. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Hinata, we should be going, there are things to be discussed." Hinata looked apologetically at Sasuke.

"I'll talk to him about your challenge." she told him, as she went to fall into step along side Shino. She would talk to him, Sasuke on the other hand felt his eye twitch. He didn't like the Aburame, Sasuke was not to be ignored.

"wow, Shino blew you off." Naruto said sounding impressed. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura frowned and hit Naruto on the top of the head.

"How can you be so dense! Shino was scared of Sasuke, because Sasuke is number one!"

For once Sakura might have been right as much as Sasuke never wanted to admit that idea, it was like admitting that occasionally Naruto wasn't annoying but she was right. He was number one, but the Aburame wasn't scared. He would be, and he would fight him. Even if it meant given him a little incentive, he stared at the Hyuuga who was talking to the Aburame as they walked away.

"what do you know about team 8?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura stopped her yelling and Naruto his apologizing and defense, noticing the strange smile on Sasuke's face, they were a little worried.

"Why?" Naruto asked, feeling the hair rise on the back of his neck as Sasuke smiled.

"I know how to make him fight me." Sakura looked at Naruto them at Sasuke.

"How?" she inquired. Naruto now listening intently.

"I will use the Hyuuga as bait!" if Sasuke could he would of laughed an evil laugh instead behind him thunder rolled and lightning struck.

"Maybe you should rethink that Sasuke-kun." asked a now worried Sakura, a worried and weirder out Naruto nodded. Sasuke frowned at them, before walking away towards the theater, he had a plan to work on.

"that's not good." Naruto replied and Sakura nodded as they watched him leave. After a few minutes Naruto spoke in a hushed tone.

"Maybe we should tell Kiba about this." Sakura was about to respond when Kiba beat her to it.

"tell me about what?" Akamaru barked and Kiba sniffed the air. "Your right Akamaru!" he looked at Naruto. "when did Shino and Hinata leave, their scent is still fresh."

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. They could tell Kiba that Sasuke wanted to fight Shino and that he would use Hinata to lure him into battle if Shino refused. That would be betraying their teammate, so they decided to take the easier route.

"we're going to a movie, want to go."

"I have to drop off some stuff at Kurenai's, but sure. Can I bring Hinata." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other again.

"ummm,….that would make her uncomfortable, I'm sure you wouldn't want to make Hinata uncomfortable would you?" Kiba looked at Sakura then at Naruto then back again at Sakura repeating the process a good ten times before replying.

"but she'll be alone with Shino." Naruto and Sakura sighed. "Shino's a pervert." Kiba finished crossing his arms, Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shino and Hinata walked to the apartment in silence. She didn't know what to say, she had idea's of what to say but she wouldn't. She looked at Shino, he should have been happy that someone wanted to challenge him that wasn't Kiba. He wasn't. Kurenai had once said that Hinata should use her feminine charms on the boys if she wanted to get her way. Persuade them with a touch, an expression. Hinata was against that, she was sure if she did she would be pounced on.

"Shino-kun." she started then stopped. It was up to him to chose if he wanted to accept.

"is there something you wanted?" she nodded.

"do you still want to kill Kiba-kun?" she looked at him, he didn't look at her.

"Do you like Kiba?" she blinked, that was a general statement.

"what do you mean?"

"is he more than your teammate?"

"he's my friend, he's our friend Shino-kun." Shino frowned behind his collar. That was not the answer he wanted.

"you should dress up." she nodded.

"you can't kill Kiba-kun." he looked at her.

"I am leader Hinata." she sighed. "wear the pink kimono."

Kiba frowned, as he walked to Kurenai's apartment the bag clutched tightly in his hand. Naruto and Sakura had left rather quickly to go see if there were later times for the movies, so Shino and Hinata could go to. Kiba wasn't to happy about the idea of Shino going, that meant that Hinata would be in a dark room, she would have to sit next to him and not Shino. Akamaru was running on ahead. There was something going on, he scratched the back of his neck.

Last night had been great, he wanted to kiss her. He smiled, maybe he should get her some flowers, or something else that was nice. She didn't have some of the underwear that the other girls talked and giggled about. He had some money saved up, she would like it. Snapping his fingers he ran to the apartment.

Shino was happy till the door to the apartment opened. Kiba smiled at him and walked over to Hianta's room. Shino stared after him, watching till Kiba opened then closed the bedroom door.

"KIBA! KNOCK FIRST!" At Hinata's scream a muscle in his cheek jumped.

Kiba sat down on her bed as Hinata slammed the closet door shut. He smiled, as he scratched his cheek. He was set for life, her kimono was still parted and though she was wearing undergarments, he laid down on the bed. Then sat up.

"Hinata! Why is Shino here and why are you dressing up?" Kiba asked.

"she's attending dinner with me and my father." Shino answered. Kiba frowned.

"Don't you knock? Hinata and I could have been naked." the muscle in shino's cheek jumped again.

"is there a reason you're here?" Kiba pointed at the carefully packaged food.

"Hey Hinata want to catch a movie with me and team 7!" he looked back at Shino. "you can't go."

"I wouldn't want too." Kiba crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Hinata isn't going to eat with you."

"she already agreed."

Hinata now fully dressed exited the closet, Kiba was glaring at Shino who was leaning against the doorway.

"Hinata, want to catch a movie?" she looked at Shino.

"sorry, Kiba-kun." Kiba pouted. Shino smiled behind his collar, fingering the Kunai in his pocket. All he needed was the right moment and then Kiba would be dead. Gone forever. Hinata frowned moving to sit in-between Shino and Kiba. Kiba hugged her the second she sat down, resting his head on her shoulder.

Hinata looked at Shino. Mouthing the words "you can't kill him." Shino frowned.


	3. And We All Fall Down

-1AN: fairy tales and demons along with Children's Games chapters are in the process of being rewritten. Updates will continue on Monday the 11th. So hi to everyone, sorry about the language and grammar skills but English is not my first language, bad spanglish…bad…but it's off to Disney land!

If there are any requests for situations for Shino and Kiba please send.

Chapter 3- And We All Fall Down.

Sasuke was not a happy camper, he hadn't been a happy camper since since his brother killed the clan, so naturally he was not a happy camper. Especially since his teammates needed a long lecture on personal space and hygiene, he would of given the lecture but a.) they would take it as a sign he wanted to talk to them and be friends and b.) they wouldn't listen. Sakura was latched on to his arm and Naruto was too close and had once again forgotten to brush his teeth, the smell of old ramen was there every time Naruto opened his mouth. Sasuke fought the urge to gag and run home. Just looking at Naruto made him want to go home brush his teeth a good ten times and shower in hot water. Then maybe he'd feel clean again. Maybe. That wasn't his only problem at the moment, another loud and annoying person was with them once again, Kiba. Who was a cleaner version of Naruto, Sasuke glared at the member of team 8.

"Inuzuka." Kiba looked at Sasuke surprised at being spoken to and called by his last name instead of given.

"what?' Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, worried about where the conversation would go.

"are Shino and Hinata close?" Kiba's eyes widened, that was a unhappy question and thought.

Kiba was used to stupid questions, he asked them himself, the majority of the time. But this took the cake just because Shino had somehow convinced Hinata to eat with him, didn't mean they were close. He was close to Hinata, very close, and they could and would get closer, a lot closer. They were destined to be together, soul mates. So Kiba decided to let Sasuke know how stupid that question was.

"that's a stupid question." Sasuke blinked and looked at Kiba. Naruto and Sakura backed away, since the area around them was suddenly interesting. A whole lot more interesting then the scene before them.

"What!" Sasuke replied.

"Of course their not close! Hinata is mine not Shino's!" everyone looked at Kiba, Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded. "That's right Akamaru, Hinata is so mine."

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitched feeling a strong sense of sympathy for Hinata. This was his limit for the day, so he walked away. Leaving his teammates and Kiba standing there.

"what a buzz kill." Kiba nodded at Naruto.

"him and Shino would so get along, maybe we should set them up on a date, with his new glasses." Kiba finished the sentence silently.

"New glasses?" Sakura asked him. Kiba nodded.

"I broke Shino's old ones." Naruto blinked.

"How?" she asked him.

"I sort of stepped on them after I dropped them, and flushed them down the toilet." Kiba looked away, that wasn't the whole story but it was the cleaner version.

"oh." there was silence.

Hinata was a little worried when she entered Shino's room. The walls were covered in pictures of her and Kiba. That ranged from age six to present, there was one thing that made Hinata want to call a shrink, every picture of Kiba was crossed out with a red X. Hinata's pictures were in pristine condition, not even a single crease. She noticed one it was a picture of her at the age of 6, sitting on a bench eating ice cream. She looked around the wall stopping at a very recent picture about three days old. She was stretching without her jacket in her tube top and a pair of shorts. She blinked she had been alone when she was practicing. She knew it, she looked at Shino as he closed the door.

"I like the pictures." Shino removed his jacket and smiled at her.

"Thank you.' she looked at the pictures of Kiba. "sit down Hinata I want to show you my plan." she nodded and sat down on the floor across from him. Three bugs were in-between them.

"Watch." she did. The first bug, was Kiba. He was the loudest, occasionally telling Shino that he hated this plan, and all the other plans and wanted to have someone else be Kiba. Shino only frowned, the other bug who apparently spoke in one or two word sentences was alright with the plan. The Hinata bug was the only female bug.

The Shino bug waited in the back as the Hinata bug seduced the Kiba bug.

"Shino-kun. I'm not seducing Kiba." he looked at her.

"you merely have to distract him." she frowned at him.

"you can't want to kill Kiba for just breaking your glasses." he leaned foreword.

"Hinata, it's better for the both of us if we remove any obstacles now." she blinked.

"obstacles for what?" Shino leaned back removing his glasses.

"it is nothing, do want something to drink, dinner is almost done." she looked at the pictures one caught her attention. It was of her and Kiba, Kiba had his arms wrapped around her and was placing a kiss on her cheek. What caught her attention was that even though Kiba was marked out in red, she was not touched, there was not even a hint of red on her. She looked back at Shino he was staring at her too intently.

She sighed.

There was a long silence, a very long and amazingly loud silence. Shibi opened the door to Shino's room he looked at Hinata and then at Shino was sitting on the floor three bugs in-between them. Hinata looked up, her expression was screaming for help, Shino looked at him.

"father, Hinata and I are planning." Shino answered.

"Planning what?" Shibi asked, he knew but he wanted to hear it again.

"the death of Kiba." Hinata sighed.

"dinner is ready."

Sasuke was annoyed. He was currently at his house, pacing the length of his bedroom. Shino would fight him and he would beat Kiba with stick that had sharp pointy nails on each side. Oh Sasuke was upset very upset. He had been ignored by Shino and called stupid by Kiba, and Hinata didn't think he was attractive. She chose Naruto over him, Naruto who didn't realize the importance of personal hygiene. Not that he wanted her, but it was weird having a girl say she didn't like you. Team 8 was a very strange team, there were rumors about them. A lot of rumors, he could use that to his advantage. All he had to do was get the Hyuuga alone, he stopped in his pacing. An idea that was so brilliant stopped him in his tracks, Hinata liked Naruto, he could convince Naruto to get Hinata alone. Then he would take the girl and tell the Aburame she would not be returned unless Sasuke's challenge was accepted.

"I do not accept." Shino told Hinata. She sighed feeling a headache coming on, they were having tea after dinner. To relax and have desert.

"if we all sit down and talk it out we can come to some ground rules." Hinata handed him the sheet of paper. Team 8 rules to a happy team written in perfect letters. He frowned at the paper, and handed it back to her.

"Shino-kun." she pleaded he poured her more tea.

"talking to each other is not the answer, Kiba is a problem. Once we remove the problem, we can be happy." Hinata picked up the pencil again writing the first rule. She handed it back to Shino.

"Rule number one, you can not kill Kiba." Shino smiled briefly.

"I do not second the rule, as leader I get the final say. So Hinata, I say no to the first rule." he placed a hand on hers. "it was a lovely thought, but it is merely a thought."

"Shino-kun, I'll talk to Kiba and let him now how you feel." Shino only nodded. She smiled and hugged him. Hesitantly he hugged her back, Shibi chose that moment to look in. he smiled his son had a crush, he stopped smiling leaving the room quickly. Hopeful the Inuzuka didn't like her, that would cause problems, a lot of problems. Shino did not know how to share.

Sakura and Kiba were having a conversation about the future, Naruto stared at them in slight horror.

"Then we'll have a spring wedding , with flowers and a nice whitish pink with little sugar flowers. Here this is the plan for the wedding." Sakura took the sheet of paper from Kiba and nodded handing him hers. Kiba nodded.

"Nice, but I can't picture Sasuke in white." Kiba told her as he looked at the crudely drawn Sasuke and Sakura in their wedding outfits with little hearts and notations. Naruto stared then reached into his pocket placing his plan on the table.

"That's mine and Sakura's." he blushed as they looked at him. Kiba laughed and Sakura glared.

"you're an idiot." they told him.

"why!" Naruto asked.

"you just have the names, here look at mine and Hianta's you have to be prepared and ready, with the guest list, registries, outfits, locations, stuff like that Naruto." Naruto began to read Kiba's.

"wow." Kiba smiled.

"I've been planning this since I was 6." he said dreamily. Sakura nodded.

"I remember you announced to the entire class that you and Hinata were going to get married."

"Isn't she heir?" Naruto asked. Kiba crossed his arms and frowned.

"hanabi doesn't have a seal, Hinata's to weak, so Hinata will be disowned or leave." he scratched his chin. Akamaru barked, and Kiba frowned. "no you can't have any popcorn Akamaru."

Hinata was tired, after the dinner and the tea, Shino walked her home. Now she was sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels. There was nothing on to watch, she was tired but she didn't want to go to sleep just yet. She yawned snuggling on the couch with a pillow, she smiled softly. Tomorrow she's talk with Kiba and get everything sorted out. It was going to be a good day till the phone rang, she sighed wondering why Kurenai even bothered to get one. Luckily it was right by her.

"Hello."

"Is this Hinata?" the voice on the other line asked.

"who is calling?" she asked, lowering the volume on the TV.

"this is Sasuke." the voice identified itself.

"oh, did you want to talk to Shino, I can take a message." she asked him.

"No. I wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Me?" Hinata asked gripping the pillow tighter.

"I want to fight Shino, you can either help me, or I'll kidnap you." Hinata moved the phone away from her ear to stare at it. There was something that Kiba gave her just incase a pervert called. She grabbed the little whistle by the phone and whistled in to the phone. Then she hung up, feeling proud of herself.

Sasuke dropped the phone and glared at the phone. He was annoyed , he hated team 8 not as much as his own team but enough to classify it as hate. He would get Shino and his little Hinata too. He picked up the phone and dialed the number again.

"Hello." he frowned.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke."

"I have the whistle." he felt his eye twitch.

"I only want a fight with Shino."

"do you want his number?" Sasuke grabbed the pen from the table and a sheet of paper.

"Sure." he told him the number and he smiled.

"thank you bye."

"bye."

He hung up and dialed the number to the Aburame residence. The phone rang , as he waited he tapped his fingers on the table. Finally someone picked up.

"Hinata."

"no it's Sasuke, " that was as far as he got before he was hung up on.

Hinata had finally found a show to watch, when the phone rang.

To make things easier to follow their names are now being placed beside them.

Phone call: Shino to Hinata.

Hinata: "hello."

Shino: "Hinata, Sasuke called me."

Hinata: "He wants an answer to his challenge."

Shino: "what challenge?"

Hinata: "the one he gave you earlier today."

Shino: "why did he call you."

Hinata: "I don't know?"

There was a beep and Hinata sided.

Hinata: "hold on someone is on the other line."

Shino: "fine."

Phone call: other line Sasuke to Hinata.

Hinata: "hello."

Sasuke: "he hung on me."

Hinata: "I'm talking to him right now."

Sasuke: "party line him."

Hinata: "what?"

Sasuke: "…..never mind. I'll call you and Shino."

Hinata: "Okay?"

Sasuke hung up.

Phone call: Shino to Hinata.

Hinata: "hang up and Sasuke will call you then me."

Shino: "alright."

They hung up.

Phone call: Party line Sasuke to Shino and Hinata.

Sasuke: "Shino?"

Shino: "Yes."

Sasuke: "Hold on. Hinata."

Hinata: "hello."

Sasuke: "so are you going to accept my challenge?"

Shino: "what challenge. Hinata what are you doing."

Hinata: "watching TV, there is nothing on."

Shino: "you can stay at the compound."

Hinata: "I like my room."

Sasuke: "Hinata. Tell Shino to accept my challenge."

Hinata: "Shino.." there was a beep. "hold on."

Phone call: Kiba to Hinata.

Kiba: "it was so awful!"

Hinata: "What was."

Kiba: "Naruto almost sat on Akamaru and farted on him! Now Akamaru is taking a bath!"

Hinata: "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Kiba: "I need a hug. Can I come over."

Hinata: "I guess…"

Kiba: "see you in a bit! Maybe we can take a bath together like couples do, I'll sleep with you on your bed!"

Hinata: "……Kiba-kun….."

Kiba: "bye!"

Phone call: Sasuke to Shino, while waiting on Hinata.

Sasuke: "you know I hate your teammate"

Shino: "Kiba."

Sasuke: "he's annoying."

Shino: " I plan to kill him."

Sasuke: "want help?"

Shino: "Hinata must never know, but yes. I will accept your challenge if you help me."

Sasuke: "sure I have nothing to do this weekend."

Shino: "tomorrow, meet me at the gates to the Aburame compound."

Sasuke: "you know I never had a secret before. "

Shino: "..I see."

Sasuke: "How come Hinata doesn't like me?"

Shino: "she has taste."

Sasuke: "she likes Naruto."

Shino: "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

There was silence for awhile, about three minutes till Hinata clicked back on.

Phone call: Sasuke to Shino and Hinata.

Hinata: "sorry."

Sasuke: "accept the challenge!"

Shino: "it's not worth my time."

Sasuke: "what!"

Hinata: "I have to go."

Shino: "who was that?"

Hinata: "Kurenai, she's running late."

Sasuke: "Hinata, I don't want to have use you to get him to agree."

Shino: "are you threatening my teammate."

Sasuke: "not if you say yes."

Shino: "Hinata go to sleep this is boy talk."

Hinata: "…right. Night Shino-kun." she hung up.

Sasuke: "well."

Shino: "don't cross me Uchiha." he hung up.

Sasuke looked at the phone he placed the phone down on the receiver. Don't cross him. Sasuke walked to his bed and laid down, tomorrow he'd deal with it.

Hinata lowered the phone on the receiver and sighed. She would have her chance to talk to Kiba. She sat there for awhile till she heard the door open.

"Hey Hinata." she smiled at him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Kiba-kun we have to talk." he looked at her.

"About what?" he asked her feeling dread.

"Shino-kun and you." he blinked.

"I'm not gay." she sighed.

"No, you upset Shino. You really upset Shino-kun to the point where he is planning against you and I'm worried that he will kill you!" He blinked looking at her, she was so concerned about him.

"don't worry about me." he told her as he smoothed her hair.

"Kiba-kun." he shook his head. She frowned. "I am worried, about you and Shino! You two are my teammates and best friends. I don't want to choose and it'll come to that. Talk to Shino please." Kiba frowned at Hinata, he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"so you're taking his side, again." she blinked.

"what…?" he stood up pacing now.

"you always take Shino's side! Maybe he did something to me!"

"then what did he do?" he stared at her. "Kiba-kun what did Shino do." she looked so tired.

"Hinata, I'm tired we'll talk in the morning." he took her hand in his pulling her to the bed room. He wanted to sleep.

He slept on top on the blankets letting her sleep under them. He cuddled against her.

"Hinata." he whispered.

"what." she whispered back, sleep heavy on her voice.

"I love you." Hinata blinked and smiled in the cover of the darkness.

"I know." she told him. He smiled softly, one day she'd say that she loved him. He closed his eyes, he drifted off to sleep a few minutes after he was sure she had.

In the morning Sasuke was awake, he was slightly happy, just a little he had a play date with Shino. He never had a play date before or been invited to a friends house. He never counted the times Naruto or Sakura had dragged him off to their houses. He suddenly felt the need to take a shower, again. He pushed that feeling down as he dressed.

Shibi looked at his son for awhile merely blinking. "Excuse me who is coming over?" his father asked with a faint tone of disbelief.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Shino told him again as he set made some punch and pulled out some snacks.

"I see." his father told him. Shino was acting like it was Hinata who was coming over. It was weird that Hinata, usually the only one who did come over, wasn't coming over but the last Uchiha.

"Well have fun." his father told him before leaving.

"I will." Shino told him.

In the morning Kiba was the first one up, which was a feat in itself. Usually he was the last one awake, he knew because a fully dressed Hinata would wake him up, telling him the sun had risen and it was time to go. Or Shino would accidentally drop stuff on him to wake him, cold water, oil, their bags, anything that weighed over 80 pounds. He looked at Hinata as she slept, the sun had risen and the alarm clock by her bed told the time in bright red flashing letters. 8:00 am, he smiled. His arm was slightly numb from Hinata using it as a pillow but to have with him like this, it was a price he was willing to pay.

"Hinata." he whispered softly as he stroked her face. She moved but didn't stir. "I'll talk to Shino." he closed his eyes determined to enjoy this while it lasted. "I promise, you wont have to choose." even as he said it he knew he was lying. She would have to chose him and Shino weren't good with sharing, somewhere along the way both had decided that she was theirs. He wouldn't tell her that it was because of her that all of this started, that would be mean and Hinata wouldn't understand.

"Morning Shino." Sasuke told him as he entered the gate.

"Morning Sasuke." Shino responded as he lead his guest to the house.

"Today is going to be a productive day." Shino nodded.

"yes, the plan to kill Kiba begins today."

Kiba opened his eyes when he felt Hinata shudder. She opened her eyes and looked at Kiba. When their eyes met she felt fear.


	4. play date

-1Chapter 4- Play Date.

Sakura was annoyed as she sat there with Naruto, Sasuke had informed them last minute from a number that she didn't know that he wouldn't be joining them today. He was off with a friend. Naruto was pouting since he considered Sasuke to be his best friend. Sakura wasn't in love with Naruto but she still felt bad when someone upset him, and Naruto was upset.

"How could he just leave us." Naruto looked at her tears shining in his blue eyes. "aren't we good enough for him?' Sakura patted him on the back.

"of course we are, we're the best friends he'll ever have." Naruto looked at her as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and nodded. She was right they were the best things in the life of Uchiha Sasuke.

"That's right. You know what Naruto, today me and you are going to have the best day ever! We'll do something fun and then we'll go eat ramen okay!" Naruto raised his fist in the air and agreed as he and Sakura ran off to have the best day ever.

Shibi stared at the phone. He was facing a dilemma that he was sure that many parents faced. He had three choices.

A.) Rat out his son to the hyuuga.

B.) ignore the current situation.

C.) go back into Shino's room and sit the Uchiha and Shino down for a long talk of loyalty to your teammates and ten reasons why this was wrong.

He was torn, Shino was a special child he needed his own space to grow and test the boundaries. Both boys were testing the boundaries of Shibi's patience. At first everything appeared to be a normal gathering of two friends. They ate snacks, drank some juice and talked. Normal friends things. Shibi was happy the only friend that Shino had ever brought over was the Hyuuga. Sure one time had been borderline kidnapping but Shino had been cleared of any charge, he was a child and in a child's logic it had made sense.

On Shino's tenth birthday Shibi had told him he could have anything he wanted. Shino had raised an eyebrow and stared at his father, looking for any sign of falsehood.

"Whatever I want." Shino asked.

"Anything, today is a special day. You are officially the heir to the Aburame clan." Shibi responded. Thinking his son wanted a video game system that had become rather popular or a new set of Kunai's since his old ones had suffered an accident in a playful scuffle as Shibi believed between the Inuzuka boy.

"I understand. There is something that I want father. I will return shortly." Shibi smiled at his son, watching him leave the compound. Shibi had already informed the vendors to charge Shino's purchase to his account. They more than happy to oblige.

30 minutes later Shino returned with the Hyuuga on his back. Shibi merely blinked then blinked again. 10 year old Shino was carrying the nine year old Hyuuga because earlier in the week she had broken her leg in a training session with her cousin. The genius of the Hyuuga clan, 10 year old Neji.

"Is anyone else coming to your birthday Shino-kun." Shino shook his head placing her down carefully on the chair.

"would you like something to drink?" Shino asked her. She nodded.

"tea please." she asked, he nodded and smiled at her before heading towards the kitchen. Shibi watched his son leave before approaching the Hyuuga, she smiled at him and politely said hello. He patted the top of her head.

"Does your father know where you are?" she shook her head.

"Neji-Nissan does." she told him with an honesty that was solely hers.

Shibi smiled at her then rushed into the kitchen.

"Shino." Shino turned a glass of tea in his hand.

"I want her father." Shibi stared at his son. "you told me that I could have anything I wanted." Shibi suddenly had the urge to strangle Shino but restrained himself by keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Hinata is not a something." Shibi told him. Hoping to put his point across.

"this is a thing." Shino countered with his free had he pulled a paper out of his pocket. Shibi took the paper from his son. Unfolding it he was slightly worried, it was an quickly drawn together legal document stating that Hinata was the legal wife of Shino Aburame.

"Neji agreed, that is his signature as witness. Since he is her protector I believed him more than able to sign the paper." Shibi had the urge to sit down with some parenting books, he felt out of league now.

At the present time, outside of Shibi's flashback Shibi was having. Sasuke was playing secretary, writing down every little idea that Shino had.

"we can poison him." Sasuke offered as he looked down list.

"that sounds possible." Sasuke nodded and wrote that down.

"Is his death going to be painful or quick?" Sasuke asked.

"I would prefer painfully." Sasuke nodded. "also note down that he must die next Saturday, that is the only day of the week that I am free." Sasuke did note that down.

Sasuke looked up at Shino. "So how do you plan to explain Kiba's death to Hinata." Shino paused, he had merely assumed that Hinata would forgive him. If not he assumed in the worst case scenario that she would mourn Kiba. Sasuke seeing Shino's dilemma offered a solution.

"you could get her a puppy." Shino stared at Sasuke and then nodded.

"you possibly could be a genius." Sasuke smiled brightly with the praise.

"So when we should schedule our fight?" Shino opened the day planner and began to scan the pages. He frowned.

"Kiba's death will have to be quick." Shino uttered distastefully. "I will be quite busy for the rest of the week." Sasuke nodded. Shino wrote down that antennary for that weekend. Sasuke was usually free on the weekends, all he did was train and try to avoid his teammates.

The door to Shino's bedroom opened and both boys looked up. Shibi looked at the two boys.

"Father."

"Aburame-san."

Shibi nodded at the boys. "killing your teammate is wrong and helping to kill another's teammate is worse." both boys only stared at him, blinking. "that is all." with that Shibi left closing the door behind him. Sasuke looked at Shino.

"Your father is weird." Shino nodded.

"Thankfully it is not genetic." Sasuke nodded.

"So how do we get Kiba alone?" Shino smiled and pointed at the phone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I will tell Hinata that I wish to speak to Kiba, and resolve this, matter." Sasuke grabbed the phone and handed it to Shino.

"Wont this be lying?" Shino looked at him.

"no, I will be resolving this matter." with that he dialed the number to Kurenai's apartment.

Hinata hated the phone. She put down her cereal and answered.

And it went as follows.

Hinata: hello.

Shino: Hinata, I have decided that I will speak to Shino.

Hinata: are you lying to me Shino?

Shino: I do not lie Hinata.

Hinata: I'm trusting you Shino.

Shino: I would never betray or hurt you Hinata, you are my teammate.

Hinata: I'll tell Kiba to meet you.

Shino: have him call me.

With that Shino hung up. Kiba looked at her from the kitchen table as he ate his cereal. She put the phone back on the receiver and smiled at Kiba.

"Shino wants you to call him." he nodded.

"I'll call him, your breakfast is getting cold." she looked at him and giggled behind her hand.

"it's cereal Kiba it can't get cold." he smiled at her. She sat back down eating her cereal, Kiba smiled he wanted it to be like this forever. To wake up with her and fall asleep beside her. He wanted to live the rest of his life at her side.

"want to draw more pictures of Kiba dying?" Sasuke asked. Shino pulled out his red sharpie and nodded. So they began to draw more pictures.

Kiba didn't want to go home but the barking Akamaru told him it was time, his mother wanted to train him some more. He frowned as Hinata scratched the back of Akamaru's ears, "I have to go Hinata." he couldn't keep the sadness out of his tone, she hugged him.

"I'll see you again Kiba-kun." he smiled and hugged her back. Inhaling her scent, his hands running up and down her back. Reluctantly he left, Akamaru trailing beside him. Hinata watched him go, once he was out of her site she went back inside the apartment. Finally she was once again alone in the apartment. Smiling she shut the door behind her.

It wasn't that Hinata disliked her teammates it was just that she wanted time alone with herself, away from them. Maybe people would wonder what possibly could be wrong with her teammates. She could give them a list of what was wrong, she wasn't perfect herself , she knew she was far from perfect but she understood the meaning of personal space. Maybe that was what separated her from her teammates.

Shino and Kiba had the strange need to either be with her or know where she was every day. She went to her bedroom, she wanted to shower and change out of her pajamas. She was going to see Naruto today, maybe talk to him and tell him, alright she would end up merely watching him but that was enough for her.

"pass me the blue marker." Shino asked, Sasuke handed him the marker. They made a site both laying on the floor and drawing pictures. Shibi looked in on them every once in awhile just to make sure that everything was alright. It was the boys had stopped plotting awhile ago and were content with drawing pictures, one was on the refrigerator already, of Shino and Hinata getting married, both standing on top of Kiba's mutilated corpse. Thankfully both boys had the drawing and coloring abilities of a three year old, if you were being nice.

"when is he going to call?" Sasuke asked. Shino shrugged and started to draw another picture. Sasuke looked at one of the drawings.

"you and Hinata look good together, you two are so meant for each other." Shino smiled.

"I know. I've known since I was seven." Sasuke looked at him in amazement.

"really, when did you two meet?" Shino put down the marker he was using.

"I meet her on a Sunday morning, I was returning with my father from the market when I was forced to lose my footing by that Inuzuka, he had taken Hinata's doll. During the chase he had pushed me and my glasses had fallen off my face on to the floor. Hinata being the dear she is, stopped her chase and picked up my glasses, she cleaned them off on her kimono before handing them to me. She smiled at me, even as my bugs crawled along my face. Her first words to me where to ask if I was alright. " Shino smiled as he spoke.

Sasuke smiled. "see it's so destiny." Shino nodded. "you know Naruto and Sakura have a plan for their wedding. Do you?" Shino scratched his chin.

"No." Sasuke nodded.

"that's a good thing then because it would be strange if you did." more like scary Sasuke added silently.

Kiba looked at the phone, he was scared to call. Their last conversation had been bad, really bad. He grabbed the phone he promised Hinata.

Both Sasuke and Shino looked up as the phone rang. Shino sat up and answered the phone.

Shino: hello Kiba.

Kiba: I want to talk to you.

Shino: of course. Is Saturday of next week alright?

Kiba: I can make that bastard, is 11 fine.

Shino: language.

Kiba: you're upsetting Hinata bug freak, I don't take kindly to that.

Shino: if you're dead she would not be upset. Meet me at 11 in the training grounds.

There was silence on the other end as Kiba hung up. Shino placed the phone on the receiver and looked at Sasuke.

"it is done." Sasuke nodded and stood

Shibi looked at the picture and then at the small bug that had been assigned the role of Kiba in the scenario's that Shino was creating. He went to the phone after hearing the story once more and decided to inform a certain person of this enlightening conversation.

After cleaning up their mess and reviewing the plan one more time it was time for Sasuke for leave. He had an early practice tomorrow. As he slipped on his shoes the front door opened. He paused looking at the doorway, there was Hinata a very upset and confused looking Hinata.

"Sasuke-san." he looked at her.

"Hinata." she looked at him.

"I was just leaving." Sasuke told her, she nodded removing her shoes. "why are you here?" she frowned.

"it doesn't concern you." he smiled at her.

"He was leaving Hinata, there is nothing to worry about." Sasuke waved goodbye to Shino and to Hinata.

When he was gone Hinata looked at Shino very confused.

"Hinata, was there something that you wanted." she nodded. Removing her jacket. Behind his glasses he studied her intently.

"Shibi-san told me. About what happened on the mission." she whispered softly.

"what was what that my father told you." she slipped on the house slippers. Hinata repeated the story in her head over and over as she left her apartment. As she looked at her teammate she wondered if there could be something wrong with the story.

"Hinata. Did you really come here over a story." she shook her head.

"if you do attempt to kill Kiba, I promise that I will never speak to you again." he stared at her.

"Hinata, you are upset." he took her hand in his. "I'll make you some tea. When you are calm we will continue this conversation." his thumb caressed her knuckles.

She let him lead her to the kitchen. He sat her down on one of the chairs smiling at her. She merely stared at him.

"Why." she whispered. He said nothing , merely poured her a glass of tea. He placed the glass in front of her, and sat beside her.

"why." she repeated.

"why what?" she bit her bottom lip.

"why do you hate Kiba so much." she stared at him. Kiba was right, as irritating as it was. This was hurting Hinata.

"drink your tea." he told her. She did, he smiled at her. Once she had finished he offered her another glass. She shook her head, he knew her well enough to realize she was gathering her courage.

"are you going to try and kill me next Shino." she asked him tears brimming in her eyes.

"no." he answered her honestly. "Kiba has upset us both, can you not see because of him we are like this, denying what we both want because of him, because of that dog."

She blinked, at the harsh words used to describe Kiba.

"what is he denying us?" she asked him, every moment bringing her closer past uncomfortable to fearful. Shino realized her discomfort, he moved his chair closer to hers. Cupping her face in his hands. A lone tear fell down her pale cheek as realization struck her harder than any blow she had ever received. She wanted to believe that this was another quarrel between her teammates and their insane notions of who was leader or right. Only it wasn't, this was something that was solely her fault. That was what was going to make everything else harder to bare. He leaned in, placing a brief kiss on her lips.

Hinata said nothing when his lips left hers, she had once told Kurenai that Kiba and Shino thought of her as a sister, but this was something that she could merely over look and deny. One didn't kiss their sister like that. He hesitantly caressed her face, she didn't pull away. Maybe it was shock but Hinata didn't move, she didn't return the caress but she didn't pull away.

"he is a dog Hinata, a pet nothing more. With every breath he denies us our happiness." she blinked. There was nothing she could of think of to say except your insane, but even after what he had done and said she couldn't hurt him, she wouldn't. She wouldn't hurt her teammates.

"He has to die, I can promise a fast and painless death, if that will ease you." he placed his chin on the top of her head, brushing his fingers along her cheek. "I adore you, my feelings towards you allows me to be generous towards him even if I myself don't want to be." he told her, she was staring at his collar now.

Not many people can tell when everything has gone to hell. Hinata knew it had, it was always assumed that it would. Team 8 had a fragile relationship, that she had been sheltering until one day she couldn't. That day was now. It had been a few days ago, when she had decided to stay home and talk to Kurenai instead of accompanying the boys. Shino and Kiba had once again began to quarrel but this was different. It had began with a stupid statement that not surprisingly Kiba made.

"Hinata loves me, more than she'll ever love you." that was a random statement to fill in the 30 minute stretch of silence that had began once the usual coldly polite greetings took place. Shino had turned and looked at his teammate, with an emotionless expression. If Kiba hadn't smelt the flicker of anger it would have stayed an emotionless expression.

"you arrived to this conclusions when?" Shino asked. Kiba smiled at his teammate making sure his fangs were visible.

"after the mission, she tended to me first." Shino looked away, he was annoyed that Hinata went first to Kiba, he merely told himself that she expected Kiba to be the worse off after the mission. He would overlook that sudden stab of jealously.

"She spends the majority of her time with me, also I do believe it is I that she runs to when there is danger. Since I can only assume means I am the one she sees as her protector. Where as you are merely the pet, the dog." Kiba glared at Shino who held his gaze.

"that's better than a walking bug motel." Kiba hissed. Shino had one card, his trump card that won every who is better contest.

"it is I who is heir to my clan, heirs don't marry dogs, even if they have a blood limit." it was from there that everything went to hell.

Elsewhere Sasuke sat on the rooftop of the main house in the Uchiha compound. He was staring at a picture he had found under some scrolls in Shino's room. It wasn't on the wall so he merely assumed that Shino had forgotten he had this. It was a nice picture, even is it was of Hinata. She was dressed in her pajamas curled up on a couch. He turned the picture over on the back her name was written with a butterfly over the I in her name. There was a defenseless innocence on her face as she slept, something that Sakura and Naruto never had when they slept. He put the picture back in his pocket. Wondering why he even took it, he didn't like her. Maybe he was curious as to why Kiba and Shino seemed so egger to fight over a girl. She wasn't even beautiful. She was as Naruto called her plain, weird and dark.


	5. sleep

-1Chapter 5-sleep.

There were reasons that made people nod in agreement and there were reasons that made people stare in disbelief. Right now Sasuke was staring in disbelief. Hinata was at his doorstep, no a very angry Hinata was at his door step.

"I want you to tell me everything." he frowned at her.

"if I don't." he attempted to stare her down. She held his gaze.

"I will make you wish that it was Shino who plotting your demise. Because I can assure you Uchiha, I am not as nice as everyone makes me. " he smiled at her.

"you don't scare me." he told her. She merely tilted her head.

"tell me Uchiha." he stepped aside giving her space to enter the house, she did.

"you know Shino talks really highly of you and Kiba, well he talks only about you." she said nothing. He crossed his arms. "what is it that you want to know?" he asked her.

"everything." she answered.

"want some tea or Naruto's measurements." she frowned at him. "hit a nerve?"

"you don't scare me Uchiha. You're too much of a coward to." he stared at her.

"I'm not a coward." he told her.

Sakura was a little surprised out she had been on her way to visit Sasuke when out of the blue Hinata was knocking at the door, and Sasuke let her in. After witnessing the site she decided to go home, and call Ino. To see if she had missed something.

Ino was working the flower shop, and had conned her teammates to helping. Shikamaru had fallen asleep in the back and Chouji had picked up the slack. Sakura entered the store, when Ino's mother informed her that she was working at the shop.

"Morning." Chouji greeted Sakura. Who smiled and waved, walking quickly over to the counter.

"Ino, does Hinata like Sasuke?" Ino stared at her and shook her head.

"No. why?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"she's over at Sasuke's right now, alone with him." there was a slight pause before Ino reacted.

"What!" Shikamaru opened one eye. "Why is Hinata with Sasuke!" he closed his eye deciding that it wasn't that important to bother himself with. "Chouji watch the store! I have to speak with Hinata!" with that Sakura and Ino left the store.

"wait, that makes no sense. Kiba isn't that stupid." Hinata said in defense of her teammate as she read the notes Sasuke had made during his play date with Shino.

"you admit Kiba is an idiot." Sasuke said obviously amused. She frowned at Sasuke.

"Kiba isn't an idiot." she responded.

"you just said that Kiba isn't that stupid." she frowned at him.

"you're not amusing, Shino is amusing when he twists my words but not you."

"how are you and Shino doing?" she placed the paper down on the table, taking a sip of the tea. She barely covered her reaction to the tea. It was bitter. He smiled at her.

"I haven't perfected it as your boyfriend has." she stared at him.

"don't you wonder why you have no friends." he stared at her.

"I have friends." she folded the paper and placed it in her jacket pocket.

There was a knock at the door, no a pounding. Both Hinata and Sasuke jumped.

"stay here." he told her. She looked at him and nodded.

Sasuke knew that pounding, it was the combined fist of Sakura and Ino. He rolled his eyes if he didn't answer they would continue till he had no choice. Five hours was their limit before they would leave. He opened the door, both girls glared at him.

"Where's Hinata." Sakura asked.

"Hinata who?" he responded.

"I saw her entering." he stared at her.

"are you stalking me again?" she blushed.

"No! I just came to visit." Ino nodded.

"are you seeing Hinata?" Ino asked.

Sasuke had the urge to laugh. If he even thought of seeing Hinata he would have Shino plotting his death and Kiba no doubt helping. It was not healthy to fall for Hinata.

"no. go away." he closed the door. Sakura and Ino stared at the door.

"this is not good." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"we have to let Hinata know that we will not tolerate her trying to steal our man!" Ino nodded then they both looked at each other.

"he's mine."

"no he's not forehead! He's mine!"

Sasuke entered the kitchen to find Hinata gone and the tea aside from that one sip untouched. He smiled, it was not wise to fall for her.

Hinata had slipped out when Sasuke had stared his conversation with his teammate. She was currently on her way to Kiba's. The plan that Shino and Sasuke formulated clutched tightly in her hand.

"Hinata." she turned there was Naruto. She smiled at him, wishing she had spent longer on her appearance.

"Naruto-kun." he was carrying a grocery bag, she noticed the ramen bags.

"I haven't seen you in awhile." she blushed and looked quickly at the floor.

"were you looking for me?" she asked him softly.

"not really, I just have never seen you with out Kiba or Shino." she sighed.

"oh." he smiled at her.

"but it's nice seeing you." he told her before he started to walk away.

"wait, Naruto-kun." he looked at her over his shoulder.

"would you like to catch a movie or something today, if you are not busy." he looked at her for while before responding.

"sure." he told her, she smiled brightly at him. "maybe later, I'm supposed to meet Sakura-Chan. I'll call you if I have the time."

She watched him leave. "yeah, I'll see if I have the time too." she whispered. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and ran.

Kiba was practicing, he punched the log again as Akamaru barked at him. He paused turning their was Hinata, her hands in her pockets.

"hey! You look like crap." he told her. She sighed and sat down on the grass.

"I know." he smiled at her. Then returned to striking the log.

"so what happened?" she watched him as the log gave way with each strike.

"nothing." he stopped punching and looked at her.

"you can't lie to me." he walked over to her and sat down on the grass beside her. "I can smell it." he sniffed her neck, nuzzling her occasionally. She laughed and swatted him away. He stared at her as she smiled at him.

"honestly what's wrong." she sighed. "Hinata." she placed a finger on his nose.

"I asked Naruto on a date and was turned down." he stared at her.

"then I will take his place, and take you on the date." she hugged him. He was a little surprised.

"you're my best friend Kiba, I love you." she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her.

"I love you too." he told her.

"I threatened Sasuke today." she told him once she broke their hug opting to lay down on the grass.

"really, how did he take it." he looked at her amazed that she even could threaten. She reached into her pocket pulling out the piece of paper. He took it from her and read it.

"I also know about the conversation that took place between you and Shino."

"really?" she nodded as he stared at her. He laid down resting his head on her stomach, she ran her fingers along his hair. "you want to talk about it don't you."

"I do, Kiba." he frowned.

"no Kiba-kun or Shino-kun today, you're upset aren't you." she smiled.

"a little upset." she told him. "just a little."

He rolled on his back, his head still on her stomach. "how much is a little?" he went back to reading the paper. "Sasuke has girlie handwriting." she giggled.

"he does." he smiled at her.

"he looks like one to, why I wager he could be the hottest girl in the whole village." Hinata couldn't hide the laugh. "then again he wouldn't be as pretty as you." she blushed a little.

"I'm still mad at you." he at up, moving so he now laying beside her, resting on his elbow.

"how can I make you forgive me." she looked at him thoughtfully. "I'll do anything." he told her leaning closer towards her. "to make you happy." she turned away as his lips were about to descend onto hers.

He stared at her then rolled on to his back. "I can't kiss you. You never turned away before. If I tried to hold your hand would you pull away too?" he asked her, he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. He had given her kisses hundreds of times, on the lips, the check and on the tip of her nose. She would smile, turn red or giggle.

She hadn't turned to look at him. She didn't want to afraid he would see it in her eyes, the memory of the kiss Shino had given her.

"it's just weird now." she whispered. He looked at her.

"why?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "it just is." he frowned at her.

"you're hiding something." he sat up staring down at her.

"I can't hid anything from either you or Shino. The two of you can read me like a book." he frowned.

She sat up, holding his gaze. "I have no secrets! But you two can keep everything from me! And then just expect me to sit there and take it! I'm not that nice! I wont play your dumb little whose better games!"

He stared at her. She was close to tears.

"Hinata. I can't do anything if you don't tell me." she shook her head. "Hinata."

"I want everything the way it was, when we all got along. When we were friends." she told him softly. He pulled her to him.

"life doesn't work that way, it changes. you know that and I know that." she shook her head.

"I don't want it to." he smoothed her hair , placing a kiss on her temple.

"I know." he whispered. "I didn't want it to change either."

Things did change. She realized that when she walked home to find her cousin waiting for her.

"Neji-Nissan." she was surprised, really ,really surprised.

"your father told me to collect you. You are to return to the Hyuuga compound." she nodded. Neji walked and she followed.

"there are rumors, about you and your teammates." Hinata wanted to tell him there would always be rumors. Instead she settled on a simple, "really?" he almost took the bait but he didn't like her. So he frowned at her.

"Are you sleeping with your teammates." she shook her head. "that is the rumor."

"there will always be rumors." she whispered. "nothing can change that."

"you are weak." she sighed.

"I probably am." he looked at her.

Neji had believed his cousin to be blind and as he stared at her now he understood she was insane to. He really doubted the sanity of his cousin. Especially when she reached puberty, it was as if she had simply gone stupid.

"I see." she looked at Neji.

"Neji-Nissan." he looked at her. "have you ever wanted to kill your teammates?"

"occasionally." he told her.

"what stops you." he frowned.

"it would mean spending time with them." she nodded.

"have your teammates finally decided to kill you." he asked her.

"sure why not." Neji smiled at her.

"perhaps I will help them." she stared at him before smiling. Now Neji was sure that she had gone insane.

"I wouldn't stop you." she told him.

Neji was worried about his little cousin.

When Hinata arrived home her father wasn't there she was simply shown to her room. The plain room she remembered. She wondered if Kurenai would be informed of this change in plans. She sat down on her mat and frowned. She laid down on her mat, and did the only thing she could, sleep.


	6. mint oreo fillers

Chapter 6-mint Oreo fillers.

Neji was having a having a nice day, the emphasis on the was. TenTen and Lee were over, just hanging out in the branch house kitchen eating Oreo's and drinking milk. It was a normal relaxing day if you could drown out the occasionally shrill scream.

Tenten looked up first. "what was that?" she asked scared that someone was in pain or dying.

"the scream of a tortured youth!" lee said. Neji looked at both his teammates.

"I heard no scream." he told them. As if on cue the scream was heard once again. Followed by the voice of Neji's newly returned cousin.

"Shino you can't kill Kiba!" both looked at Neji, slightly afraid to look outside the kitchen window.

"we must help him!" lee cried standing now with fire in his eyes. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"A fellow ninja is being attacked!" Neji merely looked at his teammates.

"right." they looked at him glad that he was willing to join them. "we need more milk." their happiness was shortly lived. He stood and went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk.

"umm, what about Kiba." Tenten asked. Neji looked at them.

"milk?" lee shook his head.

"You bug fucking bastard!" Kiba yelled in the distance. Tenten and lee stared at each other. Neji merely poured himself more milk.

"Neji stop ignoring our fellow ninja's plight!" Neji frowned at lee and Tenten.

"Fine you can't have any mint Oreos." with that he placed all the Oreo's on his plate much to the horror of his teammates.

"Hey I pitched in for those!" Tenten said in outrage . Lee crossed his arms and nodded.

"so did I." Neji merely glared at them.

"no you guys don't deserve Oreos." they both stared at him to be interrupted by the voice of his cousin.

"I don't care! You can't kill him Shino!" there was a pause before she continued. "put down that can of raid Kiba! I don't care! Shino you can't kill him! No! Castrating is as bad! Kiba stop spraying Shino with raid!"

Tenten looked at Neji who was simply eating his Oreo. A little annoyed that Neji was ignoring the situation.

"there has to be something that we can do!" lee said pained to hear a fellow ninjas in such pain. Another scream was heard. "that was the sound of fear! Tenten we must hurry! Kiba is in danger!" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Kiba isn't in any danger. Shino wont kill him, he'll mutilate him and leave him at the brink of death but he wont kill him." Neji's teammates stared at him, wondering if that was supposed to make them feel better.

"they were fine an hour ago." Neji said, they stared at him.

"Neji, we worry about you. We found a shrink if you want help." Tenten told him, lee nodded.

"we will save your flame of youth so it may burn with out you dark and weird personality to scare people away!" Neji stared at Lee and Tenten.

"I can kill you and no one would know." there was silence in the kitchen as they resumed eating their Oreos and drinking their milk.

Outside in the small training area Hinata had finally gotten her teammates to calm down. Kiba clutched Hinata's hands in his.

"I'm so happy!" he told her. She smiled at him, Shino frowned.

"there is nothing to be happy about you are still alive." Hinata looked at Shino.

"Shino-kun." she said pleadingly, he merely frowned.

"what was that bug rapist. I'm in to good of a mood." Hinata looked at both her teammates. She had to work quickly to diffuse the situation.

"that's good ." Hinata said quickly to Kiba.

"aren't you going to ask why?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"no." Shino answered quickly.

"Shino." Hinata said softly, not hiding the warning tone in her voice.

"since you asked I'll tell you." Kiba offered.

"you do not have to, we are happier not knowing." Kiba ignoring Shino continued.

"I learned a new move!" Kiba finished, Hinata smiled at him.

"wow! That's great Kiba-kun!."

"is it play dead?" Shino asked seriously.

"no one likes you!" Kiba told Shino.

"I'm so hurt." he told Kiba mockingly. Turning to look at Hinata. "it is a crime to let him live." Shino told Hinata.

"it's a crime that you defile your bugs!" Kiba yelled letting go of Hinata's hand so he could point at Shino.

"why don't you show us your new move." Hinata said quickly.

"why do you encourage him, it only makes him stay longer." Shino asked already irritated that he had to be here with Kiba.

Kiba glared at him. "I have a can of raid!" Hinata sighed.

"I'll give you flees again." Shino told him.

"Ha the jokes on you! Hinata gave me and Akamaru the flee bath!" Hinata sighed.

"don't remind me I'm still traumatized." Kiba and Shino looked at her.

"it was a bath, I don't see the need to wear trunks in the bathtub." Hinata stared at Kiba.

"it's so I wouldn't see you naked." she told him, Shino raised an eyebrow.

"you've seen Kiba naked?" Kiba smirked as Hinata shyly nodded.

"she liked it to." Shino frown deepened.

"Kiba." Hinata warned.

Kiba smiled at her. "oh don't worry Hinata, we can have a more interactive showing later, if you want."

"the only act would be the offering of clothes, how dare you think of defiling Hinata." Kiba glared at Shino who glared back at him.

"she likes me more." Kiba crossed his arms. Shino smiled.

"I've seen her naked." Hinata stared at Shino.

"wait what?" both boys looked at her.

"nothing, so what do you want to do today." Shino asked her quickly.

"aren't you supposed to meet Sasuke, Shino-kun." Shino nodded.

"yes, we are preparing to kill Kiba." Kiba glared at him.

"Shino, you can't kill Kiba." Kiba smiled at Hinata. Which made Shino a little irritable that she was taking Kiba's side in the situation. When she should be taking his side, it was the more logical of the two. So he decided to voice his opinion.

"why not, it is the most logical conclusion." Hinata began to rub her temples.

"I'm going back to bed." Kiba glared at Shino.

With that she turned and left leaving the boys alone. After Hinata's little break down and return to the Hyuuga compound. Kiba and Shino had made a truce. They would try their best to behave until Hinata had recovered.

"you will die." Shino told him. Kiba smirked.

"not if I kill you first." Kiba said sweetly, walking away.

"Neji is it true that Hinata had a break down." Tenten asked. Neji who was currently dunking his Oreo merely shrugged. "is she going to be okay?" Neji only shrugged.

"mint Oreo?" Neji offered.

"the double stuffs are more true to the spring time of youth!" lee offered as he opened his Oreo.

"the mint ones are better." Neji replied looking disgusted at lee would eat the icing first then dunk the outside in chocolate milk.

"every one is entitled to their own opinions." Neji glared at Tenten who ate the outside of the cookie and gave the icing to lee.

"you are both disgusting." lee and Tenten and only ignored him.

Hinata on the other hand was a little irritated, she hadn't had a break down, she was merely in trouble for causing a scandal. After some thought she had, there were rumors, more than usual about a love triangle and a secret affair. Hinata had actually laughed loudly, her father and sister had stared at her.

A.) Hinata would never touch Sasuke with a electrified ten foot pole.

B.) Hinata wasn't the type of person to ever date a teammate.

C.) Hinata was in love with Naruto, okay scratch that she was in love with the idea of him.

Hinata was slightly annoyed she was not allowed to leave the compound her teammates were allowed to see her only if they went to compound. To make matters worse unless Neji was with his team he was with her. Which made her want to scream and pull out her hair or his. Neji was not her favorite person in the world, he was her cousin and once, they had been close but time and family tore them apart. Not to mention the fact that Hinata was developing a strong hatred for his teammates.

Lee wouldn't shut up telling her she should go for love and run away with Sasuke. Tenten would tell her that sleeping with her teammates and pursuing a relationship with them was wrong. Hinata had merely stared at her cousin who made the matter worse.

"they share a tent." he had said simply.

Lee and Tenten had looked at her. A cross of disbelief and scandal on their expression. Hinata learned that Tenten had her own tent, that is was improper to share a tent. Hinata had merely sat there.

"Neji wets the bed." Hinata replied. His teammates looked at him.

"Hinata sleeps with Kiba." Kiba had slept on top of the covers. He usually slept over when she didn't want to be alone or he didn't want to be alone. Neji's teammates started at her.

"Neji shaves everywhere." he glared at her, he did because every second counted. If hair on his body would slow him down it was gone. Just not his beautiful head of hair. That was his pride and joy.

Lee and Tenten looked at both the cousins. Who were glaring at each other. Neji knew better than to touch her, he had been "spoken" to by the Aburame heir. Afterwards Neji was hesitant to be in the same room as the boy. Hinata knew that, teams stuck together just as she knew that lee and Shino had a peaking to, lee was also hesitant to be near the Bug user.

"Hinata is faking her break down to manipulate her teammates." Hinata frowned at Neji.

"is that true Hinata! Are you attempting to heal their flickering flames of youth!" Hinata and Neji both stared at lee. Tenten also looked at her green spandex wearing comrade. Hinata merely stood and left.

"maybe you should be nicer to your cousin." Neji looked at Tenten.

"this matter does not concern you." that was their cue to leave.

Hanabi was annoyed that her sister had returned. With Hinata back her fathers attention was divided once again. She stared at her sister as she passed the living room. There was nothing special about Hinata, Hanabi glared at her sisters retreating back.

Hinata could feel her sisters eyes boring into her back. Hinata was uncomfortable here, she would always be uncomfortable here. She felt safer at Kurenai's apartment in her room. The room that Kurenai had given her full reign to decorate. She entered her plain room, no pictures on the wall or little trinkets that she had purchased on missions. Hinata had been alone all her life and now being back in her old room only reminded her of it. Hinata looked at her plain desk, Kurenai would be back tomorrow. She wondered if Kurenai would feel sad that she was gone.

Sasuke and Shino were watching TV in the main room of the Sasuke's house.

"so how is Hinata?" Sasuke asked, handing Shino the bowel of popcorn.

"she is fairing well, a little confused but other then that she is making a full recovery." Sasuke nodded as Shino took the bowl.

"that's good I was worried your girlfriend had gone insane." Shino frowned.

"Hinata is sane. You are irritated that she called you a coward." Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess, Sakura and Ino don't like her." Sasuke informed Shino.

"that is fine, I would not permit them to be friend her anyway." Shino told him slightly irritated that someone could disliked his teammate she was to adorable, sweet, caring and just plain perfect.

"are you going to kiss her again?" Sasuke asked.

"I plan to. This time she will kiss me back." Shino handed him the bowl of popcorn.

"good luck." Shino looked at Sasuke.

"how is your fan club going?" Sasuke made a face.

"they have grown in numbers." Shino nodded.

"that sounds annoying." Sasuke nodded.

"it is."

With that Shino went to changing the channel. Sasuke wondered if he should tell Shino about the picture he had taken. Deciding once again to wait for Shino to bring up the subject.

Kiba was currently with Naruto both were on their way to Chouji's house, Sakura and Ino following closely behind. Every time that the two girls would begin to whisper Kiba's ears would twitch. He had trained himself to pick up certain words, and the girls were continuously mentioning one that made him want to turn around and choke the girls. In was more of the context that that girls would mention the word with.

"maybe we should as Kiba, if it's true that Hinata and Sasuke are together." Ino whispered to Sakura who made a face.

"he'll deny it." she whispered back. "since he's probably sleeping with that hussy." Ino frowned.

"I never pictured Hinata to be a slut." Sakura nodded.

"neither did I. She was fooling us the entire time. I say we get back at her." Ino blinked looking at Kiba then back at Sakura.

"how." Sakura smiled at Ino.

"Naruto, she's in love with him." Ino stared at Sakura in disbelief.

"she is." Sakura nodded. "how do you know that?" Sakura looked at Kiba quickly. He was talking to Naruto, she leaned in a little closer to Ino.

"she asked Naruto out on a date." Ino blinked and then looked at Naruto.

"eww why!" Sakura only shrugged. "so what do you plan to do?" Sakura smiled.

"date Naruto and make him hate her."

Kiba's ears stopped twitching he was irritated now. He would be watching Sakura and Ino, he wouldn't let Hinata be hurt, not by anyone. She was already suffering enough and him and Shino were both feeling bad enough for hurting her. He looked at Sakura and Ino giving them a look that clearly let them know that he had not only heard them but that he was more than willing to stop them. Both girls coward under that look.

Naruto turned to see Kiba glaring at the girls, he looked at them.

"what's going on." Kiba looked at him and frowned.

"I'm going to see Hinata." with that Kiba left, making sure to bump into both girls. They looked at him as he merely walked away. Sakura seeing her chance only smiled at Naruto.

"don't mind Kiba." she walked over to Naruto placing her arm around his. Ino watched in amazement at how fast Sakura could work. "Naruto want to catch a movie later on?" he stared at her.

"just you and me." Sakura nodded.

"we'll walk Ino to Chouji's then you and me can go." he smiled at her. Feeling his happiness skyrocket.

"okay!" Sakura smiled and looked at Ino who smiled back. Plan to destroy Hinata's happiness was now in action.

Hinata sneezed. She had the strongest feeling that she was being plotted against. She turned on the shower at least here she was safe to linger. Considering that back at the apartment the boys had a habit of entering the bathroom and her bedroom unannounced. Now she was gaining privacy.

"Hinata!" she nearly tripped from turning so fast, Kiba caught her. She looked at him, he was flushed face not from catching his teammate in his arms while she was naked but because he had run clear across the leaf.

"Kiba-kun!" he set her on his feet. Making sure she was alright.

"you okay." she nodded. He removed his jacket setting it on her shoulders. Wrapping her up in it. "there's a problem." he told her. She looked at the shower. "oh!" he took back his jacket and ushered her in the shower, closing the shower door once she was in. "Sakura and Ino are plotting against you." Hinata grabbed the shampoo.

"why are they plotting against me?" she asked him as she started to lather up her hair.

"because you talked to Sasuke." he told her leaning against the wall, watching her silhouette.

"I wanted details on the plan." he shrugged.

"it doesn't matter, they think you're in love with Naruto. " Hinata blinked getting soap in her eye. Kiba heard her little squeak. "you okay?

"yes." she told him. He nodded.

"if you need help." he told her.

"I can do this by myself!" he smiled, watching her silhouette again.

"so anyway, Sakura has decided that she'll make Naruto hate you." he frowned. He was hoping that Sakura had her information wrong, he was also hoping that Hinata was merely going through a phase on liking idiot blondes. "I thought I'd tell you."

"Thank you." Kiba smiled.

"I'm your teammate, I will always look out for you." she opened the door to the shower so she could look at him.

"Kiba are you Shino still going to sit down and talk." Kiba nodded.

"of course." he tilted his head to the side. "how's Neji treating you? If he's being mean to you, me and Shino will beat him." she smiled at him.

"Neji isn't that bad." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"he tried to kill you." he reminded her.

"Shino wants to kill you, and you did pull out the can of raid on him." she reminded him.

He frowned at her. There was nothing he could think of to say.

"Sasuke, there is a picture that I am missing. I would like it back." Sasuke stared at him before reaching into his pocket and handing him the picture.

"She's nothing special." Sasuke told Shino.

"To you she isn't." Sasuke frowned.

"to each their own." Shino nodded taking the picture. He looked at the picture, both hadn't moved from the couch. Now watching a marathon on some show they had never seen before.

"this show sucks." Sasuke told Shino who was placing the picture in his pocket.

"Kiba watches this show, he recommended it." Sasuke blinked.

"you and Kiba are friends are we dropping the kill him plans?" Shino shook his head.

"no, but in Hinata's presence we must appear to be." Sasuke nodded.

"sounds like fun." Shino shrugged.

"not really, but it makes her happy." Sasuke looked at Shino.

"she threatened me earlier." Shino smiled.

"she isn't as nice as people think she can be very cruel and manipulative when pushed." Sasuke stared at him. That picture he had returned had shown nothing like that, he believed her innocent and defenseless, weak and pathetic. She was everything an heir should never be.

"Hinata is Hinata, and I know her better than anyone else." Sasuke was a little confused.

"Does she know you." he asked.

"yes." Sasuke sincerely doubted that.


	7. kiba and his accidents

-1This is dedicated to my dear friend chibimonkies, without her this chapter would be nothing but fluff.

Chapter 7: Kiba and his accidents.

There were bad days and then there was the day that Kiba was having. Naruto his friend from before going to the academy had decided to ask that dread full question. The question that no one should ever ask, especially when they probably knew the answer. It was in short an evil trap.

"what do you think of Sakura?" Naruto asked, with a happiness that made Kiba want to runaway.

"why?" Kiba asked feeling defenseless, this was an evil feminine trap, he could smell it. Sakura had probably told Naruto to ask that question, so she could prove some weird twisted female thing.

Sakura earlier had told Naruto that Kiba hated her, Kiba didn't hate her, he just didn't care about her. So he decided to tell Naruto exactly that.

"I don't know her enough to care." there it was the answer. Naruto nodded. Kiba was happy that at least Hinata would never use such cruel and callous tactics.

"Sakura thinks you hate her." Kiba wanted to roll his eyes, there was something wrong with that girl.

"good for her." Naruto frowned.

"So you do hate her." Kiba blinked.

"What?" Naruto sighed.

"I thought you would be supportive of my relationship with her." Kiba blinked again.

"Wait, what just happened." Naruto looked at his friend with sadness. While Kiba only stared at him.

"it's okay, Sasuke told me you'd object since you've been in love with Sakura almost as long as I have." Naruto told him with a hint of sympathy as if it was expected that Kiba would fall head over heels for Sakura.

"He also told me that you are planning to kill shino, because him and Hinata are dating." Naruto shook his head at the surprised and disbelieved face that Kiba wore. "I can't believe you Kiba, I never thought you were so vindictive."

"are you high?" Kiba asked finally unable to handle the stupidity that was solely Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"good, cause I don't like sakura and there is no way that Hinata would even consider dating Shino, especially when she has me." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sasuke says your in denial." Naruto told him also crossing his arms. Kiba was now annoyed , but the day would only get worse, because he was Kiba.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the leaf, Sasuke was busy tying exploding tags to his Kunai's, while Shino and his bugs set up the traps, it was a Friday and they really didn't have anything to do. Shibi had kicked them out, claiming that they needed to go outside. Mainly because Shibi was tired of hearing Shino and Sasuke plan and whine. So Shino and Sasuke were setting traps around the village. Shibi must have been so proud.

"off to work we go." Sasuke sang. Shino looked at his new friend.

"must you sing that song every time we do something that requires manual labor?" Sasuke smiled at Shino.

"hi ho hi ho, it's off to work we go." Sasuke continued.

"At least learn the entire lyrics of a song. You repetition is annoying me." Shino said frowning.

"if I do will you stop accusing me of being interested in Hinata." Sasuke asked.

" you "accidentally" removed a picture from my desk that was hidden under scrolls, a picture that you refrained from mentioning that you had in your possession. I believe that constitutes as interest. " Sasuke rolled his eyes returning to tying exploding tags on the Kunai's.

"it's off to work we go." shino rolled his eyes returning to setting his traps.

Hinata was bored, the kind of bored that made you want to hit your head against the table. She was sitting in the main house kitchen with her cousin and his team eating Oreos and drinking milk. Needless to say she was almost at the point where she would rather listen to Shino and Kiba bicker. At least that wasn't boring.

"isn't this fun!" Lee said excitedly as he opened the bag of Oreo's, double stuffed ones too. Since it was his turn to choose. Tenten smiled and nodded as Neji poured the milk.

"yes it is." hinata agreed. Neji glared at her, she only drank her tea, since she was not allowed any milk or Oreo's, which was fine with her since she preferred tea and fig Newton's.

"do you hang out with your team hinata." Tenten asked her.

"yes." hinata answered receiving another glare from her cousin.

"what do you guys do?" hinata looked at Tenten.

"we watch movies, play video games, talk, draw pictures." hinata answered.

"Video games damper your flames of youth!" lee exclaimed.

"oh." hinata answered drinking her tea again.

"Hinata is to weak to have a flame of youth." Neji told lee. Who looked at her with sympathy.

"That is sad hinata! Perhaps spending time with us will awaken your discarded flame of youth." he said now standing. Hinata only stared at him, wishing that her teammates where there, they would know what to do.

"you're right lee after this the four of us will train!" hinata blinked and looked at her cousin who's glare had somehow intensified, which was scary, he was two more glares away from a Byakugan glare. Once he reached that level she'd runaway.

"Hinata can fight Neji and we can see the Byakugan in action." Tenten offered, lee nodded. Neji's glare lessened. She looked at them, she was about to say something when her cousin beat her to it.

"let us see how much you have changed yourself hinata." she looked at her cousin, feeling fear inch down her spine. Hinata already knew that there was a hospital visit being planned. She wondered if she should go pack a bag for the stay.

"I'm sure she has improved Neji, she is your cousin." Tenten told Neji, lee crossed his arms and nodded.

"as your cousin I am sure her flame of youth will flicker with the same dark and weird light!" Neji and hinata both looked at lee wondering whether or not to take it as an insult. So they took it as insult. Hinata being her ever so polite self only smiled at lee.

"thank you lee-san." he looked at hinata and smiled at her.

"do not worry hinata you will be more than your teammates love doll!" Lee told her, hinata looked at her cousin who was looking at Tenten.

"that's what Sakura told him not me!" Tenten said in her defense.

"if that is what my love says then it must be true!" lee once again exclaimed since he seemed to be exclaiming everything. Hinata and Neji unknowingly shared the same thought at that moment about lee.

"it is a crime to let him live."

Ino and Sakura were happy with their plan, it was coming along with such success. They had spread a few rumors with people who were sure to believe. Especially when the selected few that they had started the rumors with those who either liked one of them or disliked one of her teammates. Surprisingly a lot of people disliked either Shino or Kiba, since one was annoying and the other had a habit of belittling or ignoring people. Both girls were giggling as they laid on top of Ino's bed, magazines and notebooks that were filled with ideas lay scattered along the bed and floor.

"everyone is going to end up hating her and then when Sasuke sees how disgusting she is, he'll leave her." Sakura told Ino who nodded as she was flipping through the pages in the magazine. There was an article about weight loss.

"how's your diet going?" Ino asked sakura who pouted.

"I gained three pounds on it." Ino patted her friends hand.

"this diet promises to help drop the weight." she turned the magazine so Sakura could read it. Ino pointed at the line in the article that made the promise.

"really, we should probably follow it since we have to look our best when Sasuke is free again." said Sakura. Ino on the other hand frowned slightly.

"I sort of feel bad about doing this to hinata." Ino told Sakura who hadn't looked up from the magazine.

"Hinata is starting to manipulate you with her pathetic I'm so innocent act, just remember that she took or Sasuke." Sakura told Ino as she started to write down the regiment of the diet. Ino still didn't feel that secure in the plan, maybe it was because her own teammates had merely stared at her.

Chouji had told her "I've been on mission with hinata and her team, she's the nicest person." or something along that lines.

Shikamaru had lazily told her that "Kiba and Shino are going to make your life a living hell if you make her cry, beside hinata is nice. I never talked to her but I've seen her with her teammates, she's a sweetheart, troublesome as is it, you shouldn't go along with Sakura." or something along those lines.

Kiba sighed, Naruto was upset at him for hating Sakura and Shikamaru and Chouji were unsure about how to deal with the hate hinata speeches that Ino and Sakura where delivering.

"Sakura says that hinata called her fat." Naruto told Kiba.

"hinata doesn't even say bad things about the Ninja's who nearly kill her." Kiba told them.

"this is troublesome, Ino and Sakura are merely jealous that Sasuke is talked to hinata willingly." Naruto frowned at Shikamaru who was laying down on the bench. Chouji nodded, as he munched on his bag of chips.

"I believe Shikamaru, Ino is upset, when she calms down she'll apologize." Chouji offered in between eating his potato chips.

Kiba frowned. "when hinata hears what those girls are saying, she'll be crushed. Hinata isn't strong she breaks down easily under emotional stress."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba and sighed. "love makes you stupid."

Naruto smiled. "but it's so nice, especially when me and Sakura kiss." everyone stared at Naruto, wondering why he didn't see the truth that was plain to see. He was being used, and either he was to blind to see that or was delusional. They decided on the latter.

"how are you and Shino dealing with Hinata living at the compound again?" Chouji asked.

"it's alright, we get to see her but not as much." Kiba answered truthfully.

"Poor Shino, being so faraway from his girlfriend, it must be hard for them to date now." Naruto added, Chouji nodded.

Kiba's eye twitched. 'Hinata isn't dating Shino."

Shikamaru yawned. "Kiba's right, she's probably dating Sasuke." Kiba kicked Shikamaru under the table. Then he kicked Chouji and hit Naruto over the head.

"hinata is dating me!" Kiba told them glaring. The boys decided to drop the subject. Since it was now endangering their well being and seeing Kiba begin to twitch scared them.

"that's the last one." Sasuke announced as he looked at Shino.

"the traps are set and my bugs have found Kiba's location." Sasuke nodded.

"it is time to go practice our aim." Shino nodded.

"ten points are flesh wounds and one hundred are vital points, the one with the most points gets to choose the movie." Sasuke smirked.

"be prepared to see that samurai movie Shino." Shino merely placed his hands in his pockets. They both walked towards the location of their target.

Hinata looked at her cousin, his teammates had seated themselves a distance away, already cheering on for their flames of youth to grow. Shino had once told her that she hesitated to deliver her attacks, Kiba merely told her to study the medical scrolls. Now as she looked at her cousin, he took his stance, memories of the churrin exam caused her body to stiffen and prepare for some painful attacks.

"you haven't changed, you are incapable of changing." Neji told her. She took her stance, she didn't want to fight, she hated fighting. It wasn't worth it.

"I have changed." she whispered softly. She couldn't stop herself from freezing when her cousin charged at her. "Shino-kun, Kiba-kun" she thought as she forced her body to move and dodge her cousins onslaught of strikes. She forced herself to concentrate on Naruto, feeling the fear lessen. She would be strong, like Naruto, like her teammates.

With that she started to move, adding in some strikes of her own.

As Kiba walked, he noticed little things that were happening take for instance the kunai's that went whizzing past his head, some had exploding tags and others didn't. Each was aimed at him, and last minute he hid behind Naruto, who thanks to the tail sealed in his body hadn't died, from the nasty cuts.

"who keeps on throwing these!" Naruto screamed as another went flying by, this one had an exploding tag both jumped to avoid the explosion and the debris.

"probably Shino and Sasuke!" Kiba yelled back, once he was in a safer area he smelt the air. There was the brief scent of the two around them, probably from setting the traps but they weren't there. "the traps where set awhile ago, both have moved on." Kiba told Naruto as he nursed a nasty cut on his shoulder.

"why are they doing this?" Naruto asked.

"because they are bored evil individuals." Kiba answered in return. He focused some charka into his eyes and began scanning the area for more traps. Naruto looked at Kiba in disbelief.

"but Sasuke is my teammate! Why would he hurt me!" Kiba looked at Naruto.

"I have no idea, I mean you are the perfect teammate." Kiba told Naruto rolling his eyes as he did so. Of course Naruto was to busy to notice Kiba's expression of sarcasm.

"I know! Maybe they are all aiming at you!" Kiba decided then and there to let Naruto find his own way around the traps. "hey Kiba where you going!" Naruto screamed, as he took a step forward another trap was set off. "AHH!"

Kiba didn't even turn around, he merely navigated himself to safety. Concentrating on finding and evading the traps that probably were laid out just for him. He was a little bit irritated, and tomorrow he was going to slam Shino face first into a tree, and once he had Shino on the ground, he was going to spray the bug with raid, laughing gleefully as Shino twitched and died. With that thought Kiba smiled. He ran the rest of the way home, avoiding the traps that bugs were ordered to release once Kiba had come into range. He was going to go home and prepare his own plan on how to get even with his bug controlling bastard of a teammate. Then once that was done he'd go after Ino and Sakura, and Naruto too. Just to even things out. He'd have to get hinata a gift or something since she'd freak once she learned what he was going to do. Maybe a puppy, she liked Akamaru, who had preferred to stay home after Naruto had farted on him.

That was traumatic for Akamaru especially the ten bathes it had taken to remove the stench. Akamaru hated baths but loved to swim, sometimes Kiba didn't understand his friends logic. Kiba liked baths and swimming especially when hinata would comment how nice he looked or how he smelled nice. Sometimes she'd even touch his hair commenting how soft it was. After the first time she had done that Kiba began to shower every night, telling hinata that she should join him, she had merely blushed and politely refused.

Kiba dogged the Kunai's and rocks that went flying towards him. "Yahoo!" Kiba yelled as he jumped, he was Inuzuka Kiba a stupid trap was not going to stop him.

Kurenai had finally returned from her mission. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nice long relaxing bath, she'd give hinata some money to get take out. She wondered how her students were doing, she smiled, they were probably at the apartment playing some sort of video game. Her students were so adorable, she pitted the other instructor whose students weren't as sweet and perfect. On her way to report to the Hokeage she stopped when she noticed Gai running towards her.

The first thing that came into her mind was that Shino had accidentally injured either Neji or lee in a playful little match. Her second thought was that Kiba had somehow insulted one of Gai's students. Kiba had already apologized for calling Tenten a handsome young man, lee a green drugged up delusional bastard and Neji a piece of cross dressing trash that should never have existed and was the real reason why his father chose to die.

Gai came to a halt beside her, she stared at him. "what did Kiba and Shino do know?" Kurenai asked. Gai looked at her worriedly, as if he was thinking how to phrase the occurrence.

"Actually it's about hinata, the poor little thing." Gai started then stopped when he noticed the look that passed on Kurenai's face. Kurenai had become the mother figure for hinata, and liked the role. So once Gai had mentioned hinata's name she was scared, outraged and ready to go a murderous rampage on Gai ass if the news was bad. Gai swallowed knowing that Kurenai was going to kill him.

"she's in the hospital, Neji got a little too excited in the practice and broke her leg and arm and caused some internal bleeding but the medics assure me that she'll be fine." Kurenai paled as Gai spoke, tiny little hinata that weight probably 84 pounds was in the hospital. Little hinata who couldn't even bring herself to kill a bug, who went out of her way to make sure that Kurenai was fine was in the hospital again.

Gai looked at Kurenai who seemed on the verge of crying and killing him merely offered to take her to the hospital and promised that Neji would be heavily punished for this. Kurenai was sure he would, Kiba and Shino would see to that. Now she had to figure out how to break the news to her students, hinata was like a sister to them, they would be heartbroken.

Lee and Tenten looked at Neji as they waited for the medics to finish. "good going Neji, now Gai is going to be pissed and Kiba and Shino are going to come looking for you." Tenten told Neji. Lee nodded and looked at his teammate who sat there happy with himself that he had injured his cousin.

"your flame of youth is evil Neji, in it's rage it dampened the flame of your cousins ! Why can you not simply get along with your cousin or merely bruise her instead of leaving her in critical condition." Lee exclaimed now pacing the length of the waiting room. Neji only shrugged. He looked at Tenten who was as guilty as him, when she tried to separate them some of her Kunai's had hit Hinata, one had gone in pretty deep. Tenten looked away, feeling guilty too. Lee had assured her as they rushed Hinata into the hospital that it wasn't her fault it had been an accident. She had believed that Hinata would dodge them as quickly and easily as Neji did.

She had been wrong, Hinata had turned to look at Tenten, for a brief second there was accusation in her pale eyes. Neji had looked at Tenten with the same look.

"it was accident." Neji told them. They looked at him in disbelief. "it was." Neji told them softer now, he hated his cousin but he didn't want to kill her, not really. Just prove to her that she was pathetic that she had no choice but to submit to him and realize he was the better and right full heir. Instead she had stood back up, determination in her eyes and taunted him.

"I have changed, I don't need my clan to prove my own worth." Hinata had whispered before he struck her in the chest again. Neji had caught her, holding her as she passed out, she had stood with a broken foot and tried to defend herself with a broken arm. He had felt a little bit of pride for his cousin she was changing becoming strong , coming almost close to what she should be.

"it was an accident. Maybe she is suicidal." Neji told his teammates who stared at him.

"you are cruel Neji." Tenten whispered softly, crossing her fingers under her legs so no one would see.

"you are in need of serious therapy." lee told him seriously. Only to be stared at by both his companions with a "are you seriously saying that to me." look. Which made lee frowned and pout. His teammates were mean to him.

Kurenai and Gai arrived, looking at his students who sat silently under his upset gaze. Kurenai shot Neji an evil look he merely shot her one back, he was a Hyuuga he would not look away first. The door opened and on of the medic walked over to them. Kurenai looked away first walking over to the medic.

"How is Hinata?" Kurenai asked. Gai stood behind her in case the news was bad and Kurenai passed out or attempted to kill the medic.

"she's asleep now, there is concern with her charka, it is attempting to cancel ours, she's touch and go at the moment but we've managed to heal some of the damage. " Kurenai stared.

"what do you mean some of the damage." Kurenai asked, Gai looked at Neji. Giving him a "once this over you are to going to be in so much trouble." look that only made Neji frown and glare at Gai. The medic was about to speak when the door to the emergency room was opened.

"she's getting worse." the medic nodded and raced back to the injured Hyuuga.

Hinata was asleep she had been brought there by her cousin and his teammates, she didn't know it was her cousin that carried her. She merely slept and dreamt. While the medics attempted to heal her.

Hinata dreamt it was a rare thing for her, she usually just slept. Passing out from the exhaustion of training herself into s state of muscle numbness that made her feel better about the day and the day that would be approaching. As stated before Hinata was dreaming and from the second she started she knew deep down it was not to be a happy one.

She was standing there in the rain, shivering as the wind picked up. Naruto stood in front of her, he wasn't smiling she could tell that easily.

"hinata." she shook her head, she had to tell him.

"I have to tell you something." hinata said gathering her courage. He frowned and looked in the direction behind him. He was growing impatient there was something that he had to do.

"what is it hinata I have to leave, Sakura is waiting for me." she stared into his blue eyes remembering them from when she had first seen him on a day like this.

"I love you, I acknowledge you! I've always seen you Naruto-kun." he looked at her with wide eyes. She moved closer to him, drawn by the sudden desire to be selfish. She cupped his face in his hands and kissed him, hard. Kissed him with everything that she had ever felt, with every thing she had ever wanted to say. When she pulled away he stared at her, his eyes clouded with confusion and hurt. He took a step back from her then another till he was past an arm lengths.

"I'm sorry hinata but I don't love you." he told her softly. "I could never love you." she blinked and looked down holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I love Sakura." he finished with that he turned and left never turning back. She didn't know how long she stood there in the rain shivering till she felt a jacket being placed over her head, sheltering her from the rain.

She turned and looked at him. Kiba was staring at her, his jacket draped over her head. He didn't smile at her, only placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kiba-kun." she sobbed. He only shook his head, leading her out of the rain and towards Kurenai's apartment. They walked in silence, she would look up at Kiba occasionally with tear clouded eyes, he was soaked now like her, but there was a serious expression on his face, a expression she had rarely ever seen him with. Once they reached Kurenai's apartment, Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out the extra key. She shivered, he unlocked the door pushing her inside.

"that was stupid of you hinata." he told her honestly. She said nothing to him, he closed and locked the door behind him. "did you really thing that Naruto would love you?" she stood there dripping on the floor, he placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her to the bathroom. Once there he started the shower, and grabbed some towels.

"I'll go find you some dry clothes. Now take off those wet ones, the water should be warm. " he told her in a hurry as he left, drying himself with a towel. Hinata stared at him, then nodded at the empty doorway.

She removed her clothing and entered the shower. The water was warm, she closed the shower door and cried. Kiba reentered the room with her dry clothes, he collected the wet ones and placed them in the hamper. His ears twitched at every sob she made. He looked at the silhouette in the door.

"don't cry for him, he's an idiot." he told her.

"I love him." she whispered apparently Kiba heard her because he laughed. A soft laugh of disbelief.

"no you don't, love doesn't hurt. You just wanted to be strong and to you he was everything that you wanted to be, but he means nothing to you." hinata turned off the water, she wanted to get in her pajamas and sleep. Kiba grabbed the towel and held it open, he didn't close his eyes only frowned at her when she exited the shower. He started to dry her, treating her like a child that had done something bad.

"Honestly Hinata what are you going to do if I'm not here to save you." she looked at him.

"Kiba-kun." she started he didn't stop drying her, only moving to dry her hair.

"what?" he asked her, before grapping her dry clothes and handing them to her.

"I'm sorry." he smiled at her.

"you have nothing to feel sorry about." he looked away as she dressed.

"how long where you there?" she asked him once she was fully dressed.

"long enough." he answered her. She moved wrapping her arms around Kiba's waist.

"I'm sorry." she repeated. He placed his hands on hers.

"don't be. You thought you felt something but you didn't." he told her. He smiled softly. "you're probably tired aren't you." he squeezed her hands. "lets go to sleep." he told her. She nodded against his back. He smiled then moved removing her hands from his waist. He turned and looked at her.

"with out me hinata, you're alone." she stared at him, feeling the dream fade. "you were always alone weren't you?" hinata looked at him reaching for him.

"Kiba-kun." she whispered. The medic whipped the sweat of his forehead the girl was stable now. The other medics stared at the girl, they actually had to fight her charka which was trying to repair itself , till finally they coaxed her charka to accept and work with theirs. She would be fine she was even starting to wake up, the bone would need time to heal, it was fractured now instead of broken.

"we should tell the Hokeage. She could make an interesting medical student." the head medic told the others who nodded.

Kurenai entered the room that hinata had been placed in, she was in a slight daze, her leg and arm bandaged.

"hinata." Kurenai smiled at her student as she turned to look at her.

"Kurenai-san." hinata whispered trying to sit up, Kurenai gently pushed her back down.

"you need to rest. I spoke with your father, you are moving back in with me." Kurenai told hinata as she tucked her in. "they are going to keep you here over night."

"Kurenai-san , where's Kiba-kun?" Kurenai smiled at her student.

"probably with Shino, maybe they went to see a movie." hinata frowned.

"Shino-kun is trying to kill Kiba-kun." hinata told Kurenai slurring her words under the medication.

"I'm sure they are just playing." Hinata frowned. They weren't she sighed.

"Shino-kun is not playing , he kissed me." Kurenai blinked. Hoping that was the medicine talking.

"you rest, I'm going to inform Shibi and Tsume. So they can break the news to Kiba and Shino." with that Kurenai smiled at hinata and left to go find a phone.

Hinata stared at the button that controlled the medicine. She pressed the button, then pressed it again. Enjoying the numbness, so hinata continued to press the button. She smiled and started humming, wondering why she was so happy. When Kurenai returned hinata was still pressing the button.

"hinata what are you doing." hinata looked at Kurenai and smiled.

"bunnies have sharp pointy teeth." Kurenai gave a worried smile at her student before taking the button from hinata and moving it out of her reach.

"no! Kurenai-san give it back, please!" Kurenai petted hinata on the top of her head.

"why don't we get you something to drink." hinata shook her head.

"Button." hinata whined. Pointing with her good arm.

"no, button." Kurenai said.

"button." Hinata repeated pouting.

"no button for you." Kurenai repeated, hinata frowned and pointed again.

"button!" Kurenai stared at her student. "button!" Kurenai sighed and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"aside from Shino plotting Kiba's death has anything else happened?" Kurenai asked hinata hopping to get her mind off the button. Hinata was still pointing now giving Kurenai puppy eyes.

"button." hinata said with puppy eyes that rivaled Akamaru's and Kiba's. Kurenai was tempted to give hinata back the button, since she looked so cute but refrained from giving hinata the button. Kurenai only sighed.

"no. hinata listen to me you are not getting that button." hinata sniffled and intensified her puppy eyes. "hinata, no." sensing that she was losing the battle hinata only frowned and went to pouting. Hinata looked at her teacher.

"you're mean." hinata told Kurenai. Kurenai only sighed. Hoping that it wouldn't get any worse.

Kiba paled as he overheard his mother as she spoke to Kurenai.

"hinata's in the hospital, broken bones and internal bleeding." Tsume repeated. Hana tapped her mother on the shoulder pointing at Kiba. "tell hinata I hope she gets better." as Tsume hung up the phone she looked at Kiba and smiled.

"how was you're day?" Kiba stared at her.

"what happened to hinata?" Hana looked at her mother and nodded.

"there was an accident, she's in the hospital she's fine now, you can visit her if you want." Hana told Kiba, he nodded paling as every bad thought ran through his head. He turned and left, Akamaru close on his heels.

Shino entered the house, after parting ways with Sasuke he was surprised to see his father waiting for him.

"father?" Shibi held up his hand, the sign for Shino to be silent.

"hinata is in the hospital, while you were off attempting to kill your other teammate you had forgotten your own promise to her. You did not protect her, did you Shino. "

Shino frowned at his father. "I would have known if Hinata was in danger."

"apparently not." Shibi stood. "Kurenai says you are allowed to visit her. Both I and Tsume had decided that you and Kiba are to remain at Kurenai's to help tend to hinata. A Bonding exercise, I will have your things delivered at Kurenai's before you return."

Tsume looked at Hana, who frowned. "I'll bring Kiba's things to Kurenai's." Tsume nodded at Hana.

Kurenai after talking to Shibi had decided on a course of action since everyone had been planning stuff, it was her turn. Shino and Kiba were to stay at Kurenai's to help tend to the injured hinata. To promote team bonding. Kurenai was also aware from Kakashi who had stopped by to tell her that Sasuke and Shino had become friends and that Sakura had decided to destroy the reputation and happiness of hinata. Just so Kurenai was up to speed on what had happened in her absence. She was worried, just a little Shino didn't make friends and Hinata she could do no wrong.

Kurenai looked at her student who was still trying to press that pretty pain reliving happy button. Which Kurenai had placed far out of reach and scared every orderly into refusing hinata, no matter how cute she was. Some had failed and given into hinata and her puppy eyes. Kurenai merely glared at them and removed the button. Like right now Hinata was happily pressing the button that one of the orderly had returned to her.

"My button." Hinata exclaimed excitedly as she began to press it repeatedly smiling as the pain was replaced by numbness.

"aw, you're so cute Hinata-Chan." the young orderly announced, Kurenai glared at the orderly and removed the button from Hinata's hand.

"No button for Hinata!" Kurenai hissed at the orderly who nodded and left the room quickly.

That was when Shino and Kiba arrived surprisingly at the same time.

"My button!" hinata cried reaching for the pretty button.

"no button for you." Kurenai reminded hinata who frowned.

"you're mean." hinata said pouting when she saw Kiba and Shino she smiled. "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" she sat up with some difficult, but she sat up.

Shino and Kiba stared at her. Her arm and leg were bandaged up, along with the small little bandage on her cheek. Shino noticed it, and if he had been in the surgery room he would of seen it too, the dead bug that had been removed from under her skin. The small female bug was gone leaving the faintest of scars along her neck. Their little Hinata had been cut and from the smell that Kiba had picked up of dried and healing flesh, she had been cut a few times, some might imply deep penetrating cuts.

"Hinata what happened to you." Kiba asked moving to her side.

"I fell on a bunny with sharp pointy teeth, named Neji." she told Kiba smiling. He looked at Kurenai who mouth the words "drugged up." Kiba nodded. Turning in the direction of his bug teammate who looked away from Hinata to return the look. When their eyes met they both agreed, they would have to remind Neji why no one touched their teammate.


	8. it can't get any worse

-1Chapter 8- it can't get any worse.

Hyuuga Neji was busy taking a shower, a little know fact was that when in the shower Neji sang. Not any sort of songs but show tunes. Yes Neji sang show tunes in the shower. He had an awful voice, it was the type of voice that no one should ever be exposed to. Once Neji brushed the conditioner in his hair with his hello kitty shampoo brush, he paused. Stopping in mid lyric when he swore he heard the door open. Neji was actually very paranoid of people invading the bathroom or his room. He had heard enough horror stories from Hinata about her teammates. He was very worried that one day he would open the door and there would be lee or Tenten.

He turned off the shower, since he had to let the conditioner sit. He opened the door to the shower and peeked his head out. There was no one there, he frowned. He knew he heard the door to the bathroom open. He looked around once more before closing the shower door.

"good evening Neji." Neji turned around quickly opening the shower door. There was Shino leaning against the bathroom counter. Beside him sitting on the counter was Kiba.

"evening cross dresser." Kiba said waving.

"what are you two doing here!" Neji asked loudly using the halfway open shower door to preserve his modesty.

"we heard what you did to Hinata." Kiba said frowning.

"we do not take kindly to our teammate being brutalized, I believe we had this conversation once before, is that not correct Neji." Shino spoke. That was correct, they had spoken to him once before. It had not been nice, but compared to what was going to happen the second time around, maybe the first time had been nice.

Neji frowned at the boys. "what do you plan to do?"

Kiba only smiled. "turn around Neji." Neji did to see bugs, a lot of bugs crawling along the wall. "don't you want to be their friend." Kiba asked with a sing song like voice.

Neji froze, his hair standing on end. " 'Cause they sure want to be yours." with that the bugs seemed to come crashing down on the vulnerable and naked Neji.

There was only one way to explain it, it was like being bitten by ants but naked. They crawled along his skin and Neji screamed, and yes Neji did scream like a girl. Kiba smirked opening the shower door wide enjoying seeing Neji scream in pain.

"you know sometimes you're almost cool." Kiba told Shino. Shino smirked at Kiba. Both watched, till the bugs returned to Shino, entering through the holes on his skin.

"that's from Shino, Neji. Me I'm going to hurt you, I'm going to destroy the one thing you hold above all else. " Kiba hissed, all humor fading from his voice. Neji looked at him, Kiba's eyes reflected in the light.

"you really shouldn't have touched her Neji." Kiba hissed, his eyes narrowing. Neji's eyes widened.

Sakura was sitting on the sofa watching a movie with Naruto. He had an arm draped over her shoulder. "I asked Kiba if he hated you?" Naruto told her before putting some popcorn in his mouth.

"what did he say?" Sakura asked, hoping against hope that Kiba said he hated her.

"he doesn't know you enough to care, he's in love with Hinata, that's what Shikamaru told me anyway." Naruto told her, as he chewed on the popcorn.

"I don't like Hinata, she's mean to me then she hides behind her teammates. Trying to make me look like the villain." sakura told Naruto leaning against him. Naruto smiled at her. Squeezing her shoulder for reassurance.

"if she tries anything with you Sakura, Hinata wont be able to hide behind them." Sakura smiled up at Naruto, feeling him fall deeper and deeper into her trap. She looked at the TV smirking, Hinata would regret the day she tried to take Sasuke away.

Kurenai looked up from her seat when the boys returned, they had gone to the Hyuuga compound to collect Hinata's things which consisted of two bags. Still packed by her mat. They didn't mention the traumatized Neji that they had run into. There was no reason to.

"we got her things." Kurenai nodded, returning to looking at her sleeping student.

"how is she doing?" Kiba asked. Kurenai smiled a tired smile.

"she fell asleep 20 minutes after you both left." Kurenai told them. She looked at Shino then at Kiba. Both boys merely stood there, waiting for the lecture on protecting their weaker teammate that they were sure was to come. Surprisingly it didn't. Instead Kurenai merely asked them to start moving their stuff into the apartment.

"the sofa becomes a bed, so you two can sleep there." Kurenai looked at them, noticing the look of horror that passed on their faces.

"I'll need help taking care of hinata especially since I have another mission coming up." the boys nodded. "wont this be fun, just like a mission." Kurenai smiled at her students.

Both boys merely stared at her, both wanting to say that it wouldn't be fun, but refrained. Due to the fact that Hinata was asleep, and looked peaceful.

Hinata was dreaming again, this time she was in a field of flowers, she was staring up a the sky. What surprised her was that she was wearing her spring kimono. "that's my favorite one." she looked over her shoulder at Kiba. He was smiling at her, that unprotected smile that was saved for only her.

"it makes you look like a princess." he told her. He walked over to her taking her hand in his. "Hinata you're my princess right?" she stated at him and nodded. He looked at her and gave her hand a brief squeeze. She smiled at him shyly, as he started to lead her down the path. She knew this field and she knew that lake in the distance.

"remember this place, our first A class mission was here." she looked around the area, noticing the dried patches of blood on the flowers. "remember that lake." she stared at it noticing the red. She looked at Kiba.

"I don't want to go down there." she told him as she stopped walking. He stared at her.

"we have to, there's something that you have to remember." she shook her head the smell of blood growing stronger. "Hinata, didn't I promise." she closed her eyes and he grew closer, moving her closer into his arms.

She reopened her eyes, her memory blending into the dream. She was standing in the water, her kimono drenched with water and blood. She turned seeing the enemy ninja come at her she screamed and closed her eyes. Bringing her hands up in defense. The blow never came she opened her eyes, to see Kiba. Kiba's kunai was in the enemy's ninja's throat, Kiba pushed him back Hinata watched the body fall to the floor. Kiba turned to look at her, he was bleeding, the enemy's kunai had penetrated past the armor on his chest.

He walked over to her, giving her a look over. "you okay." he asked her.

"you're hurt!" she told him, beginning to form seals with her hands. Green charka emitted from her hands. "Kiba-kun, you shouldn't have done that. You're hurt, Kiba-kun. He could of killed you." Kiba merely looked at her, his hand smoothing out her hair as he winced, once the wound was healed he smiled at her.

"I promised you that they wouldn't take you from me." she shook her head, she had been used as bait. To lure the rouge ninja's out in the open, it was hard to turn down the chance to have the Byakugan. She shook her head as he hugged her. "you and me together forever, right." She looked up at him her hands moving to cup his face.

She nodded. "yes Kiba-kun, you and me together forever."

Hinata blinked as she looked at Kiba who smiled, his hand in hers. "you love me Hinata." she stared at him, he leaned in brushing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away slightly to whisper against her lips. "and I love you."

"then what about me?" she turned looking at Shino. His hand in his pockets, he stared at her.

"shino-kun." she whispered. Kiba faded away leaving her alone with Shino. They stood apart from each other, she looked away from him.

"that night." she shook her head. The memory beginning to form in her dream.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Hinata wake up!" Hinata opened her eyes, Sakura was standing by her bed. Sakura smiled at her. "good you're awake. I just thought I stop by and tell you that this whole victim act wont work. Sasuke is mine, and Naruto he loves me not you." Sakura whispered.

"where's Shino-kun and Kiba-kun." she whispered back, her throat felt dry and the pain was back. Building behind her eyes. She closed her eyes, this apparently didn't go so well with Sakura who pressed her hand down hard on the bandaged arm.

"soon not even you're teammates will want to be with you. Then you'll be alone, and everyone will know what a whore you are." Hinata looked at sakura, not even wincing as the pain in her arm intensified.

"what are you doing?" Sakura stood up quickly the look of malice replaced by a concern as she turned to face the new arrival. Kiba stood there his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Kiba-kun, I was just checking in on Hinata. I overheard from lee that Hinata was in the hospital." Sakura told Kiba who stared at her, growling low in his throat.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered, he walked past Sakura making sure to bump into her as harshly as he could. Once he was at Hinata's side he looked at the outraged Sakura. She left quickly, leaving Hinata and Kiba alone in the room.

"you okay." Kiba asked Hinata softly. "if she hurt you, the leaf can survive without her."

"Sakura, she's dating Naruto to upset me isn't she." Kiba nodded.

"yeah she is." Hinata frowned, she was feeling the stitches now, the ache in her bones. Kiba grabbed the button from where Kurenai left it and handed to Hinata. "here, you're hurting." she took the button and began to press. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I hate seeing myself like this too." she told him, he nodded, running his fingers through her hair. Trying to brush it, he smiled at her as she leaned into the touch.

"when can I go home?" she asked feeling the pain reside.

"Kurenai's working on the paperwork right now. Fact is me and Shino will be staying with you, and we promise to get along." she looked disbelieving at him. "it's true, I promise."

"why did you fight Neji." he asked her.

"it wasn't my idea, Tenten suggested it." Kiba frowned his eye twitching.

"she did." looked at her as she closed her eyes. "we talked to Neji." she didn't answer, her finger pressing down on the button. "Hinata." she opened her eyes.

"Kiba-kun, am I a whore?" she asked him softly. Kiba blinked.

"who said that to you." Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's stopping his movements.

"ready to go!" Kiba turned looking at Kurenai and Shino. "the paper work is finalized once the orderly comes by, Hinata are you pressing the button!" Hinata looked at her instructor.

"no, it's another button." Kurenai frowned at Hinata, Shino smiled faintly at Hinata. Kiba took the button from her. Hinata looked at Kiba and frowned. "my button." she whined.

The orderly arrived later, after five minutes Hinata was hoisted in Shino's back. Hinata giggled. Kiba frowned as Shino smiled. Both Hinata and Shino were having a moment. A touching moment that made Kiba feel sick in his stomach.

"I seem to be ridding on your back whenever I break my leg." Hinata told Shino.

"I do not mind." Kiba frowned, Kurenai handed Kiba a bag.

"isn't this going to be fun." Kurenai said looking at her students. Kiba shot her a look that clearly said no, which Kurenai ignored. Shino merely smiled and Hinata was humming, she had apparently taken her medication early.

Sasuke had an early practice that morning, Naruto was already there when Sakura arrived late.

"Sakura what took you so long!" Naruto asked looking at her.

"I stopped by to see Hinata at the hospital." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Hinata was in the hospital.

"what happened?" Naruto asked. There was genuine concern in his voice which had both his teammates staring at him, till Sakura shrugged.

"apparently she couldn't keep up with her cousin." Sakura told them looking closely at Sasuke for his reactions. He frowned, apparently that was enough to fuel Sakura's rage.

"her teammates are with her, probably sad that she can't sleep with them for awhile." Sasuke frowned, he had merely wanted to keep his mouth shut, but the picture showed over and over in his mind, innocent and pure. He couldn't hold his tongue.

"she's not like you, she wont sleep with her teammate while claiming her love for another. That's something only a whore would do, right Sakura." Sasuke asked her. She paled at the implication he had just made about her and looked at Naruto who frowned at Sasuke.

"leave Sakura alone Sasuke." Naruto hissed in a threatening tone.

"I wouldn't touch her with an electrified ten foot pole." Sasuke responded. Sakura felt the tears well in her eyes. Naruto glared at Sasuke who merely smiled back. Kakashi arrived as if on cue.

Announcing his arrival with a story explaining why he was late, surprisingly there was no road of life line attached. "I was walking towards the training grounds when I noticed Hinata on Shino's back. I stopped and asked how she was doing. Since Hinata is so cute, have you seen Hinata, she's so adorable."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "if Shino is with her then she'll be fine." sasuke interrupted. "she's not adorable." Sasuke finished.

Kakashi looked at his student, and smiled. "I see, well off to train then." Kakashi told them. Sakura looked at Sasuke, and frowned. Sasuke was right about one thing, hinata was not adorable.

Kiba occasionally would shoot a glare in Shino's direction, who was oblivious to them. Hinata was wearing his glasses, her head on Shino's shoulder, it looked like she dozed off, if she wasn't playing with Shino's collar he would of believed that she had.

"are you alright Hinata, should I stop?" Shino asked Hinata as he shifted her.

"no, I'm fine." she told him. "you smell nice." shino smiled.

"I can never smell as nice as you." Kiba had the urge to gag. Especially when Hinata giggled.

"are you flirting with me?" she asked Shino.

"if that is what you wish." Shino replied to her.

Kiba did gag, Kurenai looked at her student. Frowning at him. Kiba couldn't help what he felt, if Hinata found Shino attractive when she was drugged up she was never allowed to drink. Kiba shivered in disgust, the thought of Hinata drunk was nice but not if she was being nice to Shino.

"that's just bull." Kiba whispered.

"is something wrong Kiba?" Shino asked.

"more like disgusting." Kiba told him, Hinata shifted so she was looking at Kiba.

"what's disgusting?" Kiba merely smiled at her.

"Nothing! Just thought I saw lee and Gai." he told her Hinata giggled again. "Kurenai is Hinata going to taking any happy pills while were at the apartment?" Kurenai nodded.

"maybe I should find a strobe light." Kiba asked Kurenai. Who glared at him. "just saying."

"Kiba when we get there, pull out some clothes for Hinata, skirts and shorts, since pants are out the question and short sleeves or tank tops, Hinata do you have a preference." Kurenai asked Hinata.

"naked is fine." Kiba stared at her and Shino stopped walking as Kurenai looked at Hinata with a scandalized look.

"Hinata!" Hinata looked at Kurenai with an expression of pure innocence.

"if that is what you wish." Kiba glared at Shino after he responded to Hinata's statement.

"Shino!" Kurenai warned.

"pervert." Kiba hissed to Shino. Who gave him the "are you seriously accusing me." look that had Kiba's glare intensify.

"Kiba!" Kurenai warned.

"Kurenai." Kiba warned. "this was your idea, you wanted Shino and me to stay with our darling Hinata and tend her back to health. Which will be a good thing since once she's off the happy pills Shino and his bugs wont seem so hot." Shino glared at Kiba.

"Should we set a water bowl for you or is the toilet fine." Shino asked Kiba.

"you're so funny shino. No wonder Sasuke likes you so much." Kiba said in a sing song voice.

"I don't like Sasuke." Hinata replied, shiting again placing her head on Shino's shoulder. "I think he's plotting something."

Kiba and shino grew silent, Kurenai sighed, her smile returning when her apartment came into view. Shino and kiba were slightly torn, it was going to be nice spending time with hinata, but not with each other.

Lee knocked on the door of Neji's room Tenten stared at the door with a concerned look.

"Neji, you missed practice today." Tenten said softly.

"Go away." Neji yelled.

"What is wrong Neji you are to young to be angry especially when you are in the spring time of your youth!" lee yelled back.

"fuck you and you're spring time of youth!" Lee looked at Tenten both where shocked.

"Neji how could you say something like that to your teammate!" Tenten yelled at him. With that Neji opened the door to his room glaring at his now shocked teammates. Neji was blond, a very, very bleached blond.

"oh my spring time of youth!" Neji glared at Lee, his Byakugan activating.

"who did that to you!" Tenten asked her hand at her throat in alarm.

"Kiba, he died my hair blond, while Shino's bugs paralyzed me!" Lee and Tenten stared in horror.

Kiba sneezed, someone was talking about him.

Sasuke gathered his Kunai's as Sakura looked at him every once in awhile. He wanted to roll his eyes but decided against it. She looked at Naruto who was talking to Kakashi, then decided that she would have to confront Sasuke now.

"Sasuke-kun." he looked at her, annoyed that she was talking to him.

"what." he asked her.

"what makes hinata so special? She's not really pretty and she's so pathetic." Sakura asked him, while she held her best I'm sexy look at me stance.

"nothing, Hinata isn't special." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's response.

"why did you let her into your house." Sasuke smiled briefly.

"I don't know." with that he grabbed the last of his Kunai's and left. He really didn't know, maybe he was curious.

Once Shino placed Hinata down on her bed he left her bedroom and headed over to the living room where Kiba was staring at the sofa.

"Kiba." Kiba blinked and looked up and shino frowning.

"you're not going to try anything funny tonight are you, cause I can sleep with Hinata. Since I am to hot for you to control yourself around, especially since Sasuke isn't with you." Shino felt his eyes twitch at Kiba's taunting.

"I can assure you there is no reason to worry, you are not my type, nor Hinata's for that matter." Kiba's eye twitched at Shino's taunting.

"Kiba, Shino why don't you two get your selves comfortable, I'm going to the grocery store. Anything special that you guys want?" Kurenai asked.

"Raid." Kiba told her.

"a dog whistle." Shino responded. "to keep Kiba in line, incase he forgets his house training."

Kurenai smiled at her students, they where so adorable. "behave." with that she left leaving her students alone. Kiba and Shino looked at each other, then at the door to Hinata's room.

"well this is going to be fun." Kiba said smiling at Shino.

"wonderful." Shino whispered.

The two boys looked at the sofa, and sighed.

Hinata on the other had was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, they had given her a bell to ring, and Kiba had left her a whistle incase a pervert, whose name started with an S and ended with Hino decided to enter her room. She frowned, Kiba and Shino were going to be living under the same roof as her. That was not a comforting thought even under the comfort of the happy pills it was not even a slightly humorous thought. She looked at her bandaged arm then leg. She sighed and sat up.

She didn't want to be in her room all day. She looked at the bell then at the whistle, she was debating which one to use when Kiba entered her room.

"hey I'm your taxi to the living room, there's some sort of movie marathon." he walked over to her, bending so she could get on his back. After a few awkward tries he merely lifted her up.

"thank you Kiba." he smiled at her and nodded. Hinata looked over his shoulder at her room and wondered if by the time she was healed, would she be plotting her own teammates death, or their bodily harm. She pushed that thought away and decided to concentrate on the good aspects of the situation.

Lee and Tenten paced the length of Neji's room, he was under the covers and had refused to leave the safety and privacy of his room. Even when his teammates had assured him he looked fine, he hadn't believed him and maybe their horrified looks were to blame. Other than that both Tenten and Lee were focused on one thing, the horrible evil bored boys that had done this deed to their team captain Neji.

"we must let Kiba and Shino know that this will not be tolerated!" Tenten whispered to Lee.

Who nodded and decided to offer his same but more flowery position on what needed to be done. "their flames shine to brightly, we must show them that we will not tolerate their attack." he told Tenten with flames shining brightly in his eyes.

Tenten nodded. "we must strike at what they hold precious."

Neji chose that moment to sit up. "I'm going to talk to my cousin." lee and Tenten stared at him. He frowned at them as they waited expectantly for him to continue. "alone."

His teammates nodded, and left. Leaving Neji to once more crawl under the covers.

Hinata blinked feeling a shiver run down her spine, she had a feeling, she looked at her teammates who were staring at the show, trying to figure out who was the rat. As she looked at them the feeling grew stronger, team 8 was not going to survive this. Or more so the fragile friendship. Then again it could just be a feeling.

Ino nodded at Sakura. "I'll tell Asume your idea."

Sakura smiled. "and everything will fall into place." she looked at the notebook, "goodbye Hinata."


	9. bug killer filler

-1For Pauline. Happy B-day.

Bug Killer Filler. (previously named "How Hinata Lost her Stutter.")

Their substitute teacher had a brilliant idea, I mean the kind that should be written down on paper and celebrated every year kind of idea. Well to him it was, to Hinata and Kiba it was simply the worst idea ever and Kiba decided to say so.

"this is the worst idea ever." the substitute teacher looked at Kiba and frowned, there was a strong urge to hit the 10 year old with a rolled up newspaper, but the sub restraint himself. Deciding on giving Kiba a very, very forced smile.

"that's your opinion, but I will be assigning mock teams with a mission to complete, wont this be fun!" Kiba stared at the teacher and Hinata reacted on impulse and shook her head. Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled at her. The teacher looked at Hinata with the same forced smile.

"when I call your name stand and get into your group." Kiba rolled his eyes and looked at Akamaru who merely slept on the desk.

"group 1, Shikamaru, Kiba Sakura!" Kiba looked at Shino who merely fixed his glasses.

"group 2, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto!" Hinata smiled and blushed.

"group 3, Chouji, Ino, Shino!" after that no one paid attention, Shino fixed his glasses.

Hinata and Sasuke were the only ones excited about the groupings. Since Hinata was with Naruto and Sasuke was with someone who was not a fan girl, inside they were doing a happy dance. Naruto wasn't, Hinata scared him she was everywhere, he swore she was stalking him.

"now then your mission will be to find the golden ticket I hid in the school." Kiba blinked, who the hell would hide a golden ticket.

"I f we find the golden ticket what do we get?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata from the corner of his eye, she was staring at him, she must be a sick girl if she was so red.

"you get an A for the day!" everyone stared at him in silence, till Kiba decided to once again voice his opinion.

"that is the worst idea ever!" in the substitutes mind he was indeed hitting Kiba with a rolled up newspaper.

"anyway, off you go!" with that the teacher disappeared.

"I say we go home." everyone looked at Naruto.

"yeah, he's a sub, he can't really give us an A." everyone now turned to look at Kiba. Hinata looked at Kiba then down at the floor unsure whether to speak.

"what's wrong?" Hinata looked at Shino and then at the floor, now that everyone's eyes where on her she was a little bit to say embarrassed.

"um…he..is the tea…teacher…." she whispered softly. Kiba crossed his arm, Akamaru finally decided to wake up from his nap and walked over to them, barking at Kiba.

"you were asleep, what did you expect me to do, carry you?" Kiba's eye twitched as Akamaru replied that Kiba was to carry him.

"Hinata is right. We must follow our orders." Kiba looked at Shino.

"you are such a suck up." Shino had an urge to hit Kiba but refrained, he was the better person.

"Kiba-kun,….we should fol..follow..or..orders." Sasuke looked at her and frowned.

"your stutter annoys me." Sakura smiled, glad that Sasuke didn't like being teamed up with Hinata.

"you do stutter a lot Hinata, you are so weird." Naruto told her, she merely looked down at the floor.

"you smell." Naruto looked at Kiba. Who was glaring at him.

Shino merely shrugged at Hinata. With that they all went off to find the golden ticket.

Group 1: Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura.

"where do you think the golden ticket could be?" Kiba asked his reluctant teammates, one was laying on his back staring up at the sky. The other was sitting on the grass mumbling about Sasuke and fan girls. Kiba looked at Akamaru. Who was sniffing the ground for any traces of the teachers scent. "well!" Kiba asked loudly.

"we should go see what Sasuke-kun is doing!" Akamaru barked. Kiba frowned at Akamaru.

"no Akamaru, I don't think we can get any treats right now!" Akamaru barked again and Kiba merely crossed his arms, deciding to go find the golden ticket on his own.

Group 2: Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto.

"man! Where the hell would he hide the ticket!" Naruto asked, after 5 minutes in already getting frustrated at the situation. Hinata and Sasuke merely looked at him, Naruto turned to look at them. They all just looked at each other. "well?" Naruto asked. Sasuke merely blinked, he didn't know, he really didn't want to know, he wasn't feeling that well anyway. He was allergic to Naruto's lack of hygiene.

"I do..don't know." Hinata whispered softly again, Naruto had the urge to tell her to raise her voice. Only judging how red she was at the moment made him think she was raising her voice as high as it could go. Sasuke nodded, in his head.

"then where do we start looking?" he asked his patience and attention span wearing thin.

"Hinata can use her Byakugan and look." Sasuke said irritated. Hinata nodded and after one or two failed tries she did. She looked around the area, she could the different teams, some of shino's bugs crawling along the walls. She didn't see a golden ticket.

"I don't see one." she whispered. Naruto sighed and Sasuke frowned. The teacher had lied there was no golden ticket. Or it was hidden really well somewhere.

Group 3: Shino, Ino, Chouji.

"how are we supposed to find this golden ticket?" Ino asked, Chouji shrugged. They looked at Shino who hadn't spoken and instead was staring at some bugs. "hey shino have any ideas?" Shino said nothing. Ino and Chouji looked at each other, Shino was weird.

"maybe we should just go home?" Ino asked. Chouji nodded there was no way they would win this.

"hey Shino, we're going home!" Chouji announced before he and Ino walked away, they would go get Shikamaru first though.

After awhile Shino looked up, annoyed her had spaced out as his bugs when looking for the ticket and now he was standing alone in the playground.

Group 1: Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Akamaru

"where is that golden ticket?" Kiba asked Akamaru who barked the he didn't know. Kiba frowned he was on a two man mission, to find an golden ticket and get an A. He rolled his eyes, and looked at Akamaru.

"I think the sub is an idiot, I saw we find him and throw stuff at him. " Akamaru barked in agreement, but after they got something to eat, he was hungry because Kiba just had to wake up late.

"I swear I did not hear my alarm clock!" Akamaru barked at him, telling Kiba that he didn't believe him. Kiba stuck his tongue out at Akamaru, who barked back telling Kiba that he was "so" mature.

"Like you were any help! You went back to sleep too! don't you think that I'm hungry too!" Kiba stated in his defense.

Kiba stopped there was Shino. He smiled and winked at Akamaru. Who barked that they should leave Shino alone, since Akamaru remembered the bad day that Kiba had earlier this week. Kiba paid the advice no mind and decided to go bug Shino, leaving Akamaru to wonder if Kiba was a masochist or suicidal. Since he obliviously wasn't bright.

Akamaru was referring to an very strange event. You see Shino was born with a certain amount of bugs and every single one of them hated Kiba, with a passion. Kiba had decided on one of the days that he had his brilliant ideas and acted on them decided to go on a mission. To stomp on every single bug that came from Shino, since they had a certain smell. That was purely Shino's. As he began his feat, since Shino was practicing a new technique. Hinata walked by, she was on the run, her cousin was in a bad mood. She had stopped and stared at Kiba.

"What are you do.. doing?" she asked him. Kiba had merely smiled.

"Dancing!" he replied. "want to dance?" he asked her she shook her head.

"are those shino-kun's bu..bugs?" she asked him pointing at the ground.

"no, they are merely bugs." he told her, attempting to step on another one.

"those are my bugs, Kiba." Hinata looked at Shino who was now behind Kiba and very upset.

"ummm…no?" Kiba told him.

Now Kiba had also come prepared for this moment, he had stopped by the store and bought himself some insurance. Removing that insurance he sprayed Shino in the face with raid. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Yes this was when Kiba and his raid obsession was born. You see Kiba against his mothers wishes saw scarface, and during a commercial had seen an advertisement for raid. Kiba needed to lay off the TV.

Hinata had stared wide eyed, bring her hand to her mouth she screamed. "Shino-kun!"

Kiba was paralyzed from the bug bites for three days, it would have been longer but Hinata started to cry.

Group 3: since some members are gone, the pairing have changed Kiba, Shino, Akamaru.

"hey any luck finding that ticket!" Shino turned and frowned, this was not a welcome development. Akamaru merely shook his head, walking slowly to Kiba. Shino said nothing, that was alright with Kiba, he could speak more than enough for the three of them.

"did you scare your team away?" Kiba asked now poking Shino. Akamaru wondered which nurse was working today, since Kiba was sure to be paying a visit. Shino merely returned to paying attention to his bugs, he could ignore Kiba and he would.

"well?" Kiba asked still poking Shino.

Group 2: Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke.

"I don't think that the ticket is in the bathroom." Sasuke said as they waited for Naruto, who had apparently drank some really old milk, I mean like three month old. Sasuke was sick to his stomach, he didn't even want to know what three month old milk looked like. He wanted to go home and shower, he felt icky. Hinata was playing with the end of her sleeves, wishing she had brought her jacket, the sweater wasn't as nice and comforting. She felt bad for Naruto, he was sick she looked at Sasuke.

"maybe, we should lo.look for the ticket without him." she asked Sasuke. That way they should get the A and Naruto could be sick in peace. She brought her sleeve to her nose covering it, the smell was awful. Sasuke nodded and walked away as fast as he could, Hinata following quickly behind him.

Group 3: Shino, Kiba , Akamaru.

"do you really think that the teacher hid a golden ticket, that sounds sort of stupid right. I mean who the hell hides a gold ticket other that psychotic people." Shino wanted to know when Kiba learned to use such a big word instead he merely followed his bugs they had found the golden ticket.

"so where are we going?" Kiba asked Shino. Shino had the strongest urge to say "to hell" but decided against it he was getting an A. hoping against hope that he was never paired with Kiba.

Group 2: Hinata, Sasuke.

Once they were a far enough away distance both Hinata and Sasuke decided it was safe to breath again. Gasping for air they looked around, both wondering if the ticket was here.

"use your Byakugan." she nodded, after one failed try she did. She looked around, there were no teams in this area. She noticed something though it was small in two rooms over, she focused more charka in her eyes before exclaiming to Sasuke. "there!" she pointed.

"where?" Sasuke asked, Hinata started walking and he followed her. As they reached the door a bark was heard.

"HEY HINATA!" Kiba yelled. Hinata turned at looked at Kiba and Shino. She waved back.

"I see you have learned where the ticket is too." Shino told her, Kiba looked at him in disbelief.

"he talks!" Sasuke frowned.

"che. We got here first the ticket is ours." Kiba merely ignored Sasuke.

"hey Hinata join our group! We can all get the A!" Kiba told Hinata striking a nice guy pose. Silently Hinata was praying that that paring never occurred, sure Kiba was nice but in doses.

"umm, what about Sasuke and Naruto-kun." Kiba blinked.

"where is Naruto?' Kiba asked, Hinata and Sasuke really didn't want to revisit bad memories so they changed the subject.

"where are the others?" Sasuke asked, getting no response his eye twitched.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun what happened to your groups?" Sasuke eye twitched a little harder. When Kiba and Shino decided to answer Hinata but not him.

"went home." Kiba told her, Shino nodded. Kiba lied he left them but he was sure that they had gone home shortly after.

"oh." with that Hinata looked at Sasuke who was the leader of group 2. The game of rock, papers and scissors decided that.

"che, the ticket is ours." Hinata frowned that was not a happy outcome, the light in her cute little head went off.

"we can all say we fou..found the ticket." she whispered her fingers tapping together rapidly. Kiba smiled at her, then nodded.

"okay! You, me and Shino found it!" at the bark Kiba nodded. "why do you need to find it? You don't even get grades!" Akamaru barked again, Shino looked at Kiba as if he was crazy. Sasuke sensing his chance to create an distraction, looked at Hinata. She looked back at him curiously, he let the small smoke bomb drop from his hand, with one hand kept on the door and the other now grabbing Hinata's wrist. He moved once the bomb touched the floor it went off.

When the bomb went off Shino and Kiba turned, the smoke started to fill the room. Sasuke closed the door behind him that had bought them some time, just a little but enough.

"where is the ticket." he asked Hinata who pointed at the box on the table. He nodded, after walking to the box he opened it there was a golden ticket. He looked at Hinata.

"this is it?" she looked around, like Sasuke wondering how they were supposed to get an A from this.

"maybe, he for..forgot?" Hinata whispered, nearly jumping when the door was slammed open.

"that was mean Sasuke! I hope you die!" Kiba yelled as he opened the door.

Sasuke merely held up the ticket with an I win look.

"we have the golden ticket." Sasuke told them, smug now.

"you also have girly hair." Kiba responded crossing his arms.

Shino merely looked at Hinata who was looking at Sasuke and Kiba.

"we all..fou..found the ticket." Sasuke frowned she was whispering again.

"what I can't hear you." Sasuke told her.

"She said that we all found the ticket! God clean your ears or something!" Sasuke glared at Kiba. Who merely frowned back.

"So you found the ticket did you!" Hinata let out a squeak and jumped somehow now hiding behind Shino. Everyone had the same thought she was fast. The sub merely smiled. "you get an A and can go home!"

Shino frowned. "that was uneventful." Hinata nodded from behind Shino.

After a few minutes the teacher left. Leaving the four of them standing there.

"so what now?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked. "you're right we can get food!"


	10. stop touching me

-1I need an editor, mine is sickle. Please email me thank you.

Chapter 9: stop touching me.

Kiba and Shino were going to kill each other. Both were forced to share a bed. They had shared a tent before many of times but now it was a bed, without Hinata. Now for some people this would not be a big deal, but Shino and Kiba were not some people, they were far from some people. At first they had laid there in silence, both unmoving. Akamaru had opted to sleep with Hinata to ensure her safety and he really didn't want to sleep with the boys. Because he wanted sleep, and around 30 minutes later it happened.

"you're on my side." Kiba hissed. Shino frowned and rolled over on his back, making sure that his hand connected hard with Kiba's face. "Ow!" Kiba hissed, his eyes reflecting in the dark.

"if you are going to be annoying sleep on the floor, that's where a dog belongs." Shino hissed back. Kiba kicked Shino hard on the thigh.

"No one likes a bed bug, you sleep on the floor." Shino kicked Kiba back.

"dog." Shino whispered. Kiba took his pillow and smacked Shino hard on the face.

"Bug." Shino grabbed his pillow striking Kiba back in the face.

That was how the pillow fight at two in the morning started. Akamaru yawned opening one eye, he had decided that if he really wanted to sleep then he would have to stay with Hinata who was scratching behind his ears in her sleep. Akamaru was happy, sure he had a tough week but this made up for it. Akamaru looked at Hinata, she was sleeping peacefully, he nuzzled her chin. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep.

In the living room, the boys had settled down when the light to Kurenai's bedroom turned on. They had stopped in mid blow and waited, the light went off and the two boys laid down again. Kiba looked at Shino and snickered.

"you're pajamas, are so gay." Shino frowned, Hinata had gotten him these. He treasured them even if they had hello kitty with a little butterfly, Hinata had thought about him when she bought the set.

"you are wearing short, shorts Kiba, and is that a butterfly on your shirt." Shino asked Kiba.

"it's a manly dragonfly, and Hinata said these pajamas look cute on me." Shino snorted.

"she obviously lied." Kiba's eye twitched. "since you are the one who looks, unmanly."

"you're unmanly." Kiba countered crossing his arms.

"you are in denial." Shino responded.

"whatever." Kiba told him shifting on the bed to get comfortable.

"do you think Neji cried?" Kiba asked Shino once he found a comfy spot on his side.

"perhaps, his teammates will not be pleased." Shino told him.

"we can give them some of the happy pills Hinata has." Shino smiled that did sound like a plan.

"perhaps, but lee is happy enough." Kiba smirked.

"remember that time we were stuck with them on that two week mission." Kiba asked.

Shino nodded. "they were not happy when we set the traps for them."

"their faces when they landed in the mud puddle, ha it was hilarious." Kiba could suppress the little laugh in his tone. "we were in so much trouble."

Shino looked at Kiba. "we were able to get off with merely a warning once Hinata decided to plead our case to Gai and the Hokeage."

Kiba nodded. "No one can deny our teammate."

Shino nodded. "she has saved us numerous times." Shino told Kiba returning to staring at the ceiling.

"when did you start liking her?" Kiba asked Shino.

"when I was seven." Shino told him. Kiba whistled. "what are the plans for tomorrow I do not want Hinata to be bored."

"well ask her when she wakes up." Kiba decided yawning. Shino nodded.

It was silent for awhile, maybe an hour.

"you're on my side Shino, stop touching me." Kiba hissed.

"I have not moved, it is you who is getting on my side and touching me." Shino hissed back.

"am not." Kiba hissed as he moved to the very edge of his side.

"childish brat." Shino hissed, laying unmoving. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"obsessive stalker." Kiba replied. Shino rolled his eyes.

Silence returned to the living room.

Kurenai opened her eyes when her alarm went off. She was surprised that there was silence in her apartment. She sighed knowing that she might as well check up on them, so she did. Kiba was sprawled out on the bed and Shino was no where to be found. Kurenai frowned going over to Hinata's bedroom, there was Hinata, curled on her stomach was Akamaru, to her good side was Shino. Fast asleep, with Hinata using his arm as a pillow. Kurenai wanted to take a picture instead she cleared her throat. Walking over to the side of the bed that Shino was on.

"Shino." Kurenai whispered.

"I'm not touching your side, Kiba." Shino whispered .

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Shino, wakeup the sun is up." Shino opened his eyes and looked at Kurenai. He frowned carefully leaving Hinata's side. "come on you can help me make breakfast." Shino nodded following Kurenai out of the bedroom.

Kiba was having a good dream, a really good dream. Hinata was kissing him, he had her pinned on the floor. Her hands tangled in his hair, as he teased her. She arched against him letting him know that she needed him. Reluctantly his lips left hers, "Hinata." he whispered. "tell me what you want."

She looked at him and licked her lips, "I want you." she whispered, he stared at her and smiled.

"to do what Hinata?" she pouted. "tell me."

"to stop touching my pillow." he blinked, he was suddenly wet and alone in his dream.

He opened his eyes to find Shino staring at him, a glass of water in his hand. "you were molesting my pillow." Kiba blinked and looked, he had been grinding against Shino's pillow. He blushed.

"is that what you two do when you're in bed? Hump each other pillows." Hinata asked innocently. Kiba didn't want to see Hinata staring at him. From her smell he could tell that she was sitting on the bed not even a foot away from him. He was praying that she hadn't been watching him grind himself against a pillow. That was just to embarrassing for him.

"no, that is a trait that is solely Kiba's." Shino told her. Hinata nodded.

"what where you dreaming about?" Hinata asked Kiba, who said nothing. He was now hiding under the covers.

"he was mumbling about wanting to be instructed on what to do." Shino told Hinata. Kiba could feel his face redden in embarrassment.

It could not get any worse but then again Kurenai was there to make sure should it would. "leave him alone Shino, he's at that age where he can't control himself, I'm sure you've had an erotic dream too." Kiba wanted to die right then and there.

"I did not try to relive my urges on a pillow." Shino told Kurenai. "I had no need to."

Akamaru barked at Shino, who merely placed the glass beside Kiba and walked over to Hinata.

"after you have cleaned up Kiba, you may join us for breakfast. Is that not right Hinata." he asked before lifting her into his arms. She only nodded. Kurenai smiled at her team, then the phone rang.

Kurenai: hello.

Sasuke: is Shino or Hinata there? It's Sasuke.

Kurenai: why good morning, Shino and Hinata are busy but I'll tell them that you called. They are just about to have breakfast. You can stop by later, Kiba will set up his game system.

Sasuke: sure, tell Hinata I hope she feels better.

Kurenai: alright bye.

After Kurenai hung up she looked at Shino who was seating Hinata down.

"you're friend called Shino, I told him he could stop by later. He also he hopes you get better Hinata." Hinata looked at Shino who shrugged. "Kiba get up and take a shower, Hinata wants to take one too, so go."

Kiba stood up the blanket covering him as he ran to the bathroom.

"do you get dirty dreams?" Hinata innocently asked Shino.

"I have no need for them, neither do you. Now eat your eggs." he told her sitting beside her.

She did start to eat her eggs, Shino drank his juice first, he did not want to get into a sex talk with Hinata, especially with Kurenai sitting at the table and an embarrassed Kiba that was sure to return murderous.

"I hear you've become friends with Sasuke, Shino." Shino looked at Kurenai and nodded. She smiled at him. "that's good you need to be with friends your own age." she looked at Hinata. "have you made any friends yet?" Hinata poked at her eggs.

"Hinata does fine with me and Kiba." Kurenai looked at Shino he was becoming defensive. So Kurenai decided to change the subject.

"Hinata, how are the eggs, Shino made them." Hinata nodded.

"there fine." Hinata whispered. Shino took his first bite of egg and then there was silence.

Kiba slipped on his change of clothes and went to the kitchen, Kurenai had already left, something about talking to the other instructors, he sat at the vacant seat and looked at his breakfast.

"it's warm, I believed you would be late." Kiba nodded his thanks to shino and ate. He looked at hinata who would take a few bites then poke at her food. He looked at Shino who ate a few bites, drank some juice, then asked Hinata if she wanted more, or that she had to finish her food then he drank some more juice.

"if you're full don't eat anymore." Kiba told Hinata. She nodded , taking another bite. Shino frowned.

"she doesn't eat as much as she should." Shino told Kiba.

"maybe she doesn't have to, as long as she's healthy does it matter if she finishes her plate." Hinata looked at Kiba. Then at Shino , she sighed.

"pass the juice." Kiba asked, Hinata did. "thank you." he poured himself some more juice. "what are our plans for today aside from me setting up my game system."

"I want to take a bath." Hinata answered honestly, she hated being dirty, even a little.

"the water should be warm, when you're done we'll fix you're bandages." she nodded at Kiba. Shino stood walking over to Hinata. He lifted her up, she wrapped her arm around him, wincing when her leg hit the table.

"sorry." she only nodded, fractured her ass, her leg was broken. She looked at Shino, he only nodded at her. "you have a bathing suite don't you?" she nodded. "preferably a bikini." Kiba started to cough nearly choking on his eggs. He drank his juice, glaring at Shino.

"I have the blue one." she told Shino blushing slightly.

"maybe we should wait for Kurenai, since Kurenai is a girl and Hinata is a girl." Hinata thought about Kiba's suggestion. That would be nice, at least them she wouldn't have to worry about the boys peeking.

"Kiba-kun is right I'll wait." Shino nodded.

"so what are we doing today anyway?" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked at Shino, he looked at her and shrugged. Kiba sighed, he didn't know what to do today anyway.

Kurenai looked at the other instructors as they met and Asume's.

"I still can not believe that Neji beat Hinata to a pulp." Kurenai said, looking at Gai.

"I had no idea he was still so pained over the main and branch house, I believed the therapy sessions with me had helped." Gai said in his defense.

"I think that made him worse." Kakashi said.

"my rival, it is expected that you say something so cool to me!" Gai exclaimed doing the nice guy pose.

"anyway, how is Hinata." Asume asked.

Kurenai sighed and shook her head. "she's with Kiba and Shino right now, but she's upset, and she's so fragile something like this will only make her withdraw."

Kakashi looked at her. "I doubt she's withdrawing, have you asked Shino about her. Their really close."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I thought her and Kiba were close."

"Not as close as her and Shino, or at least compared to what I saw." everyone looked at Kakashi. He took that as a sign to continue. "a couple of nights ago, maybe a month ago. I was coming back from a mission and decided to take the path by the water edge, since it does look so nice at night." at the impatient looks he was getting Kakashi decided to speed up his story. "I saw Hinata and Shino drinking by the waters edge, I thought nothing of it, they hadn't noticed me and as fourteen years old I figured they were curious about drinking. That was until Hinata took off her shirt, I was prepared to go down there and tell her to put back on her shirt and go home."

"I don't believe you." Kurenai hissed her eyes narrowing. "Hinata would never drink, or remove her clothing in front of anyone especially a teammate. " Kakashi shrugged.

"I saw what I saw, Hinata and Shino decided to skinny dip, and that was not all they did, though I'm sure it was all the alcohol Hinata consumed, I counted three empty bottles. A girl her size, I'm sure she was drunk." Kakashi smiled as he recalled that image. Hinata was growing into a rather attractive woman.

"what did they do?" Asume asked. Kurenai glared at him.

"well before Shino noticed me and I was attacked by bugs. They were kissing and petting, but I'm sure a little more than that happened, a girl doesn't moan like that unless there is some stimulation, elsewhere. And Shino he was enjoying himself immensely, I think he even started talking dirty, I can honestly say I think Shino and Hinata are experimenting with each other." Kurenai stood glaring at Kakashi.

"Shino and Kiba would never touch Hinata, she's a sister to them and Hinata she doesn't even know about sex, and if anyone of you tell anyone about what that pervert said, I'll castrate you in your sleep is that understood." Kurenai threatened. They nodded, she sat back down.

"lets talk about Sasuke."

Now some people would wonder what the hell just happened. It can honestly be said that alcohol was involved. As Kurenai left she thought really, really hard about the decisions that were just made.

1.) Shino and Sasuke being friends was a good thing, it would help with their social skills

2.)Neji was going to attend more therapy sessions with Gai.

3.) Hinata needed to make female friends so a play date was set. Hinata would spend the day with Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

Meanwhile Kiba opened the door to the apartment surprised to see Sasuke there, he looked at Shino.

"You're girlfriend is here!" Shino frowned at his teammate, who let Sasuke in the apartment.

"Sasuke." Shino said nodding. Sasuke merely nodded back and looked at Kiba, who was making faces behind his back. How did he know because Hinata was giggling.

"Inuzuka." Sasuke hissed, Kiba merely smiled and closed the door. "hyuuga, I heard you were injured." Hinata nodded. "I take it your cousin," he was interrupted when Hinata shook her head.

"it wasn't his fault." Shino and Kiba looked at each other, thinking about their little vengeance.

"I see." Kiba jumped on the bed and smirked at Hinata. "maybe we should leave Shino with his girlfriend." Hinata giggled again.

"Sasuke is not my girlfriend." Shino told Kiba before "accidentally" striking him with a pillow, hard.

"Kiba-kun be nice to Shino-kun." Kiba pouted . Hinata merely petted his hair. "it's soft." he smiled at her.

"you're softer." Shino hit him again with the pillow.

Sasuke watched them, he was a little jealous. He wasn't able to be so open with his teammates. To lye on a bed with them as if it was nothing. He looked at Hinata, wondering if she knew how lucky she was. To have people so egger to protect her, that loved her. He looked away from them, his eyes scanning the apartment. There were pictures from various missions, little things around the apartment that proved they lived there. Extra house shoes, he noticed the glasses on the table, each had their names on it. He smiled, it must be nice to have a place to call home.

"Yo! Girly man, where going to play smash bros, you in?" Kiba asked Sasuke pulling him out of his thoughts. He walked over to the bed sitting at the corner where the one free controller was.

Sakura picked up the phone, Naruto was going over to Chouji's and she really didn't want to go there. Shikamaru and Chouji gave her looks, the kind of looks that lets you know that they know, and they want you to know that they know. Sakura had to stop her train of thought due to the logic.

Sakura: Ino?

Ino: you're not going to believe what Asume told me.

Sakura: what?

Ino: Kurenai set up a play date, you , me and Tenten are to spend the day with Hinata, alone.

Sakura had to stop and think about that, it was as if everything was playing towards her favor. Hinata was weak and couldn't defend herself against one person. So there was no way that Hinata could defend herself against three.

Sakura: I say we get Tenten to help.

Ino: sakura, you know, Shikamaru, he doesn't think this is a good idea.

Sakura: you can't back out now Ino, either we stand up against her and let her know that we are not going to put up with her little games. Or we let her walk all over us.

Ino looked over her shoulder, Shikamaru and Chouji were looking at her, Naruto was to strung up on the level to notice. She quickly looked away.

Ino: fine, you tell Tenten, I have to go.

Ino hung up and Sakura smiled. "MOM! I'll be back I'm going to Ino's!" with that Sakura was out the door and running in the direction of lee's. He would know where his teammate lived.

Kurenai entered her apartment and was aware of three things, laughing, cursing and loud video game music. She looked at the sofa bed, glad she had decided to get the largest one, Shino and Kiba were sprawled on the bed, Hinata in-between them and Sasuke who was sitting beside Shino.

"you so suck Inuzuka." Sasuke told Kiba smirking.

"not as much as you girly man!" Kiba told Sasuke.

"you both suck, I'm still in the lead." Shino informed them. Hinata merely smiled.

"Don't get cocky Shino-kun, Kiba-kun is very close to defeating you." she told Shino, who merely shrugged.

"it is not being cocky if it is true." he informed her. She tilted her head and nodded.

"I guess." she turned and smiled when she saw Kurenai. "you're back!" Kiba looked at Kurenai and then at Hinata.

"you don't smell bad." Kurenai raised an eyebrow. At Kurenai's confusion Kiba decided to inform her. "Hinata's been waiting for you to come back so she can take a shower." Kurenai smiled at Hinata.

"Shino bring her to the bathroom, I'll get her things." Shino raised an eyebrow, there was a certain tone to that, it was a light tone but it was a tone. Kiba looked at Shino.

"are you in trouble?" Kiba asked softly.

"you heard the tone in her voice too?" Shino whispered. Kiba nodded.

"Shino, hurry up." Kurenai told him before she went into Hinata's room.

"maybe she found out about Neji." Shino shrugged , it was highly doubtful.

"what about Neji." Hinata asked, even Sasuke was leaning closer to hear.

"what about Neji? I said nothing about Neji, did I Shino?" Kiba asked Shino.

"not that I can recall, perhaps you need to take another pill, after you bathe perhaps?" Kiba nodded at Shino. Hinata looked at both of them, Sasuke was confused.

"right." with that Shino lifted Hinata.

Tenten opened the front door, looking surprised to see Sakura there. "Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"hey, do you like Hinata?" Tenten stared at her, unsure how to take that question. She wondered if Kiba was still claiming that she was a guy. Sakura strangely attuned to the hesitation decided to rephrase her question.

"do you want to see Hinata suffer?" Tenten could not stop the nod. Sakura smiled. "there's a play date being set up for us girls, we'll be alone with Hinata, and I really want to let her know how we feel about her."

"do I sign up anywhere?" Tenten asked. It was time that Hinata learn that her little innocent act wasn't going to save her now. Sakura smiled wider.

Hinata sneezed, she was being plotted against. Kurenai had instructed Shino to set her down on the counter. Before he could leave Kurenai closed the door and looked at her two students with a look that can only be described as , the look you're parents give you when they caught you doing something red handed, and it was bad, really bad. Like locking your brother, your claustrophobic brother in the closet. Something like that.

"I heard something really interesting from Kakashi today. Something about drinking and skinny dipping." Shino frowned, Hinata merely blinked. "I'm sure he was wrong, but I want to hear the story from you both." Kurenai said waiting for either a tearful confession or outraged denial. Instead she was merely faced with stares of confusion.

"who said this?" Shino asked reminding himself to keep his tone neutral. He may be the only one with the memory of the incident and that was painful enough, to wake up beside the person you had not only slept with but confessed your feelings for and realize that they don't remember. The best day of your life was a drunken forgotten moment to the person you shared it with.

"Hinata, is it true?" Hinata frowned thinking, she didn't remember that and she would remember if she had gone skinny dipping. She shook her head.

"no." Hinata answered. Kurenai nodded, Kakashi had probably gotten reality confused with the dirty books he read.

"you can go Shino." Shino nodded and left.

Kiba looked up from the game and raised an eyebrow and Shino. Who merely shook his head. Sasuke stared at them, he wasn't able to talk to his teammates with out words, he was feeling a little jealous.

Once Hinata was in the water Kurenai decided to tell Hinata of the event planned for tomorrow. Kurenai watched with pride as Hinata tried to heal herself. "I was talking to the other instructors and we all decided that you need to make some female friends." Hinata looked at Kurenai the green charka glowing a little bit brighter. "so tomorrow you are going to be spending not only the whole day but the night at Sakura's. with Ino and Tenten too, wont that be fun."

Hinata stared at Kurenai with a look of horror. Two wanted to ruin her reputation and the other had thrown Kunai's at her, yet all three wanted to do Hinata some permanent damage.

"no that is not going to fun." Hinata informed Kurenai, now attempting to stand, she looked at Kurenai and frowned. Once she was standing. "I don't need friends." Kurenai grabbed her student before she fell.

"you are going, you can't expect Shino and Kiba to be with you all you're life. One day they will leave and then you'll be alone." Hinata blinked, that was what Sakura said. Hinata had passed her limit for the day and began to cry.

Kurenai sighed at her student. "don't cry Hinata." Hinata merely did the opposite and started to cry a little harder. She set her student back in the water, Kurenai looked at Hinata as she began to wash her hair.

"you'll be fine, I'll check up on you and if don't want to spend the night, then you wont okay." Hinata nodded.

Ino looked at Sakura and Tenten, suppressing the quilt she handed Sakura the notebook. Sakura handed the notebook to Tenten.

"what is this?" Tenten asked as she opened the notebook.

"our plan for tomorrow." Sakura said smiling. Sakura looked at Ino.

"though we have Ino to thank, if she hadn't brought up the idea to Asume this might not have happened." Sakura said smiling at Ino. Tenten nodded, tomorrow was going to be fun.

Once Hinata was dressed in her pajamas she chose to stay with the boys in the sofa bed. Kurenai made no objection, believing that Hinata needed reassurance. Sasuke had gone home, claiming that he had promised Kakashi he would be home early. Since there was an late practice that night.

"what's wrong." Hinata shook her head, merely petting akamaru. Kiba frowned. "we can't make it better if you don't tell us. " she looked at him. "Hinata, come one don't make us play 21 questions." Kiba told her.

"if you rather not tell us now that is fine, but as teammates you are expected to tell us everything that can possibly effect us." Shino told her.

"I know, I just don't have anything to say." Kiba and Shino looked at each other. Akamaru whined.

Hinata was determined, she was going to end whatever the hell Sakura had planned. She was tired, in pain and annoyed. She stared at the TV watching the game show that Kiba liked. Kurenai and Sakura were right she couldn't expect Shino and Kiba to protect her , especially when they where fighting amongst themselves.

She looked at her leg, for the first time in her life Hinata wanted to have a physical altercation. She clenched her fist, tomorrow she would be on her own. She looked back up at her teammates who were staring at her.

"tomorrow I'm going to sakura's and I will be spending the night. " Kiba and Shino looked at each other.

"do you want us to go?" Kiba asked her now nervous. She shook her head, smiling reassuringly at them.

"I'll be fine." with that she looked at her leg again. "I'll be fine."

She concentrated on her charka, "Kiba-kun can you get one of my ointments for me?" he nodded. Once he was gone Shino looked at Hinata.

"what Kurenai brought up about that night." Hinata looked at him blankly.

"I don't remember that." he nodded.

"I'm sure it was a mistake, there is nothing to worry about." he told her. She nodded.

After awhile of watching movies and listening to bickering, Kurenai called it a night.

The next day.

Shino and Kiba were really at a loss for words, Hinata had left earlier on a play date, telling them that she was sure she didn't need them, leaving them alone, in the apartment with lots of sharp objects.

"Are you prepared to die, Kiba?" Shino asked his teammate.

Kiba merely smirked. "I'll be sure to comfort Hinata at your funeral Shino." both boys stared at each other before the game started. They had both promised Kurenai that they would not kill each other, non fatal bodily harm was acceptable but they could not make a mess. Which was alright, they could always play outside.

Hinata looked at Kurenai silently pleading her to stay, but Kurenai merely smiled at Hinata.

"I'm so glad you agreed to do this, Hinata can be so shy." Sakura only smiled back, a sicken ally sweet smile that made Hinata's skin crawl and her teeth feel like they were getting cavities.

"Of course Hinata needs females friends!" Sakura told Kurenai. Hinata looked at Ino and Tenten, feeling weak and defenseless, well more then before. Her arm was still hurting and now Hinata could limp, which meant really slow running. The look Tenten and Sakura gave her made it alarmingly clear that they didn't bring her here to be friends they brought her here to hurt her. She regretted not allowing Kiba to let her borrow Akamaru and refusing Shino's offer on some bugs.

Kurenai smiled at Hinata as she walked to the door. "you have fun Hinata, I'll call you later on today. " Hinata wanted to scream that this would not be fun, it would be far from fun instead she merely nodded watching Kurenai leave until the door closed, leaving Hinata alone with two murderous intent girls. If worse came to worse Hinata would have to bank on Ino's indecisiveness to save her.

"this will be so much fun wont it!" Tenten said loudly bringing her hand down hard on Hinata's shoulder, making sure that Hinata's injured arm felt it, Hinata winced. "just like the fun Kiba and Shino had with Neji!" Hinata frowned, her teammates were acting in her defense, or what they believed was her defense, just like Tenten was responding for Neji.

"I had nothing to do with that." Hinata whispered. Sakura walked by her accidentally bringing her foot to hit hard on Hinata's injured leg.

"like you have nothing to do with Sasuke?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"I have nothing to do with Sasuke." Hinata told her honestly. "I would never have anything to do with him."

Sakura merely glared at her then looked at Tenten. "see what a liar she is." Tenten nodded. Hinata was the source of Neji's pain, of Sakura's heart break. Hinata was cruel and cold, she needed to be taught a lesson, she was not the victim.

"a whore and a liar, what a bad combination." Hinata merely stood there. She was torn, each girl in her opinion had a right to feel what they did, to do what they did. Yet another part of her wanted to slap them with the sharp part of her Kunai, that part was begging to be the larger part. Hinata kept her eyes on the wall, trying to block out the confused stare of Ino and the two angered stares of Tenten and Sakura.

Akamaru whined again, Kiba and Shino were now throwing the remote controllers at each other, and occasionally yelling profanities. Akamaru was worried, Hinata was gone, he hoped she wasn't lost. It was a dangerous place out there, especially without him and Kiba there to protect and shelter her. She must be so scared, he barked getting the attention of Kiba.

"I'm sure she's fine, they wont touch her. " Akamaru didn't find that comforting, he started to whine again now scratching at the door. "she wanted to do this alone Akamaru." Akamaru started at the door knob. Kiba looked at Shino, who threw the controller at him again before standing, clipping Kiba on the nose.

"Hinata would not ask to go alone if she did not feel she could handle the situation." Shino grabbed his empty glass and walked to the kitchen, leaving Kiba to flick him off. "she will be fine."

"yeah as fine as she was when her cousin and his teammates decided to "train" with her." Kiba told Shino not dropping his obscene gesture.

"you yourself said she would be fine." Shino reminded Kiba as he poured himself a glass of water. Kiba felt his eye twitch, Akamaru was still whining at the door.

"that doesn't mean I believe it! They could be hurting her!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"she is stronger than you believe." Shino responded.

Sakura slapped her annoyed that Hinata was not fighting back, she merely took it this look of pity on her face. How dare Hinata pity her, Sakura closed her fist. Tenten smiled as Hinata winched at the contact.

"let me try, she'll get off her high horse when I'm done with her." Hinata looked at Tenten, there was a bruise starting to swell on her cheek. "I'll make you wish it was simply Neji you had to deal with." Hinata said nothing.

Ino on the other hand was starting to get scared, Hinata was not doing anything, she just looked so sad. So forgiving, Ino bit her lip. She should stop this, Chouji and Shikamaru told her it was wrong. That Hinata was innocent of any charge that Sakura tried to pin on her. Ino eyes widened, Tenten hit Hinata hard, hard enough to send the smaller girl to the ground.

"That's for Neji!" Tenten told her, rubbing her now aching knuckles. Sakura kicked Hinata on her injured leg hard. It was escalating out of hand and Hinata never screamed or cried out she just took it, covering her face as the two girls attacked her.

It's strange how the brain works, how memories can suddenly hit you. Maybe it was the pain, then again she was a Hyuuga and the supposed heir she had a high tolerance for pain. Yet somehow she remembered a moment when she had fallen prepared to give up, but Naruto had stopped her, with his smile and confidence. There was something else in her little memories, pain, disgrace all seemed to replay in his eyes, her pain, just a passing glimpse. He never looked at her, even when she believed he did, after another kick from Sakura and Tenten something in Hinata snapped.

"Stop touching me!" Hinata yelled, from there everything went to hell.


	11. Sasuke and Me

-1This chapter is dedicated to rcr, because I get the vibe this is their favorite pairing. It may not end with them but it will begin with them. Please read children's games and visit the deviant art site. Thank you.

Chapter 10- Sasuke and Me.

There was something about Hinata that made Sasuke uneasy, he didn't know what, but it was there. He slipped on his shoes, a little irritated that everyone seemed to think he liked her. He didn't, she merely made him uneasy. He didn't like being uneasy, it was on his list of things he never wanted to be. He frowned as he walked towards sakura's house, he was curious. Earlier he had noticed Hinata entering Sakura's house, at first he had the sudden urge to scream, "Don't go in there! Runaway!" but he suppressed that urge and decided on merely walking away, only to find himself walking in circles.

He crossed his arms as he paced the roof, watching the house. He was very curious, why was Hinata there, why had her teacher brought her there. Hinata was the sacrificial lamb led to the altar, he frowned his Sharigan flashing off and on in his curiosity and impatience on his curiosity at the situation. Maybe the Hyuuga was suicidal, then again he doubted that, she would never find the privacy to even commit suicide much less bathe. He stopped when the front door opened, and out came a limping and rather beaten looking Hinata. He couldn't stop himself , his feet moved on their own. Making their way to the girl that made him uneasy, and a little, just a little, like an inch, paranoid.

When he reached her she merely looked at him, an unreadable expression on her bruised and cut face.

"you're teammate is inside, she's going to be fine." with that said Hinata attempted to walk away, but instead limped with Sasuke beside her.

Hinata was silent as they walked. "where are you going." he asked her.

"I don't know." she told him, the limp was getting worse and her speed was slowing down. Still she walked till her legs gave out from under her. Sasuke watched her as she fell, he didn't help her he felt no need to. She obviously would not want his help. She sat there for awhile till he spoke to her.

"should I call Shino." she shook her head she did not want anyone to see her. She didn't want to see anyone. He frowned at her, she was irritating.

"are you going to sit there all day." she didn't respond, it was when he moved to stand in front of her that he realized she was crying, silent tears no sobs just tears. He stared at her.

He stood there as she sat there crying, he should leave her there but he wouldn't. He lifted her surprised at how light she was, he carried her to the Uchiha compound, it wouldn't do to take her to Kurenai's like this.

He walked in silence , till he reached the main house of the Uchiha compound. It was strange to bring someone here, to have someone here.

"I can walk." she told him. He let her down and she walked over to the chair by the table and sat down. He wanted to bite his tongue, when he spoke again.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes, you can use the shower to clean up." she nodded and he led her to the bathroom. He closed the door behind her, going to his bedroom he went in search of some clean clothes.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror, she turned on the facet trying to wash her face, her hands were shaking. She was a Hyuuga she was used to being bruised and battered, she was used to washing her own blood off her skin. She gripped the sides of the facet, listening to the water, her eyes shut. After a few tense minutes she opened her eyes , remaining calm she began the process of cleaning.

Sasuke laid the clothes for by the door, he went back to his room and turned on the TV. He didn't know how long he sat there, till he heard the door to the bathroom open he didn't turn his head, he heard the door close again, he knew she had found the clothes. After a good ten minutes the door opened again, Hinata had limped over to the doorway, dressed in his clothes.

"thank you." she told him softly. He nodded keeping his eyes on the TV.

"are you leaving." he asked her, she bit her lip. She didn't trust Sasuke, but she didn't want to go back yet, to face everyone.

"you can stay for awhile, since your Shino's teammate." he told her, his hand motioning to the spot beside him on his bed.

They would come looking for her soon, when Sakura , Tenten and Ino woke up or where found. She looked at Sasuke, before she sat down on the edge of the bed. Both sat there watching the TV, they didn't look at each other or talk. They merely sat there on his bed, both watching the TV in silence.


	12. kiba and the hospital

-1Chapter 11: Kiba and the Hospital.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning, the sky was blue, the clouds were making shapes and there was a nice breeze in the air. Kiba and Shino had decided to go and play outside. They had gotten bored throwing the controllers at each other, speaking obscenities to each other and making lewd gestures at each other.

"Man! It's so boring with out Hinata!" Kiba whined again. He was already bored with Shino and Akamaru was annoyed at them for accidentally spilling soda on him and dropping him in the sink. Kiba had tried to apologize but it was hard to apologize when you where chop stick fighting in the kitchen.

Shino was now ignoring Kiba and looking around for any interesting bugs for his collection, it was then that he noticed it. There was a trap that Kiba hadn't noticed, judging from the way it was set it was Sasuke's. Shino slowed down and watched, Kiba hadn't realized the trap since he was once again attempting to apologize to Akamaru, who was telling him that it was to late for an apology. Shino steeped back and a couple of steps to the right before Kiba tripped the wire and then there was an explosion.

Shino watched Kiba and Akamaru go sailing by and hit a rather large tree. Shino would of winced at the impact, but he was stingy with his expressions and reactions so he merely watched as Kiba and Akamaru slid down the tree. Judging from the angles on his arms and legs they were probably broken, Shino walked closer to Kiba, and frowned. Kiba's neck was perfectly fine and Kiba was still breathing. As if on cue Kiba coughed up some blood and Shino smiled.

It was a beautiful day.

Neji had finally decided to leave his room, sporting the beanie to cover his shaved head, and yes Neji had cried when Gai shaved his head. Lee had finally convinced him to go outside when Lee realized that they were out of Oreo's. So they were off to the one store that carried their beloved cookie. While they walked Neji was thinking back to the therapy sessions that he had with Gai. Lee took those sessions too, since he had developed a stalking obsession for a week.

Neji sighed, his hair would grow back and be even better. Lee was ecstatic that Neji was finally out of his bed room and that they were going to get Oreo's. Once they entered the store Neji grabbed one of the baskets, and both him and Lee ran to the cookie aisle.

Then they realized that there was a shortage of Oreo's in the store. Lee's mouth dropped in shock and horror while Neji looked the same way he did when Gai shaved his head.

"my flame of youth dampness with the sadness." Lee sadly told Neji who nodded.

"we might have to settle for chips ahoy." with that lee gasped and placed a hand over his heart in shock, now making a scene as he pointed at Neji accusingly.

"you would betray Oreo for something so cheep and dirty!" Neji frowned and hit Lee over the head with the shopping basket.

"then what do you suggest we do?" Neji asked irritated that he had suggested getting something so dirty. .

Lee crossed his arms glaring at the other cookie brands. "we must go to another store."

"the next store that carries Oreo's is in the sand." Neji reminded lee who nodded.

"we must go to the sand, and allow our flames of saddened youth to be restored by the glorious flame of Oreos!" lee told Neji now grabbing him by the shoulders. Neji stared at Lee, who stared right back at him.

They had a craving for Oreo's and by George they were going to get them.

"off to the sand." Neji told Lee who smiled and nodded. With that they left the grocery basket by the cookie aisle and ran. Lee and Neji where off to the sand.

"this going to be fun!" lee told Neji nodded as lee did a spin kick in mid air.

"we will have our Oreo's!" Neji said with surprisingly a large amount of enthusiasm.

"what if we run into Gaara again?" lee asked.

"I brought the pepper spray." Neji told Lee. Who did another spin kick in the air.

"Gaara will run away in fear at our flames of youth!" Lee exclaimed doing a nice guy pose.

They had done this before their personal best was five hours. The first time was after the exam, it had not been pretty, they had run into Gaara.

Who was also a fan of Oreo's. There was only one bag left, there had been a stand off between Gaara and Team Gai, nothing, not even Gaara would stand in the way of the flame of youth that wanted Oreo's.

Elsewhere Gaara looked up from his meditation and sneezed. He had the strangest feeling that someone was talking about him. He sneezed again, he looked at the clock beside his bed and stood. He had the craving for some Oreo's, he would go to the store and buy some. He knew that the store kept the Oreo's stocked after that incident, they had no choice, the store had to be rebuilt. Needles to say the store owner had not been happy.

If there was one thing that the nurses hated was seeing Kiba and Shino. Once Kurenai entered the emergency room carrying Kiba and Akamaru fallowed by Shino the nurses sighed. The last time Kiba and Shino had been here as patients, Shino had broken Kiba's nose with a wooden spoon, and Shino had fallen down an elevator shaft, which is harmful to one health.

"what happened this time?" the head nurse asked Kurenai.

"Kiba set off a squirrel trap." Kurenai told her hurriedly.

"a squirrel trap." the head nurse said with disbelief as she looked over Kiba. Writing things down on her chart.

Shino nodded he hated Squirrels. Hated them ever since one had attacked him while he was bathing in the lake, that was not an enjoyable experience. The offending squirrel had become a rather tasty soup much to the horror of his teammates once he told them the secret ingredient.

"he'll be here awhile." the head nurse told Kurenai.

"I'm sure he wont be much trouble." the head nurse looked at Kurenai in disbelief.

"I'm sure your other student had nothing to do with this again did he." the nurse asked glaring at Shino, who did nothing. Kurenai shook her head.

"Shino and Kiba are the best of friends, they would never hurt each other." Shino and the head nurse looked at Kurenai wanting whatever she was on.

As usual the nurses collected Kiba and led him to the emergency room, mumbling how they thought it was going to be a nicer day.

Kurenai looked at Shino and motioned for him to sit down as they waited.

Shikamaru and Chouji were in their usual spot watching the clouds and eating potato chips.

"do you think Ino's okay?" Chouji asked Shikamaru who was staring at the clouds.

"as troublesome as it is, we should check on her." Shikamaru said as he sat up, Chouji smiled and nodded.

That was what he was going to suggest, Shikamaru sighed. He had been happy watching the clouds, but he had to see how his teammate was doing, as troublesome as it was he was going to have to walk. Both boys had been worried, sure they were happy for Ino, she was friends with Sakura again. They just didn't like the fact that Sakura was plotting against the teammate of one of their friends who did nothing wrong.

"Maybe we should ask Kiba if he wants to go?" Shikamaru sighed at Chouji's question. That meant even more walking. He really didn't want to be walking, he had walked all the way over here and just sat up, he needed a nap.

Kiba was now in his own room, in a body cast, which meant he would be here awhile. The head nurse looked at Shino who was pressing the happy red button, she frowned.

"It's on a preset limit." The head nurse told Shino. Who was not happy, he had wanted to send Kiba in to a coma. Kurenai was writing get well on Kiba's arm as he slept.

"he'll be fine, the Hokeage is coming here herself to heal him, since she wasn't able to help with Hinata." Kurenai nodded, smiling at Kiba.

"Sign his cast Shino." Kurenai ordered handing Shino the marker. Shino took the marker from her.

"what am I supposed to write?" Shino asked her. He had an idea of what he wanted the write.

"tell him that you hope he'll get better." Kurenai told him.

Shino frowned, that was not what he had in mind.

"wouldn't it be better if I told him, what if Kiba can't read?" Shino asked, the head nurse rolled her eyes, mumbling things about disciplining your child. Kurenai frowned at Shino. Giving him a warning glace.

"sign it." Kurenai told him. Shino nodded and then wrote something on Kiba's arm. Kurenai smiled at Shino and then looked at the head nurse.

"what time will the Hokeage be here?" Kurenai asked.

"give her three hours." The head nurse told her writing something down on her chart then looking around.

"what is it?" Kurenai asked.

"where is Hinata, I wanted to see how she was doing?" the head nurse said.

"she's at a friends house, she's doing better." Kurenai told her. Kurenai then turned to look at Shino.

"Shino, go get Hinata. She's at Sakura's." Shino nodded and left. Leaving the marker on top of Kiba's head. Akamaru had been handed over to Hana, since she was better equipped to deal with him.

Ino woke up to the feeling of someone shaking her, she opened her eyes to see Shikamaru and Chouji's concerned and shocked faces.

"Ino!" Chouji yelled as he shook her, she held up her hand and the shaking stopped.

"what happened!" Chouji asked her, helping her to sit up.

"Hinata." Both of the boys looked at each other wonder if Shino had done this. But Ino stopped that thought dead in it's tracks. "we pushed her to far."

Shikamaru looked at the other two girls, they where bruised but not bleeding. Then again Hinata's fighting style damaged the inside of the body not the outside. Shikamaru looked at Chouji.

"call Asume, we can't carry them by ourselves." Chouji nodded going to the phone. Ino frowned at the annoyed look Shikamaru gave her.

"I tried to stop it." Shikamaru said nothing only surveyed the damage.

"where is Hinata now?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know." she told him.

Ino looked at Sakura and Tenten, Hinata had a hell of a right on her.

Chouji frowned he was upset that Hinata hurt Ino, but he was also upset that Ino would try and hurt Hinata. He looked at Sakura, Naruto was not going to be happy. He looked at Tenten, Lee and maybe Neji would not be happy. Hinata had just made a lot of enemies, Kiba and Shino were going to beating a lot of people.

Asume arrived on the scene, Sakura and Tenten were awake but unmoving. Perhaps that was for the best since Shino had arrived with him.

"I was sent here to retrieve Hinata." Shikamaru and Chouji looked at Shino.

"she's not here." Ino told him looking apologetic. "I don't know where she is."

"I see." with that Shino turned and left.

Asume watched him leave, feeling sorry for Kurenai. Her students were special.

Shikamaru picked up Ino as Asume picked up both Sakura and Tenten. "lets get them some help."

With that they were off to the hospital where Kiba had finally woken up.

"where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Kurenai smiled at him, going into her mother mode.

"Hana's taking care of him, he's going to be fine." Kiba nodded, he believed her.

"I was careless." Kiba told her.

Kurenai smiled at him. "you're going to be fine. The Hokeage will be stopping by to heal you." Kiba looked at the ceiling. "then you will be off and running ."

Speaking of running, Lee and Neji had finally reached the sand. And there was a stand off of sorts, the wind picked up as the two members of team Gai and Gaara stood in front of the door to the Store.

"Gaara." lee started. Gaara looked at Lee and Neji. Who looked at him, prepared to fight for the Oreo's. The store keeper looked up and dropped his broom stick, he was glad he had restocked the Oreo's.

"we've come for Oreo's." Gaara nodded. He noticed that Neji had a beanie on, that he had no hair.

With that they walked into the store. It was a beautiful day.

"Asume?" he turned there was Kurenai with Shino beside her. "did you come here to say hi to Kiba?"

"Kiba?" Asume asked, Kurenai nodded.

"yes he's in a body cast, the poor thing." Asume blinked and spoke without thinking.

"Did Hinata do that to him?" Asume asked.

Kurenai merely looked at him. "no." Kurenai told him.

"have you seen her?" Kurenai shook her head.

"She's at a play date. Why?" Kurenai asked feeling very worried, Asume was getting nervous.

"Has something happened?" She asked. Asume decided till he learned more he would have to lie.

"I came for a check up!" Kurenai nodded "So Kurenai how is Kiba doing?" Asume said to change the subject.

"he'll be here for awhile." Kurenai answered.

One of the nurses walked over to Asume. "Ino is fine, Sakura and Tenten will recover nicely but whoever did this had a great understanding of the charka system." Asume stared at the nurse than at Kurenai who now didn't seem so happy.

"Wait, what happened where is Hinata!" Kurenai asked now become enraged.

"I don't know." Asume answered honestly.

The nurse looked at them, and walked away quickly when Kurenai looked murderous. Asume put his hands up and looked around.

"what do you mean, you don't know!" Kurenai asked moving closer to him.

"when I went there she wasn't there." Asume told her.

"then she had to have been kidnapped, if all the other girls were injured." Kurenai whispered, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Hinata was the one who injured them." Asume told her. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Hinata." Kurenai said dumbly.


	13. Hinata and Me

Thank you reading the story and reviewing, I am trying really hard to ensure that my English does not offend, so once again I need a beta.

Chapter 12: Hinata and Me.

Hinata had been at Sasuke's, she had fallen asleep on his bed and she had eaten lunch there with him. But at the moment she was not there. This was something that Sasuke was rejoicing over. She made him uneasy and paranoid. Now that she was gone he had the urge to say yahoo. Only that was something that Hinata's annoying teammate would say, so instead he only smiled.

He went into his bedroom and stared at the bed, she had been there. He nearly tore the covers off the bed in his haste to remove her from his room. The blankets would need to be washed, they smelled like her. Some sort of soft scent, he hated it and whatever that smells name was.

He glared at the sheets; he didn't know what Shino or Kiba saw in her. She liked Naruto for gods' sake, which proved right then and there that she was not right in the head. As he stood there attempting to the burn the offending blankets with his glare, he was hit with a realization that he was alone and that silence could be loud.

Hinata on the other hand was not rejoicing. It was not because she had left Sasuke's, she was happy that she did. Sasuke made her uneasy and paranoid. She was not rejoicing because she knew that she would have to face what she had done. Her entire life she had never done anything bad, she had been a well behaved child. She had been a too well behaved child. So she was very unsure what to expect, sure she had seen Kiba get in trouble enough times to know that it was not going to be pretty.

Hinata sat there at Kurenai's, just sitting on the sofa, and her bloodied clothes in the laundry. Sasuke's clothes folded nicely in one of her drawers; she had changed the moment she arrived home.

Hinata just needed time to think to compose her self. She couldn't do that with Sasuke. They didn't talk just sat there, then she had fallen asleep to awake to the smell of food, rice gruel, she had almost smiled. Shino made that for her after she had been drinking, he had been weird, and she figured he had a hang over too.

She looked at the pillow beside her, "I need a hug" was written on the pillow in red. She reached for the pillow and hugged it.

Shino found her like that when he opened the door to the apartment. "Everyone is looking for you."

She said nothing to him. Just merely continued hugging the pillow, he moved to sit beside her on the couch. Luckily for her Kiba had made the bed.

"I hurt them." she told him. Her voice slightly muffled by the pillow. Shino said nothing, he was to busy debating whether he should tell her about Kiba. She had the right to know but he really didn't want her to spend her time tending to Kiba, and she would. She always put their well being first, even above her own. That was what separated her from everyone else, when she did something for someone she didn't expect anything in return, she was a nice person.

"You defended yourself." He replied.

She only hugged the pillow tighter; it was her comfort and her protection. As long as she held on to that pillow, she could pretend that everything was alright.

"I'm going to apologize to them." She whispered.

Yes, Hinata said that she would have to apologize to Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Then again it was Hinata. She even apologized to the perverted white haired man after she slammed her palm into his nose; she had a habit of breaking noses. The white haired pervert had been watching her bathe. After that Hinata always bathed with Akamaru, who told Kiba what he had seen. There where a lot of violated pillows in Kiba's room after Akamaru did.

"Where's Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked Shino.

"He went away." Shino told her, in the same voice your mother uses when she explains where your pet goldfish bunny went.

"Went away?" Hinata questioned. Shino nodded.

"He's in a better place now." He told her. "Let me get you something to drink, tea?" he asked her.

She only nodded, wondering what had happened to Kiba.

Sasuke put the last dish away when the phone rang he stared at the phone hesitating to pick it up. It might be Naruto, which would be to perfect for the hellish day he was having. Finally when he couldn't stand the ringing anymore he answered the phone.

Sasuke: hello?

Sakura: hey it's me Sakura.

Sasuke: what do you want?

Sakura: I thought you might like to visit me. I'm in the hospital.

Sasuke: Does Naruto know?

Sakura: no, I wanted you to be the first person I called.

Sasuke: oh.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, please come see me.

Sasuke merely hung up the phone. He was about to walk away when he remembered. Hinata liked Naruto, and Naruto was dating Sakura who hated Hinata. Sasuke stood there and thought really hard, he even crossed his arms for extra thinking power. This seemed to be of help as Sasuke stood there in deep thought.

Naruto wasn't going to like this, he wasn't going to like this at all, and Hinata would like Naruto's reaction even less. He wondered if this would be worthwhile to watch, with that Sasuke decided on going to the hospital to see Naruto's reaction. Sasuke wished he owned a camera.

It was going to be a memorial sight.


	14. Time Out

Chapter 13: Time Out.

Gai was a very scary man, in more then his appearance and personality, there was something about him that made you want to throw holy water on him. Or at least that was how Kiba was feeling at the moment. He looked around for Kurenai or anyone who could move, Gai was not going away.

"Kiba, it's nice to see you once again! I have come to sign your cast!" Gai announced.

"No that's fine." Kiba told him trying not to scream as the psychotic chipper person moved closer with a pink sharpie.

"I shall pray for your quick recovery!" Gai announced again giving Kiba the nice guys pose. This guy needed a shrink, Kiba thought to himself. Sadly even if Kiba thought it he was still going to say it.

"You need a shrink." Kiba announced. Gai only smiled Kiba. Kurenai was right her team was adorable.

"You are full of youth!!!" Gai announced as he went to sign the cast. Kiba had the urge to scream so he did.

"NO MEANS NO!"

The head nurse sighed and once again decided to page the Hokeage, Kiba had been here long enough. It had been four hours since Kiba had been admitted, four very long and grueling hours.

Kurenai looked away from Asume and Kakashi, when she heard Kiba's scream. Well everyone could hear him scream, he was well loud.

"What is Gai doing to him?" Asume asked scared that Gai was killing Kiba.

"Gai being there is enough." Kakashi stated.

"Kiba is usually quieter. " Kurenai told them. Asume and Kakashi did not believe her.

"What are you going to do about Hinata?" Asume asked.

"I don't know." Kurenai told them.

She really didn't know. Hinata never attacked anyone even when she was provoked. And the boys tended to provoke Hinata a lot, but Hinata did nothing only took it. So this was entirely new to her, Kiba was the one who usually started or got into the fights. It was as if everything she ever knew had been turned upside down, and then dropped kick.

Kurenai had never been more confused in her life.

Hinata had never been more confused in her life. Now that is saying a lot, especially when she had Kiba and Shino as teammates. She was sitting on the sofa hugging her pillow while Shino made her tea. What did he mean that Kiba had gone to a better place? Kiba couldn't be dead, he was the strongest person she knew, secretly she admired him, and he was comfortable in his own skin and chipper. To her he was perfect.

Shino returned with her tea he placed it on the table beside the sofa that housed the phone.

"Drink, you will feel better." He told her. She looked at the tea and nodded; when it was cooler she would drink it. Right now she was confused and had no time for tea.

Shino had the answers to the questions that would make it all better but he was not willing to offer her the answers. So she merely hugged the pillow a little tighter, it was comforting.

"You came here after the incident with those girls?" Shino asked her.

Now Hinata could lie or tell the truth to her teammate. After no careful thought or consideration, on her part she chose to lie.

"Yes." She said nodding for the extra emphasis on her yes. So Shino would be clear that she had yes and not said no. Shino believed her. He had no reason not to. He trusted her with his life and heart after all.

Neji and lee were very busy at the moment, apparently there was a shortage of Oreo's at the local grocery store.

"My flame of youth dampness with the sadness." Lee told Neji. Who adjusted his hat and nodded.

"We might have to settle for chips ahoy." with that lee gasped and placed a hand over his heart in shock, now making a scene as he pointed at Neji accusingly.

"You would betray Oreo for something so cheep and dirty!!" Neji frowned and hit Lee over the head with the shopping basket.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Neji asked him.

Lee crossed his arms glaring at the other cookie brands. "We must go to another store."

"The next store that carries Oreo's is in the sand." Neji reminded lee who nodded.

"We must go to the sand, and allow our flames of saddened youth to be restored by the glorious flame of Oreos!!" lee told Neji now grabbing him by the shoulders. Neji stared at Lee, who stared right back at him.

They had a craving for Oreo's and by George they were going to get them.

"Off to the sand." Neji told Lee who smiled and nodded. With that they left the grocery basket by the cookie aisle and ran

Sasuke's day was finally truly hellish. Naruto had arrived on the scene, loud, annoying and smelly Naruto was here. Three feet away and in Sasuke's personal space.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked curious as to where his teammate was going. Sasuke said nothing and merely continued walking, Naruto walked beside him, waiting for Sasuke to answer his question.

"Sasuke are you ignoring me?" Naruto asked, feeling hurt that Sasuke might be ignoring him.

"no." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled, feeling happy that Sasuke was not ignoring him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked again.

"To see Sakura." Sasuke answered truthfully.

That got Naruto's attention. "Why?!" Naruto asked feeling panicked and suspicious.

"She's in the hospital." Naruto paled. "And she's not visiting." Sasuke finished watching Naruto turn even paler then Hinata.

"What happened to her!?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto before he spoke. "Hinata."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke merely continued walking to the hospital, leaving a stunned Naruto behind.

Hinata hugged the pillow a little tighter as she shivered. "Are you alright?" Shino asked her. She nodded and reached for her tea, it was warm. After a sip she felt a little better, Shino made the perfect tea, it was just right for her.

"Thank you." Hinata told him.

Shino watched her, like her he was never good with words. Only with her the silence wasn't awkward it was comforting, it was nice. They didn't need words when they were together.

Kiba was not having fun, the Hokeage after being pestered repeatedly by the head nurse was finally healing Kiba, who was itchy. There was an itch that he could not scratch and it was annoying him, a lot.

"Can you hurry up? I'm all itchy!!" Kiba asked loudly or more so demanded.

"I can leave you like this you ungrateful brat!" the fifth Hokeage screeched.

"You have an ugly voice it makes my ears want to bleed you blond hussy!" Kiba screeched back.

The fifth Hokeage had the urge to kill the boy. It was all the witness that stopped her.

"Kiba calm down it's almost over." Kurenai demanded. Kiba only pouted and looked at Kurenai.

"Where's Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"She's on her way." Kurenai told him.

"Tell her not to come; I don't want her to see me like this." Kiba told Kurenai.

Kurenai nodded and Kiba smiled.

"Hinata worries too much. I don't want her to worry about me." Kiba said.

The fifth looked at Kiba, she would have smiled and remarked that she had been in love too once a really long time ago but Kiba ruined the moment.

"Hey do you're job and heal! Heal! So I can scratch!" Kiba bellowed.

The fifth understood why the nurses wanted him out of here, she had been with him for five minutes and she wanted to hit him with a rolled up newspaper.

Lee and Neji were off to the sand with Neji sporting his new beanie since his hair had been shaved off, to give it a second chance to grow. Lee was happy that not only was his teammate now leaving his bedroom but they were off to buy some Oreo's.

"Is this going to be fun?" Neji nodded as lee did a spin kick in mid air.

"We will have our Oreo's!" Neji said with surprisingly a large amount of enthusiasm.

They had done this before their personal best was five hours. The first time was after the exam, it had not been pretty, and they had run into Gaara.

Who was also a fan of Oreo's? There was only one bag left; there had been a stand off between Gaara and Team Gai, nothing not even Gaara would stand in the way of the flame of youth that wanted Oreo's.

"What if we run into Gaara again?" lee asked.

"I brought the pepper spray." Neji told Lee. Who was doing another spin kick in the air.

"Gaara will run away in fear at our flames of youth!" Lee exclaimed doing a nice guy pose.

Elsewhere Gaara looked up from his meditation and sneezed. He had the strangest feeling that someone was talking about him. He sneezed again; he looked at the clock beside his bed and stood. He had the craving for some Oreo's; he would go to the store and buy some. He knew that the store kept the Oreo's stocked after that incident, they had no choice, and the store had to be rebuilt. The store owners wanted to never ever go through that again.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived about three seconds apart. Kakashi was waiting for them and was surprised by what Naruto said before he could even speak.

"What did Hinata do to Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked at the venom in Naruto's voice.

Kakashi didn't miss that smile and looked at Naruto. "Hinata?"

Sasuke didn't like feeling uneasy, he didn't like it one bit.

Kurenai decided to call the apartment and see if Hinata was there. She dialed and someone picked up.

Kurenai: hello?

Shino: Hinata is here.

Kurenai: Is she alright.

Shino: She is fine I'm with her now.

Kurenai: have you told her that Kiba is in the hospital?

Shino: I felt that did not concern her so I have not informed her.

Kurenai: well he's asking for her and once the Hokeage is done I want the both of you here.

Shino: that is possible, we will be there shortly.

With that Shino hung up.

Hinata looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"We are to meet Kurenai at the hospital." Shino informed her.

"Is Kiba-kun at the hospital?" she asked.

"I assume so, if you do not wish to go…" he started.

Hinata shook her head, and smiled at Shino. "I'm fine." He nodded.

"Shall I carry you?" he asked noting how she favored one leg over the other.

"No. I can walk. She told him.

Shino mentally noted to himself that while at the hospital to get a nurse to examine her arm and leg.

Lee and Neji had finally reached the sand. And there was a stand off of sorts, the wind picked up as the two members of team Gai and Gaara stood in front of the door to the Store.

"Gaara." lee started. Gaara looked at Lee and Neji. Who looked at him, prepared to fight for the Oreo's? The store keeper looked up and dropped his broom stick, he was glad he had restocked the Oreo's.

"We've come for Oreo's." Gaara nodded. He noticed that Neji had a beanie on, that he had no hair.

With that they walked into the store.

"Done!" the fifth said.

"Finally!" Kiba said.

Their joyous reunion was cut short when Naruto arrived followed quickly behind by Kakashi and slowly by Sasuke.

"What did Hinata do to Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

"Ehh?" Kiba asked, as if it was question and not a noise.

"Sakura's in the hospital because of her! Hinata beat the crap out of Sakura!" Naruto proclaimed.

Kiba looked at them and laughed. "Ha! That has to be the worst prank ever! As if Hinata,,,," his joyous sentence was cut off when he noticed that everyone was looking at him, giving him the "this is serious" look.

"You're not joking? Really?" Kiba asked her looked at Kurenai as the nurse removed the body cast. Naruto frowned.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto demanded.

"Why?" Kiba once again asked, still getting used to the idea that Hinata had hit someone.

"Sakura deserved it." Sasuke said without thinking.

"No she didn't!" Naruto screamed. "Sakura didn't deserve what Hinata did to her!"

"You're an idiot." After saying that Sasuke turned and decided to leave, he had seen the reaction and now wanted to go train. It wasn't as grand of a scale one as Sasuke had thought, he was glad he didn't bring a camera.

"He's right you are an idiot." Kiba told Naruto, who glared at him.

"Maybe you should go keep Sakura company." Naruto seemed to calm down at Kakashi's request.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." With that Naruto turned and left.

"Bye!" Kiba yelled waving.

Kurenai's students were special, the short bus and all. With that thought Kakashi left.

"that was weird." Kiba said now jumping off the bed and stretching. "I'm free!!"

Kurenai smiled at him, he was always so energetic and happy.

"he's free to leave immediately." The head nurse stated more so demanded.

"Onward! Yahoo!!" Kiba yelled as he skipped out the door.

The head nurse looked at Kurenai. "get him and the other one a shrink." The head nurse ordered.

Kurenai thought about maybe her team should meet with Gai for a session it was worth looking into.

"maybe I will." Kurenai said as she walked out the door.

Naruto entered the room that Sakura was in and smiled at her. "hey."  
"Naruto?" Sakura said surprised she had been expecting Sasuke.

"how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"where's Sasuke-kun." She asked him.

"he went home." He told her, actually unsure where Sasuke had gone.

"oh." The disappointments clear in her voice.

"But I'm here!" he told her happily. He sat down on the bed and smiled at her.

"Sasuke didn't come to see me." Naruto's smile dropped a bit. "I was sure he would."

With that Sakura began to cry, Naruto stared at her his smile fading until there was nothing left.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered. When he moved to place a hand on hers, Sakura merely slapped his hand away.

"Go, please. Just leave me alone." She told him.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to go!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto stood up and walked, he stopped in the door way, "I'm glad you're feeling better." he told her and left, leaving her alone.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered between sobs.

Kiba was being checked out of the hospital and was grinning like an idiot. He was given a clean bell of health. No squirrel trap could keep him down and out for the count.

Shino arrived at the hospital with Hinata right as Kurenai had completed the last bit of paper work, which was quickly given to her, the nurses hated her students except for the Hyuuga, and she was their favorite. Once Kiba saw Hinata he hugged her, she patted his back awkwardly.

"Gai touched me. I'll never be clean again." Kiba told her mournfully.

Hinata looked at Kurenai who shrugged, immune to Kiba's randomness.

"You'll recover Kiba-Kun." Hinata told him.

"You're still alive." Shino stated sadly.

"Yep!" Kiba announced cheerfully letting go of Hinata.

"What happened?" Hinata asked him.

"Shino." Kiba told her pointing at him. "He tried to kill me and failed because I am Kiba!"

Shino merely rolled his eyes. Hinata looked at Shino who merely shook his head.

"Kiba is delusional." Shino informed her.

"You're delusional!" Kiba shouted.

"Why did you hurt Sakura-Chan Hinata?" Hinata turned, looking at Naruto who was very obliviously pissed. Hinata had seen him outraged before but never at her. She felt her little heart break a little more.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered.

Lee and Neji where unaware of Tenten's beating and hospitalization, they were in the sand. Their exact location was actually Gaara's room. At the moment they where eating Oreo's, and not just any Oreo's mint Oreos. Gaara was with them, the three of them sitting at a table eating Oreo's. It was like a tea party but with milk and Oreo's.

"You're cousins teammates dyed your hair." Gaara asked.

Neji sighed woefully. "Then Gai shaved all my hair off."

"But it will grow back even more lustrous!" Lee exclaimed.

Gaara was intrigued; he wanted to meet Neji's cousin's teammates. They sounded interesting he wondered how they would sound as his sand squeezed the life out of them. He would go to the leaf with Lee and Neji he wished to meet Team 8. He especially wished to meet this Hyuuga Hinata.

"I will meet them." Gaara stated.

"Milk?" Neji asked.

"No thank you, I'm watching my figure." Lee exclaimed.

Gaara and Neji merely stared at him.

"But I will take another Oreo." Lee exclaimed.

"No." Neji said. "No milk means you don't get any Oreos."

"But I pitched in for those!" Lee exclaimed.

"I chose them." Neji stated.

Lee and Neji stared at each other, both prepared to fight for their right to eat Oreo's. Their stand off was cut short when Gaara decided to join.

"They are my Oreos." Gaara said his sand forming a protective cover around the mint Oreos.

Lee and Neji looked at Gaara, who looked at them. And the staring contest began.


	15. Theraphy with Gai

Chapter 14: Therapy with Gai

There are good days and there are bad days, then there are the days that have no classification. There had been plenty of days were the days could not be classified as either good or bad they were simple almost could have normal if it weren't them being team 8 days. At least that was what Hinata classified them as in her diary, right now was one of those days.

Kiba and Shino sat beside her on the sofa in Gai's office. It was remarkably awkwardly especially when the sofa was made for two. Hinata was ready to begin one of her lectures on personal space every time if felt like someone touched her thigh or any other part that was below the belt.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Hinata asked as she shifted in the seat, now half on Kiba's lap, which Shino did not enjoy so he moved her on his lap.

Kiba and Shino merely glared at each other, leaving Hinata to feel really uncomfortable. She was curious as to what Gai would tell them, was their special bonding processes; she drew the line at the green jump suite.

"Maybe Gai will dance?" Kiba stated. He was on a dance fixation ever since he had gotten DDR for his game consul.

Hinata and Shino glared at him, they were already seeing arrows in their sleep.

"He'll talk to us about our feelings" Shino told them, smiling as Hinata wrapped her arms around him to steady herself.

"They could have given us a bigger sofa," Hinata whined. Shino and Kiba were almost inclined to disagree, till Gai himself arrived and sat at the doctor's chair.

"Good afternoon." Gai said as he pulled out a pad of paper.

"Can we go now?" Kiba asked Gai, who merely smiled at them.

"No, Kurenai decided that you three were in need of my guidance." Gai told them.

They started at Gai disbelieving and Kiba was the one who broke the silence.

"I believed that this is bull!!!" Kiba exclaimed. Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"We don't need therapy!" Kiba continued.

Gai wanted to clasp his hands together and gleefully announce that Kurenai's team was adorable, instead he cleared his throat deciding on how to approach this topic.

"This is more of a group therapy." Gai explained.

"Group therapy?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yes, you three will finally be able to express yourselves to each other!" Gai further explained.

Kiba raised his hand and Gai nodded giving him permission to speak. "I hate Shino."

Shino looked at Kiba and glared at him from behind his glasses. "Kiba smells bad."

Kiba glared at Shino. "Shino likes fruit salad."

Shino glared harder at Kiba. "Kiba has sexual relations with pillows."

The two boys glared at each other till Hinata broke their angered silence.

"I want to get over my crush on Naruto." Kiba and Shino stared at Hinata.

"You like Naruto." Both asked her dumbly.

She blushed and nodded placing her hand over her heart, "I love him."

"You love him." Shino whispered feeling his bug filled heart breaking.

"Where you drinking before you came here?" Kiba asked her.

"That's good Hinata, open up." Gai told her. "Express yourself."

"I believe that this is still bull!" Kiba screamed.

"We do not need therapy." Shino added.

Gai wrote something down in his notebook and nodded.

"I'm going to show you some pictures and you tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Gai told them pulling out some cards from his marry poppins bag.

"Here's the fist one." Gai said holding up the picture. There was no answer it was then that Gai noticed he was alone in the room. "How rude."

Outside team 8 stopped to catch their breath they had run as fast as they could to reach freedom.

"He's so weird, no wonder your cousins psychotic." Kiba told Hinata who nodded.

"You like Naruto." Shino asked Hinata.

Hinata looked down at the sidewalk, "I did." She told Shino frowning as she spoke.

She looked up at the sky and sighed. "I did." She whispered sadly.

Shino stared at her and then looked at the sky. Kiba merely stretched not noticing the underlining conversation his teammates where having.

"What should we do with the rest of our day?" Kiba asked.

"You could apologize for beating Sakura up." Naruto said, frowning and glaring at Hinata who could not meet his gaze.

Kiba and Shino moved, separating Naruto from Hinata.

"She has nothing to apologize for." Kiba told Naruto.

"Yes I do." Hinata whispered, she looked up at Naruto and gathered all her courage. With the knowledge of Kiba and Shino there she was able to finally tell Naruto what was on her mind.

"I'm sorry that Sakura is using you and I'm sorry I didn't let her beat me." She was actually proud her tone was even.


	16. Hinata's Secret

Chapter 15: Hinata's Secret

Hinata had a secret wish it one that she could not even write down in paper in fear of it being exposed; a secret was a secret until it became the spoken or written word. When she was two years old her mother took her to a little shrine, where she could make her wish. And she made a wish, her secret wish. That one day she would find the one who would love her above all else, Hinata wanted someone to love her. As she threw her coins down the well her mother told her firmly, that her wish could never be spoken, if it was it would never come true.

Hinata nodded and stared at the well, she thought for the longest time her wish would never be answered. Then one day when she was seven and walking home in the rain, Naruto arrived on the scene and offered to share his umbrella with her.

She had agreed, and now as she stared at him, she realized wishes were nothing but lies.

"Sakura doesn't love you." Hinata repeated evenly, mentally she told herself that Naruto didn't love her either, she wanted to laugh. Instead she managed a soft smile.

"She loves Sasuke not you, never you." She kept his gaze as she spoke, her heart breaking at the truth behind her words.

Naruto stared at Hinata, all his life she had been following him and now her obsession towards him was becoming ugly, blaming Sakura for taking advantage of him. Sakura loved him, she had said so herself.

"You're lying!" Naruto partially yelled at Hinata, who merely stood there so calm and composed.

"You're just mad that I don't love you!" Naruto countered, as he spoke her memory of him and shared umbrella began to fade till it was merely her in the rain.

Hinata wanted to scream something, scream that she loved him that she always saw him. Instead she merely stared him down; she was not in the mood for his stupidity.

"Leave her alone." Kiba said a little too coldly to Naruto moving to stand in-between the two. Naruto glared and walked away, Hinata watched him go, unaware of the tears that slid down her pale cheeks, Shino and Kiba noticed.

"You okay?" Kiba asked her softly.

"yes." She whispered. "I'm going home."

With that she started walking her teammates beside her, unsure how to deal with silent tearful Hinata. Kina and Shino looked at each other not knowing what to do, she was upset and it was because of Naruto, because she loved him. She loved Naruto, not Kiba or Shino just Naruto.

Hinata had another secret, it was the one thing that would forever separate herself from Naruto, and not even Sakura had sunk so low. Hinata had been with one of teammates, Shino to be exact. She never drank with Kiba he was to unpredictable, Shino wasn't. Only she was, she remembered in flashes whispering that she loved him, she needed him, she remembered what it felt like to have Shino on top of her, to hear his breath hot and heavy on her neck, she knew Shino the way she wanted to know Naruto.

Kiba was the first to go home, he was going to talk to Shikamaru and Chouji about the whole attacking Hinata thing, Shino would walk Hinata home.

Hinata looked at Shino once she was sure Kiba was no where in range, placing her hand on his sleeve she stopped him. He looked at her; she licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"That night, please, I need you." She whispered.

Shino placed his hands on her shoulders as she moved closer to him, he was warm and she was so cold.

Tenten sat silently at Lee's the boys had gone on some Oreo run. Unaware that Neji's little cousin had beaten the crap out of her. Tenten was far from happy, she'd tell Neji once he returned as she thought that thought the door to Lees opened and in walked her teammates and Gaara.

Hi Tenten! Isn't this great Gaara is staying over!" Tenten looked and Neji who had the same annoyed expression that Gaara did.

"We are so having a sleep over!!" Lee exclaimed with all of his flames of youth.

"A sleep over?" Tenten asked.

Lee nodded then stopped and looked at Tenten. "You're nose was broken!" he exclaimed!

Tenten nodded. "Neji's weak little cousin did it." Tenten hissed glaring at Neji.

Gaara was becoming a little more excited about meeting this Hinata and her teammates, they sounded, fun. "Where is this team 8?" Gaara asked.

Neji though about it for a second then frowned. He had no idea where they where. He never really cared to find out.

"Maybe they are eating Oreo's?" Lee exclaimed and questioned at the same time, everyone stared at him.

"Hinata hates Oreo's." Neji informed his strange green companion.

"How can someone hate Oreo's!!?" Lee exclaimed louder.

"She beat me up, I'm here too!" Tenten announced loudly.

Lee and Neji looked at her. "You're still here?" Neji asked. Tenten glared at him and lee handed her the bag of Oreo's as a peace offering.

"We could go look for them." Neji offered.

"That sounds like a plan! Let us go team Gai!!" Lee exclaimed jumping up and down, Tenten eye twitched and Neji merely closed his eyes, this way he could pretend that he was else where.

Kiba stopped and turned, as Akamaru whined, there was murderous intent and sand near by. Akamaru barked and Kiba Shrugged.

"Maybe Gaara came back to finish the job on lee." Kiba said hoping that was the case; it would make life just a little bit easier.

Hinata sat there on the sofa with Shino she wanted to be cuddled, even if it was awkward, it was still cuddling. Shino rested his cheek on the top of her head, he was having very bad thoughts, and I mean NC-17 naughty thoughts.

"Do you remember?" Shino asked her, unsure of her answer to his question.

"Remember what?" she asked closing her eyes.

"That night." He reminded her, "the night we where together."

She knew what he was talking about. "yes." She whispered.

She remembered waking up, feeling someone cuddled against her, Shino had still been asleep. She remembered. She had slept with Shino she shifted so she could look at him. She probably was going to sleep with him again.

Shino cupped her face and their lips met.

This was her escape from the world outside the apartment. She kept her eyes closed as she clung to him, her body remembering his touches; he pulled away from her staring at her.

"You told me you love me." He told her. She had under the influence of a large amount of alcohol, as she started at him she felt that feeling again. Her heart was already broken she wouldn't break his.

"I love you." She told him, he was searching her face for any deceit, finding none he pulled her into a crushing embrace. She wrapped her arms around him, letting herself go, giving her self into the feeling of love the wanting that Shino was offering her.

She took it and clung to it, she clung to him. Shino's hands slipped up her shirt feeling her warm bare skin against his palms.

"I love you." He whispered to her she nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Knowing that he wanted her to say that and so she did.

"Maybe we should check Kurenai's." Neji said as he watched Tenten struggle with the Oreo wrapper.

"That is true, onward hoi!" Lee exclaimed. Gaara merely left he would find this team 8 on his own. He was curious, and he had an urge to play with this team 8.

"Where's Gaara going?" Lee asked.

"Hell." Tenten answered.

"Should I book you some time with Gai, his therapy does wonders." Lee asked.

Neji twitched at the mention of therapy. Especially with Gai, it was not helping; well maybe a little he was transferring his hate towards Gai and not his little weak cousin who beat up Tenten.

"Wait! Hinata beat you up?" Neji asked surprised. Tenten stared at the supposed leader of team 10, in disbelief.

"Yes she did." Tenten affirmed. Neji merely blinked and looked at Lee.

"Your cousin flames are much like yours, they burn wild and twisted." Neji glared at Lee's explanation.

Sakura stared at the apartment door, this was where Hinata lived. The apartments where nice, she had to admit. She knocked on the door and waited till a rather disheveled and upset Shino opened the door.

"What?!" Shino asked.

"Is Hinata in?" Sakura asked.

"No." With that Shino slammed the door shut in her face, and locked the door, going back to Hinata's bedroom, where she was waiting for him.

"Who was it?" Hinata asked.

"Wrong number." Shino answered.

"Oh." She answered.

Sakura was walking away when she ran into Gaara; she looked at him afraid for her well being. He spoke first since she was unable to in his presence.

"Where can I find Hinata and team 8?" Gaara asked. Sakura merely pointed at the apartments, he walked past her. Towards the apartment she had been leaving.


	17. seperation

Chapter 16: Gaara

It was a sunny Sunday morning when eight year old Kiba ran into seven year old Hinata, he smiled as he watched her, and then took off running to walk beside her.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted loudly, Hinata turned and looked at him. Smiling ever so sweetly at him, so sweetly he blushed. They walked side by side for awhile till Kiba broke the silence.

"Marry me!" he asked her, she looked at him and blushed. "Please Hinata!" Kiba asked taking her hand in his. She looked at him for awhile before she spoke.

"Okay." Kiba smiled, Hinata had agreed to marry him.

Hinata had agreed to marry Kiba.

"Stop." Hinata whispered. Shino looked at her, there was something on her mind, he sat up, both clad solely in their underwear. For some strange reason Hinata felt guilt, she felt as if she had betrayed Kiba.

"What is it?" Shino asked her.

"Nothing, I just…" she was cut off by the knock on the door. She looked at Shino wondering if he knew who would be at the door.

"If it's that pink haired one, I'll kill her." Shino dressed and headed to the door. Hinata brought her knees to her chest, why was she feeling this way, was it because there was no alcohol involved. She closed her eyes, wondering why she was whispering that she was sorry over and over in her head.

Shino finally dressed open the door there was Gaara in the doorway, Shino blinked and then closed the door to reopen it again, Gaara was still there.

"I have come to challenge team 8 to a match." Gaara told Shino.

Shikamaru and Chouji had mastered the art of ignoring Kiba when he went into one of his rants; it was something that worth mentioning since Kiba's rants where legendary.

"I mean come on! Where to they get off hurting Hinata, she's so sweet and soft. If I had been there!" Kiba ranted as he paced the length of the hallway.

"Potato chip?" Chouji offered. Kiba glared at Chouji, and then grabbed the bag of potato chips. That was when the phone rang. Kiba went to the phone and answered it.

Kiba: HELLO!!!

Hinata: Kiba-kun?

Kiba: oh hey Hinata, what's going on, do you need me?

Hinata: Gaara issued a challenge to team 8.

Kiba: we're team 8 aren't we?

Hinata: yes.

Kiba: Crap. What did Shino say?

Hinata: he accepted on the condition that you receive the worst of the damage.

Kiba: I feel the love, so what are you wearing?

Hinata: pajamas.

Kiba: want me to come over and help you get out of them.

Hinata….here's Shino.

Shino: hello dog.

Kiba: evening bug lover.

Shino: there is a match tomorrow, I suggest lots of rest.

Kiba: so no bug fucking tonight huh, you must be saddened.

Shino: I have Hinata to comfort me.

Kiba: you wish.

With that Kiba hung up the phone and left, he was off to Kurenai's to get some sleep and prepare for the match. Gaara was getting a beating.

Shino looked at Hinata as she stared at the wood floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Do we stand a chance Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

Shino said nothing; there was no answer to a question like that. She sighed, they where so dead. Gaara had left already to go say hi to Naruto, or something, Shino had stopped paying attention to him when his bugs informed him that Hinata was dressing.

Kiba arrived in record time; he was a little worried even Akamaru was worried. Gaara was strong, he opened the door, both Hinata and Shino looked up at him, that was when the smell hit him, sex, the room had the smell of sex.

Kiba looked at both of them, "Kiba-kun." Hinata started, Kiba merely shook his head and looked at her.

"Was this funny for you!" Kiba asked Shino.

"It meant nothing!" Hinata responded, "There is nothing between me and Shino!"

Shino stared at her, "nothing between us."

"Shino-kun." Hinata whispered as he merely walked away, Kiba watched him go, he looked at Hinata.

"You promised me Hinata." Kiba reminded her softly. "That you would marry me."

She looked at Kiba and than at the now slammed shut door, she had done something wrong, very wrong.

"Did you fuck Shino?" Kiba asked her softly his eyes shut.

"Kiba-kun." She whispered.

"Did you fuck Shino!?" he asked her a little bit louder.

"Yes." She answered, Kiba took a step back and left, more like ran out, leaving Hinata alone in the apartment.

"Kiba-kun." She whispered.

When Hinata was seven she had promised to wed Kiba, she had even sealed the promise with a kiss. Fourteen year old Hinata cried.


	18. gaara and the fight

Chapter 16: Gaara and the fight.

They had agreed to face Gaara, as a team, but at the moment they weren't a team, they were separated. Kurenai opened the door to her apartment, Hinata was sitting alone on the couch, watching the TV a pillow clutched tightly in her arms. There where evidence of tears, a lot of tears, like two hello kitty Kleenex boxes of tears.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked, feeling dread crawl along her spine.

"I hurt them." Hinata whispered.

"The girls will get over it." Kurenai said believing that to be what Hinata was referring too.

"No Kiba and Shino, I hurt them." Hinata clarified.

Kurenai stared at her student wondering what Hinata had done; Hinata didn't let her wonder long.

"I slept with Shino and now Kiba knows." Hinata whispered.

Kurenai merely stared at her student, and then excused herself there had to be something about this in the instructors guide book for dummies, there just had to be.

Tusme was a little worried Kiba had come home and went straight into training, usually he was with Hinata or yelling at Shino, he was never alone, and Akamaru walked over to Tsume and began relaying the story to her.

She looked at Kiba once Akamaru and finished the story wonder how she was supposed to deal with this.

"What were you expecting to happen?" Shino's father asked as Shino walked past the kitchen. Shino stopped and looked at his father, well he actually glared.

"You're young, and stupid." Shibi reminded Shino. "You all are."

"She said that she loved me," Shino whispered. "Then that it means nothing."

Shibi said nothing, there was nothing to say. That would make this situation seem any better.

It was weird that the phone rang; Hinata answered it wondering if it was one of her teammates instead it was Sasuke.

Sasuke: is Shino there

Hinata: No, he's at home.

Sasuke: oh, you sound strange.

Hinata: there was a fight.

Sasuke: between the three of you?!

Hinata: yes, there was.

Sasuke: about what?

Hinata: Something stupid.

Sasuke: oh.

Hinata hung up the phone on Sasuke, it was a stupid fight she looked at the TV, she was an idiot, Neji was right. So was Kurenai, they wouldn't be by her side forever, Hinata stood, she would face Gaara alone, it was the least she could do.

It was all she could do. So she would do it.

She dressed slowly, Kiba's expression burned into her memory. She had hurt him, and that hurt the most that she had hurt Kiba; he was so loyal and committed to her. One drunken night had made Shino believe she loved him, and one had day had torn her teammates apart.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sasuke started at the phone, telling himself that he was not going over there to see Hinata, he was going to stay home and rest, and he was not going to see her. Because he hated her, god how he hated her, the manipulative and cold hearted female named Hinata. Even as he thought this he was on his way to pay her a visit, to see her.

So he walked over to the apartment after a few minutes he stopped as he ran into Hinata, both stared at each other.

"I'll go with you to face Gaara." He told her, mentally slapping himself over and over again with an imaginary iron.

She nodded as they fell into step, walking to their doom.

Gaara stood there, he was going to face team 8 and discover why they were so important, so special. He waited till he saw two people walking towards him, one female and the other male, Gaara frowned in annoyance, team 8 was made of three ninja's not two. Once they were close he realized that the male was Sasuke, who was definitely not a member of team 8.

"Are you the only ones to fight me?" Gaara asked. Hinata nodded and Sasuke only yawned, what did Gaara think they where here for, a tea party?

"Che lets get it over with." Gaara nodded. His tail told him to be very wary of the girl there was something about her that made him feel uneasy, but killing Sasuke was okay!

Hinata looked at Sasuke and sighed, she was so going to end up in the hospital after this.

Shino had practically begged his father to train with him, dogging and throwing punches of his own, doing everything he could do to lessen the pain, Hinata had lied to him. He had placed her on a pedestal and she was still falling. He loved her, didn't that count for something, and didn't he count for something. Shibi noticed the changes in his son's attacks there was more anger, the blows faster and harder, Shino was trying to burn himself out. Shibi caught Shino's fist in his hand.

"She is young like you; she doesn't know what she wants." Shibi reminded Shino, who pulled away.

"She was mine first!" Shino hissed.

"She is no ones Shino's and it's time you learn that." Shibi reminded his son who frowned.

Kiba laid there on his bed, he was so confused. Hinata was his, she had so herself. She had promised to marry him he clenched his fists and sat up, Shino had to have seduced her, she would do something like that, and it was all Shino's fault. It usually was.

He reached for the phone beside his bead deciding to call her; he dialed the number and waited there was no answer, just the answering machine.

Answering Machine: Hi I'm not here right now, put that can of raid down Kiba! Shino put Hinata down!!! Beep.

Kiba: hey Hinata it's me, Kiba, give me a call.

He hung up the phone and kneeled there on his bed, he looked at Akamaru who whined, he missed Hinata, and he sighed and laid down again, thinking of her.

Shino was determined to tear down every picture of her, but he couldn't. He stared at the pictures that lined his wall, and smiled. Hinata, he still loved her and he could win her love, he had her first. That was his trump card, that night in her bed. He closed his eyes, letting the memory calm him, he smiled at least his door was locked he needed a shower.

Elsewhere Hinata was glad that she was fast, Sasuke would have whistled but he was avoiding the sand that neared him, Hinata was a little bit faster then Lee, she had to be, Neji was her cousin and Hanabi was her sister. Hinata was the only one who could get close enough to deliver blows of any type on Gaara who was no tense, Hinata was hard to see, once that jacket came off, Sasuke landed a hit, it would of lasted longer when a voice stopped them.

"What do we have here?" The three turned there was a man with glasses; he smiled a little too nicely at them, Hinata moved to stand behind Gaara and Sasuke.

"Kabuto." Sasuke whispered. Hinata and Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"Have you agreed to come with me to the sound?" Kabuto asked, he looked at Hinata and smiled at her, "you can bring her with you." Kabuto replied.

"The sound?" Hinata asked softly.

Sasuke glared at her, and grabbed her by the wrist. He couldn't stop the words that slipped out of his mouth after his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"We'll go." He told Kabuto, he looked at Hinata. "You have nothing here." He reminded her.

Hinata stared at him, Gaara looked at them and decided to leave, and he was already bored. Besides Neji and Lee still had some Oreo's left.

Lee was eating Oreos when Neji had the idea, "let's kill team 8." Neji announced, his team stared at him, and then nodded it sounded like something to do.

"Who do we extinguish their flames?" lee asked Neji, who was team leader of course.

"We give take one to the vet to be put down and the other we give raid to drink." Neji answered feeling smart.

"What about Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"You're still here? " Neji asked her. "Well my cousin, I just challenge her to a fight." He answered.

"Team 8 must die." Lee said sadly, looking at Neji's bald head then bursting into tears.

"Yes, they must." Neji whispered before chugging some milk.

"I hate Kiba and Shino the most." Neji hissed.

"Remember the time that Kiba and Shino Hypnotized you into thinking you were a geisha." Tenten reminded Neji who glared at her for bringing that up.

"Or the time they had that booth to guess if Tenten was a girl or guy." Lee added.

"I'm a girl." Tenten reminded them.

"What about that time team 8 braided lee's hair? Then wrote "I'm the green apple Kool-Aid man." on his uniform!" Tenten reminded lee, who frowned.

"I was chased by little children with sticks." Lee said sadly.

The door opened and in walked Gaara. "You're cousin left with Sasuke to the sound."


	19. sound

Chapter 18: excuse me

Now they are moments in time when you have to stop and ask yourself, what the hell is going on? Hinata was at that moment, she was not enjoying it. She looked at both Sasuke and the one he called Kabuto, both scared her and she was alone with them.

"Then let us be off." Kabuto said, around four other people stood behind him. Seeing the question in her eyes that she was afraid to say, Kabuto answered it for her.

"They are here to insure our safe return." With that said Hinata looked at Sasuke, who refused to look in her direction or release her wrist.

"Are you ready to leave now Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked.

Sasuke finally looked at Hinata who still had the, what the hell expression on her face.

"Yeah we're ready." Sasuke told Kabuto who then dragged Hinata along with him.

"Wait!" Sasuke didn't turn but Hinata did, there was Sakura, who had somehow known where they would be, it was like magic.

"Sasuke don't go I love you!" Sakura told him as if she was admitting a secret truth. Hinata and Sasuke stared at her, "please stay." Sakura said before she began to cry.

Sasuke let go of Hinata's wrist, to walk over to Sakura. He hit a certain part of her neck and caught her as she collapsed like a rag doll in his arms. Hinata looked away even if he didn't love Sakura that was an intimate moment for them.

"Let's go." He told Hinata taking her wrist in his hand.

"She loved you." Hinata reminded him as they walked.

"Shino loved you too." Sasuke reminded her, she frowned and followed.

"What's your point?" She hissed.

"You're as cold as I am, Hyuuga." He told her she merely glared at him.

"Kiba-kun." She thought as she looked back. "I hope you're alright."

Kiba laid there in his bed staring at the ceiling, he didn't want to go to Kurenai's at least not for awhile, the smell would be there and so would the images. Her scent, he closed his eyes rolling onto his side, he could picture her but not with Shino with him instead. He closed his eyes imagining what she must have felt like, tasted like, sounded like, her smell was affecting him. He had always wanted her, ever since he was little. It was always him and her; he brushed her tears away and made an ass of himself just to make her smile.

"Damn it." He whispered, "Why did you go to Shino." He hissed. There was no one there to answer his question. "Hinata, you idiot." He whispered.

He hugged his pillow and frowned, her scent had been so strong, Kiba sat up and threw the pillow against the wall, it wasn't fair, and she must have been drugged or drunk.

"What the hell Hinata!" he yelled. "Why did you fuck Shino, there was me!!?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke who was ignoring her. "Why are we going to the sound?" She asked him softly.

"Power." He answered, she nodded and looked at the ninjas that were accompanying them, and she shivered and moved closer to Sasuke. Power was a stupid idea, with that in mind she frowned.

"What's going to happen when Sakura wakes up and informs everyone you left?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked at her and squeezed her wrist. "I have a hostage." He answered her.

She stared at him, "that's you're plan." She asked and he nodded.

"You're not very smart are you?" Hinata told Sasuke as she tried to remove her wrist from his grasp. He said nothing, he had a hostage if they came after him, and he looked at Hinata, wondering why he brought her with him. Maybe it was because she was the one he could count on, the one that everyone would feel pity for.

"Don't you want to be stronger?" he asked her. She paused and looked at him; he had found her weak spot. "You will be stronger if you stay with me," he told her, she stared at him and nodded unsurely, she wanted to be stronger; here was a chance to be stronger. She looked at Sasuke, he was right she wanted to be stronger and there was nothing back there for her, she had lost Shino and Kiba and Naruto hated her.

Hinata and Sasuke were going to the sound.


	20. the morning after

Please read fairy tales and Demons, please.

Chapter 19: the morning after

The sun came up as expected, only it was raining, which was not a good thing it was harder to track in the rain at least that bought them time. She looked at Sasuke as the sound ninja's circled him. One held out to him a pill, it looked like a soldier pill but there was something about it.

"You have to die once." The main ninja told him.

"Just me?" Sasuke asked, the ninja nodded.

"What happens to Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"I will watch her." Kabuto told him, Sasuke looked at Hinata for awhile before popping the pill in his mouth Hinata closed her eyes, wishing that Kiba was there to protect her.

"What Sasuke is gone?" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru sighed, he had only a couple of minutes to form a team to bring the two ninja's back and Naruto was taking the most time with his screaming. Kiba and Shino were walking Akamaru when they heard the scream, both decided to investigate it, since they had miraculously ran into each other in the morning, they figured what the hell, might as well walk together.

"What's going on?" Kiba screamed.

"Sasuke ran away to join the leaf and took Hinata as a hostage!" Naruto yelled to Shino and Kiba.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled. "I'll kill that bastard!"

"Who disturbs my slumber?" Lee screamed opening his window.

"Sasuke ran away with Hinata!" Naruto screamed.

"No HE kidnapped Hinata!" Kiba screamed back.

"Why would he kidnap Neji's cousin?" Lee exclaimed his question.

"Because he's gay!" Kiba screamed.

"Sasuke is not gay, you're gay! Naruto screamed.

"Fuck you!" Kiba screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Shikamaru screamed silencing them. "We are going after them and I am leader, this is too troublesome." With that Shikamaru began to walk away with Shino following behind him wondering if the sound was after the Byakugan. There was no seal on her forehead, he was slightly fearful for his teammate.

After a couple of minutes the team was formed. It consisted of lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Chouji and Naruto. With Shikamaru as leader, as Shikamaru went over the plan with them Hinata was getting scared, very scared. She had read about seals after Neji had gotten his own, so she recognized the seals some of the ninja's wore.

"Don't be scared Hinata-Chan." Kabuto told her placing a hand ion her shoulder. "You are under my protection." Hinata had the urge to cry and kick Kabuto in the balls. Instead she remained calm and looked at the barrel that contained Sasuke's changing body. She closed her eyes and began to pray.

As the recovery team was about to leave Sakura stopped them, she looked at them tearfully, "please bring Sasuke back to me." She pleaded. Naruto stared at her and nodded, giving her the nice guy pose; she was his girlfriend he wouldn't let her down.

"We'll bring them back." Naruto told her.

She nodded and smiled, "thank you." She whispered.

As they left both Kiba and Shino wondered about Hinata's safety and why she was even being dragged along.

"I'm coming for you Hinata." Both thought. "Just wait for us."


	21. a dream in silence

Chapter 20: A Dream in Silence

"Are you afraid?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Outside the storm had gotten worse, four year old Sasuke only nodded. The lightning scared him and the thunder made him tremble. Climbing under his brothers covers Sasuke sought refuge from the storm.

"There is nothing to be afraid of." Itachi told his little brother who clung to his side. The thunder and lighting only made Sasuke cling a little to his brother. Itachi sighed in annoyance at the actions of his younger sibling.

"It's just lightning and thunder." Itachi said the annoyance clear in his tone.

"No it's not, that Inuzuka boy says its angry monsters that eat little boys whose names are Sasuke!" Sasuke informed his older brother, slightly worried that Itachi did not know this.

"The Inuzuka boy lied to you." Itachi told him.

"Why would he tell me something so mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's mean." Itachi replied, stating what was the obvious.

"Oh." Sasuke whispered.

There was silence for awhile and Itachi had almost fallen asleep when Sasuke spoke again.

"Are you ever scared?" Sasuke asked softly.

"No. Go to sleep." Itachi responded irritated that he was being deprived of sleep.

The thunder and lighting kept on rolling, finally Sasuke fell asleep and so did Itachi. Just like now Sasuke was asleep, except in a barrel.

Outside the barrel Hinata sat, scared and shaking her eyes shut and knees drawn. She was attempting too meditate, just like Shino taught her.

She tried to pull up a happy thought and relieve it, she had one but it wasn't that happy.

She was eight years old and sitting on the swing by the school doors. Naruto sat beside her, their legs and sides touching, Hinata had never felt so safe. They sat there in silence till someone pushed on the swing, knocking Naruto off. Hinata had nearly fallen off but someone clutched the back of her shirt, keeping her from falling.

"Hey!" Naruto screamed turning as he scrambled to his feet. There stood Shino one hand keeping Hinata still.

"There is no need to hog the swing, Naruto." Shino reprimanded.

"I wasn't hogging!" Naruto screamed back.

"The swing is built for one and one only." Shino stated.

"We were sharing." Hinata whispered.

"Is that true?" Shino asked her, his voice gentler now.

Hinata's answer was a nod, "then I apologize Hinata." Shino answered.

"I'm sorry." Hinata whispered. The reality of the situation setting in, she was sorry. And now she was alone, trying to remember how she got here in the first place.

It was an easy answer and it was one she did not want to think about.

Kiba was terrified for his teammate; he looked at Shino who remained so calm. He sometimes envied Shino, but that was a secret. That even Kiba himself was loath to keep.

He would get Hinata and everything would sort itself out it had too. Sasuke had run off to gain power; Hinata had been dragged along as a hostage.

Naruto was determined to bring Sasuke back, he was his only friend, sure he had always had Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji to play with, but Sasuke was different. There was an understanding, that both of them were alone, and lost.

Sasuke understood, or at least Naruto thought he had.

"Neji are we near them yet?" Naruto asked.

"We are close I can see them." Neji answered and Shikamaru nodded, waving his hand for them to stop.

"Traps." Shikamaru stated.

Kiba sniffed the area, "there everywhere, we'll have to go around."

"There are webs set around some areas." Shino stated as a bug quickly crawled under his skin.

"A web?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded, there was a spider up ahead that Shino's bugs were anxious to eat.

"Where is Hinata located?" Shino asked Neji.

"She's beside a barrel that Sasuke is inside." Neji answered.

"Sasuke's inside a barrel? What the hell is he doing inside a barrel?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, we'll ask when we get there." Kiba answered.

"You're cousin must be so terrified! Her flame of youth must flicker wildly in fright!" Lee told Neji. Who merely glared at him. If Hinata was not dead then he did not want to hear about it.

"She's alive, lets get them and go, I'm missing my soaps." Neji whispered to Lee. Who nodded, it was very important that they return to the leaf in a timely fashion, the fate of Mercury was at hand, and lee and Neji never missed the live action sailor moon, if they did, it was not a pretty story.

So Gai taped the episodes for them. Just incase and this looked like it was going to be one of those cases.

A bug crawled along the collar of Hinata's jacket. Kabuto looked at the girl, as the bug crawled on her. He then looked at the spider among them, and smiled. This was going to be an interesting day; he looked at the barrel and smiled wider.

"Sasuke-kun's and Hinata-Chan's friends are near, go greet them while we wait." Kabuto told the four who stood there and nodded.

Hinata looked up at Kabuto. "Scared Hinata-chan?" Kabuto asked her.


	22. a moment of peace

Chapter 21: A Moment of Peace.

As the big bully threw Lee towards a giant tree that Shikamaru had almost been smashed against, lee had a thought. It was a random thought but it was a thought, what makes people special? Neji was special due to that fact that he was a grade A asshole, or genius it just depended on whose definition you were listening too. Tenten was special because of her great aim, and mastery of weapons. Tenten was an amazing girl or guy if you were listening to Kiba. But what made Lee special?

Was it his ability to have excessive stamina, or his hopeful smile? Lee had no idea, he was going to go into further thought on the issue but the tree decided to step in and stop that train of thought.

"That had to hurt." Kiba whispered to Shino, who gave a faint nod.

"You okay Lee?" Neji asked.

"My flame of youth is unharmed." Lee told Neji as he lay there, wondering why he was seeing double.

"Well get up and get over here!" Neji demanded. "The spider guy is looking at me funny again!"

"Okay!" Lee shouted.

The spider guy was indeed looking at Neji funny, the flute girl was out due to bugs that seemed to like her flute and ate it after that ate part of her insides, and they were happy bugs because they were full. The twin dude was traumatized due to Kiba and Akamaru, plus Shino and had died painfully, but was still traumatized. So there was only the spider guy and the big guy that separated them from Kabuto and the two they had been sent to bring back.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru told Chouji.

"Where's Sasuke!" Naruto screamed to the big guy.

"He's dead." The big guy told him, the spider guy smiled and nodded then noticed Shino looking at him and lost his smile. Shino was scary, especially when he was angry, and Shino was angry, even if his bugs weren't.

Kabuto wasn't happy either, Sasuke was close to waking up and Hinata had hit him where it counted with her fist. So he was doubled over while Hinata was busy removing seals from the barrel. Using everything she had learned while she studied medicine in her free time. Hinata was stopping the process of the seal, and in turn reversing what Orchimaru had started.

Kabuto glared at that girl, oh he hated her now.

"Is Hinata dead?" Neji asked the big guy a little too hopeful.

"The girl is cowering in fear." The big guy told him.

"Oh, then never mind, Shikamaru, me and Lee are going to kill the spider guy, can the rest of you handle him?" Neji asked pointing to the big guy.

"It's troublesome but okay." Shikamaru answered.

"What about Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed.

"He's in a barrel he's not going anywhere." Kiba answered.

"Then what about Hinata?" Naruto said a little lower.

"I'm not ready to face her yet." Kiba answered.

"Why not?" Chouji asked.

"Stuff." Kiba answered.

"Is she still dating Sasuke?" Chouji asked.

"She's not dating anyone!" Kiba yelled.

"She will be once some issues are dealt with." Shino answered. Kiba just glared and Akamaru sighed, deciding to go on ahead and keep Hinata company.

Hinata gasped as Kabuto hit her, she fell back a few steps but the damage to Sasuke's seal had been done, it was gone and Sasuke was merely sleeping. She clutched her side as she took her couple of steps back.

"I am very upset with you Hinata-chan." Kabuto told her.

Hinata took a stance, as Kabuto neared her. She was worried; she had heard the rumors of the fight between Kabuto and Naruto. She would have to bank on her speed, unzipping her jacket, she frowned.

The faster you move the less they can see you, which was her thought as her jacket slipped from her arms, Kabuto merely smiled, thinking nothing of it, until she moved.

Aside from flexibility that Shino could testify too, happily testify too, Hinata had speed. This had been proven when she once had a sugar high. Which was thanks to Kiba and his caffeine addiction, Hinata had her first taste of sugar. Gai himself had trouble catching her.

Kabuto had to take a second take, as Hinata seemed to whiz past him and this time his face was met with her fist and hard. Hinata turned on her heel and slammed her palm into his stomach, then his chin followed by a knee to his chin and ball of the foot to the nose.

Kabuto was getting his butt whipped by a girl. And that girl was Hinata. Akamaru barked in approval, that was Kiba's Hinata.

Inside the barrel, Sasuke was dreaming. It was a very nice dream too. He was making a snow man it was the first day of snow, his father and mother were with him, and there was no Itachi just happiness and a snow man.

Then he was awoken when Kabuto bumped into the barrel.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and found himself inside a barrel. This was not happiness, it was weirdness.

"Honestly if you had to make a choice, who would you choose, me or Shino?" Kiba asked Chouji.

"Why would I have to choose?" Chouji asked as they sat there under the tree, Gaara had arrived and finished the two remaining with his desert coffin move, at the moment he was talking to lee and Neji.

"because." Was Kiba's answer.

"Well honestly, I would choose neither." Was Chouji answer.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"The both of you are well; it's hard to choose who the lesser evil is." Was Chouji response. Kiba just stared at him, wondering how to respond to that.

Hinata and Kabuto both were staring at the barrel as Sasuke emerged from it.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked timidly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"Can we go back to the leaf now?" Hinata asked him timidly.

Sasuke frowned at Hinata and then looked at the bloody Kabuto. Something felt off, very off.

Kabuto seeing Hinata distracted made his move, striking Hinata neck in a vulnerable spot; she collapsed on to the floor. Akamaru ran over to her side nudging her face with his nose trying to wake her. Sasuke frowned, seeing Hinata taken out so easily was slightly irritating.

"Where I go she goes." Sasuke said, mentally slapping himself again, but he knew why he wanted her around now, it wasn't hate. It was because she reminded him of him before Itachi killed everyone; she was his reminder of a life that was now dead.

"Taking a liking to the girl?" Kabuto asked, slightly disturbed. He did not like Hinata.

"No." Sasuke answered honestly as he left the barrel and walked over to Hinata's side, lifting her in his arms effortlessly, Akamaru growled in response.

"She is weak." Sasuke whispered more to the unconscious Hinata then anyone else.

"I mean I am better looking right." Kiba asked Chouji who was walking away unable to take this even for a second longer.

"Leave Chouji alone." Shikamaru told Kiba, "where is Shino?"

"Hello Shino." Sasuke told the figure that neared them.

"Return her." Shino told him. Looking slightly irritated, that his teammate was in someone else's arms.

"catch." Sasuke told him as he tossed her to him, Shino of course did catch her.

"Are you returning to the leaf?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered, watching as Akamaru walked over to Shino and whined.

"You can not return." Kabuto informed Sasuke.

"I am." Sasuke answered annoyed that Kabuto was telling him what to do.

Kabuto frowned, and looked at Sasuke and Shino, as he healed himself. He could not return with out Sasuke. If he did, the nagging he would receive would be frightful.

Meanwhile Hinata was dreaming, this time it was a strange dream. She was standing in a field of snow, watching some children playing, three children to be exact. Hinata stared at the happy faces of the three, trying to remember when she had been that happy, that innocent.

As she stared at them, one boy lost his glasses, the other boy laughed and handed them to him, the girl laughed also, pointing at the snow man they had just made, the boy with the glasses handed them to her as she raced to place them on the snowman. Laughing the entire way, the two boys just stared at the snow man as it was now completed.

"It looks like Shino." The first boy said.

"No it doesn't, it looks like a snowman." The girl told the first boy her arms crossed as she pouted. The two boys laughed at her expression, then looked at the snowman.

"We must name him." the second boy told the girl.

Hinata stood there and repeated the name softy. "Miko."

Hinata opened her eyes she was laying on a bed; she frowned as sunlight streamed in thru the window. She rolled over on her back and then sat up, she was in the hospital. She frowned bringing her knees to her chest as she sat there.

"You're awake." Hinata blinked as the nurse smiled at her. "I'll go inform the head nurse." The nurse told her as she checked the chart once more.

"How long have I been asleep?" "Hinata asked.

"Ten hours, how do you feel?" the nurse asked her.

"fine." Hinata responded she felt fine, a little strange but fine.

"That's good; I'll go inform your teammates." With that the nurse left her alone in the room.

Elsewhere lee and Neji where talking to Tenten and Gaara about their new found plan to pass the time. It was called the kill team 8 plan, or if in public the kill Kiba plot.

"Well since Sakura is now training under the Hokeage, lee's stalking time has been cut in half, so we have more time to dedicate to this plan." Tenten stated to Gaara who was busy opening the Oreo bags so they could begin their feast.

"Team 8 must be attacked delicately." Neji stated as he grabbed the milk from the fridge.

"Because of the political factors." Tenten asked, since there was two heirs and a blood limit, all three clans had influence in the leaf, a lot of influence.

"We attack where they are the weakest, their friendship with each other." Neji told them as he placed the milk on the table.

"Their friendship?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded and looked at Lee who placed the plates on the table.

"Their flames are not tied to each other feelings, they cause each other heart break before realizing that they have indeed done some harm. "Lee said sadly.

"That's true, sometimes that can be cruel to each other." Tenten said in agreement. "But that doesn't explain how we can attack their friendship."

"Shino and Hinata have only each other but Kiba has friends outside the team." Neji told her as he poured the milk.

"What's your point?" Gaara asked.

"I can befriend my cousin." Neji paused at the look of disbelief that crossed everyone's face. "She does miss my companionship, I was her best friend." Neji reminded them.

"Sasuke has already befriended Shino; we simply turn them against each other and take them out one at a time. "Once that was said the feast started.

Hinata shivered, the feeling of fore boarding was back. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"It's as if everything is falling apart at the seams." Hinata stated to herself, her Byakugan activating, Kiba and Shino where on their way to her room, walking slower then usual. She frowned, this was going to make everything even more awkward then it already was.

"What do you think she's going to say when she see's us?" Kiba asked Shino.

"She will greet us and we will greet her." Shino answered, as Kiba frowned that was not the answer that he had been expecting.

"Do you think she'll even want to see us?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata will be pleased that we are in the same room, Kiba." Shino answered.

"Yeah but after all the stuff that has happened, like you sleeping with her has to have her at least slightly traumatized." Kiba hissed.

"We enjoyed our times together. Immensely." Shino countered coldly.

"Right." Kiba hissed. Glaring at Shino.

"Act civil once we enter, it will not due to have her aware of our animosity." Shino told Kiba, who nodded and glared only slightly less.

Hinata's Byakugan flickered off, she shook her head, she had learned to read lips when she was three, it was something that she and Neji would do, to whisper secrets to each other.

Kiba and Shino hated each other even more and it was her fault, she would have to attempt to fix this it was her fault after all. It was always her fault.

She stood and walked over to the door, she wanted to go to her room and sleep in her bed, and she opened the door.

Kiba and Shino stopped when the door opened; Hinata calmly exited the room and smiled at them.

"It has been a long day, let's go home." Hinata told them. The boys nodded and followed.

Outside it had begun to rain.

"This weather sucks!" Kiba said to his companions.

"I like the rain." Hinata answered.

"This is beautiful weather." Kiba then said.

Hinata smiled and so did Shino, Kiba's fickle nature was amusing occasionally, like right now. Other times it made them want to beat the crap out of him with a newspaper or pointy stick.

"Can you convince Sasuke of this plan?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded.

"He'll agree to anything if it means escaping his teammates." Neji reminded her.

"Oh I forgot." Tenten chirped.

"You okay?" Kiba asked Hinata as she sneezed. She nodded, and sneezed again. She was being plotted against, or maybe they were all being plotted against. She looked at her teammates and frowned.

They noticed and looked at her worriedly.

"I think we are being plotted against." Hinata answered.

"Plotted against?" Kiba asked, Hinata nodded as in the background lightning struck and thunder rolled.

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, wondering if Hinata was being paranoid, but her female instincts were usually right, and they trusted her judgment.

"Then we will have to careful." Shino informed her, Kiba nodded.

"Let's get home before we get too soaked." Kiba whined with Akamaru. Hinata nodded, it was staring to get cold.


	23. what you're missing

Chapter 22: Kill Kiba Session 1 (what you're missing)

Hyuuga Neji was a genius, who wore a beanie at the moment but he was genius, who once had great hair. At the moment he was sitting on a park bench with his cousin, Hinata. Whose body language told him this was the last place she wanted to be or with.

"You should relax, I am up to nothing." He informed her offering her the bottle of tea he had brought on this supposed picnic. "I merely want to be friends again, nearly losing you to that sound has made me aware that family is all you have in the end," he watched her shocked reaction carefully, he had to play his cards at the right time and Hinata would crumple to his will.

"We were close once, I want that back." Neji told her softly, his hand on hers now.

"Neji-Nissan?" she asked, unsure what to say to her cousin. She had missed him, he had been her companion, her best friend and then one day he was gone and she was alone.

"Can we start over Hinata?" he asked her, she nodded squeezing his hands.

Elsewhere Kiba was sitting with Chouji, and Shikamaru watching the clouds. It had been decided that team 8 needed a day apart and so they would get one. Kurenai orders and all, so team 8 had separated. Shino and Sasuke where off doing who knew what, Hinata was off with her cousin or something and Kiba was here ready to lay on his back and watch the clouds.

"Man this blows." Kiba stated.

"It's just troublesome." Shikamaru told Kiba as he yawned.

"Have a potato chip and relax, you need a day to just relax." Chouji told Kiba.

"I guess." Kiba said weirdly now lying on his back.

Shino and Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table in the Uchiha compound making Origami as the rice cooked, they had decided to have a guy's day in. Sasuke was making cranes and frogs while Shino made origami bunnies and pandas.

"You're really good at making tea." Sasuke admitted to Shino.

"I decided it was a skill a good husband would need." Shino admitted leaving out whose husband he thought he was going to be.

"Ah, well after the roasted rice balls what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"We can have a quick training session; there is a new technique I want to test out." Shino offered.

"Sounds good." Sasuke said as he finished another frog. "We should hang these after were done on the shrine." Shino nodded as he finished another bunny.

Kiba yawned; he was tired it had been a stressful week of weeks.

"Maybe we should catch a movie?" Chouji asked. Kiba shook his head he was too tired and comfortable to move. Chouji looked at Shikamaru who had fallen asleep and smiled.

"Both you and Shikamaru are so lazy today." Chouji told Kiba.

"It's a lazy Monday." Kiba informed Chouji.

"I hate Mondays." Sasuke told Shino.

"I like them." Shino told Sasuke leaving out what the why; Shino was very tired of the whys.

"Why?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer.

"Just do." Shino answered.

"School always started on a Monday. That's why I hated Mondays." Sasuke said, looking at the rice cooker the rice done. "Rice is done."

"Do we have enough origami animals?" Shino asked.

"Yep, lets make some roasted rice balls." Sasuke said happily.

"These rice balls are good." Hinata told Neji as she ate one.

"I made them on my own." He told her honestly. She nodded her cousin had a gift in the kitchen.

"Have you ever tried roasted rice balls?" Hinata asked him. He shook his head they had always looked slightly brunt to him, defiantly not roasted. "I'll have to make you some." Hinata told her cousin, trying to get over the awkwardness she felt with Neji.

"You make the bentos for your team don't you." Neji stated knowing that she did.

She nodded, "I do." she did, both Kiba and Shino had just expected her too, after she made them one once.

"Must be nice to have such a caring teammate, Tenten and lee pack their own and so do I." Neji explained to his cousin, in a way insulting and complimenting her.

"Oh, but you have Oreo feasts, so you and your teammates are close." Hinata told him, trying to figure out how to take his statement.

"To a point." Neji replied, there where teams who were closer then them. Hinata only nodded eating her rice ball and drinking the bottled tea.

"Man I hate tea!" Kiba said randomly, so randomly that Chouji jumped and Shikamaru woke up.

"Where did that come from?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed to be awakened.

"I never had a chance to say it, so I figured I'd say it now." Kiba stated sure in his logic.

"Oh." Chouji and Shikamaru said lost in Kiba's logic.

"I mean Hinata and Shino can drink it like nothing bit it's not soda." Kiba continued starting his rant. "It's always let me get you some tea, or try this new tea that Shino made. Tea is disgusting it's colored water with no flavor, now soda, it has a zing to it, it's good and every where it can even be transported, plus it has more caffeine then tea, it's like coffee but without the need to use the restroom, man Shino had coffee once and got diarrhea, I cracked up. Only Hinata can't have soda or some snacks, her diets different, some stuff can kill her, like crab or eel. Sugar and high doses of caffeine are a complete no, no in her diet."

Chouji and Shikamaru nodded, hoping that would stop the rant. Kiba frowned at the clouds, he hated Mondays.

"I hate Mondays." Kiba stated.

"What do you plan to do about the situation with your teammates?" Neji asked Hinata. She looked at him unsure what to say or do. Instead she merely stared straight ahead.

"There is no situation." She finally said, not looking at her cousin her expression unreadable. "There never was." She lied, sex, lies and betrayal that made up the supposed situation.

"I see." Neji told her, lying. None the less he decided to change the subject. "What do you want to do after we eat?" He asked her.

"I don't know, what ever you want." She answered him.

"I have nothing planned." Neji informed her.

"Maybe we can just sit and talk." Hinata offered timidly.

"If that is what you want." He told her, Hinata finally looked at her cousin.

"Don't say that." She told him, the tone of her voice made Neji blink.

"How are you feeling, without the seal?" Shino asked as Sasuke scratched the spot where the seal had once been.

"It's strange." Was Sasuke's response, as he scratched. "Hinata needs to lay off the medical books if she can do this. Even the Hokeage is freaked." Sasuke mumbled.

The muscle in Shino's cheek jumped at the mention of Hinata, even if it was in passing. Sasuke noticed and looked at him apologetically.

"Hinata is with her cousin." Kiba whined softly as he walked home, "that's not good, it's never good." He told himself as he left the path towards his house and started following his nose.

He was doing this to check on her, because he cared. As he neared her scent he picked up speed breaking into a jog.

Hinata looked away from her cousin, one of her teammates was near she could feel it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Kiba-kun?" she whispered, her Byakugan activated. Neji activated his, noticing Kiba jogging in their direction probably a minute or two away from them. Neji thought quickly he needed to do something, so he did he hugged his cousin.

Kiba smelt fear and speed up, stopping in his tracks when he saw Neji hugging Hinata. Hugging her, he was almost as surprised as Hinata.

Hinata was scared, Neji was touching her. Hugging her, she saw Kiba and looked at him a plea in her expression. Neji released her and looked at his cousin, his unsure cousin.

"Tomorrow let's meet again; I will try those roasted rice balls." Neji told her before walking away, Kiba walked over to Hinata once Neji had left, feeling wary of Neji with every step.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"He wants to be friends again." She told him softly.

"Right, don't be alone with him, I'll go with you. I don't trust him." Kiba told Hinata, still watching Neji walk away, the wary feeling growing.

Hinata looked at Kiba, she believed her cousin, she frowned slightly. Kiba merely looked at her and frowned back, "I mean it Hinata, either me or Shino chaperon you when he's around or nothing." Kiba informed her, his hand going to hers.

"Fine." Hinata told him. Kiba squeezed her hand.

"Come on let's get you home." Kiba told her she nodded and followed him.

Chapter 22

He stood there silently, as silently as Shino could. Unsure what to say or do, so he just stood as she sat there, her head in her hands and knees drawn as close to her body as she could get them. The night was dark but he could tell. He could see her body shaking as she held back her sobs.

Kiba would have said something he always knew what to say, but Kiba wasn't there, there was only Shino. Who did not know what to say, so he stood there till she looked up at him, surprised that she hadn't sensed him.

"Shino-kun?" she said surprised and miserably, she had done well or so she thought to never let her teammates know that after missions she broke down, so far only Kurenai knew.

Shino stood there for while as she whipped her tears away, as she composed herself. Once she had she looked at him, he was still there. "Hello Shino-kun." She whispered.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" He asked already knowing that there was.

She smiled slightly at him, and then shook her head. "No. Nothing." She stood and smiled. the tired smile that he had never seen. She walked over to him slowly on unsteady feet; he already knew that she was drunk; Kiba had given her the idea.

Shino reached out to steady her, holding her an arms length away. "You are drunk." Shino stated, Hinata merely looked at him then looked away.

"no." she lied, looking depressed again, Shino sighed a habit he had picked up from Hinata. "Not really." She told him, moving closer to him, and then hugging him. "Not really." She repeated against his jacket. He hugged her back, wondering what he was supposed to say, almost wishing Kiba was here, almost.

He was never good with words, so he stroked her back, pulling her closer to him until he couldn't. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, only he didn't. That would have been a lie, he wouldn't lie to her, not now at least.

She looked up at him, her hand moving to his face. "How can you stay so calm?" she asked him softly, timidly. Once again he said nothing, his hand now on her wrist.

"You are drunk." He repeated, "You should be in bed."

"yours?" she asked him, there was a tone to her voice, a tone that made him want to tell her yes, she should be in his bed. Instead he merely moved her hand down to where her other one rested on his chest. She stood on tippy toe and kissed the side of mouth thru the material of his collar.

"Hinata." He demanded getting her attention. She stopped kissing him and stared up at him.

"Shino?" She questioned softly the timid under tone fading. She looked away placing her head on his chest once again, seeking comfort.

"Let's go." He told her, stepping back retaining his grip on her wrist, he intended to take her home, it was an intent he intended to testify too, but it was he would never succeed in at least not tonight.


	24. one moment

Chapter 23: one moment (Kill Kiba session II)

Sakura wasn't a bad person; she was merely a girl in love. Love had a habit of changing a person, sometimes the changes where good, other times the changes where bad, very, very bad.

At the moment Sakura was stuck on a detail that she had miss looked. Aburame Shino. He was the real reason that everything in her life was falling apart, that Sasuke was being taken from her. That was something that Sakura would not stand for, even as she sat there watching the movie that Naruto had begged to see.

Sakura was smart, it took her awhile to get over her emotion but she was smart. That was why she had decided to put all her anger and frustration into her new plot, kill Shino. Sure Sakura would have to humble to herself and apologize to that manipulative whore Hinata, but at the cost of looking good to Sasuke, it was something that she could do.

Shino sneezed. He was being plotted against; it wasn't Kiba, since Shino had become immune to Kiba. Too immune that Shino sometimes didn't notice that he was being plotted against like that time that Hinata almost drank the tea that Shino had made and Kiba had knocked it out of her hand, claiming that he had poured raid in the tea.

"Bless you." Sasuke automatically responded. Shino looked at Sasuke for a moment.

Hinata did that too, it was something that made her so adorable, especially when team 8 had caught that cold at that same time, it was cute. Every time they sneezed she squeaked out a bless you and then went back to snuggling with her pillow. The pillow had been violated some time later, hormones Kurenai claimed in Kiba's defense as she washed the pillow.

"I am being plotted against." Shino told Sasuke as they hung the origami in the shrine.

"Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

"No, some one new." Shino answered.

"Sakura and Naruto?" Sasuke suggested.

"Perhaps." Shino considered.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Sasuke mumbled.

Kiba was having a dilemma. He had to tell Shino about Neji, but the telling part was something that was causing the dilemma. He either called Sasuke's and looked the part of a stalker or he called at the Aburame compound and risked the chance of speaking to Shibi, even the thought of talking to Shibi made Kiba shiver. Kiba stared at the phone, he had already called Hinata, so he knew she was planning on going to bed early.

"What to do what to do." Kiba whispered to himself.

After a few minutes Kiba grabbed the phone and dialed.

Kiba: Answer the phone I know that you are there, Shino bastard.

Phone: Ring, Ring.

Sasuke: Hello?

Kiba: hand the phone over to Shino.

Sasuke: what if he is not here, huh?

Kiba: oh he's there; you're his girlfriend after all.

Sasuke: I'm not his girlfriend.

Kiba: Oh yes you are his pretty, pretty girlfriend.

Sasuke: No I'm not.

Kiba: Yes you are.

Sasuke: Am not.

Kiba: yes. Yes you are.

Shino: Hello Kiba.

Kiba: Neji is sniffing around Hinata.

Shino: have you spoken with her.

Kiba: I told her that unless one or the both of us is around, she can't be with Neji.

Shino: how did Hinata take the news?

Kiba: I don't think she liked the idea very much.

Shino: I see. I'll speak to her.

Kiba: call tomorrow she's turning in early tonight.

Shino: I see…..

Kiba: well have fun with your girlfriend!

Shino: You are an idiot.

With that Shino hung up the phone. Sasuke sat there fuming glaring at the phone.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Sasuke hissed, as he pouted.

Shino merely stared at Sasuke unsure how to answer that.

Chapter 23: one moment (Kill Kiba session II)

In her bedroom, in her bed were two people, one was the usual occupant and the other was a new occupant. The bed if it could speak would have said that Hinata had better be glad there was no head board, or the wall might have been damaged. Instead there was silence as the two slept.


	25. theres something called silence

Chapter 24: There's something called Silence

There are times when all you want to do is hit your head against a wall, and then walk away. That was the feeling that Hinata was having at the moment, not that any one would have minded. Hinata sat there on her bed, unable to sleep; she frowned and just started at her alarm clock as the minutes seemed as long as hours.

"This is entirely Kiba's and Shino's fault." Hinata whispered to herself.

The boys in question were sleeping, both nice and warm in their beds dreaming happy dreams, while she sat there in the darkness unable to sleep. Hinata laid down again determined to sleep only to find sleep determined to remain as far away from her as possible. The clock on her bedside table flashed 3:15 am, Hinata frowned she had been trying to sleep since 5 pm.

Kurenai was on another mission this time telling Hinata not to sleep with Shino or Kiba, ever. Hinata had the urge to hit her head against the wall again. But refrained and merely waved goodbye, once the door was closed and Hinata was alone, she gave in to her desire. She hit her head repeatedly against the wall.

After that was done, Hinata found herself with a headache, which was not a happy thing. Then the phone had rung, Hinata merely glared at the phone letting the machine answer it.

Answering Machine: Hi I'm not here right now, put that can of raid down Kiba! Shino put Hinata down!!! Beep.

Sakura: Hi Hinata it's me Sakura! Just wanted to say how sorry I am, and I hope you are feeling better, maybe we can hang out give me a call! Bye.

Hinata stared at the answering machine, than at the wall. Then back at the answering machine, Hinata was feeling a little well confused. She didn't know how to deal with what she guessed was an apology.

Now Hinata was unable to sleep, she was too busy thinking and dealing with a now lessening headache. Hinata sighed and rolled over on her back feeling annoyed. So she lay there, wondering if maybe she should awake one of her teammates. That was a good idea the more she thought about it the more she wanted to do it. Only she wouldn't, that would be mean to disturb someone from their sleep.

"Why can't I sleep?" Hinata whined rolling over on her side, cuddling her pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. Only to turn bright red and open her eyes again, she let go of her pillow and sat there her blush glowing in the dark. That was not a good image Hinata thought, there in her mind was her bug teammate but naked. Hinata sighed and hit her fist against the bed, "Damn it!" Hinata cursed.

Shino rolled over in his bed; he was having one of those dreams. The kind that made his ears blush even in his sleep, the only thing was it was more of a memory then dream.

Shino had Hinata pinned and she was giggling as she blushed. She was still drunk and so she was being playful.

"Please." Hinata asked again, pressing her body against his.

"Please what?" Shino asked, feeling his ears turn red, as Hinata pressed herself against him. Hinata giggled again.

"Help me into my pajamas." Hinata told him, noticing his blush; she kissed him again, his jacket collar the only thing separating their lips. His ears turned redder as she began to slightly rub herself against him, Shino tore himself away from her and stared at her.

"You are drunk." He reminded her, Hinata pouted and nodded.

"You are being difficult, Shino-kun." Hinata whined, moving to remove her soaked clothing. "You were fine touching me in the water, now I want you to touch me in my bed. "

Shino frowned; he had lost himself in that moment. She had played an evil trick on him, when she hadn't surfaced he had dove in after her, only to feel her take advantage of him. She had untied his pants and smiled at him before surfacing for air. Shino could stand in the water; Hinata on the other hand had to tread water.

"We were being spied on." Shino reminded her, as she undressed he placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. He had been so close to release when his bugs informed him that there was someone there, Shino had told Hinata to close her eyes, she did clinging to him as his bugs crawled along both of them. Shino ordered his bugs to attack, and they did. The peeping tom ran away after a few painful bug bites.

"Are we now?" Hinata asked him as she stood there as naked as the day she was born. Shino stared at her, his bugs told him that they were alone, then told him to go for it. Shino sighed his bugs had the dirty thoughts not him, yet he was staring at his naked teammate as she stretched her eyes locked with his.

"We are." Shino informed her. Hinata smiled and walked over to him, Shino swore that she was adding extra sway to her hips.

"Then?" Hinata asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hinata this is improper." Shino reminded her, biting the inside of his mouth as her hands started to drift southward.

"If you and me where in the water again it would be fine. Is that what you are saying?" Hinata asked.

"That is not what I am saying." Shino informed her, trapping her hands on his hips.

"Then what are you saying?" Hinata asked resting her head on his chest.

"You are drunk this would be taking advantage of you, if we do that again." Shino informed her. Shino's bugs ordering him to hurry up and sleep with her.

"I love you." Hinata whispered against his jacket. Shino felt his heart skip a beat he had heard her correctly she said that she loved him, not Kiba.

"Hinata?" Shino whispered. "Do you mean that?" he asked her.

"I love you Shino-kun." Hinata repeated now looking at him.

Shino stared at her for awhile releasing her hands as he moved his own to caress her shoulders. She smiled at him, knowing that she would get what she wanted now from him and what she wanted was the release she had nearly found in the water. Shino began to awkwardly remove his jacket, silently happy that he had forgotten to put on an undershirt this morning. She was watching him undress; now standing an arm reach away watching intently.

Shino undressed slowly, feeling her eyes on him, especially when he moved to undo his pants. She smiled slightly at him, especially when she noticed how red his ears where now.

"Can I kiss you now?" Hinata asked Shino. Shino nodded as he closed his eyes, Hinata placed her hands on his shoulder, as she stood on tippy toe, her lips once again on his. As she kissed him Shino removed the rest of his clothing.

Once he was as naked as her, he lifted her in his arms and carried her as she giggled to her bed.

"What is so funny?" Shino asked her as laid her down.

"You are so formal." She whispered to him. Shino only kissed her as an answer. His bug turning off the lights as Hinata let out her first moan.

Hinata sneezed, this was a different sneeze. She was being talked or thought about. Hinata frowned, wondering what was being said about her. Hinata sat up and sighed, all she wanted to do was sleep. The alarm clock now read 4:25 am in flashing red letters. She sighed and lowered her head staring at her feet. Maybe she should paint her nails or something, if sleep wasn't coming then she might as well do something productive. Hinata sighed she was going to take a bubble bath, that was relaxing. She was walking to the bathroom when she sneezed again, and frowned. Someone was still talking or thinking about her, she sighed again and continued walking.

Kiba rolled over on his stomach, his hands clenching tightly on his sheets. He was having a really happy dream, Akamaru decided to sleep on the floor since Kiba had been violating pillows and rolling around, all that tended to ruin any chances Akamaru had of sleeping peacefully.

"Right here?" Kiba moaned in his sleep as he rubbed himself against a pillow. Kiba bit his bottom lip, feeling the relief near, in his mind Hinata was clinging to him. Her lips trailing kisses on his chin and neck, stopping to kiss the small bite mark she had given him.

Akamaru sighed and covered his ears and eyes to the best of his ability. Kiba needed to get a hobby or something. This was sad.

"Fuck, I'm getting close." Kiba moaned. Akamaru rolled his eyes Kiba was a very sad individual. "Ah!" Kiba moaned loudly. Akamaru growled. All he wanted to do was sleep.

All Hinata wanted to do was sleep. She sat there relaxing in the bath tub, humming to herself. She had already shaved her legs, washed her hair and body. The bath was so warm, she yawned. She could easily fall asleep in here. She was happy right now.

Kiba opened his eyes, his pants felt all sticky. "Damn it not again." Kiba whined. Akamaru growled at Kiba. "Fine go and sleep at Hinata's see of I care!" Akamaru rolled his eyes then nearly fell over in disbelief when Kiba spoke again. "Can you get a pair of her panties for me?"

Hinata sneezed as she dried her hair; whoever was talking about her would get a good beating. Once she found out who she'd tell Shino and Kiba. Hinata yawned again. She was finally sleepy, sleepy enough to sleep. After Hinata dressed again in her pajamas she drifted off to sleep. Her alarm clock blinking 6:00am in red flashing letters as she slept.

Shino opened his eyes as the sun rose. His pants were sticky, he frowned, he was almost as bad as Kiba. Shino sighed and sat up, he said he would speak with Hinata and he would. He'd call her as soon as he was dressed, perhaps he would even visit her. If she would allow him then he would go see her.

"Come on, just one pair!" Kiba pleaded to Akamaru. Who once again barked his refusal. "Please! It's for a good cause!" Akamaru barked a response. "Isn't my welfare the most important thing to you?" Kiba whined. When Akamaru barked no again Kiba frowned. "Fine I'll go get a pair myself!"

With that said Kiba raced to the bathroom. He was off to Hinata's on a mission; it would probably be a forgotten mission once he got there. He also had an alternative motive, one that had been revealed to him in a dream. He would get Hinata to realize that he was better than Shino in all ways possible.

Shino buttoned his collar and put on his glasses he was ready to see Hinata. He walked over to the phone passing the clock in the hallway that read 6:30am. He dialed the number to the apartment.

Phone: Ring, ring.

Hinata: Hello?

Shino: Hinata, this is Shino.

Hinata: hello.

Shino: Are you ill?

Hinata: No just tired.

Shino: Oh, I'll be over in awhile.

Hinata: Okay.

With that Hinata hung up. Unaware that she had just set herself up. She laid down and fell asleep on the couch. Sometime later she was awoken, Shino was lifting her off the couch, she wrapped her arms around her him, drifting off again till she heard the shout.

"What! Damnit Shino stop traumatizing Hinata!" Kiba yelled pointing at his hated teammate.

"I was taking her to bed." Shino said smirking, Hinata drifting off uncaring that they where fighting, she was sleepy and so she would sleep. Kiba glared at Shino.

"When I take her to bed she'll never let you ever again!" Kiba shouted.

"The shame of bedding you would kill her." Shino countered.

"Me! You walking roach motel!" Kiba yelled.

"Where is your dog?" Shino asked.

"Akamaru stayed home to sleep!" Kiba hissed.

"The shame of having another dog as its master must have been awful." Shino replied.

Kiba glared at Shino showing his fangs. "I'm not letting you bed her ever!"

"Bed her, what an interesting phrase." Shino hissed.

"I hate you!" Kiba hissed.

Both glared at each other, till they noticed that Hinata had drifted off.

"She's asleep hah! Now you can't sleep with her!" Kiba said in triumph.

Shino merely turned and carried Hinata to her room.

Neji opened his eyes, today he was going to see his cousin and get closer to her till finally he could destroy all of team 8. Neji smiled at that thought, it was so wonderful. He sat up and walked to the bathroom, today was going to be a good day.

Kiba sat there on Hinata's bed, glaring at Shino who sat there too, Hinata lying next to them. Both boys just glared at each other.

"So why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata asked me to come." Shino answered.

Kiba glared at him. "Want something to drink, raid with ice perhaps?"

Shino glared at him. "Shall I put in the ice in toilet for you, so you can have a cold drink?"

There was silence as both boys glared at each other. Both determined to not leave the other alone with Hinata. And then like a bad dream the door bell rang, both boys looked at the doorway, wondering who the hell was interrupting a team 8 moment.

"Is it your girlfriend?" Kiba asked Shino.

"Sasuke is not my girlfriend." Shino reminded Kiba.

"Right, then who is it?" Kiba asked.

"I'm not psychic." Shino replied annoyed.

"Well go answer the door." Kiba commanded.

"You are the dog, you go." Shino hissed.

"You both go." Hinata told them as she rolled over on her side.

Shino and Kiba looked at her and sighed, both going to the door.

"What the hell are doing here you cross dressing asshole?" Kiba yelled at Neji.

"I came to see my cousin." Neji informed Kiba and Shino.

"She is asleep." Shino told Neji before closing the door.

"Yahoo! Right in his face too!" Kiba told Shino after he closed the door.

Neji stood there and frowned, he was going to enjoy destroying them. He would even laugh over their broken bodies. Neji knocked again, this time getting an angry Hinata.

"What?!" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" Neji questioned.

Hinata looked behind her. "It's Neji not Avon."

"That's Neji? Well he almost looks like a boy." Kiba told her then looked at Shino. "One day he'll be a real boy." Shino smirked at Kiba's teasing.

"That day does not appear to be today." Shino told Kiba who laughed.

"Be nice." Hinata warned.

"Yes Hinata." Both boys said, smirking as they did so.

"What do you want Neji?" Hinata asked annoyed that her sleep was disturbed again.

"Aren't we hanging out today cousin?" Neji asked.

"Yeah "cousin" aren't we hanging out?" Kiba asked Hinata who shot him a glare.

He hid behind Shino and glared at Neji. Shino shrugged and looked at Hinata who sighed.

"I'm tired, maybe later." Hinata told Neji.

"I see." Neji said looking at Shino and Kiba over Hinata's shoulder as one flicked him off. "Then I will come back later." With that Neji left. Once Hinata closed the door she turned and looked at Shino and Kiba.

"Morning!" Kiba said cheerfully. Hinata glared at both of them. Both boys coward slightly under her look, Hinata frowned at them.

"I'm going to sleep. If any one of you enters my room." She left the threat hanging and went to her room annoyed that the boys where here now, both boys merely watched her leave.

"She's cranky." Kiba whispered. Shino nodded. "Must be because you're here Shino." Shino walked away going into the kitchen he might as well make some tea, Hinata was a tad bit more pleasant after she drank some.

Kiba stood there he wanted to go and spend time with Hinata. If he was alone with her he could prove that he had more to offer her than Shino ever did. Kiba sighed; he couldn't go into Hinata's room as long as she was upset. Kiba stood there and thought really hard, crossing his arms for extra thinking power. He'd stay here and when Hinata was finally awake he's sweep her off her feet and she'd fall madly in love with him. Then Shino would die of a broken heart, Kiba nodded that was his plan. He'd make Hinata fall in love with him.

"What are you plotting?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Your death, that's all." Kiba answered going into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Oh." Shino said. Apparently used to Kiba plotting his death.

"What you making?" Kiba asked as he watched Shino clean the rice.

"Tea and lunch." Shino answered.

"Oh, guess I'll make something too." Kiba answered.

Kiba went to the fridge and looked around, then opened the freezer there was meat, Kiba smiled. He'd make some teriyaki beef to go with the rice.

"Is teriyaki beef alright?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded.

"Don't forget to make some veggies this time; I'll prepare some fruit salad for desert." Shino stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Kiba answered.

Both boys began to cook in the kitchen. "I think someone is plotting against me." Shino stated suddenly.

"Other than me?" Kiba asked surprised. Shino nodded. "Don't know what to say about that. Do you have any idea?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke believes it might be Sakura and Naruto." Shino offered.

"We still have to get that pink bimbo back." Kiba hissed as he grabbed his supplies.

What do you suggest?" Shino said as he placed the rice in the cooker.

"We beat her to death?" Kiba said unsure as he read the instructions for the sauce.

"Do you need assistance?" Shino asked.

"Naw, I got it." Kiba said.

"Do we have all the ingredients?" Shino asked.

"We should." Kiba said looking around the kitchen. "Check the fridge."

Shino opened the door to the fridge and looked around. Making sure they had everything for lunch, he looked absently at the clock on the wall. 7:25 am.

Neji frowned and crossed his arms; this was not a good development. Kiba and Shino showed no intention of leaving the apartment; instead the two boys were cooking in the kitchen. Neji glared at them, he was a safe enough distance too.

This was not going to be a good day.

"Did we get back at lee and Tenten?" Shino asked Kiba.

"Yep, we put poison ivy extract in their body lotions and body washes." Kiba answered.

"What about Gaara?" Shino asked.

"I left him in an elevator with Naruto after Naruto had eaten some 8 year old ramen that I had been saving, that was mixed with some exlax just incase." Kiba answered.

"That all sounds wonderful." Shino said mildly amused at his teammate's plots.

Hinata opened her eyes the clock read 11:45 am, yawning she stretched. She was still tired but she felt better now. She could hear the TV and smell food. She sat up and stretched again before walking to the door and opening it. She walked over to the bathroom to brush her face and teeth only to stop as both boys stared at her.

"Morning?" Kiba asked.

"Morning." Hinata answered back. Both boys looked at each other again, then at her.

"You're back!" Kiba shouted. Hinata just stared at him for awhile before she went to brush her teeth.

"I'll go get her a cup of tea." Shino said quickly as he left the couch to enter the kitchen. Kiba nodded staring at the bathroom door.

"Yeah you do that, I'll sit here." Kiba whispered more to himself as returned to looking at the TV. Then the blinking light caught his attention, someone had left a message on the machine. He pressed the play back button and waited as the machine clicked and the person's voice came on.

Sakura: Hi Hinata it's me Sakura! Just wanted to say how sorry I am, and I hope you are feeling better, maybe we can hang out give me a call! Bye.

Kiba blinked Sakura was calling Hinata. "That is not a good sign." Kiba looked at Shino who was holding two glasses of tea and nodded.

"Nope, I think we have to pay her visit and see if her intentions are pure." Kiba stated frowning as he grabbed his soda. Shino turned and looked at the bathroom door as it opened and Hinata emerged. She walked over to him and took the tea smiling as she did so.

"Thank you Shino-kun." Hinata said politely after she took her first sip.

"You are more than welcome." He told her. Kiba made a face.

"So Hinata you hungry I made teriyaki!" Kiba said happily.

"That sounds good Kiba-kun." Hinata told him. Kiba smiled at Shino who did nothing.

"Is the tea to your liking?" Shino asked her. She nodded taking another sip.

"It's perfect." She whispered. Shino smiled and looked at Kiba who glared back.

"Let's go eat." Kiba whined now annoyed. Hinata smiled and nodded, walking with Shino and Kiba to the kitchen.

"It's not as good as your cooking." Kiba whined. Hinata smiled at him blushing from the complement.

"There is fruit salad for desert." Shino told them.

Kiba winked at Hinata and placed some teriyaki on her plate. "You look cute today." She blushed even redder at this and stared at her plate. "We should go on a date tonight." Kiba told her staring at her intently.

"You can refuse." Shino told her. Hinata looked at Shino then at Kiba realizing that she was in the middle again. She might as well screw them both and get it over with.

"Can I get more tea?" Hinata quickly asked.

"Of course." Shino told her as he poured her some tea.

"Thank you." Hinata replied.

"So?" Kiba inquired.

"Why don't we all go out tonight?" Hinata asked.

"All of us?" Kiba asked looking at Shino who was looking at him. "Do we have too?" Kiba asked her.

"It would be fun." Hinata told them.

"how about you go on a date with me tonight and tomorrow you can go on a date with Shino, so it's a win, win for both of us and that way you can decide who you want to date." Hinata blinked and stared at Kiba.

"That sounds possible." Shino told Kiba.

"I thought it would." Kiba told Shino. "So how about it, once and for all a decision must be made."

"One date isn't enough though." Shino told Kiba. "Perhaps we get two dates so we can ensure our best qualities are put forth." Kiba nodded.

"Two dates then." Kiba looked at Hinata. "Tonight you date me right."

Hinata nodded more out of habit then anything else since she was stunned.

"Then it's agreed." Kiba told her. He looked at Shino and smirked. "May the best man win, namely me of course." With that said Kiba held out his hand, Shino shook Kiba's hand and smirked.

"You can not compete with her first." Shino informed him both looked at Hinata as she nearly choked on her tea.

"Ha I told you it traumatized her!" Kiba yelled pointing at Shino.

"I still plot your death." Shino informed Kiba.

Hinata just sat there wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. Meanwhile outside Neji smirked; he had found his opportunity to destroy them. Two dates for each and Neji would ensure that his team disrupted every single one of them.


	26. kiba date 1

Sorry about the confusion. The short was to show what happened between Hinata and Shino. Sorry!

Chapter 25: Kiba and Hinata Date 1.

Sakura sat there on her bed staring at the phone. Tenten had just informed her of the plan that Neji had formulated, Sakura smirked she would make sure that Hinata and Kiba got together, watching the look on Shino's face when Hinata told him she loved Kiba would be priceless.

"I don't think Sakura likes me." Naruto told Shikamaru and Chouji. Who just stared at him wondering if they should tell him the truth.

"What makes you think that?" Chouji asked.

"She's been avoiding me, and when we are together she talks about Sasuke and Hinata." Naruto whined as he sat there his head on the table.

"Maybe it's a girl thing?" Chouji offered. Naruto shook his head.

"We don't kiss anymore." Naruto sighed.

"She doesn't like you, this is troublesome but Sakura is only dating to get back at Hinata." Shikamaru informed Naruto. Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, giving him the "I'm confused" look. Shikamaru sighed. "Hinata likes you."

Chouji looked at Shikamaru in horror, and then looked around for any sign of Kiba or Shino. Shikamaru noticed and sighed again.

"Hinata? Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked disbelieving. "Really!" There was a hopeful tone in his voice that made Shikamaru and Chouji look at each other, then around for any sign of Kiba and Shino. "I thought she was a psycho stalker." Naruto finished.

"You are an idiot." Chouji told Naruto. Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm not! I just didn't know." Naruto said in his defense.

"Well it's too late now, Hinata has Kiba." Chouji answered.

"She does?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Hinata dressed in a simple sweater and skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked decent. She didn't want to give off the wrong expression, Hinata sighed and shook her head, she had four days to make a decision. She would have to choose between Kiba and Shino. "I can get through this. I can do this." Hinata whispered to herself. She stared at herself in the mirror and sighed. "I can not do this."

"This is going to be the best date ever!" Kiba announced to Shino as they washed the last of the dishes. Shino said nothing he was already ignoring Kiba and wondering what was taking Hinata so long to get dressed. Maybe he should go check on her.

"Relax she just wants to get extra pretty for the date. She doesn't need too though." Kiba told Shino. "I'll probably be pissed off tomorrow when she dates you." Kiba sighed and looked at the dish he was drying.

Shino handed Kiba another dish. He didn't feel like talking, at least not until tomorrow. Hinata opened the door to the bathroom; once she did she suddenly wished she was wearing a longer skirt, like the one she wore at the funeral.

"Ready?" Kiba asked her. Hinata nodded, Shino remained in the kitchen he didn't feel like talking to either one of them at the moment. Once the door was locked Shino walked over to Hinata's room, he might as well lay out her clothes for tomorrow.

"So what do you want to do?" Kiba asked Hinata.

"We could catch a movie." Hinata answered.

"Sure after that we'll go the lake." Kiba told her, holding her hand in his and giving it a squeeze as he winked at her. "We can go skinny dipping."

Hinata stared at him and blushed. "Um, maybe we could just walk around the lake." Hinata told him. Wondering if Shino had told him something, she paused on that thought and figured Kiba had no idea.

"Sure, we can do that too." Kiba told her as they walked in the direction of the movie theater.

"So she liked me." Naruto stated again.

"Yes!" Shikamaru and Chouji said loudly.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Naruto asked loudly.

Both just stared at him wondering once again why they where friends with him.

"Tell you what?" Kiba asked.

"You two are holding hands!" Naruto announced pointing.

"We're on a date; of course we're holding hands!" Kiba shot back.

"Hey Hinata Ino's sorry." Hinata only smiled and nodded stopping Chouji from completing his sentence.

"It's alright." Hinata told him. "We should go, if we want to check the movie times." Hinata told Kiba.

"What movie you guys going to see, we where going to catch a movie too!" Naruto chirped. Kiba stared at Naruto then looked at Hinata with a look that clearly said run away.

"Whatever one he's not going to." Kiba whispered to Hinata. Who squeezed Kiba's hand in response. "What movie are you guys going to see?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Shikamaru told them. "We're going home." Chouji nodded and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "Let's go."

Kiba and Hinata stared as Naruto was dragged away, screaming that he wanted to know why over and over again.

"Maybe Naruto should go to therapy with Gai." Kiba told Hinata.

"Let's go check on the movie times." Hinata replied to Kiba.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto screamed.

"Kiba and Hinata are on a date, they don't need you trying to pry." Chouji told Naruto.

"I'm not prying I just want to know why she never told me." Naruto pouted.

"What about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"She doesn't love me; I was just a pawn in her evil game!" Naruto whined, his hand on his heart. "But Hinata always did love me and I was too blind to see it!"

Chouji and Shikamaru only stared at Naruto. "Right." Shikamaru said slowly.

"Don't you see me and Hinata are meant to be together!" Naruto told Chouji and Shikamaru who stared at him with wide eyes.

"No, Hinata and Kiba are together." Chouji reminded Naruto.

"I thought she was with Shino." Naruto said dumbly.

"Hinata is in the process of getting together with Kiba." Shikamaru sighed.

"So then I have a chance." Naruto said happily.

"No." Both Chouji and Shikamaru stated.

"Why not?!" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Shino and Kiba would kill you." Chouji stated.

Naruto just stared at Chouji then looked at Shikamaru, who sighed. "It's troublesome but true, Kiba and Shino are against Hinata dating anyone they do not approve of." Shikamaru stated calmly to Naruto as Chouji nodded.

"So I get their approval and then it's going to be okay." Naruto asked formulating a plan.

"What about Sakura?" Chouji asked.

"She doesn't love me, so I guess I'll have to break up with her." Naruto whispered.

"You know I like you a lot right." Kiba told Hinata as she paid for the snacks, since Kiba had paid for the tickets. Hinata nodded and looked at Kiba. "Then you know I'm still sorta pissed off about what happened right." Hinata nodded again as he took the drinks from her so she could carry the tickets. Kiba was silent till they were seated; luckily the theater was empty, Kiba felt like jumping up and down in happiness.

"What does Shino have that I don't?" Kiba asked. Hinata stared at her sandals; she was unsure how to deal with this. "Well?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba-kun, it just happened." Hinata answered.

"So if I had been there instead of Shino" Kiba whispered. Hinata stared at him, wondering what was going on in Kiba's brain. Kiba leaned over placing a kiss on her nose. "Never mind tonight is about us."

Hinata stared at Kiba wondering what was going in his brain. Only Kiba's smile stopped her as she found herself smiling back. Kiba leaned in again kissing the corner of her smile.

"You could give Sakura another chance; maybe win her over with your good qualities." Chouji pointed out to Naruto. Naruto seemed to think about that.

"What good qualities should I use?" Naruto asked Chouji. Chouji thought about it for awhile and then looked at Shikamaru. "Well?!" Naruto asked annoyed that they were taking awhile to answer his question.

"I have no idea." Chouji said finally.

"Some friend you are." Naruto said as he pouted.

"Well you don't exactly have any good qualities." Shikamaru stated in Chouji's defense.

"I do too!" Naruto yelled in his defense.

"Like what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm blond." Naruto stated. "And I have blue eyes!"

"That's not a quality, it's a physical trait." Chouji said sadly because of Naruto's stupidity. Shikamaru sighed, this was too troublesome.

Hinata giggled as Kiba kissed her again. "I'm trying to watch the movie." Hinata whispered to him, as he kissed her again.

"But this is better than the movie." Kiba whined as he kissed her.

"You haven't looked at the movie." Hinata reminded him as he kissed the tip of nose.

"But I know it's not as good as this." Kiba told her. "Now shush I want to kiss."

Hinata giggled as he kissed her. Kiba smiled as he mentally crossed his fingers.

Shino stared at the Uchiha's clothing that Hinata had in her drawer. He was not pleased, he placed the clothing on her bed beside the outfit he had chosen for their date, and he would have to confront her. Then he would have to confront his new friend Sasuke. Hinata would need to learn that he would expect her loyalty. He was not like Kiba, he could not forgive her as easily, Shino felt the muscle in his jaw twitch. He was not pleased; he was not pleased at all.

"I'm persistent." Naruto said after some thought.

"No you're annoying." Shikamaru said as he sighed again.

"I'm trust worthy!" Naruto countered.

"Not really, you're thinking about cheating on Sakura with Hinata, whom you were a complete ass too." Shikamaru reminded Naruto as Chouji nodded beside him.

"That's different I thought I was in love with Sakura, now I'm in love with Hinata." Naruto told them.

"You are fickle." Chouji stated, Shikamaru nodded, Naruto was even more fickle than a girl, which was scary.

"I'm opportunistic!" Naruto said in his defense.

"No Chouji is right you're just fickle." Shikamaru agreed.

"Then so is Hinata." Naruto whined. Chouji and Shikamaru once again looked around the area. Wondering when Naruto was going to be killed by the over protective and scary guys of team 8. "I mean she claims to "love "me then she goes off on a date with Kiba!"

"Kiba and Shino are going to kill Naruto." Chouji whispered to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded and waited for Kiba to come strolling by and take offense. Then team 8 would be reunited for the beat down of Naruto, while Hinata stood there wondering what to do.

Once the lights came back on Hinata blinked as Kiba looked up from where he had just placed a "love" bite on her neck. "The movie is over?" Kiba asked Hinata. She nodded; Kiba smirked at her as she blushed. "You're a screamer Hinata." She just turned redder as Kiba laughed. "Well let's go to the lake, we can walk around." Kiba held out his hand to Hinata. She took it as one hand moved to the area on her neck. She was going to be in trouble, she knew it, her female instincts were tingling.

"Or we can watch another movie that no one else will see, so you can scream all you want." Kiba told her as he adjusted his pants; Hinata looked down, her blush nearly at passing out level. Kiba smirked; yes he had a tent in his pants. "Like what you see?" Kiba asked her. That sent Hinata over the edge, she passed out and Kiba caught her. Kiba sighed and lifted her; he might as well take her home. "Hinata, you are so weird sometimes." Kiba told her.

"You might need my help Shino-kun." Neji taunted Shino as Shino left the apartment.

"Are you stalking me Hyuuga, you've been watching the apartment since Hinata asked you to leave." Shino replied placing his hands in his pockets after he locked the door.

Neji merely frowned at Shino. "I want to ensure my cousin future; we both know she'll never be heir."

"You want to make a deal, with Hinata as your trump card." Shino stated.

"Yes, I'll ensure my cousin become more than your girlfriend, I can ensure she becomes your wife." Neji told Shino, knowing he had the bug fucking bastard's attention.

"What is the price, for this gesture of caring on Hinata's behalf?" Shino asked.

"It's merely my duty to ensure her safety." Neji said smugly.

"I do not take kindly to you insulting my intelligence." Shino stated coldly.

"Then I can take my offer to Kiba, I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to be with my cousin." Neji said coldly as he turned to leave.

"Wait." Shino said slowly. "What do you want in return?" Neji smiled at Shino.

"I'm sure one day I will ask something of you." Neji replied.

Shino frowned at Neji, knowing he would have to work fast and remove Neji once Shino had gotten what he wanted of course. Neji smirked knowing he had Shino in the palm of his hand.

Kiba walked with Hinata on his back, he smirked he had the ability to make Hinata pass out; oh he would enjoy teasing her. Kiba stopped as he sniffed the air, the psycho green dude and the gender confused one were coming his way.

"Kiba what have you done to Neji's cousin!" Lee screamed loudly. Kiba had the urge to roll his eyes so he did.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking your meds or something?" Kiba asked annoyed that Lee and Tenten had decided to intrude on his time with Hinata.

"Why is she unconscious?" Tenten asked attempting to fake genuine concern.

"She saw you're ugly mug that's why." Kiba answered.

"You should be careful Kiba; Hinata is now engaged to Shino." Lee told him.

Kiba blinked. "What?"

Tenten nodded and smiled. "That's why Neji is talking to Shino right now."

"You lie." Kiba told her, glaring at both of them as he walked away.

Hinata opened her eyes as Kiba was opening the door to the apartment. "Kiba-kun?" Hinata whispered softly. Kiba smirked at her.

"Relax I'm just talking you to bed." Hinata blushed at Kiba's statement.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata whispered. "I'm sorry I passed out."

"Don't be, I'm just going to have to be careful when I strip for you." Kiba told her smirking as she blushed again. "I'm teasing you."

Kiba opened the door and walked in turning on the lights as he did so. "You should rest for tomorrow, the date with Shino will be boring. " Kiba told her as he set her down. Hinata only sighed and took off her shoes.

"He's not that bad." Hinata said in defense of her teammate and friend.

"Right, he's the life of the party." Kiba told her as he rolled his eyes. Hinata sighed and walked to her bedroom as Kiba entered the bathroom. She turned on the light and stared at the clothes that were placed neatly on her bed. She blinked a couple of times there on her bed was the clothes Sasuke had lent her. All Hinata could think of was that Shino knew.

Hinata took the clothes off the bed and placed them back in the drawer, tomorrow Shino would confront her, she knew him. She grabbed her pajamas, and sat on the bed thinking of what to say to Shino, she would have to tell him the truth.

Kiba entered Hinata's room and laid down on her bed. "Your bed is so comfortable." Kiba told her, Hinata blinked; she hadn't noticed that Kiba had entered the room. "Let's go to bed." Kiba told her, as he tugged on her shirt. Hinata nodded.

"Let me go get in my pajamas, don't wait up." Hinata told Kiba as she headed over to the bathroom. Kiba sighed he would wait up; he stood removing his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on as he crawled under the covers.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror after she had showered and dressed. "I can do this." Hinata whispered to her reflection.

Kiba opened his eyes as Hinata turned off the lights. "You're still up?" Hinata asked him as she crawled into bed. Kiba smirked at her as he cuddled.

"Let's go to bed." Kiba whispered into her hair. Hinata nodded and stared at the wall.

I can do this Hinata thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

Neji smirked as he dressed for bed; this was going to easy, almost as easy as his cousin. All he had to do was push for the wedding, and Hanabi being the heir. Hanabi was easy to control a very pushes and he could have control of the Hyuuga counsel. Yes Neji could do this; all he needed was one sister gone and the other to believe he cared. Neji was the genius of his clan, it was sad that he was bitter too.

Sakura didn't feel like laughing as she hung up the phone. Naruto had dumped her, he didn't tell her why just that he thought they should go their separate ways. Sakura frowned as she walked back to her bedroom, her mother would be happy that Naruto was no longer in the picture but for some strange reason Sakura felt worse, maybe it was because her entire team had abandoned her. Sakura frowned; they would learn that a woman scorned was not a pleasant thing.

Naruto and Sasuke shivered, unknown to each other that someone was very upset with them. Namely a pink haired teen.


	27. Neji and Shino

Chapter 26: Shino Date 1: Neji's interruption

Gaara was a little annoyed just a little; it might have something to do with the annoying blond that was following him, talking about the evil Hyuuga. Naruto sighed as he walked beside Gaara.

"I mean should I go after her, I know Shino can be scary but I think the pursuit of my happiness is more important don't you think so too Gaara?" Naruto asked the sand ninja. Gaara said nothing to Naruto, he was returning to the sand. Team 10 would be going to visit him in a week and he needed to clean his room and buy Oreos. Naruto just continued as if Gaara had responded. "I know I'll go visit her right now! You're the best Gaara!" with that Naruto took off to Kurenai's apartment. Gaara just continued walking glad that the annoying blond was gone.

Hinata opened her eyes; someone was throwing rocks at her window. She blinked and sat up, turning to look at Kiba who was still fast asleep. She sighed and walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtain she sighed there on the tree that Kiba liked to use to sneak in was Naruto. She opened the window.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to ask you why you never told me that you liked me." Naruto told her as he crossed his arms. Hinata blinked at stared at him. "Well?" Naruto asked.

Kiba opened his eyes, the bed was cold, and Hinata was standing at the window, once the breeze came in Kiba sat up. Naruto was there, Kiba felt his eye twitch.

"Um, this is not a good time" Hinata whispered not wanting to look over her shoulder just incase Kiba had woken up.

"How come you never told me that you liked me?" Naruto asked again.

"I thought it was obvious that I had liked you." Hinata answered.

"Liked?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I don't like you anymore." Hinata answered.

"Because you're with Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you with Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I was. I broke up with her for you." Naruto told her.

"That sucks, its cold Hinata, let's go back to bed." Kiba interjected as he stood there beside Hinata smirking at Naruto.

"Ah! What are you doing here Kiba?" Naruto asked nearly losing his balance. As he struggled to regain his balance Hinata and Kiba watched till Naruto did lose his balance and fell three stories.

Hinata gasped and looked down at Naruto's twitching body. Kiba whistled and looked at Hinata. "He's alive, lets go back to bed, we have a good three hours before I have to leave." Hinata stared at Kiba and nodded as she closed the window. In three hours the sun would rise and Shino would be awake. Hinata sighed, she just needed to get through three more dates and then she'd be okay. "You coming?" Kiba asked loudly.

"Yes." Hinata answered as she closed the curtains. She crawled into bed a little worried, once she would have been excited that Naruto liked her and wanted to pursue her but now she was a little paranoid that Naruto was being told to do this by Sakura. She sighed and turned to look at Kiba. He was staring at her. "Your eyes are scary in the dark." Kiba smirked at her.

"The better to see you with my dear." Kiba whispered as he moved closer to her.

"That's scary Kiba-kun." Hinata told him as she pulled the covers higher.

"Is it really? Or does it turn you on?" Kiba asked as he sniffed her hair.

"You're a pervert." Hinata told him as she rolled over on her side.

"Maybe, but you like it." Kiba reminded her as he stared at the mark on her neck.

"Go to sleep Kiba-kun." Hinata told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Kiba answered as he cuddled against her.

Shino opened his eyes, the sun was rising and he needed to get dressed and ready for the day, or date, whatever, he had awoken on the wrong side of the bed. He sat there for awhile wondering what he was going to say, he was not good with words, he knew that everyone knew that.

Shino scratched his head, he should tell her about Neji's proposal but that would probably irritate her. He was irritated too; he was smarter than Neji, hell Neji was scared of him. Shino sighed and stood up; he would confront Hinata and hope that she would understand. She would Hinata was a very understanding and caring individual.

Sasuke woke up from a very strange dream. He dreamt of everything as if it was a cartoon, a very badly drawn and animated cartoon, like that tom goes to the mayor one. Where Sakura and Naruto where chasing him, they were out to steal his soul. Claiming that it was for his own good. Sasuke sat up and stared at the alarm clock, he was awake there was no hope for falling back to sleep now. Sasuke laid down, then frowned when he heard the knocking on the door followed by the loud and annoying voice of Naruto.

"I know your home Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke sighed and laid back down, he could wait this out.

Hinata slid on the outfit that Shino had laid out, he was a very picky person as where his bugs who had destroyed one of sweaters they found irritating. Luckily she had not been wearing it at the time.

"What do you think Shino is going to do?" Kiba asked from her bed as Hinata dressed in her closet.

"I don't know." Hinata answered.

"Probably be something really boring." Kiba told her as he sighed. "Really, really boring." Hinata sighed as she zipped up the shirt. "Do you need help?"

"No!" Hinata said firmly. She opened the door to her closet and smiled. "How do I look?" Hinata asked Kiba as he stared at her.

"Shino has to be gay." Kiba told her as he sat up. "He knows what looks good on you."

"Maybe you should ask him to choose my outfit for tomorrow." Hinata said as she pulled on her skirt. "I feel like you two would play dress up with me."

"Yep, the hot nurse outfit is my first pick. We should play doctor Hinata." Hinata rolled her eyes at Kiba's perversion and left to get something to drink, she was sure Shino had made some extra tea. "You know I think you're addicted to that tea stuff." Kiba yelled as she went on her search. "It's healthy to have addictions! Is there any soda left?"

"No you drank it all during lunch, but there's the tea that Shino made." Hinata yelled back.

"EW, Shino tea." Kiba whined into the pillow.

"Do you want some tea?" Hinata asked.

"Sure babe!" Kiba yelled back.

Hinata rolled her eyes. Hinata was pouring the tea into cups when the front door opened.

"Morning Shino-kun." Hinata said from the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"I am fine at the moment." Shino informed her.

"Yo Shino!" Kiba said as he walked over to the kitchen. Kiba made a face as he drank the tea. "Oh my god what the hell is in this?!" Kiba yelled as he turned on the facet and drank, attempting to remove the taste from his mouth.

"It is a special blend." Shino stated watching amused. Hinata searched the fridge and found one can of soda opening it she handed it to Kiba who drank.

"It tastes like shit!" Kiba screamed.

"You know what shit taste like." Shino replied not surprised that Kiba probably did know what it did taste like.

"Yes like this!" Kiba yelled pointing at the tea.

"I think it taste good." Hinata whispered as she took another sip of tea.

"I do too, apparently Kiba does not." Shino informed Hinata.

Kiba just stared at them. "I'm going to go now." Both watched as the embarrassed Kiba left rather quickly.

"He's very amusing isn't he?" Shino asked after Kiba left. Hinata only nodded. Shino looked at her and smiled faintly. "Shall we be off?"

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked. Shino only motioned her to follow.

The pounding on the door stopped and Sasuke smiled, he knew he could wait it out. Naruto frowned he was tired of screaming and pounding on the door. So he decided to leave and find Hinata once again, this time he would convince her and her teammates that he was in her best interest. Naruto nodded as he walked, Hinata had loved him and he shunned her, maybe she was playing hard to get. Maybe that was it he would have to show her that he was serious this time. Naruto smiled, he was on a mission to find Hinata. With that thought he was off.

"You found Sasuke's clothing." Hinata said breaking the silence.

"I did, would you care to explain." He asked her.

"Sasuke let me borrow them after the fight with Sakura took place." Hinata answered.

"You did not go to Kurenai's first then." Shino stated wondering if she was hiding something from him, he had become to lax in his stalking, he had trusted her, now he knew he couldn't. It was simple; he merely had to ensure he watched her. "We will discuss this matter later at the moment this time is for us."

Hinata nodded as she walked beside Shino. They where headed towards the Aburame compound, Hinata thought about it. He would show her the garden and koi pond then they would have lunch and then something, Hinata blinked. She had promised Kurenai that she would not have sex with either of them. She was going to keep that promise.

"There is something that I want to show you." Shino told her, Hinata looked at him curious as to what Shino had planned.

Shibi was curious as some of the servants were busy preparing a feast. Neji had been here earlier with some sort of paperwork, Shibi had been very curious about the paperwork. So he had checked the paperwork and was needless to say surprised to see what had. There was Hyuuga Haiashi's signature; it was a contract that had been signed by Shino and Neji. Hinata was engaged to Shino, it was official.

"This is not good." Shibi had stated. He summoned one of the servants. "Where is Shino?"

"He went to collect Hinata-san." The servant answered. Shibi stared at the servant.

"I see." With that Shibi left, he needed to read some more parenting books.

Hinata smiled, butterflies, moths and dragonfly's flew around them. Shino was sitting with her both just watching the show.

"It's beautiful." Hinata whispered to Shino. Shino only nodded as he waited his bugs had informed him that Shibi had found and read the scroll that Neji had delivered.

"Do I make you happy?" Shino asked Hinata.

"Of course. Is everything alright Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Neji spoke with me the other day; he will be joining us for lunch. There is something that I must tell you." Shino informed Hinata.

Hinata felt the red lights going off in her head; Neji and Shino had planned something. Hinata wanted to run away and hide behind Kiba. "You, you spoke with Neji?" Hinata asked feeling her hand shake as her brain raced. Shino held her hand in his.

"Everything is going to be alright." Shino said in a comforting tone.

"Why did you speak with Neji?" Hinata asked.

"You'll see, right now just watch them hatch." With that said Shino returned to watching the sky. Hinata stared at the sky too, then she excused herself and went to the bathroom. She was going to be sick.

Shino sat there for while before he stood up and followed. Hinata hadn't eaten anything so it was mostly dry hacking, but she was sick. Shino entered the bathroom with a bottled water and toothbrush. He placed them on the counter before he kneeled down beside her.

"Are you ill?" Shino asked her. Hinata shook her head as she dry hacked again. "Is it nerves? Neji won't touch you as long as you remain under this roof. "Hinata stared at him.

"What happens when I leave this roof?" Hinata asked.

"You are safe, the deal has been made no one can touch you again. " Shino told her. Hinata stared at him the red lights going off faster now.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked Shino her hands on his jacket.

"I made a deal with Neji." Shino told her.

"What sort of deal." Hinata inquired.

"You are no longer the heir of the Hyuuga clan." Shino informed her. Hinata stared at Shino before she slapped him. Once she had she returned to dry hacking into the toilet.

Shino looked at her, Hinata had just slapped him. "Hinata?!" Shino said shocked.

"What did you do?!" Hinata repeated.

"I made a deal with Neji, your father has agreed to it also." Shino informed her as she stared at him.

"What is the deal?!" Hinata asked annoyed.

"You are engaged." Shino informed her.

"To whom?!" Hinata asked, wishing that Kiba was here to help her deal with this.

"Me." Shino said.

Hinata did the only thing she knew to do when her emotions where too high, she passed out. Shino caught her and sighed.

"What happened to Hinata?" Shibi asked as he passed the bathroom. Staring at them.

"She passed out." Shino stated.

"What did you say or do to her." Shibi asked as he noticed the water bottle and toothbrush. "Is she ill? Did you sleep with her again? What did I tell you, you are too young to have sex your 15 years old."

"We did not have sex, again. She is feeling ill and when I informed that Neji would be joining us." Shino's voice trailed off as Hinata stirred. As she did a servant arrived to announce that Hyuuga Neji had arrived.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Shibi told Shino.

"I do, I always have." Shino informed his father. "Hinata, Neji is here." Hinata looked up at Shino. "I will be waiting outside for you." Shino told her as he left, closing the door behind him. "Has Neji been escorted to the dinning room?" Shino asked, the servant nodded, Shino looked at his father from the corner of his eye. "Inform him that Hinata and I will be late."

The servant nodded and left. Shibi frowned at his son. "She is not yours and she will resent your planning of her future." Shibi remarked to his son, who said nothing.

Neji sat there silently; one of the servants had already brought him tea. He had been informed that Hinata and Shino would be late. Neji frowned wondering what was happening. He looked up when Hinata and Shino entered, Hinata didn't look happy.

"Hello Hinata." Neji told his cousin. Hinata only glared at him then at the scroll that rested in the middle of the table, Neji looked at Shino wanting to snicker. The bug bastard told her, both did not look pleased. "I see that Shino informed you, I spoke with him last night with Shino and your father agreed that you are now engaged to Shino. Isn't that what you wanted?" Neji asked his cousin.

"I doubt this is about what I want." Hinata stated calmly. "Kiba-kun was right about you cousin. You are up to no good."

Neji smiled as his cousin glared at him, her glare was cold. "Shino must be happy. He has what he wants, have you informed Kiba that Hinata is no longer on the market."

"Hinata this was done with your best interest at heart." Shino told Hinata.

Hinata didn't look at Shino; instead she continued staring at Neji, who was keeping eye contact with her. "Your teammates always have your best interest at heart don't they." Neji taunted Hinata.

Shino looked at both cousins, then at Hinata. "Hinata." Shino questioned her.

"The contract is binding." Neji told Hinata evenly. "Once you turn 16 say hello to your future husband, unless he already got you pregnant with his heir, the wedding can be earlier."

"Hanabi isn't a push over Neji, and you look stupid with short hair." Hinata answered knowing that it wasn't as cruel as she wanted it to be but it was as cruel as Hinata could make it under the circumstances. Neji frowned at his cousin.

"You where never meant to be heir." Neji told her as he stood.

"Neither where you." Hinata told Neji.

Neji glared at his cousin. "We are all caged birds, and now you know it."


	28. Point of no return

Chapter 27: point of no return.

Sakura was upset, very upset as she made her way to the Uchiha compound. She had every right to be upset, Naruto the boy who claimed that he loved her had just dumped her and Uchiha Sasuke the boy she claimed to love said he would never touch her not even with an electrified ten foot pole, plus he called her a whore. She was upset and she was going to confront Sasuke and then Naruto.

Sasuke looked up from his bowl of lucky charms, he felt fear, and something bad was going to happen. He knew it that was when the pounding started. Sasuke was going to ignore it when he heard the voice. "It's me Hinata, I need to talk to you it's about Shino." Sasuke went back to separating the marshmallows from the cereal; it was his guilty pleasure to eat the marshmallows last. "Please! It's important!" Sasuke sighed, and stood up walking over to the front door.

"What the hell is so important Hyuuga?!" Sasuke asked annoyed that his breakfast had been disturbed. Hinata entered the apartment and removed her shoes. "Well?" Sasuke asked her.

Hinata looked up at him tears brimming in her eyes and she hugged him. "It's awful!" Hinata cried. Sasuke closed the front door and removed himself from her somehow amazedly tight grasp. "Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

"You're acting weird Hinata." Sasuke told her as he walked back to the kitchen table. He sat back down and went back to eating his cereal, Hinata sat on the empty chair beside him. Hinata smirked at him, Sasuke nearly choked on his cereal as Hinata became Sakura.

"Sakura!?" Sasuke choked out, as he stood using the table to keep distance between them.

"Hello Sasuke, I'm very disappointed in you. I loved you, I would have done anything for you, and I dated Naruto for you!" Sasuke exclaimed as she stood.

"So you're blaming me you dating the idiot?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yes, but I will get even with you! My training with the Hokeage has been paying off very well." Sakura hissed to Sasuke, who stared at her.

"Maybe you should leave and spent time with Naruto, you two deserve each other." Sasuke said coldly, upset that he had been easily fooled.

Sakura glared at him. Then charged at Sasuke, his only reaction was to smirk.

Naruto blinked there was Hinata. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her, smiling like an idiot that he had found her. "I've been looking for you!" Hinata stared at him, she sighed, all she needed was for it too rain. Just then thunder was heard the clear sky became dark. Hinata blinked and stared up at the sky in disbelief. God hated her, this was proof. "Come on we can go to the ramen place." With that Naruto took her hand in his and dragged her to the ramen shop.

"You look nice Hinata-chan." Naruto told her as they walked, well one walked the other was dragged. Hinata stared at Naruto, trying to convince herself to speak but was failing miserably. Once they reached the ramen shop Naruto released her hand, as he ordered she stared at her hand, and then looked up as the man behind the counter asked for her order.

"Miso ramen please." Hinata answered, with that she looked back at her hand.

"How come you're so dressed up? Where you on another date with Kiba?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head. "No I was over at Shino's." She answered.

"Want something to drink?" Naruto asked.

"Water." She answered.

"Are you dating Kiba?" Naruto pried.

"no." she answered truthfully.

"Everyone thinks you are dating him." Naruto told her truthfully.

"oh." Was all Hinata said as she sat there.

"You know me and Sakura broke up." Naruto told her as he watched her reaction.

"You told me." Hinata replied. "I thought you loved Sakura."

"I did but she doesn't love me." Naruto replied sadly, looking at the bowl of ramen that had just been placed in front of him. "She never did."

Hinata stared at Naruto, noting how sad he looked. "You still love her, nothing can change that." Hinata told Naruto sadly. Naruto looked at her, as she sighed. "Nothing can change it, not even you."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he stared at her his ramen forgotten. Hinata's ramen was placed in front of her; she smiled and thanked the chief. The meal was eaten in silence.

Sasuke stared at the spilled cereal on the floor he was not going to clean this up, he didn't have to take out Sakura she did that to herself, he should have told her the table wasn't wood, it was metal. But seeing her slip in the spilt milk and then hit her head, Sasuke felt the urge to laugh instead he picked up the phone and dialed the number for Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi could clean up Sakura's mess.

Kiba blinked as his mother handed him the phone. "It's Shino." Tsume told her son, before she left his room. Kiba blinked and then answered the phone.

Kiba: Shino?

Shino: is Hinata with you?

Kiba: No, I thought she was with you. There is a pause Why isn't she with you.

Shino…we had a disagreement.

Kiba:…about?

Shino:………never mind.

Kiba: you traumatized her again didn't you!

Shino: I am hanging up now.

Kiba stared at the phone once Shino had hung up. "Okay." Kiba said to the phone.

"So I should give Sakura another chance." Naruto asked Hinata. She nodded, "I guess your right, when did you get so smart Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata just stared at him then shook her head and sighed. "Well I'm going to find Sakura-Chan!" with that Naruto was off. Hinata watched him go, and sighed. Then walked to the apartment, she wanted a bubble bath.

As she walked home Hinata thought really hard, she had activated the cursed seal on her cousin's forehead, glared at and slapped Shino once more before she left. Hinata looked at her hand.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned to see Kurenai and Asume walking towards her. "What are you doing so dressed up?" Hinata stared at Kurenai. "Hinata?" Kurenai repeated.

"I'm going to ask for a mission." Hinata answered.

"Sakura hit her head against the table?" Kakashi asked Sasuke disbelieving.

"Yep, she slipped on the spilled milk and hit her head against the table, it was fun to watch, I should have video tapped it but I was too busy laughing. " Sasuke told Kakashi in a serious tone. Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

"How did the milk get on the floor?" Kakashi asked.

"She threw the bowl at me." Sasuke answered, staring at the floor. "She has to clean this up." Kakashi stared at Sasuke.

"You will be meeting Gai every Thursday Sasuke, for therapy." Kakashi stated watching his student's reaction.

"This is because I threatened to kill everyone you held dear isn't it." Sasuke said outrage that he was going to spend time with Gai. "It doesn't help Neji, how is it supposed to help me?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi lifted Sakura up and left. "Answer me Damnit!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi left.

"I want a mission." Hinata told the Hokeage.

"Team 8 doesn't have any mission. I can book one for you three but..." Hinata interrupted the Hokeage.

"No, I want a solo mission, a very long solo mission." Hinata informed the Hokeage. The Hokeage stared at Hinata then leaned forward slightly.

"There is a mission to the snow; they are low on medical..." Hinata interrupted again.

"I'll take it." Hinata answered. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight." Hinata nodded and left, she needed to pack.

"Children these days." The Hokeage whined as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

Kurenai looked up when Hinata entered the apartment. "Kiba called I told him that you would call him back." Hinata nodded and gathered all her courage.

"I'm going on a mission to the snow." Hinata said quickly.

"Did Shino book another mission I told him you three needed rest after the mission to the rain. " Kurenai said loudly getting ready to call the Aburame compound.

"It's a solo mission." Hinata replied softly.

Kurenai hung up the phone. "A solo mission." Hinata nodded.

"I also booked the boys therapy with Gai, on Thursday mornings." Hinata said quickly.

"I see." Kurenai said sadly. "I failed you as a teacher and guardian. "

Sasuke glared at the floor as he mopped the milk up. "I didn't make the mess she did, so why am I the one that is cleaning it up!"

"Having a party?" Sasuke looked up as Kiba and Shino entered.

"Hello Shino, what are you doing here Inuzuka." Sasuke asked annoyed as he went back to mopping.

"You really need to clean; I hear it's a virtue." Kiba told Sasuke as he looked around the kitchen.

"I didn't make this mess Sakura did." Sasuke snapped.

"So it was a party." Kiba said winking at Shino. "Told you you're a buzz killer."

"Has Hinata been by?" Shino asked.

"Nope just Sakura, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata ran away from Shino." Kiba said as he smirked.

"She left in a hurry." Shino stated.

"Oh yay, another Hinata moment, I just live for these." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"I think he made a joke." Kiba told Shino as he crossed his arms.

"You know when she snaps I'm going to laugh." Sasuke told them.

"She's not going to snap." Kiba told Sasuke. "She agreed to the terms."

Sasuke looked up. "What terms?"

"She goes on two dates with both of us, and then she chooses who she wants." Kiba informed Sasuke. Shino sighed and frowned, glaring at Kiba for being so informative.

"Well Kiba lost." Sasuke answered.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. Shino just smiled.

"So why would she be missing was it Kiba's turn." Sasuke asked handing the mop to Kiba, who just glared at Sasuke.

"It was Shino's pretty boy." Kiba hissed.

"Shino's?" Sasuke asked looking at Shino surprised.

"Yes your boyfriend was cheating on you." Kiba taunted Sasuke.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sasuke stated firmly.

"Kiba stop being annoying." Shino said as he pointed at a spot Kiba missed.

"I'm not cleaning it up, Sasuke's teammate did it, and he should clean it up." Kiba stated as he handed the mop back to Sasuke.

"How long will you be gone?" Kurenai asked.

"Don't know, but I need to do this." Hinata stated calmly as she packed.

"Have you told them?" Kurenai asked as she started helping Hinata pack.

"No." Hinata answered.

"Am I supposed to?" Kurenai asked.

"Please. After I'm gone." Hinata begged.

Kurenai sighed and nodded.

"Are you okay!" Lee asked Neji. As he handed Neji a glass of milk and a plate of assorted Oreo's, "Here take these they'll make you feel better."

"She activated the seal, that evil hooker activated the seal! And Shino he did nothing, only asked me to leave since I was upsetting her!" Neji shouted at Lee. "I don't want Oreo's I want her dead!"

"Neji, you know that Hinata is the heir you can't kill her, beside all this anger will give you wrinkles." Lee told Neji.

"She's not heir anymore, I convinced my uncle to disown her." Neji said going back under the covers. Lee stared at Neji and then sighed. Placing the milk and Oreo's on the table. "She said I look stupid with short hair."

"You don't, you look manlier." Lee stated happily.

"Really?" said the almost hopeful voice of Neji.

"Yes! You are the manliest man I have ever seen!" lee chirped.

"I am rather manly." Neji said pulling the covers back.

"You are, all men wish to be you and all women want to be with you!" Lee chirped again.

"I am hot." Neji said cheerfully.

"Yes you are hot!" Lee said dreamily.

"I guess I can forgive Hinata and have some Oreo's, I mean she's just jealous that I'm hot and she's not." Neji said as he grabbed an Oreo. Lee nodded approvingly.

"Yes Hinata can be confused as a little boy." Lee said as he handed the glass of milk to Neji.

"She can, an ugly 12 year old boy." Neji said between bites of his Oreo.

"Thanks for walking with me to the gate." Hinata told Kurenai as she hugged her.

"Take care." Kurenai told her student.

Hinata waved and Kurenai sighed watching her student leave on a mission. Hinata had decided to leave early she didn't like traveling at night. Kurenai smiled her student was growing up.


	29. Bad Day

Chapter 28: Bad Day

Shikamaru stared at Kurenai then at the Hokeage, then back to Kurenai. He knew what was going on here it was an evil feminine trap, Ino had done this before. They wanted to use him as the messenger to inform Shino and Kiba that Hinata had taken a year long mission to the snow. Shikamaru wasn't dumb; he sighed and looked at the Hokeage.

"Fine I'll tell them." With that Shikamaru was off to find Naruto. Shikamaru sighed as troublesome as it was Naruto was going to be the one to tell the slightly troubled boys of team 8, once again Shikamaru was glad that his team was normal, they were the only normal team after all. Kurenai and the Hokeage watched Shikamaru leave, Kurenai sighed she really didn't want to see her adorable students sad faces when they learned that Hinata was gone, it was a pain she did not want to face.

Kiba sat there silently at the kitchen table, as did Shino, who was merely pointing out spots that Sasuke had missed in his cleaning of Sakura's mess.

"I shouldn't have to do this." Sasuke repeated annoyed. "She did this! Look see that's her blood on the edge of the table, it's not mine."

"You still missed a spot." Kiba said happily as he pointed in the direction that Shino had also pointed in. Sasuke shot them both a glare. "You really need to learn better house keeping." Kiba taunted as he smirked. "Or you'll never be a good wife for Shino."

"I don't want to be wife to Shino or anyone!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the mop at Kiba.

"Well I can't picture Shino being the wife." Kiba laughed as he dogged.

"Kiba." Shino warned. Kiba only made a face in response.

"Aren't you two supposed to be looking for your sweetheart Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell him Shino how angry Hinata was when she stormed out, oh and add in how she slapped you twice, I love that part. I had to ask his dad to repeat it to me." Kiba stated as he leaned back in his chair, Shino frowned and kicked the chair causing Kiba to fall.

Sasuke blinked, now interested in what had occurred. "Hinata slapped just you, not Kiba?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Why would she slap me?" Kiba asked as he stood up while flicking Shino off.

"Because you are a pervert and have no grasp on the concept of personal space." Sasuke answered. Kiba only frowned then looked at Shino.

"Why did she slap you any way?" Sasuke asked.

"You know that's a good question what did you do?" Kiba asked.

"You missed a spot." Was all Shino answered.

Kiba and Sasuke stared at him wondering what had happened. Kiba crossed his arms and thought.

"Was it something really bad, like I don't know, Hinata dating Naruto bad or Hinata suddenly eloping with Sasuke bad?" Kiba asked. Both Shino and Sasuke only stared at him.

That was when the front door opened and Naruto walked in followed by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke. "Hinata's gone! Now I can't win her over."

Shino and Kiba stared at Naruto, first there was annoyance that Naruto was after Hinata, and then there was confusion, what did Naruto mean by gone.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kiba asked.

"She left on a mission to the snow, a year long mission too." Naruto told Kiba.

Shikamaru and Chouji took a step back as did Sasuke, the three boys decided to stand far away from Naruto and the danger zone. They where glad they did because Shino stood, and adjusted his glasses, before moving to stand beside Kiba.

"Naruto is going to die isn't he?" Chouji asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru only nodded.

"I just finished cleaning the kitchen." Sasuke whined.

"Hinata left?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"When?" Shino asked.

"Probably after me and her had our date." Naruto answered.

"Date?" Both Shino and Kiba asked at the same time. "With you?"

"Yes, she likes me remember, she's been in love with me since we were children." Naruto said dramatically. "Oh and by the way Thursday morning you two have therapy with Gai." Kiba's eye twitched, as did Shino's.

"How do you think they'll take the news?' Kurenai asked Asume as they walked over to the restaurant. Asume shrugged, trying not to image Shikamaru in the hospital. "I know that they'll feel hurt and consider that Hinata left because of them, but she just needs a chance to find herself." Asume stared at Kurenai. He was sure that the boys would not take it well.

Sasuke stared in horror not at his teammate who had actually broken the metal table but because of the state his kitchen was in. "You two are cleaning this up!!" Sasuke yelled at Kiba and Shino who were standing over the prone form of Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji stared at the scene in front of them.

"That had to hurt." Chouji whispered. Shikamaru nodded.

"We can catch up to her." Kiba told Shino. Shikamaru sighed.

"No you can't, Shino has been given a mission to go with team 7 to the rain, and Kiba will be accompanying team 10 to the sand, you both leave tonight." Shikamaru told them.

Kiba and Shino stared at Shikamaru, the boys kicked Naruto again. Then Kiba looked at Shino.

"Why did Hinata slap you? What did you do?!" Kiba demanded pointing an accusing finger at Shino. Shino only frowned as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"We had a fight." Shino answered.

"A fight about what?!" Kiba demanded.

"A conversation I had with her cousin." Shino answered.

"Why the hell would you be talking to Neji!? He's the bad guy!" Kiba hissed.

"We where discussing Hinata being placed under my care." Once those words came out of Shino's mouth, Kiba stared at him the words that Neji's teammates told him playing in his head.

"You went behind her back and got engaged, is that what you're telling me?" Kiba demanded. Shino only stared at him. Saying nothing as the two boys stared at each other. Shikamaru and Chouji only looked at Sasuke, wished him luck and left. Sasuke frowned and glared at Kiba and Shino.

"You two have a mission, either get ready or clean this place up!" Sasuke demanded.

"Did you know what your friend did?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"No and if I did I would not have told you." Sasuke said in his defense.

"There is a lot that you do not tell me already." Shino stated coldly.

"What is the something I didn't tell you about Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"She was here after her fight with those girls." Shino stated.

"Yeah she was and I let her borrow some clothes, I figured she was your teammate and crush so I would be nice to her!" Sasuke defended.

"Then why take her with you to the sound?" Kiba asked.

"You claim no interest in her, but then you kidnap her and offer her your clothing?" Shino said accusingly.

"I'm not interested in her!" Sasuke defended himself.

"Good." Kiba told him.

"Good." Sasuke repeated.

With that said the three left, Sasuke to pack and Shino and Kiba to get ready for their own mission.

"Don't you feel better now, Kiba will going on the mission to the sand with us." Tenten hissed sarcastically. As she stared at her two teammates, who where packing an extra bag of goodies. "I mean why is he going with us? I can't stand him."

Neji looked up at her and glared. "The men are busy."

"Whatever! Lee, you understand don't you?" Tenten pleaded.

"This is an important matter for Neji, he must find an outlet for his youth." Lee informed her.

"What?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Kiba's flame of youth, even as bright as it glows must be put out." Lee told her.

"You two are going to kill him?" Tenten asked softly, as she looked around. "How are you going to deal with Shino and Hinata?"

"Sakura and Naruto are going to deal with Shino." Neji informed her annoyed that Tenten was still speaking. "As for Hinata, I suspect she is a caged bird in the Aburame compound."

"Actually she went on a mission." Tenten informed Neji.

"A mission?" Neji asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I overheard Hinata asking for it." Tenten replied smugly.

"Do not despair Neji! There are ninjas who will no doubt kill her and remove her eyes, and her flame of youth will flicker no longer." Lee said in hopes of comforting Neji.

"That's true, Hinata will die and I will laugh at her funeral!" Neji announced.

"That you will." Lee replied giving Neji the nice guys pose.

"You both are insane." Tenten whispered to herself.

"Why is Shino going with us?" Sakura screeched at Kakashi who winced at the levels her voice could reach. "I hate him!"

"We need a tracker." Kakashi answered simply as the nurse signed Sakura out.

"Then take Hinata!" Sakura screeched, not noticing the wince from the nurse.

"She already has a mission as does Kiba, so we get Shino, beside he gets along with Sasuke." Kakashi said. Sakura glared at him. She could make Shino's life a living hell, and she would.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked the person that stood over him.

"You broke my table, your going to buy me a new one, a better one." Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he sat up. "Where are Kiba and Shino?"

"Long gone, they have a mission." Sasuke replied annoyed.

"All I remember is Kiba's fist and Shino's hitting me in the face." Naruto told him.

"They also kicked you and slammed you thru a table, but whose keeping track." Sasuke hissed. "Broke my table, damn Shino and Kiba. We have a mission to the rain, Shino will be joining us. So be nice and don't mention Hinata." Sasuke warned Naruto. Naruto nodded as he stood brushing his clothes off.

"I have a mission." Shino informed his father.

"I thought after the last mission where it was Kiba wasn't it who threatened to sell Naruto to the Akatsuki that you three where banned from missions outside the leaf." Shibi asked his son, who seemed to be thinking.

"I'll be going with Kakashi's team and Kiba will be going with Gai's." Shino answered.

"And Hinata is" Shibi asked, wondering why Hinata had not been included.

"She is on a mission to the snow." Shino answered.

Shibi nodded and stared at his son, wondering what to say. This had been a very eventful couple of weeks.

Tsume and Hana looked up as Kiba came in once he opened the door his ranting began.

"You will not believe what just happened! Hinata is on a mission to the snow a year long mission and Shino made her do it! Apparently he and Neji are planning her future without her knowing and not only that but I'm going on a mission with team 10! I'll be alone with Neji! I can not deal with this! I should be leaving the leaf and heading to the snow to make sure Hinata is alright, but no! And I have therapy with Gai! Oh my god! This is a bad month for me it is!" Kiba finished talking to take a breath.

Tsume and Hana went back to eating as Kiba sat down. They knew he was going to go back into rant mode.

"I thought you three where banned from missions outside the leaf?" Hana asked.

"Apparently all three of us together are but apart its okay." Kiba answered, standing to get a soda.

"Oh by the way, all the sodas are diet." Hana told her little brother watching his disgusted expression. "Gai and Kurenai believe we should cut down on your sugar intake."

"Just behave on your mission." Tsume told Kiba, who made a face.

"I always behave." Kiba told his mother as he walked back to the table with a diet soda.

"Right, like that time you tied lee upside down and told the little children he was a piñata." Tsume reminded Kiba. Kiba smirked as he opened the can. "Or the time you mixed coffee and soda together and gave it to Shino, when he had to be at a meeting with some government official." Kiba giggled remembering Shino having the runs and gas during the meeting. "That's not funny Kiba, he's your teammate."

"He's not innocent either." Kiba pouted.

"Really what has Shino done?" Hana asked.

"He made me think I was a geisha, and then the time he added an exlax to my soda. Then there was that one time, he bleached Hinata's hair, I didn't know he had put bleach in my shampoo. If I did I wouldn't have let her borrow it, I would have switched it with Shinos." Tsume and Hana stared at Kiba. "There's more but we gave a vow of secrecy." Kiba finished.

"A vow of secrecy?" Hana asked surprised.

"Yep, some things just can't be mentioned." Kiba replied as he took his first sip. He made a face and looked at his mother. "This stuff is disgusting! It's better than tea but ew!"

"Doctors orders!" Hana taunted. Kiba just glared at her.

Hinata stopped on the branch of the tree, she just remembered she would have to ride on a boat and she got sea sick. Hinata hung her head and sighed. She had been so egar to leave that she had forgotten that her stomach didn't enjoy boat rides, or rides on ships. She sighed again, looking back. Maybe she should have just thought this out.

"I can do this; I'm a big girl now." Hinata whispered to herself. With that said she took off.


	30. missions are not spelled with fun

Chapter 29: Missions Are Not Spelled With Fun.

There are some people who just don't care. You can scream at them yell at them and say everything mean thing you can think of and they just don't care. That was how Shino was everything people did was thwarted by his inability to feel. Not that he ever noticed unless it was Hinata who said something. So that was why Sakura was having a hard time, a really hard time getting under Shino's skin. Though even if she did, it was a place she would not enjoy. Since there where bugs crawling under his skin, bugs that would gladly eat her with a side of fries and a root beer with no ice. Only Sakura didn't know that Shino's bugs where thinking of ways to cook her.

Kiba didn't have any bugs who wanted to eat team 10 and that evil creature called Gai. Instead he had Akamaru who was laughing at him, laughing really hard at him, piss in your pants hard. The only good thing was that Akamaru had pissed on Neji's shoes and Lee's. It was perfect, almost made the horror of Gai's hug seem worth it. Almost, but Gai had hugged him. Kiba was now unclean.

Then there are some people who care too much. As of now Hinata was remembering why she hated boats or ships or whatever this thing was called all she knew was that she was sick and it was the ship or boat things fault. So she sat there beside the john wishing her teammate Kiba was here to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Only Hinata was alone and sea sick, really, really sea sick.

"I hate boats or ships or whatever the hell this damn thing is." Hinata cursed as she glared at the john. Hinata frowned and lost her lunch again.

Kiba was still irritated that his mother bought him diet sodas in his bag where diet sodas, disgusting diet sodas. His bag was unclean, and to top it off Neji and Lee were throwing sharp objects at him and missing, just barely missing. While Tenten only glared at him, it might have been because Akamaru ripped her bag and then chewed on some of her weapons and then buried some stuff in Neji's sleeping bag.

Shino stopped and turned Naruto and Sakura where glaring at him. Once he looked at them the glaring stopped, he knew it would. He scared them, and that was okay, it was like what was the word Kiba used, ah yes it was like Christmas. Sasuke was silent he was upset because Kiba and Shino where upset with him and Sasuke knew that Kiba and Shino considered him a threat.

All because he had kidnapped Hinata and not told them that she had been over at his house and he had let her borrow some clothes. So he didn't tell them, did that make him seem interested in her. He knew what would happen if he was, Kiba and Shino would kill him. And Sasuke liked living, even if it involved Naruto and Sakura in his life. He had made a friend, who was angry at him but his friend.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sasuke asked Shino.

"Why would I be mad?" Shino asked.

"You know why?" Sasuke told him.

"Enlighten me." Shino replied.

"Hinata." Sasuke replied.

"I am too happy to be mad." Shino answered. "I have a wedding and life to plan."

"So I'm forgiven?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't kill you but I will not allow you to be alone with her." Shino replied.

"I don't want her." Sasuke said in his defense.

"It would be awkward if you wanted my wife." Shino stated looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Shino trying to image him married to Hinata, they would probably have a Kiba skin rug by the fire, that Shino would throw kunai's at and kick before going to bed with his wife. Somehow he couldn't picture Hinata and Shino being happy. Okay he could picture Shino being happy but as for Hinata, he really didn't know if she could ever be happy. Sasuke frowned, had he ever seen Hinata smile, all he had seen was sad Hinata, stalker Hinata and I'm going to beat you with a pointy stick Hinata.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered.

He looked over his shoulder at Sakura and Naruto who where glaring at them again. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and then at Shino, then at Sakura and Naruto. He was in for a really long mission, just to find some runaway groom. A runaway groom that had decided he didn't want to be married. Not that Kakashi could blame him; once Kakashi had seen the picture he had mistaken the bride for the groom. Soon Hinata would be the one on the run especially if she was going to be married to Shino. At least that was what Kakashi thought. Naruto was thinking that Hinata couldn't marry Shino, because she was in love with him, so she should be marrying him. Sakura was thinking that she wanted to make Shino, Sasuke and Naruto suffer. It was only fair and with her new knowledge of medical knowledge she could.

Even with Hinata's knowledge of medical knowledge she was suffering. She would heal herself and then lose her lunch; it was all she could do. "I want to slap Shino again, or activate Neji's seal again." Hinata whined as she lay down on the bathroom floor. "Anything to stop this feeling. It's like having the stomach virus again." Hinata whined she wanted some mothering darn it. Kiba was good at mothering, Shino wasn't, and she was good at mothering. Only Shino was really not good with comforting, like the time he had called Kiba whiny because he had the inner ear infection on both ears, or the time that Hinata had first learned she could even get sea sick. There where other times when they caught the chicken pox, the flu, the stomach virus and then the time they had eaten those mushrooms.

Hinata shuttered at that memory of the mushrooms, somehow body paint and running around the apartment naked had been involved. Needless to say Kurenai had given them a very, very long lecture on drugs.

Kiba sneezed; Neji and Lee were talking about him. They where trying to hurt his feelings. Now Kiba had dealt with the best on the insulting department, there was Shino, who didn't care and angry Hinata who could make a sailor blush and Shino's ears turn red at the language she could use. Then again listening to Neji, Kiba had an idea where Hinata got it from.

"Kiba must die!" Neji hissed to Lee.

"He will, and your tormented flame will burn anew." Lee told Neji.

Neji frowned at Lee. "His hair really needs conditioning." Lee nodded.

"I believe he has a skin condition. Is that dandruff." Lee asked pointing out area's on Kiba's hair. Kiba frowned his hair was perfect it was soft and he didn't have dandruff. Hinata liked his hair; she would touch it and comment how soft it was. Kiba turned around and looked at them.

"At least my hair is better than yours!" Kiba shot back. "And I'm manlier too!"

"You are not manlier!" Lee screamed.

"Look at what you are wearing!" Kiba screamed pointing at Lee and Neji.

"It's the latest of styles!" Lee said in his defense.

"If you're delusional!" Kiba shot back.

"You're delusional!" Neji shot back.

"At least my daddy didn't die because he was ashamed of me!" Kiba snapped.

"Neji, Kiba I am so ashamed that your flames of youth can not burn brightly together!" Gai stated as he stood beside him his hand on both boys twitching shoulder. Before pulling them both into a hug, which Lee looked on sadly, he was not used to sharing Gai's hugs and it hurt him, a lot. So Lee looked at Tenten who sighed and hugged him.

"Its okay, Gai loves you the most." Tenten told him as she smoothed his hair. Lee was clutching tightly to Tenten, before Tenten's eye twitched. "What have I told you about your hands?" Tenten reminded Lee. Lee's hands returned to her back.

Shino stared at the small village they had reached; it was nice in a trashy sort of way. Sasuke was also not so happy about that location either, just because they where ninjas didn't mean that they didn't have standards, they where heirs of their clans, they had very high standards.

"Well what now?" Naruto asked.

"We wait for Kakashi to return." Sasuke told him.

"Great we'll be here forever!" Naruto whined.

"It'll be okay Naruto." Sakura told Naruto as she smiled at him. Naruto seemed unfazed and just remained standing there crossing his arms and pouting. Shino looked at Naruto sizing him up, Shino was better looking, taller, better hygiene okay Shino was better. Sasuke sighed, knowing that Shino was sizing Naruto up. Sasuke would have said that Hinata and Naruto would never get together that Sakura would probably end up with Naruto. But he didn't because Shino was in his this is mine territory mode, so talking was useless.

Sakura looked at Shino from the corner of her eyes. "When we get back to the leaf we can plan on how to get you and Hinata together." Sasuke looked at his teammate wondering when she had become suicidal, and then back at Shino.

"Hinata is engaged." Sasuke told them.

"Engaged?" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke nodded.

"To Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"No, to Shino." Sasuke finished.

"Poor Hinata." Sakura said sadly.

Shino only ignored them.

Kiba was glaring at Neji and Lee as Tenten unwilling gave him a piggy back ride. The boys had pushed him down a cliff, which had thorns. Where the hell the cliff and thorns had come from was a mystery to him. All he knew was that it hurt; now Kiba had been injured a lot of times on missions but Hinata had always been there to heal him. So he was never in pain for a long amount of time.

"You're a strong guy Tenten, stronger then your girly teammates." Kiba told Tenten.

"I'm a girl." Tenten hissed.

"One day you will be after years of surgery." Kiba told her. Tenten felt her eye twitch. She turned and looked at Neji and Lee who where shooting her the "don't even try to pawn him off on us." Glare, she looked at Gai, who thought Kiba's teasing was adorable. She thought about pawning Kiba off on Gai then changed her mind at the look Neji and lee gave her.

"I'll carry him!" Lee announced.

"You just want to molest me!" Kiba shouted.

"No one wants to touch you." Neji reminded him. Kiba's response was to flick him off. Akamaru's response was to bark. That was when Gai decided to speak.

"We will turn in for the night." Gai told his team happily. Lee and Neji looked at each other. It was time to put their plan into action.


	31. Feelings

Chapter 30: Feelings

It was a camping trip for the three of them. Shino was sitting on the bank of the lake sunbathing in his new smart looking trunks. While Kiba walked shoulder deep in the shallow end carrying Hinata on his back. He had accidentally jumped into the lake with her, she had screamed and Shino had cursed at him telling Kiba that Hinata had only one spare change of clothing, to settle the argument Hinata had simply asked to borrow Shino's jacket, he had agreed and started a fire.

"It's nice she won't get sick." Kiba told Shino.

"Her immune system is different than ours." Shino told Kiba.

"Fine, you're such a spoiled sport." Kiba told Shino. "Isn't he Hinata?"

Her response was to look at both of them, then at Akamaru who was walking to the shore. Kiba sighed and started walking to the shore, now just carrying her. At her shiver Shino frowned, and removed his jacket.

"You can change in the tent; your wet clothes can dry by the fire." Shino told her. Once Kiba placed her down Akamaru followed her into the tent.

"She won't get sick." Kiba told Shino as he sat by the fire. Shino looked at him disbelievingly. Akamaru barked and Kiba blushed, Shino's frown deepened.

"Inuzuka." Shino warned.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"You are really tall Shino-kun." Hinata said. Both boys looked at her, she was carrying her clothes, Shino's jacket came down to mid thigh.

"You're short." Kiba told her.

"Am I?" Hinata asked as she placed her clothes by the fire, Akamaru barked again causing Kiba to blush. Shino noticed the underwear in the pile, under his jacket Hinata was naked. Shino coughed and adjusted his glasses. Hinata sat down beside Shino.

"Are you alright Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Are you warm enough?" Shino asked her.

"If not you can snuggle with ..." Kiba started only to be interrupted by Shino.

"Akamaru." Shino finished.

"I was going to say me." Kiba told Hinata.

"I'm fine." Hinata answered.

"Anyway we should probably eat the bento's Hinata made." Kiba stated.

"Thank you for making them." Shino told Hinata. Hinata nodded and blushed.

"Hey! Wake up!" Lee screamed into Kiba's ear. Akamaru barked and growled at Lee, when Kiba opened his eyes.

"I was having a good dream." Kiba whined.

"Kiba, Neji and I want to show you something?" Lee told Kiba.

"I don't want to see anything you two have to show me." Kiba stated attempting to go back to sleep. Lee frowned and thought.

"Hinata will be impressed when you show her this! Her flame of youth will burn brightly with her love for you!" Lee told Kiba.

"I'm not an idiot, go away." Kiba answered.

"Neji will dress as a girl if you go." Lee told Kiba as his last resort.

"He already does." Kiba answered annoyed that lee was still talking to him.

"You can choose the dress he will wear." Lee said calmly knowing he had Kiba's interest.

"Really." Kiba said. Akamaru whined not liking where this was going.

"Yes." Lee said nodding.

Kiba sat up and looked at Lee. "I guess I can look just for awhile." Kiba told lee. Lee nodded and exited the tent with Kiba and Akamaru trailing behind him.

Hinata on the other hand was glad when the boat reached the port. From here it was traveling on foot which was great for her. She jumped off the boat and kissed the ground, she was happy and now her stomach would live. It was a joyous moment until someone spoke.

"You must be Hyuuga Hinata the medic that the leaf sent." Hinata turned there was an attractive man staring at her, he looked like Naruto but with black hair, and no whisker thingies on his face. She stared at him then looked around even though she was far away she was still a little paranoid. Kiba and Shino could pop out from nowhere. "You okay?" the boy asked her, he looked around Shino's age.

"I am." She answered. "Are you my escort?" Hinata asked.

"I am." He told her smiling. Hinata blushed slightly as he repeated what she had said.

Shino frowned, he had a strange feeling that someone was up to no good. He was the only one that seemed to be paying attention to what Kakashi had told them. He didn't blame the groom for running, he had almost believed that the bride was a man; he could only imagine the thoughts running through the missing grooms head. Shino smirked at least his bride was sweet and adorable. Not scary and very manly, Shino frowned she had more facial hair than he was capable of growing in a year. He should take a picture and show it to Kiba during one of Kiba's many personal time moments. It would have been disturbing but watching Kiba try to scratch his eyes out would have been worth the year in therapy.

"Shino you see anything?" Naruto's voice rang out over the ear thingy as Kiba and Hinata called them. Shino's eye twitched his ear felt dirty. "Shino?"

"I can hear you and no I see nothing." Shino stated as he stood in the tree his bugs searching the area he had been assigned. He would get Hinata a gift, something nice a ring or fan, something girly, she liked girly. He would get Kiba a squeaky toy or something. So Kiba wouldn't feel so bad that Hinata would be moving in with him. He'd have to move some things around his room; she didn't have much, just some trinkets and hand me down clothing that Hana had given her. Shino sighed he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be in the snow with Hinata, she was probably unsure what to do, scared that she was on her first solo mission.

Hinata walked with her escort, she had the urge to smirk, and she had her own escort for the time that she was here. He was nice looking; Kiba and Shino would hate him.

"I heard that you are a talented medic." The boy told her, she had missed his name and didn't want to ask him to repeat it. "It's been awhile since we had such a cute medic." He told her. She blushed under the praise, usually only Kiba and Shino commented on her looks. "You're cute when you blush." This only made her blush harder.

"Thank you." She said softly. He smiled at her, she wasn't used to flirting, Kiba teased her and Shino just stated things, so she was unsure how to handle this situation. "You have a nice smile." She told him uncertainly.

Shino blinked he had an inking feeling that he should be scaring someone. He just didn't know why. Maybe Kiba was talking about him or someone was talking to Hinata with very bad intentions. Kiba could sense evil feminine traps and Shino would sense evil manly traps set out for unsuspecting little girls. After being on a team with Kiba, Shino knew all the tricks. There was the ow I'm hurt, Akamaru is sick, I'm scared of the dark and Kiba's favorite, I just need a hug since Shino is trying to kill me ploy. Oh how Shino hated that ploy it worked and Kiba would end up sharing a bed or sleeping bag, while Hinata smothered him in attention, when Shino just really wanted to smother him with a pillow.

"See anything?" Sasuke's voice rang out.

"No." Shino answered.

"I feel sort of guilty trying to bring the groom back, his bride is scary." Sasuke confided to Shino. "No one should have to marry against their will."

"Are you implying something?" Shino asked into the ear thingy.

"Feeling guilty that she slapped you?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you attempting to annoy me?" Shino asked not amused.

"No just thought we would talk like friends do, you know tell each other secrets and stuff, I read that in the 'how to be friends for dummies" book you let me borrow." Sasuke answered. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine." Shino answered.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"I am worried about Hinata; she has never been a mission alone." Shino admitted.

"I found him!" Naruto's voice screeched as both Shino and Sasuke winced at the levels Naruto's voice could reach.

"I'm going to kill him one day." Sasuke admitted.

"I would not stop you." Shino replied.

With that they headed in the direction that was Naruto's post. Naruto was holding the groom down as the groom begged to be set free claiming that he didn't love her or him whatever he was in love with someone else. Naruto was about to let the groom go understanding what it was like to love someone that was beyond their reach. When the rest of the team arrived, and stopped him.

"You are to be brought back and marry that girl, it is a girl right?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually I'm not sure." The groom answered back.

"I'm sure it's just puberty." Sakura stated attempting to cheer up the groom. "Once puberty has passed I'm sure she'll be pretty."

"You did see the same person I saw didn't you?" the groom asked. Everyone nodded.

"Just go to your wedding drunk." Naruto offered. "I hear that makes anyone look good."

Shino's eye twitched, at what Naruto was implying. That Hinata only found him attractive when she was drunk. Because that wasn't true Hinata found him attractive she had told him so, sure Kiba had called him silly looking and laughed but Shino didn't care, Hinata had called him handsome and smart. Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Shino and let out a sigh, a habit he had been picking up lately.

"You'll be working with me in the emergency wing." The boy told her, Hinata nodded as he showed her around the hospital. "It's a busy job but the Hokeage has assured us that you are more then up to the task." He told her.

"I'll try." She told him. "Where will I be staying?" Hinata asked.

"With me, I have a spare bedroom." The boy told her.

"Oh." Hinata answered feeling strange, she could see Kiba and Shino giving the guy the death glare that they every guy that came within ten feet from her. Come to think of it that might be why she had no friends other then her teammates. She frowned, they boys weren't here, and maybe she could make at least one.

"Is that alright?" the boy asked her.

"That's fine." She stated smiling brightly at him. With that said they continued the tour.

Gai had been dreaming that he had finally beaten Kakashi when the frantic voice of Tenten awoke him.

"Gai its Kiba!" Tenten screamed.

Gai exited the tent in his teddy bear pajamas and tried to calm the girl. "What has happened Tenten!" Gai asked.

"He wanted to go exploring, lee and Neji told him not to that it was dangerous, but he didn't listen and he fell down the cliff , Neji and Lee tried to help him but, it was too late, Kiba is, Kiba and Akamaru are dead!" Tenten finished now sobbing. Gai hugged his student and lee and Neji made their way back, looking as if they had been in a fight, in lee's hand was Kiba's jacket.

"We tried to save him." Lee said sadly as Neji nodded. "If only he had listened!" Lee sobbed. With that Gai told them to take him to Kiba.

Shino turned there was a feeling as if something bad had happened. Sasuke stopped and looked at Shino. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. Shino shook his head, he didn't know. Hinata placed a hand over her heart it hurt, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked her.

"I don't know." she answered, part of her did, something was wrong with one of her boys.

Gai made his way down the cliff; Kiba was sprawled on the ground, with Akamaru beside him. Neji and lee stared at the sight of Kiba's body and smiled softly. This was only the beginning there was two more members of team 8 left.


	32. Thinking About You

Chapter 31: Thinking About You

People get married for all sorts of reasons, some you can understand and others you can't. Love, money, pregnancy and force are the usual cause for a wedding. Sometimes only the bride or groom are the happiest and sometimes it's both who are so eager to be together forever and ever.

Shino never really planned his wedding; he just knew it was going to happen and who he was going to marry. It was simple, as he watched the drunken groom say his wedding vows and the bride look at the groom with adoration Shino wondered how his own wedding would be. Kiba would be the best man, it seemed fitting, Kiba was his teammate and rival, or maybe Kiba should be the maid of honor and wear some awful dress that one would ever look good in. Sasuke would be the best man; the wedding would be small, since Shino didn't like crowds and people.

Sasuke was about to fall asleep, this was boring really, really boring. He pinched his arm again trying to keep himself awake, it wasn't working. He leaned back against his post and yawned. "Don't you think this is great?" Sakura's voice whispered in his ear, Sasuke frowned he should of turned off the ear thingy but no he left it on incase Shino wanted to talk. "One day we'll be having our own wedding." She continued. Sasuke only hit his head against the wall, finding this hurt him a lot less then the frequency of Sakura's voice.

Naruto was just staring at Sasuke as he hit his head against the wall, Naruto started counting, and so far Sasuke was on hit to the head number 10 and still going strong.

Hinata had finished her first rounds and was tired her feet her and her charka was almost drained. She sat down on a chair in the break room and placed her head on the table, the feeling of dread hadn't eased, she wanted to check up on her boys, they where scary and insane but they where her teammates and friends. Shino would be fine, she already knew that.

"Kiba-kun." She whispered. "Please be okay."

"You okay? Tired?" the boy asked her. Hinata looked up surprised that the boy had followed her. It made her uncomfortable to think he was following her. Shino had given her a long speech on stalking, he wanted her to be able to identify a stalker, and if she did identify a stalker then Shino and Kiba would ensure the stalker disappeared.

"Aren't you on rounds?" Hinata asked.

"I noticed you entering the break room." The boy told her.

"Oh." She answered; he sat down beside her and smiled at her. "I'm engaged." She said suddenly when he placed his hand on hers.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her. She shook her head unsure if she should talk to him. She had never really been alone, if she fought with Kiba there was Shino, if she fought with Shino there was Kiba, and if she fought with both she had Kurenai. "It must be scary without your teammates, I hear you where close with them."

Hinata blinked. "Ehh?" She asked, it wasn't a question but it was all she could say.

"Your file was sent, I think it's sweet that you are marrying your teammate." the boy told her smiling, she blinked again.

"Can I see my file, please?" She asked. The boy nodded believing that it would make her feel better, it wouldn't. She followed the boy, wondering what was in her file. She had am inking sensation that she was not going to like her file. "What did my file say about my engagement?" She asked.

"Oh that you where engaged when you where 9 to an Aburame Shino but the engagement was broken and then you where engaged again to him a few months ago. " He told her honestly. She blinked; she was not engaged when she was 9 years old. She was 9 years old. Who the hell thinks about being married when there 9, Hinata paused and thought about it, Shino and Kiba would think about marriage. "I think it's sweet that you and the Aburame are still in love with each other. "

Hinata stared at him. "What else does my file say?" Hinata asked.

"That you and the Inuzuka are seeing each other off and on." The boy told her cheerfully.

Hinata blinked, she was 14 years old going on 15 she didn't even have a boyfriend, or giving her first kiss, she had received kisses but never given one. She was really curious about her file, really curious.

"That was a nice wedding." Sakura said dreamily. Sasuke was nursing a headache from bashing his head against the wall and Naruto was feeling well bad that the groom was forced to be with someone he didn't love, once the alcohol wore off. Shino on the other hand was still thinking about his own approaching marriage, he was going to be 16 soon and once he turned 17 he was going to be married, yet he didn't know what to do.

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Kakashi nodded and started walking. Sasuke fell into step beside Shino. "My head is killing me!"

"Do you think Hinata will like a spring wedding or a wedding on her birthday?" Shino asked Sasuke.

"My head hurts." Sasuke reminded his pondering friend.

"You brought it on yourself; I have some of the pills Hinata made for pain." Shino told his friend as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the pill box with a butterfly.

"Cute." Sasuke teased as he looked at the girly pill box.

"Hinata chose it." Shino stated as he handed Sasuke two pills.

"Thanks." With that Sasuke swallowed the pills; he made a face they tasted strange.

"What did you take?" Sakura asked.

"Medicine." Sasuke told her.

"I'm a medic I can help." Sakura told Sasuke.

"No the pills are working my pain is fading, but your still here, so some pain may stay." Sasuke snapped as Sakura placed her hand on his forehead.

"Just because I'm not your darling Hinata doesn't mean that I'm no helpful." Sakura said calmly to Sasuke, Shino raised an eyebrow. Sakura had found his weakness. "I can tend to you, better than she can."

"Are you implying something?" Shino asked.

"No I think Hinata and Sasuke did look cute together." Sakura answered.

"You're delusional so stop touching me." Sasuke said calmly as he moved.

"I would be careful Sakura, people die on missions." Shino told her before walking away. Sasuke followed quickly behind leaving a terrified Sakura staring at them.

"People die on missions?" Sasuke asked.

"I believed it was fitting." Shino responded.

Hinata was reading her file, it was strange to see how much knowledge someone could have on her, and everything was in here. Her attempted kidnapping as a child, Hanabi being named heir, Neji's trainings with her and her meeting with the other girls, her entire life up to now was in one folder. She smiled at the childhood interactions that she had forgotten about, Kiba and his bento box thievery, Shino and his attention. Some where not so happy, the mission Hinata had been kidnapped, the mission Shino had proved that he was worth being wary of, the mission Kiba had eaten those berries and suffered food poisoning. She closed the file and frowned, she wanted to return to the leaf. She closed her eyes the uneasy feeling growing stronger.

"Have you read enough?" The boy asked her.

"Yes." She answered handing him back the file, he didn't smile at her. Only closed the door behind him, Hinata looked at him, wary of the boy once again. He remained standing against the door. "What are you doing?" Hinata asked him. He said nothing only held out a piece of paper for her to take, she did.

"It arrived today from the sand." The boy told her Hinata blinked.

"The sand." She repeated taking the folded piece of paper from him. She opened it carefully.

Kakashi frowned as a Ninja arrived asking to speak with him, Sasuke and Shino watched wondering what was happening. It wasn't until Kakashi called Shino over that Shino began to worry.

"What is it?" Shino asked. The ninja looked at him and then at Kakashi.

"One of your teammates has suffered an accident; it's unclear whether they will make it." Kakashi said calmly.

"Which teammate?" Shino asked, crossing his fingers in his coat pocket and praying that it wasn't her.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kakashi told him. Shino blinked unsure how to deal with this.

Inuzuka Kiba was in critical condition, Gai had carried the youth to the sand screaming that the medics save his precious flame of youth. As Gai ran his students walked slowly behind him, praying that Kiba would not make it through the night. So the bets began. If Kiba died on arrival Tenten received 10 bags of double stuffed Oreos. If Kiba died on the table then Lee would receive 10 bags of mint Oreos and if Kiba survived the night Neji received 10 bags of Oreos, he would choose since his taste changed according to his mood. The three of them decided that no harm would come to them, it was only Kiba's life, who would miss him, only Hinata and his family, but Hinata was going to die anyway.

Kiba on the other hand was dreaming that he was sitting on the roof in the rain eating ice cream with Hinata. Only this Hinata was difference, she wasn't the one he used for the dirty thoughts; she was the one that played the role of his jimmy cricket. He smiled at her, she was wearing the over sized pullover that he had grown out of and the skirt and leg warmers that his sister had long since outgrown. She looked at him and smiled.

"This is nice." Kiba told her as he looked at his ice cream.

"You used Gummi bears instead of sprinkles." Hinata stated as she poked at the Gummi bears in her ice cream.

"I guess we ran out of sprinkles again." Kiba told her. They continued eating their ice cream uncaring about the rain. Kiba stopped eating his ice cream and looked at her, pulling on one of her pig tails. She looked at him the spoon still in her mouth, he sighed.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Kiba asked her.

"You'll pull through." Hinata told him.

"I should have stayed in the tent." Kiba whispered placing his ice cream on the soaked cement.

"What's done is done." She replied. "You have to hold on. I'm on my way to see you so is Shino."

"He just wants to say the time of death." Kiba told her as he frowned.

"Or pull the plug." She added. Kiba looked at her and smiled.

"You know I hate it when I imagine you like this." He confessed.

"You're the one telling me what to say, or it thinking. I just tell you what you want to hear." She answered in between bites of ice cream.

"Really?" He asked her, she nodded. "We hang out eat ice cream in the rain, I want to go somewhere else." Hinata looked at him, the spoon once again in her mouth. "Remember that place the three of us would go camping for that one week in the summer." She nodded. He closed his eyes as the scenery changed, moving them to the campfire by the lake.

"Why did we stop coming here?" Kiba asked.

"We grew up, ended up on the same team started going on missions. You can choose one or another." Hinata answered as she placed some marshmallows on a stick.

"I like you better when you're blushing and confessing your love to me." Kiba told her as he grabbed the bag of marshmallows. She shrugged. "I'm 15; I'm not ready to die, not like this."

"I'm here, we'll die together." Hinata told him standing, she walked over to him. He looked at her as she held her hand out to him. "Let's go swimming." He took her hand smiling as she led him to the water.

Shino was the first of team 8 to arrive; Neji was waiting for him apparently Kiba made it through the night.

"Shino, remember when I said I would ask something from you." Neji said once Shino closed the door behind him. Shino nodded, his eyes on Kiba, he had never seen Kiba be still, it was unnerving. "I'm going to ask you for it now." Shino looked at Neji wondering what the favor was.

Hinata was sitting in the John again, she was sick but her fear and worry for her teammate was causing her stomach to be the least of her concern. She should have stayed in the leaf and asked to go on the mission with Kiba, or begged that they all went together. Instead she had been selfish, she was thinking of herself, so what if Shino had gone behind her back gotten her removed as the heir and engaged. That was no reason to slap him, or leave. She should have gone to Kiba first and explained the situation, she stopped. Did Kiba know that she was engaged, was it Shino that told him or Neji. Was it Neji that hurt him or Shino, she wasn't there to protect him.

Her stomach lurched once more.

Neji had left once the agreement had been made, leaving Shino alone with Kiba. Shino stood there silently as he watched his teammate. Kiba hadn't moved. Shino frowned Kiba looked horrible.

"Hinata will be arriving shortly, I will take of her, I promise." Shino told Kiba. Kiba said nothing in return; Shino placed his hand on Kiba's. "You would have done the same. Good bye Kiba." With that Shino left, wondering what Kiba was dreaming about.

"Have you said your good bye?" Neji asked. Shino nodded. "Keep your side of the deal Aburame and I will ensure that you and my dear little cousin live happily ever after, if you betray me, I can assure you that you will lose more than Hinata." Shino frowned.

"It would be best if you are not here when Hinata arrives." Shino told Neji who nodded and left, smirking the entire way.

On the morning of the second day, Hinata arrived. Shino was there to greet her, she looked like hell.

"Shino, where's Kiba." Hinata asked him frantically.

"He didn't make it through the night." Shino told her, watching her reaction. She took a step back one hand moved to her stomach as the other covered her mouth, he took a step forward and she took a step back.

"You're lying!" Hinata screamed reaching hysterics.

"Kiba is dead." Shino stated softly. Hinata shook her head, crying loudly now. Shino moved towards her, embracing her. "I am so sorry Hinata." Shino told her as he stroked her hair. "I am sorry." He repeated, wondering if his deal with Neji would come and bite him in the ass.

In another wing of the hospital Kiba slept, unaware of his teammates lies and the greater plot that lay ahead. All he knew was that in his head he was back at that lake camping with Hinata.


	33. I'll Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 32: I'll Never Say Goodbye

My heart is in your heart and I will carry you with me always.

Akamaru was almost as protective of Hinata as Shino was, he wandered around the Inuzuka compound during the day, waiting for Kiba to show up and apologize for worrying them. Then at night Akamaru would stay with Hinata at the Aburame compound. It was what Kiba would want, Akamaru told himself. Shino watched her during the day and he stayed with her at night, just like Kiba would.

Shibi watched as Kiba's dog walked past him and headed into Hinata's room. The girl was hitting the medical scrolls; he was impressed that she was catching on so quickly. Akamaru looked at Shibi and barked, Shibi guessed that Akamaru was saying hi.

Hinata was rolling the scrolls when Shino opened the door for Akamaru. She looked up as Akamaru walked over to her barking happily and licking her face. She smiled. Shino smiled too, for seven months now it was rare to see her smile.

"We should take Akamaru for a walk around the grounds." Hinata told Shino as Akamaru laid down beside her. Shino only nodded, it was a good enough excuse for her to leave her room. Everyone grieved in their own way.

"It's alright to miss him." Hinata said suddenly as they watched Akamaru chase after the flying bugs. Shino looked at her.

"It is." he replied.

"Do you miss him?" Hinata asked. "I know it must be hard for you Shino-kun. You where there with him as he, as he died."

"He didn't die alone." Shino reminded her.

"I know. I miss him, it's so quiet with out him." she replied pacing her hands in her pockets. Shino nodded it was quiet with out him; it was perfect with out Kiba.

Akamaru turned and walked over to them; Shino looked at Hinata as she petted the dog and smiled. Akamaru turned and looked at Shino as if expecting him to pet him too. Shino didn't. Akamaru barked at him.

"Sasuke is coming over to tomorrow." Shino replied. Hinata looked at him and nodded, Sasuke came over a lot. "I was hoping you would join us." She nodded again and smiled.

"Do you think we can go to Kurenai's?" Hinata asked.

"I'll invite her over; you are in no condition to leave the compound." Shino told her. Hinata stared at Shino. Who simple hugged her, she stared at Akamaru who watched almost sadly.

Sasuke was silent; it had been unnerving helping Shino pack up Hinata's things at Kurenai's. Kurenai helped them asking Shino questions, how was Hinata, was he alright. Shino responded in one or two word sentences. Sasuke only smiled and tried to change the subject, two months after Kiba's death, Shino had confided in him. Telling him about his deal with Neji and the truth behind Kiba's supposed death. Sasuke had stared at Shino unsure how to take the confession. Then he informed him of the power Neji now held over him, that was the reason that Hinata was not allowed to leave the compound, it was the only place that Neji could not touch her.

"What happens if she ever finds out?" Sasuke asked.

"She never will." Shino answered. "I will not allow her too."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"I intend to keep her occupied." Shino replied.

"With the medical scrolls?" Sasuke asked. Shino nodded.

"I also plan to move the wedding day up." Shino replied. Sasuke blinked. There was only one way to move the wedding date up.

"Doesn't Akamaru sleep in her bed?" Sasuke asked. "I know he doesn't allow you in her room at night." Sasuke reminded Shino who frowned. The day after Akamaru recovered he arrived at the Aburame door step, and began to routine of staying in Hinata's room. Shino had for a week been staying in there with her, just sleeping, once Akamaru arrived and Shino attempted to enter Hinata's room Akamaru started growling. Hinata concluded that it would be safer if she stayed in the room by herself with Akamaru.

"He is not there during the day." Shino concluded.

"But your dad doesn't leave you two alone, either a servant accompanies you or your training with your dad or me." Sasuke stated. "So unless you can be in two places at once without your dad noticing that it's a jitsu, you're going to have to wait. " Shino's response was to glare at Sasuke who smiled.

Sasuke looked up as Sakura and Naruto stared at him. "Sasuke where you even listening!" Naruto whined.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"We where talking about the rumor about Hinata and Kiba being dead." Sakura replied.

"Hinata dead?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded. They both leaned in closer to him, making Sasuke really uncomfortable.

"Apparently Hinata and Kiba had tried to elope and when Shino found out he killed them both." Sakura informed Sasuke who just blinked. Shino was an ass and all around evil guy but he wouldn't kill Hinata, find a way to trap her into a marriage by getting her pregnant incase Kiba did wake up and somehow escaped but that was the extent of the damage Shino would do to Hinata.

"I don't think Shino would kill Hinata." Sasuke stated.

"Then where is she." Naruto asked.

"Probably grieving that Kiba the love of her life is dead." Sasuke admit looking around quickly, he just didn't say that did he. If he did he needed to run away quickly. The lack of sleep was getting to him, he had already suffered through four days of not sleeping because Shino was being paranoid.

"Hinata is in love with Kiba." Naruto said almost sadly.

"I should go I'm going to train with Shino." Sasuke said quickly as he left.

Hinata smiled at Shino as he kissed her on the forehead. Akamaru stood in between them making sure Shino didn't cross the threshold. "I'll see you in the morning." Hinata whispered to Shino who nodded.

"Good night Hinata." Shino told her, with that he left. Hinata closed the door and looked at Akamaru who whined.

"Shino's a good person Akamaru he won't hurt me." She confessed to Akamaru. Akamaru barked at her and walked over to the bed. She smiled and followed. She was tired, Shino was a good guy but his obsession of trying to get alone and to do it again was slightly freaking her out. She laid down and slept, Akamaru closed his eyes but kept one eye open in case Shino decided to try anything.

Shino crawled into his bed; he could only hope that the one time in the bathroom took. If not he would have to try again, he didn't mind trying again. When Kiba woke up he was going to pissed off, and no doubt going to after some form of revenge, but Shino would have the upper hand, even if Hinata did learn what he had done she wouldn't leave him if she was a mother.

"Kiba is still in a coma." Tenten stated as she returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. Lee nodded and resumed the movie they where watching. "If by some miracle Kiba wakes up and escapes from the sand what happens?" Tenten asked.

"We kill him." Neji answered as veggie tales started.

"I love that cucumber he has such a pure flame of hope!" Lee announced.

"I always want a salad or veggie plate after I watch this." Neji announced.

"What happens to Shino?" Tenten asked.

"He's locked up in the compound with my cousin; he won't tell and if he does my dear little cousin will never forgive him. I hope Kiba does wake up it would be amusing to watch team 8 burn like the trash they are. Now everyone shut up after this we watch live action sailor moon." Neji finished lee nodded they had missed so many episodes because of planning Tenten sighed, she hated veggie tales and live action sailor moon, she wished the boys had regular tastes. Maybe they could watch an action flick or something, she was just glad that she hid the boys collection of chick flicks seeing Lee cry because soul mates didn't get together was very traumatic.

It was around six in the morning when Akamaru awoke, Shino opened the door to the bedroom, and Akamaru yawned and stretch before leaving Hinata side. It was time for Akamaru to return to the Inuzuka compound and await Kiba's return. Once he left Shino entered the room and walked over to the bed. Hinata was still asleep, he smiled at her. When he sat down on the bed Hinata opened her eyes and smiled at Shino.

"Morning." Shino told her.

"Morning." Hinata whispered back as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine, aren't you going to train with Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"I am, I just wanted to see you first." He told her lying down beside her.

"It smells like dog." Shino whispered. "Maybe Akamaru should sleep on the floor."

"It feels strange to sleep alone." She whispered. "He's not coming back is he?"

Shino stared at her. "No." he answered her. She pulled the covers over her head; she didn't like people seeing her cry.

Shino rolled over on his back listening to her. Wondering how she would react if she learned that Kiba was alive. He listened to her cry, and found himself surprised when she whispered something. He mouthed the words she had spoken and sat up he needed to get dressed he had to train.

"My heart is in your heart and I will carry you with me always. "

Sasuke entered the compound surprised to see Shino there waiting. "I figured you'd be playing house and I'd have to remind you that were supposed to be training." Sasuke stated evenly. "Where's you're happy little wife? Sasuke asked. The muscle in Shino's jaw jumped. Sasuke noticed and raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No." Shino answered.

"Then why are you pissed off?" Sasuke asked. "Did Hinata say Kiba's name?"

"You're being unusually annoying." Shino snapped.

"Someone is prissy." Sasuke snapped back.

"Shino-kun is everything alright?" both boys jumped slightly they hadn't heard her.

"You look like hell." Sasuke commented. Hinata didn't look at him as she walked over to Shino. Placing her hand on his.

"Shino-kun?" Sasuke smirked, someone was being over protective, he didn't blame her she had lost one teammate and the thought of losing what she had left was probably weighing heavily on her mind.

"I'm fine; Sasuke and I were simply playing." Shino told her obviously happy that she was giving him attention. She nodded, Sasuke looked away, and staring at her too long hurt his eyes. It was like staring into the sun.

"I'll watch you train." She stated simply.

Shino nodded and looked at Sasuke who really wanted to scream that Kiba was alive from the highest tower, he didn't care for Kiba but seeing Hinata seem so cold and depressed it was really staring to get to him. A depressed Hinata meant an angry Shino an angry Shino meant annoyance for Sasuke, since Shino had to talk to someone and the only one he knew was well him. Sasuke silently prayed that Hinata would just magically become all sugar, spice and everything nice and Shino would be happy then Sasuke could be happy. And have to listen to Shino plotting to get Hinata pregnant because the sex talk was well really awkward and made him feel uncomfortable and dirty.

Hinata watched them train, she smiled and waved whenever they looked in her direction, other than that she was frowning and glaring at the ground. After a few minutes she stood and left, the boys didn't notice her they where too busy beating each other. Both where annoyed, Shino was upset that Hinata was hiding behind Akamaru and was somehow able to avoid him, Sasuke was upset because well Shino actually left his teammate for dead, causing Hinata the girl who reminded of himself become this scary depressed creature that he swore was going to go on a murderous rampage.

Shino looked up when he caught Sasuke in the head lock Hinata was missing.

"Hinata?" Shino whispered. Sasuke looked up.

"Maybe she went to study some scrolls?" Sasuke answered. As he jabbed his elbow into shino's stomach. Shino grunted and let go.

"She already read them all." Shino answered.

"Maybe she went in search of Neji, since he was on the mission that Kiba was in. Shino you could at least wait for me before you run off like an idiot!! She could be in the bathroom!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Who's in the bathroom?" Hinata asked. Sasuke jumped again she was drinking a glass of tea.

"You are really freaking me out, it's been seven months Kiba is dead move on with your life marry Shino have children! There I said it!" Sasuke screamed. Hinata just stared at him. Sasuke sighed. "Shino called me says you're not interested in sex with him." Hinata stared at him. "Personally I think you are to young, but he calls in the middle of the night when he is sure no one is awake, I haven't slept in five days and I know more about your two's sex life than I ever wanted to know. So please talk to him. Please."

"Sasuke, maybe you should sit down." Hinata stated. Sasuke sat down. "What exactly as Shino told you, where is Shino?" Hinata asked.

"Shino? Oh him he went looking for you. So you are going to talk to Shino?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded. "Thank god, if I have to hear another maybe if I buy her roses or she likes it when I do it slowly. " Sasuke shivered and made a face. "I'm going home to sleep." With that Sasuke left leaving a rather stunned Hinata watching him leave.

She sat there for awhile before Shino returned. "Sasuke said we should talk." She replied handing him her tea. He took it and drank; after all he had just done his personal best time in searching for her. He sat down beside her.

"What did Sasuke say?" Shino asked.

"Am I ignoring you?" Hinata asked. Shino stared at her. Hinata smiled sadly at him, she had to move on it would hurt and she would always regret her decision but Shino was all she had left, she was never able to Kiba what she had found out, she loved Kiba and it hurt like hell. "I'm sorry Shino-kun." She told him placing her hand on his. She stared at him and spoke the words she had wanted to tell Kiba. "I love you, I know that now." Shino stared at her and smiled. Before he squeezed her hand in his, Kiba would have wanted her to move on.

"Shino, your father wishes to speak with you." Shino looked up and stared at the angry looking Aburame relative. Shino understood once someone path crossed with his fathers they seemed to lose all ability to be happy. Hinata smiled at Shino, assuring him that she would wait for him. Once he was gone and Hinata was alone she sighed and looked at the ground.

"My heart is in your heart." She whispered.

"And I will carry you with me always." Kiba whispered softly. The nurse blinked and looked at the coma patient. He had spoken she waited for awhile, he didn't speak again. She wouldn't tell Gaara about this, if it happened again she would. She smiled at the boy sadly.

"What did you ever do to piss off so many people?" the nurse asked him. He didn't answer.


	34. Secrets

Chapter 33: Secrets

"Did Kiba say anything before he died?"

It was a simple question. One that he should have been able to answer without any trouble, only he could not instead he found himself unable to say anything. All he could do was stare at her as she waited for his answer wanting something to help dull the loss she was feeling.

"Shino-kun?" he looked away from her, the lies usually came easily. It was the guilt that followed that killed him. Aburame Shino felt guilt not because of what he had taken part in but because he was lying to her. He felt guilt for lying to her. She slowly made her way to him, embracing him thinking that the memory was too much for him to take.

He closed his eyes leaning into her embrace. "It's alright Shino-kun, it doesn't matter."

He bit his bottom lip. It did matter; everything he had done had only made her the caged bird that Neji boasted that she always was. He had clipped her wings and it hurt him more than he believed it ever would. Everything he ever wanted was now his, only he could never enjoy it because it all hanged in the balance of his lies. He prayed that he was a remarkable liar.

"He said nothing." He whispered.

"Maybe that is for the best." She told him, "Maybe it's time we moved on with our lives."

"If you are ready then so am I." he told her.

"I am." He didn't believe her, but she was trying.

It was now a year since Kiba had been pronounced dead. One full year of looking over his shoulder, hoping and praying that Kiba remained asleep.

Neji smiled at his younger cousin, he was now engaged to her. Soon they would be wed and he would finally have what he had been denied due to birth, power. Hanabi smiled at him as she walked with him along the koi pond.

"I still miss my sister." Hanabi confided. Neji patted her hand his smile remained unfazed.

"It will pass but I miss her too." Neji lied, he didn't miss Hinata.

In fact he was glad that the Aburame kept her locked up in the compound, to the rest of the world she was dead. Hanabi was so easy to bend to his will it was almost disturbing, at least Hinata had put up a fight, Neji's smile almost slipped, he was thinking too much of the slut. That damn little slut haunted him; he had actually brought her up during one of his teams training session and therapy with Gai.

Gai had actually stopped talking once Neji brought up Hinata.

**Theraphy with Gai: three weeks earlier.**

Neji laid there on the couch, there was something that was bothering him. It had just slipped out from his mouth and he couldn't stop it, he didn't even know he had spoken those words till Gai had actually stared at him and the room was filled with something that never occurred when Gai was in the room, silence.

"I miss her, I want to see Hinata." Neji blinked had he just spoken that sentence.

"Is there something bothering you about her disappearance?" Gai asked softly.

"No, I merely am adjusting." Neji stated quickly as he sat up, "there is no reason for me to miss her, I hate her."

Gai said nothing only began flipping through his notebook, or more so the notebook that was Neji's. Inside were the notes that Gai took during every one of Neji's sessions. Neji was staring at him wondering what Gai could possibly be looking for. As Neji waited a single memory ran over and over in his head.

"In a way doesn't Hinata belong to you?" Tenten had asked randomly one day during their first mission as they left the Hyuuga compound. Neji had turned and looked at his cousin who was standing at the gate; she had wished them luck and stated that she would pray for their safe return. Neji had looked at her, he was going to say something but the bark from the white puppy she held in her arms stopped him. She looked away from him, her attention on the small puppy. She smiled at the white dog as it licked her face, he heard her giggle, it was a rare sound and it was the most hideous sound he had ever heard.

"I wouldn't want her." Neji answered quickly.

Neji blinked as Gai closed the notebook. "You need closure."

"Excuse me?" Neji asked confused.

"Neji, my adorably emotionally stunted student, in order to find closure you need Hinata." Neji just stared at Gai, all he saw were Gai's lips moving there was no sound but Neji being the genius he was could read lips.

"No." with that Neji stood and walked away, their time was up. Gai watched his student and patient leave; he frowned and looked at the notebook.

Neji walked till he found himself once again staring at the Aburame compound his Byakugan activated, once again he found himself staring at his cousin as she watched her betrothed and the Uchiha fight. He didn't miss her, he didn't need her. He hated her that was all, which was everything in a nut shell. After what could have been two hours Neji left. Unaware that the Uchiha and the Aburame knew that he was there, that they always knew that he was there

**End of flashback.**

"Is there anything special that you wish to do Hanabi-Chan?" Neji asked his cousin.

"I'm fine spending time with you." Was Hanabi's response. Neji smiled at her secretly wishing she were her sister and was trying in to vain to defy him.

"I am pleased that my presence brings you such joy." Neji responded. Hanabi's response was to blush slightly. It wasn't the blush that he had been expecting, this blush was barely visible. It was irritating. "Excuse me Hanabi-Chan; there is something that I have forgotten to take care of."

Hinata was staring at the water garden, it was an engagement gift from the Hyuuga clan, and strangely she found it comforting. It was the one place no Aburame lingered it was her place to escape and pretend that she was somewhere else.

"Something is bothering you." Sasuke voice interrupted her solitude.

"I heard you have a mission soon." Hinata replied casually. "Is Shino going with you?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "He doesn't want to leave your side, apparently in your depressed condition."

"I'm fine Akamaru will stay with me." Hinata answered back softly.

Sasuke stood three feet behind her as she remained staring at the garden. He wanted to tell her something more but he was at a loss of words. So they stood there silently watching the garden together. Shino watched from a distance away, trying to keep his emotions in check, Sasuke was not a threat to him or his pending engagement. He was merely trying to be a good friend to both of them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sasuke stated. Hinata said nothing.

"Make sure that Shino comes home safely." Sasuke stared at her back for awhile before responding.

"I'll make sure that no harm befalls him." she nodded and silence returned.

Shino smiled faintly, and continued watching them until his bugs informed him that Neji was once again watching the compound.

Neji stared he recognized that charka signature, Sasuke was standing beside Hinata and Shino was watching them. Neji smirked faintly, Hinata was probably sleeping with the Uchiha, she had a tendency to sleep around, and he would have lingered around his suspicion that the Aburame and Uchiha shared her only the Aburame was too obsessed to share her with anyone. Neji could only imagine what the Aburame was thinking.

From what he had learned from Lee who had looked over the missions, Hinata was going to be alone, Shino and Sasuke had a mission to the rain. There was no doubt that it would be a very long mission. Hinata was going to be alone, if he wanted; he could kill her right now with out any fear of interference. Hinata would once again be at his mercy, maybe it was time that he took Gai's advice and found closure. With that thought Neji left, once Shino and Sasuke where gone, Neji would find his closure.

Hinata shivered. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder, "lets get you inside." He told her as he led her into the main house. His eyes meeting Shino's covered ones.

As the sun began to set Akamaru walking in to the Aburame gates, he made his way to Hinata's side. She was sitting in Shino's room as he packed for his mission tomorrow morning. She watched as he packed the ointments that she had made for him.

"I will be fine and I will return." Shino told her. Akamaru barked at her, she turned and looked at him smiling as the large white dog walked over to her. "You will have Akamaru to keep you company." Hinata nodded.

"I just want you to come home safe." He smiled and her, she stood and kissed him on the chin. "I'll see you in the morning." With that she was gone. Shino watched her before he looked back at his pack, he would return home.

In the morning after Shino said his whispered goodbye to Hinata he met Sasuke at the gate. Sasuke nodded as Akamaru followed them, he stopped at the gate and barked at the two before returning to the Aburame compound. Shino and Sasuke looked at each other and walked, they had a mission.

It was in the afternoon that the servant announced that Hyuuga Neji had arrived; Hinata looked up from the newest medical scroll that Shino had acquired for her. Akamaru barked at the servant and looked at Hinata.

"Shall I show him in?" the servant asked. Hinata nodded and stood, even if it was only her cousin, he was still someone that was not Shino or Sasuke.

"Show him in, I'll be there shortly." Akamaru looked up at Hinata as she petted him. "You can come along too." Akamaru barked happily at her again. The servant nodded and bowed before leaving. Hinata frowned, wondering what it was that Neji could possibly want.

Neji sat there; he knew that Shibi was also on a mission, leaving Hinata very much alone. All he had to worry about where the other Aburame that remained in the compound. Hinata arrived a few minutes after he had been shown in. He looked at her, a year and she hadn't changed.

"Hello cousin." Neji was slightly surprised that he was the first to speak; he had expected her to start the conversation.

"Hello Neji, I heard from Sasuke that you are engaged to Hanabi now." Neji smiled at her.

"Apparently she is a push over Hinata; now tell me are you enjoying your rather large cage." Hinata didn't react to his teasing instead she merely continued stroking the fur of the rather large white dog.

"What do you want Neji?" Hinata finally asked.

"I merely wished to see you and learn how my dear baby cousin was doing." Neji replied uncaring that Akamaru had begun to growl at him. "Shino is making you happy isn't he?" Hinata didn't answer him. "Or are you wishing that you never heard the name Aburame Shino?"

"How did Kiba die?" Hinata asked. Neji was taken back by her question.

"Didn't Shino tell you?" Hinata shakes her head. "Then what makes you believe that I will?" She stares at him; he smiles at her shocked and pained expression. "Don't look so shocked my sweet little cousin, Shino wouldn't want to tell you the part he played in your dear Kiba's death, if he is dead."

Hinata stared at him Akamaru growled as Neji moved closer to Hinata. "What are talking about?" she asked him softly. Neji looked at Akamaru, then back at his cousin. She was staring at him so close to crying, the most beautiful thing was her crying. Crying suited her.

"My poor little cousin, you're finally in your little cage, while I am now flying free." He told her his fingers absently brushing her cheek. Akamaru growling was louder now the only thing holding him back from attacking Neji was the hand Hinata had placed on the top of his head. "How beautiful irony truly is. If only Kiba was here to see you now, to see how far you have fallen, I doubt he would want you."

Neji moved closer placing a kiss on her lips, she stared at him the tears falling at the contact. Neji closed his eyes; he had wanted to kiss her to get it out of his system. To get her out of his system, only it wasn't working so well. All he could think was that she tasted the way broken dreams would, she tasted sweet. He pulled away from her looking at her as she stared at him.

Sasuke looked at Shino who was being a little too quiet. Shino hadn't spoken and Sasuke was going through all the reasons that Shino wouldn't speak to him. Finally Shino broke the silence.

"Thank you for being nice to Hinata." Sasuke stared at Shino. "I know you would never try anything with her."

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Shino lied. "Nothing is wrong, is there something bothering you?"

Sasuke stared at Shino. "Hinata would never betray you, especially not with me, so stop being paranoid." Shino stared at Sasuke, who was frowning at him.

"Hinata confided in me that she wants to wait till after the wedding, I told her it didn't matter but it does." Shino confided.

"She's moving on, slowly but she's moving on." Sasuke stated hoping that it would comfort his friend. It did, Shino nodded, that was the last conversation that they had about Hinata, and the rest was about minor things and the mission. It wasn't until Shino stopped talking in mid sentence that the conversation turned back to Hinata.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata, something is wrong." Shino whispered. Sasuke stared at Shino.

"I'm sure she's fine, she's in the Aburame compound. She's safe." Shino nodded hoping that was the case.

Neji touched his cheek she had slapped him, his cousin had slapped him.

"Get out." he stared at her, she was ordering him to leave, he smiled at her. He turned and left, he would return and find more closure, he felt better already. Hinata clenched her fists; Neji had kissed her and groped her. Whispering that he missed her against her closed lips, whispering that he wished he had never made that deal if he had known that he would miss her.

"Everyone has gone insane." Hinata told Akamaru who barked in agreement. She smiled at Akamaru and then looked at the floor. "I need you Kiba; you would know what to do."

Gai frowned at the notebook, it was as a disturbing revelation but Neji was in love with Hinata. Gai frowned, how had he not noticed it, all the times Neji brought up his fantasies of destroying team 8 and taking Hinata before Kiba and Shino, Gai stopped that wasn't the best thing Neji had ever said. Gai sighed, he needed to help his student and the only way was with Hinata's help. Gai nodded at his plan, he would go and speak to Hinata herself, she was at the Aburame compound, or he could invite her to tomorrows therapy session with Neji, it would be oh so much fun.

Unknown to each other both Hinata and Neji shivered, there was something evil in the air and it was going come crashing down on them.

"Hinata?' Hinata turned as the servant called out to her softly. "Is everything alright?" Hinata nodded. "Shall I prepare something for you?" Hinata shook her head.

"I want to be alone for awhile." The servant nodded and left. After a few minutes Hinata turned and walked to the water garden she was stunned, Neji hadn't kissed her like that since she was five and he swore to destroy her happiness. She never remembered why he had sworn that just that she was the target for everything wrong in Neji's life.

Around five in the afternoon a letter arrived for her, Hinata stared at the letter and read it, feeling strange that Gai would invite her to Neji's therapy; she read the note over and over. She would go, just so she could watch Neji squirm.

Neji was enjoying his time with his future wife, she smiled at him went out of her way to please him she was in love with him but he didn't love her. He was incapable of it was Hinata had told him as he pinned her against the training log he had smiled at her and she only glared at him, he hadn't been able to stay that way with for long, Kiba and Shino had arrived to ruin his fun. He had released her and glared as she clung to the more intimidating of her teammates.

"Neji-kun is everything alright?" Neji blinked and looked at Hanabi.

"Of course, I am merely thinking of our wedding." Neji lied to her easily. Hanabi smiled at him and hugged him, he stroked her back.

Hinata frowned as she folded the note into a crane; Akamaru was asleep beside her bed. She looked at him and smiled, it was hard to believe that Neji loved her, he hated her. She frowned and placed the crane on her desk. She petted Akamaru she didn't want to sleep in her room, Akamaru looked up at her.

"Come on where going to sleep in Shino-kun's room." Akamaru barked at her and followed as she walked over to Shino's room. She opened the door and crawled under the covers, she merely wanted to sleep. Akamaru lay down beside the futon and slept, he would deal with the smell, Shino's smell for Hinata's sake, and it was what Kiba would want.

Elsewhere in the sand the nurse looked in on her patient he was still sleeping, she smiled at the boy. His vitals where stronger this week, that was a good sign.

"Who are you staying for?" the nurse asked the boy. As usual he gave no response. He was still in his dream. The nurse only hoped that it was a good one.

It was eight in the morning when Hinata left the compound, the servants had asked her not to leave that it would greatly upset Shino. Hinata had only shook her head, and left Akamaru whining that she had left him behind, she was glad for the large coat with the hood, she didn't want to be spotted.

Gai looked at his clock Neji's session started at 9 in the morning; he could only hope that Hinata would arrive. Neji would already be on his way, Gai looked at the clock it was now 8:31. Gai started biting his nails. He turned when the door opened; Hinata stood there her hood down in the oversized jacket. Gai recognized it as one of Shino's.

"AH! Hinata I was worried your flame of youth would refuse this meeting!" Hinata only smiled at Gai, the sofa was still only made for two. She frowned. Kiba had sat there; she shook her head, Kiba. She sat down in the spot that Kiba had sat and waited, she didn't have to wait long. At 8:45 Neji entered he simply entered his eyes never leaving her.

"Hinata is here to help heal your insane flame of disturbed youth!" Gai announced, as Neji sat beside Hinata. "And in turn help her flame of confused youth!"

"If that will make these sessions stop then you have my permission to proceed." Neji replied casually still staring at Hinata. "Is that alright with you Hinata?"

"You may begin at anytime Gai." Hinata stated calmly.

"Of course, where shall I begin? I know! Neji confess to your cousin how you truly feel towards her!!" Hinata and Neji only stared at Gai, both wondering if it was possible to get away with murder. At their hesitation Gai began. "Hinata did you know that Neji fell in love with you when he was four? He did and all he wanted was to be your protector forever, then his father died and of course Kiba and Shino entered the picture, and you abandoned him for them. Isn't that sad?"

Hinata only stared and Neji merely looked prepared to strangle Gai with his bare hands. Gai shook his head.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Ignore him he's insane." Neji told her as he pictured strangling Gai with his hands.

"No I am not insane Neji, if I was insane I would mention the secret that team 10 and Shino have been keeping, the secret that you four have not shared with anyone, but lee did tell me, and I can not tell, even it is a crime against that adorable Kiba! I will not allow my perfect lee to be caught!!"

"Kiba?" Hinata repeated softly, Neji looked at her. "What about Kiba?!"

Gai looked at her and then at Neji. "Lets us get back to the issue, Hinata tell Neji how you feel, how you really feel."

"What about Kiba." Hinata repeated louder.

"He's dead! That's all your precious pet is dead." Neji told her annoyed that she was thinking of Kiba during his therapy session. Hinata turned and looked at him; he felt his breath catch in his throat. There was so much rage in her eyes; he looked at Gai who was looking at both of them.

"Inuzuka Kiba died in the Sand." Neji repeated. Hinata stood.

"Why did he die!" she asked him her hands on his shoulders. "Tell me why!"

"Because that was what Shino wanted. Wasn't it? To kill Kiba." Hinata stared at him. "Inuzuka Kiba died because of you."

Gai looked at them; Neji stood his hands on Hinata's elbows. He was watching her reaction, she was pale now shaking. Neji leaned in closer to her, his lips close to her ears.

"It was your entire fault, if you hadn't been a whore then he'd be alive, instead Kiba is rotting in the sand, the bugs already eaten his flesh leaving only a skeleton. Kiba's last words Hinata, his last wish was that you would be free of Shino. Instead you went and got engaged to Shino, you left Kiba alone unprotected so you could escape what you had done. Did you even care for Kiba?" Neji's hands tightened as he felt her shake, he heard the sob, and this was the cause for his smile.

"He died because he loved you." Gai watched in horror as Neji embraced Hinata, at first Gai had believed that Neji was trying to comfort her, and then he saw Neji pinch her neck. Hinata collapsed against him, Neji looked at Gai. "You will never speak of this." Gai nodded and watched as Neji placed the coat back on Hinata.

"What do you plan to do to her?" Gai asked.

"To seal her fate." With that Neji left Hinata slung over his shoulder. Gai started to freak out, once Neji had left Gai called Lee.

Lee: What is it Gai!

Gai: I have fallen into Neji's trap of insane youth!

Lee: Hinata is now in Neji's possession?

Gai: yes, how did you know?

Lee: Neji confessed one day over some strawberry milk and Christmas Oreo's.

Gai: oh.

Lee: don't worry; I'll go make sure Hinata is safe!

Gai: Oh Lee!

Lee: Gai!

Gai: Lee!!!!

45 minutes later

Lee: Gai!!

Gai: lee!

Neji placed Hinata down on the floor of the clearing in the forest. He smiled at her and opened the scroll.

"It's time you understood Hinata." With that Neji began performing the seals, his eyes never leaving her face.

Shino looked away from the map; the feeling was stronger now something was wrong. Something was very wrong with Hinata, he knew it.

"Hinata?" Shino whispered.

Hinata laid there on the floor of the clearing, Neji was tracing the seal on her forehead, and it was just like his. He smiled at her, "Hinata, now you are truly a caged bird." He leaned forward placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Hinata frowned slightly turning away from the touch, Neji frowned. She opened her eyes staring at her cousin's face, she would have screamed but his hand was now clamped over her mouth.

"No one can hear you, no one will save you." He whispered, smiling at her widely. He frowned and looked over his shoulder where lee stood.

"What have you done!!!" lee asked.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked annoyed.

"I have come to stop you from making a very bad mistake!!" lee announced. "Hello Hinata is there something wrong with you?"

"She is fine; I only placed the seal on her forehead." Neji answered. Now lying on his side beside Hinata his hand still clamped on her mouth.

"Then what where you planning to do? You can't return her like that, Shino will realize that something is wrong with her!!" lee looked at Hinata, and waved. "I am so sorry about Kiba but he died with love in his broken heart!!!" Neji rolled his eyes and Hinata closed hers.

"Then I will simply have to kidnap her, and then kill Shino." Neji answered remarkable calmly.

"Where will you take her?" lee asked.

"The sand." Neji replied.

"You would take her to where Kiba is being held prisoner!" lee asked.

Neji sighed and looked at Hinata who was staring at him in horror. "Get our bags and meet me outside the gates." With that Neji pinched the nerve on Hinata's neck again, glaring at Lee. "Really, do you have to announce that? She heard you too. You know what no Oreo's for you!" Neji proclaimed as he slung Hinata over his shoulder again. Lee pouted and left to get their prepared bags, they where returning to the sand.


	35. the dream that woke the dreamer

Chapter 34: The Dream That Woke the Dreamer.

Twelve year old Hinata was asleep on her bed; Neji was staring at her as she slept. He had hurt her badly, he had hurt her heart. He watched her as she breathed; he kneeled besides her touching her face with his fingertips.

"That's what you did to me." Neji whispered to her. "I only let you feel a fraction of what I felt, that is me being merciful." He smiled at her. She turned away from his touch moving deeper in the covers. His smile faded. His hands moved to her neck, all he had to do was squeeze. His hand moved back to her face, tangling in her hair, the medication would keep her asleep for awhile. He turned her head so she faced him.

"I will make you pay for breaking my heart." With that he stood and left.

**Present time**

"Gaara your two weird friends are here and they have an unconscious girl with them." Temari casually told her brother as she walked past his bedroom door. Gaara looked up from his tea party with his strawberry shortcake doll and nodded. Neji and Lee had decided to come and visit him; maybe just maybe they would spend the night. Gaara was lonely after all.

"Do you think this is wise?" Lee whispered to Neji.

Neji didn't answer, he hadn't really said anything since they left the leaf, and all he did was stroke Hinata's leg. Lee shivered with something close to disgust. He just couldn't understand why Neji couldn't understand there never could be a future with Hinata, she was his first cousin, lee frowned, and so was Hanabi. Neji needed to see Gai more that 7 times a week, maybe fourteen. Lee nodded; yes Gai would save Neji, only Gai wasn't here, only lee was. Lee looked at Hinata, well her legs since the jacket covered everything else Neji had removed her leg warmers some time ago, leaving her in that skirt, it was a nice skirt, too.

Neji turned looking at his teammate who quickly looked the other way. Lee cleared his throat and smiled at Neji giving him the nice guy pose. "Don't worry Neji! I'm sure Hinata will talk Shino into not killing you and will never find the room that Kiba is in, that is on the third floor of the hospital in room 318!!" Neji frowned at lee, and waited for Gaara.

"Lee, Neji and…" Gaara looked at the person that Neji had slung over his shoulder.

"Hinata." Neji finished. "I brought Hinata to see Kiba." Gaara nodded.

"I'll have someone put out Oreo's and milk." Neji nodded shifting Hinata so he carried her bridal style. "There are some rooms ready."

Lee looked at Neji and felt himself tear up, unrequited incest love, it was disturbing but because it was Neji and Hinata it was somehow beautiful.

"I will pray for Hinata to love you back Neji!!" Gaara and Neji stared at Lee as he then began to cry. "How cruel is love if it must turn one into a monster!! Tell me why love must be so cruel as to taint the flames of youth into something dark!! Oh Dark Mercury your story reminds me of Hinata and Neji!! He has been turned evil because of his love for Hinata!! Oh how it tears at my flames and dampers even my pure flame of youth!!!"

Gaara patted lee on the back letting him cry on his shoulder. Neji stared at them and then walked to the hospital. It was time Hinata saw what Shino had done, and give him permission to kill Shino once and for all, then he would kill Kiba and Hinata would be alone, just like him.

Sasuke looked at Shino who was calling the compound. Hinata was fine she was probably studying or moping around the compound.

Shino: Is Hinata there I wish to speak with her.

Sasuke leaned a little bit closer.

Shino: she left the compound, didn't anyone stop her! Where did she go?

Sasuke stared wide eyed, Hinata was so in trouble! Shino hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number. Sasuke watched wondering what Hinata was doing with her freedom.

Shino: Gai.

Gai: Shino!!

Shino: where is Hinata?

Gai: Hinata. Well she was here but there is nothing to worry about it's not like Neji kidnapped her or something horrible like that, nope, Hinata is safe, not being violated by her cousin, nope. Nope. Nope. Oh her flame of youth will never be the same!!! Oh lee, oh Neji I tried to keep them on the right path.

Shino: Where has Neji taken Hinata?

Gai: oh look a puppy that needs saving good bye!!

Shino: GAI!

Sasuke stared at Shino broke the phone. "Neji will die." Shino hissed softly, Sasuke nodded.

"Akamaru had to be with her right?" Sasuke asked.

"Akamaru was at the compound, I can't forget that bark." Shino stated through clenched teeth.

"I'll complete the mission Shino, you go." Shino and nodded and left. Once Sasuke could no longer see Shino he smiled and laughed slightly. "Hinata, Hinata there is never a dull moment with you is there. If you are in the Sand then Kiba will wake up." Sasuke laughed harder now. "This is one reunion I will not miss."

Neji had wanted to take her to the hospital so she could see Kiba, but Gaara had talked him out of it. Neji closed the door to the room Hinata was in, it would be awhile before she awoke. With that thought he walked away. Lee and Gaara where waiting for him.

"Hinata is engaged to Shino?" Gaara asked. Lee nodded.

"It is all part of his evil plot to destroy them!" Gaara stared and handed Lee the plate with the Oreo's. Lee took one.

"Why thank you!!" Lee took a bit and spit it out daintily on his napkin. "What is this!!?"

"Reduced fat Oreo's it was all they had left." Gaara stated sadly.

"Is that why you have not tried once yourself Gaara?" Neji asked as he sat down next to Lee and the Strawberry short cake doll lee was holding.

"Isn't this fun!? We're having a tea party with our dear friend!!" Lee announced to strawberry shortcake who didn't respond, but that didn't matter Lee spoke for her.

"Why yes it is Lee-kun!" lee stated in a girls voice. Neji and Gaara stared at him and poured their milk into their tea cups, Lee was so weird.

"Wont Shino come after her?" Lee asked suddenly. "He does love her. He'll be like that knight in the movie we watched and come charging in to save his princess, and then they will ride into the sunset so much in love!!!" Lee stated staring dreamily at them. A pillow struck Lee in the face.

"What was that for?" Lee asked.

"For being stupid." Neji remarked taking another sip of milk. Gaara nodded.

"I'm not being stupid; I'm merely stating a fact. Shino will come for Hinata." Lee pouted and crossed his arms; he did not like being called stupid.

Gai was pacing the length of his office. What had he done, Shino would kill his sweet innocent lee, all because Neji had decided to use his precious and brilliant flame of youth for evil. Gai grabbed another tissue and cried. There was nothing that he could do, if he asked for help then every one would know what lee had been forced to do. Seeing lee dragged away in chains only made Gai cry harder.

"Oh Lee!!" Gai cried falling to his knees. "What have I allowed Neji to do?!"

"Gai-San?" Gai turned there stood Tenten.

"Oh Tenten! What have I done!?" Gai cried.

"What's wrong Gai-san?" Tenten asked.

"Neji has Hinata and lee is trying to save her!" Gai told her.

"Hinata?" Tenten stated. "Isn't she dead?" Gai looked up her sniffling.

"Dead?" Tenten nodded.

"I don't now when or how but that is what Neji told me." Gai stood up and frowned.

"How evil is Neji!!" Gai cried shaking his fists at the ceiling. "How evil is he!!"

"I like the golden girls." Neji stated as the conversation went to subtitled programs they watched.

"I prefer the nanny." Lee stated crossing his arms. Gaara said nothing only frowned, Hinata should have been up by now, and it had been an hour since they had started the tea party. He had even set up an extra place setting for her.

"Is something wrong Gaara?" Lee asked.

"When is Hinata waking up?" Gaara asked. Lee looked at Neji to answer that one.

"Soon." Neji answered.

"Neji placed the cursed seal on her forehead." Lee stated sadly. Neji glared in response. Gaara stood and walked to the room that Hinata was in, she was still out. He didn't remember her being that big though; he shrugged and closed the door.

"She is still asleep." Gaara stated. Lee frowned at Neji.

"All she did was deny you when she was eight!! Beside you sold her to Shino when she was 9! Why must you hurt her pervert flame of youth so much, so what if she chooses to live in sin with her teammates? Love means allowing her to be happy!" Gaara and Neji stared at lee once again became emotional.

"I can't stand to see you so hurt yourself over her!" Gaara looked at Neji.

"Leave her here and return to the leaf, you already spread the rumor that she is dead." Gaara stated. Neji frowned at Gaara. "That way she can be reunited with Kiba."

"How is Kiba doing?" Lee asked.

"All I know is that he is asleep." Neji nodded at Gaara's answer and smiled the two of them where asleep, reunited in their sleep. That was as close as the two of them would ever be again.

Shino ran as fast as he could all the while thinking where Neji would have taken Hinata. He wouldn't be foolish enough to take her to the sand, but Neji was friends with Gaara. He could claim sanctuary there, and no one could touch him. Only Kiba was in the sand, would Neji really risk Hinata seeing Kiba, risk Kiba waking up.

"Hinata, please just be okay." Shino thought, as he prayed to every god he could think of, all he wanted was her safety, all he wanted was her back in his arms. Safe in his arms, he would forgive her for act of stupidity. He had had told her to never leave the compound, she had promised that she wouldn't.

_Hinata looked up at him as he stroked her hair. He was kneeling beside her bed. _

"_Shino-kun." Hinata asked. _

"_Hinata I want you to promise me something." Hinata nodded. "Promise me that you'll never leave the compound, if anything happened to you." Shino stopped talking choosing to stand and crawl into bed with her. She hugged him to her, her fingers brushing his hair. "I don't want to loose you." He told her. _

"_I promise." She whispered, yawning as she drifted back to sleep. _

The nurse looked in on her patient again he had actually moved in his sleep his hand was now on his stomach, he was waking up. She smiled at him.

_Kiba was sitting against the tree, Hinata was sitting in between his legs her back against him. He smiled at her as she attempted to make a daisy chain; she was failing at it, he smiled at her attempts. _

"_Do you need help?" Kiba asked her. She looked up at him and nodded handing him the daisy chain. "Watch." He told her softly. She did. _

"_Kiba-kun?" he looked at her she was looking at something in the distant. "I have to go." Kiba blinked. "Shino-kun is calling." She stood Kiba dropped the daisies to grab her hand. _

"_Hinata." He stared at her she looked at him. _

"_Goodbye Kiba." Kiba turned there was Shino, standing over his bed, his hand on his. "You would have done the same." Kiba blinked. His hand tightening on Hinata's as he tried to figure out what happened. _

"_Shino will make Hinata happy and she'll forget all about you." Neji whispered in his ear. _

"_Kiba! He's not dead!!" Hinata screamed. "He's not dead!! You're lying Shino!" _

"_Kiba!! Please wake up!!" Kiba turned and looked at Hinata who was reaching for him. He reached for her. "Kiba help me!!" Neji and Shino grabbed her by her arms pulling her away from him. "Kiba-kun!"_

"Hinata." Kiba whispered. The nurse looked at him, he had spoken again.

"Who's Hinata?" She asked him softly.

"Hinata." Kiba repeated. He frowned in his sleep. "Wait." He whispered.

_Hinata was close to crying, Neji was staring at her. "I'm sorry, it's all..it's all my fault." She cried. Neji looked away quickly. "because of me..your…your…fa..father is dead." Neji took her hand in his, she continued to cry but that was alright with him. It was her fathers fault, he sent his father to die. It was Haiashi's fault. _

"_Don't cry." He told her softly. "I forgive you." Hinata hugged him. _

"_I'm so sorry." She told him. _

"_You're all I have left." Neji whispered._

"Neji!!" Neji blinked he had spaced out for awhile. "Are you listening to me!!?"

"no." lee frowned.

"We are going to see if the store got a new shipment of Oreo's." Gaara looked at Neji.

"Oh." Neji stood. "Let's go, I need a pick me upper."

"You okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to check on Hinata then we'll go." Gaara nodded and lee smiled.

Neji walked over to the room, he opened the door and looked in. Hinata was on the bed he guessed all he saw was the jacket. He walked over to the bed turning her to face him, his eye twitched.

"Hinata you whore!!" Neji yelled. Lee and Gaara entered the room wondering what it was that had happened. All they saw where pillows stuffed into the jacket.

"Tricky isn't she." Gaara stated. Neji turned unchecked rage on his once handsome face.

"That whore will regret playing me for a fool!" Neji yelled.

"Neji calm down I'm sure Hinata couldn't have gotten far." Lee said in hopes of comforting his now enraged teammate. "Gaara checked on her and she was there, wasn't she?" Gaara only shrugged. "Where could she have gone? She doesn't know where anything is in the sand, she cant leave I'm sure she's somewhere nearby."

Neji frowned, his Byakugan activated; he couldn't see her charka signature. "Where the hell are you?"

Gai and Tenten where headed to the Sand, too hopefully save Lee and stop Neji from becoming even worse than he already was.

"Do you think Lee is alright?" Tenten asked.

"He is pure hopefully Neji's evilness didn't corrupt him!" Gai responded.

Tenten nodded and looked straight ahead wishing her slightly weird green clad teammate well and that Hinata even though Tenten hated her would get in at least one good shot against Neji. One good fatal shot that was all. No one could really blame Tenten for hating Neji, at first she had almost developed a crush on him then after being in the same team as him she realized that nothing good would ever come from him. She was in love with Lee now, and she knew deep down that Lee would be fine. Lee was the good guy and the good guy always won.

Shino was also on his way to the sand, which was the logical conclusion. Hinata was in the Sand at Neji's mercy. Who knew what Neji would do to her if there was no one to stop him.

The nurse was walking when she noticed the girl who looked ever so lost.

"What's wrong honey?" the nurse asked. The girl stared at her unsure if she should trust her. The nurse smiled at her and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"What's your name honey?" The nurse waited till the girl spoke.

"Hinata." The girl replied. The nurse's eyes widened. Her mind flashing back to her patient, was this the girl that her patient was asking for?

"Hinata." Kiba whispered as he opened his eyes.


	36. In the Empty Room

Chapter 35: In the empty room

Kiba sat up, his arms wouldn't stop shaking and his legs felt as if they where asleep. Hinata was calling to him; she needed him to hurry up and save her. He smirked, Hinata tended to need a lot of saving but that was fine with him, he liked being the knight in shiny armor.

"Focus Inuzuka." He told himself. "Focus. Hinata needs you, so focus." He stood up and collapsed, cursing at his legs, they where refusing to move. His eyes widened where they broken? No, he shook his head. They where weak from not being used, he needed to move. Pulling himself up with his arms he sat on the bed again.

The nurse looked at the shaken and timid girl, this was Hinata. This was who her patient was waiting for.

"Why haven't you visited before?" the nurse asked.

"I was told he was dead." Hinata answered coldly. Hinata was trying to wrap her mind around the idea of being lied to by everyone. Kiba wasn't dead; it was all Neji's fault.

The nurse looked away from the girl saying nothing. "Has anyone else visited him?" Hinata asked. The nurse nodded.

"Gaara, has there been any change in Kiba's condition?" Lee asked.

"No." Neji frowned at Gaara's answer, if Gaara was lying one good hit on the chest and Gaara would be dead. Neji weighed that thought in his head, Gaara dead, Gaara alive. Gaara dead sounded well, it was something that should be put on Christmas cards; oh he liked it a lot.

"Neji your flames of evil are showing and it is scaring me and Gaara." Lee stated loudly as his eyes watered. "We will find Hinata before she finds Kiba and ruins any chance you have of being with her."

"Aren't you two first cousins?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"Yes. Disturbing isn't it." Lee told Gaara as he smiled at Neji. "But as his teammate and best friend I must stand by him even in his hours of evil!!"

Neji's eye twitched, some friend Lee was. Hinata now knew that Kiba was alive and somewhere in the Sand because of Lee. Now they where looking for Hinata who could be anywhere in the sand. Neji stopped, unless she was awake when Lee blurted out exactly where Kiba was. She was living with Shino now; there was no telling what Hinata could have learned from that filth. There was also no telling what that filth had been doing to Hinata.

The elevator door opened and Hinata was the first to step out, she knew where Kiba's room was, lee had blurted it out. She ran the rest of the way; all she wanted was to see him to hold him, to hear his voice telling her that it was alright.

She flung open the door. "Kiba-kun!" she yelled.

The nurse caught the girl before she fell, there was no one on the bed, and the room was empty. Her patient was gone, and all she was left with the girl he had been waiting for. This was something that she would have to tell Gaara, lifting the girl up with some small amount of difficulty the nurse carefully placed the girl on the bed and left.

It was sometime later that the door to Kiba's room opened, Neji had decided that they should split up to search for Hinata. He stared at her; Kiba was no where in the room, there was solely Hinata.

"Looks like Kiba got away, that dog has an interesting amount of luck." Neji stated as he closed the door behind him. "Sadly Hinata you have none." He walked slowly to her, there was no need to rush, he had all the time he wanted. All he needed to do was wake his cousin up.

Lee didn't even see the fist coming. He just felt it, the pain of an angry fist being slammed into his face. Lee landed hard on his behind, he looked up and smiled.

"Shino! Still as violent as ever." Shino said nothing only walked over to lee his hands in his pockets.

"Where is Hinata?" Shino asked in a very angry voice that had lee wondering if Gaara or Neji would hear him if he screamed.

"Looking for Kiba." Lee told him. As he stood, lee had learned one very important thing from Neji, who watched the Aburame compound every day; he had learned that Shino was very good at beating the crap out of people, especially Sasuke. Who was finding it more and more difficult to beat the crap out of Shino.

"Where is Kiba then?" Shino asked in the same scary voice.

"The hospital." Lee answered. Shino moved closer his bugs crawling along his jacket.

Hinata flinched in her sleep, someone was touching her face, she frowned. She didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want to know who it was. She could of dreamed the whole thing and be back on her bed in the Aburame compound and this was Shino trying to wake her up, or she was in the sand and this was Neji touching her.

"Open your eyes Hinata." She did, it was Neji staring down at her. "Kiba is gone."

"What did you do to him?" Neji smiled at her, it was a soft smile the kind he had stopped giving her once he turned five.

"Nothing, he left, he didn't wait for you." She turned her head away and sat up. He let her, which was what scared her, she was used to upset Neji or I'll kill you Neji but not nice Neji.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him softly.

"Am I? I really thought I would walk in and you and Kiba would be embracing, but he's gone and seeing your sad tearful eyes, it makes me happy." She stared at him; she wanted to hit him with the sharp end of the kunai. "Is it wrong that seeing you so sad makes me happy?"

"yes." She answered. He frowned at her. "It was always wrong." He stared at her and smiled there was a harshness in her eyes. He was about to say something when the door slammed open, it was Lee a tearful Lee.

"Shino is here and his flame of youth wants our death!!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Shino-kun." She was about to move off the bed when Neji stopped her, his hand on her throat.

"No you will stay." She stared at him. He let go of her throat and she did the only thing she knew to do in a situation like this, she screamed for her teammate.

"SHINO!!!" Shino turned he was heading in the right direction that was Hinata's voice. He ran as fast as he could, Hinata needed him.

Neji looked at her, as she doubled over from the punch he had given her in the stomach. His little cousin was so annoying. She looked up and screamed for Shino again, Neji turned to silence her when the bugs blocked him. She felt someone lift her, she looked up Shino was holding her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his collar. "I'm sorry." Shino said nothing; he noticed the seal on her forehead.

"Aburame." Neji stated as Lee tried to hold his teammate back.

"Hyuuga." Shino replied.

Lee looked at Neji then at Shino, he knew what he needed to do! Once Shino took Hinata Neji would return to the hateful depressed little boy and everything would be fine.

"Just take her and go." Lee said. Looking at Shino, uncaring that Neji was staring at him in anger. "I don't want her hurting Neji anymore."

Shino only nodded and left. Hinata looked over Shino's shoulder at Neji. Both Hyuuga's thinking the same thing, this wasn't over. Not by a long shot, Neji smirked at Hinata who smiled softly, she hated him now. It would makes things easier for both of them.

Kiba walked till he couldn't anymore, he wished Akamaru was here. Hinata was waiting for him, he frowned where the hell was she, she had gone to that mission in the snow, but he swore he had her crying out his name.

He sat down. He didn't know which way to go, he swore he had heard her, he had heard Shino telling him goodbye. Did they think he was dead, he smirked, Shino was probably annoyed that he wasn't the one who had done him in. Shino would have a heart attack when Kiba saw him again and Hinata would probably tackle him and call him an idiot for making her worry about him. She'd laugh and then cry and he'll tell her how sorry he was, how long was he out, a week? Maybe a month.

"Hinata?" Kiba whispered.

Hinata blinked, someone had called her name. Was it Kiba? She shook her head, Kiba was dead, Neji had been playing with her. Kiba would have been there if he was alive but he wasn't.

"Are you alright?" Shino asked her. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She apologized softly. "I'm sorry I left."

"Do not repeat this mistake again." She nodded as he carried her.

Sasuke sighed, he had just returned to the leaf, Hinata was probably freaking out while Shino was strangling Kiba and Sasuke was missing it all. He sighed again. All he had to do was wait till Shino came back with Hinata. Akamaru barked at him, Sasuke frowned, he hated that dog, it annoyed him.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Akamaru barked louder at him. "Do you have to go or something?" Akamaru's response was an even louder bark, rolling his eyes Sasuke opened the front gate, Akamaru ran past him. Sasuke froze, Akamaru had better come back, Shino might not care if that dog was nailed to the floor but Hinata would start crying and then Shino would get paranoid and then Sasuke would be stuck trying to deal with Shino and his paranoia.

Naruto was on his way back from another annoying training mission with ero-sensai when he noticed someone he had believed dead, blinking Naruto ran to the crouched figure.

"Kiba!!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba looked up, that wasn't the person he had been hoping for but that was fine, he needed transportation.

"You're alive!!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba flinched, that voice hurt his ears. "Of course I'm alive."

"Man, what happened to you? It's been a whole year! Did anyone tell you about Hinata, she's dead; Shino took her death hard, only Sasuke has seen him. "

Kiba blinked. He had been unconscious for a year that would explain his legs. Only the Hinata part had Kiba stunned.

"Dead?" Kiba whispered under his breath. Naruto nodded as he helped Kiba up. Kiba felt his throat go dry, what had happened to Hinata. "When?"

"A week after we believed you where dead, Neji told us and then Hinata went on a mission and well, I'm sorry." Naruto stopped talking. Kiba was staring at the floor, only Shino was left. If Hinata was dead, then Shino wasn't the person he remembered; only Sasuke had seen him.

"How is Shino?" Kiba asked hoarsely.

"Sasuke says Shino is different, he's just pushing himself if it weren't for his duties as heir, Shino would have followed you and Hinata." Kiba nodded. Neji had started the rumor, Neji had killed Hinata. Kiba closed his eyes remembering Neji spin kick him off the cliff, the rocks cutting into his skin till the rock that connected with his head stopped his fall. Shino was right Kiba did have a thick skull. Naruto looked apologetically at Kiba.

"Let's get you home, there are a lot of people waiting for you." Kiba nodded.

It was almost nightfall when Sakura opened her door, well more like flung it open; she frowned whoever it was had better have something important to tell her. Naruto smiled at her, with Kiba on his back.

"Hey, can you help Kiba?" Sakura nodded letting them in.

"Kiba, is that Kiba? He's alive." Sakura said dumbly.

"My legs, I really can't move them." Kiba told her as Naruto set him down on Sakura's couch. Sakura nodded. Kiba closed his eyes; he had wanted to see Hinata one more time. "Hinata." Kiba whispered as Sakura performed her hand seals. "She wanted to be a medical ninja." Kiba smiled as Naruto stared at him. "She would have been a good one too." Sakura looked up at him, Kiba nodded at her. His legs felt better. He stood, he wanted to go home. Naruto stopped him.

"Wait, you can stay here tonight, tomorrow we'll take you home, and this way we can fill you in on the stuff you missed." Kiba nodded at Naruto's logic. "Plus you can pick up Akamaru from the Aburame compound." Kiba raised an eyebrow, Akamaru was with Shino? He sat back down laughing softly. He had been asleep for a year and yet he was still tired. He closed his eyes and drifted back into sleep.

Sasuke looked up as Shino entered the compound with Hinata.

"hey." Shino nodded. He noticed the seal on her forehead. "What happened?" Hinata placed a hand on her forehead trying to hide the seal.

"Neji." Shino answered. "Excuse me Sasuke but I think Hinata needs her rest, this day was too much for her to handle, you are welcome to stay in the guest room, Hinata will be staying with me." Sasuke nodded and followed them inside.

"Shino." Hinata started only the look Shino shot her silenced any protest she would have made. Sasuke noticed. After a silent walk into the main house Sasuke went his separate way into the room that Hinata usually slept in, he stared at the scrolls that lined the wall, he noticed something on the desk, the picture of team 8, he held the picture, this was from team 8's first mission, and he knew it because of the mud. He smiled and placed the picture back down on the desk, tomorrow he'd hear the story from Shino and Hinata.

Hinata said nothing as Shino dressed for bed; she really didn't know what to say. Neji needed to be taught a lesson, he couldn't marry Hanabi, she wouldn't allow him too. It was her duty as the elder sister and the once heir of the Hyuuga clan to protect what was left of her once home and family.

Shino blew out the candle and laid down beside her. She turned placing her head on his shoulder. He said nothing, he did nothing. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, while Shino remained very much awake. Kiba was not where he was supposed to be, Kiba had been misplaced.

It was thirty minutes later that Shino left his bed; he looked at Hinata as she slept. He stared at her for awhile before leaving his room. Sasuke opened his eyes as the door to the bedroom was opened, frowning the Uchiha sat up.

"I thought you where going to confess your sins after the sun came out." Sasuke stated rubbing his eyes.

"Kiba wasn't there." Shino stated simply as he closed the door.

"Maybe he really did die." Sasuke offered. This did not comfort Shino.

"No, he woke up." Shino whispered. "He woke up and is somewhere; he could even be here in the leaf."

Sasuke sighed; this was the price he paid for being Shino's only friend. "What's our alibi?"

"We place all the blame on Neji." Sasuke blinked.

"okay." Shino nodded.

"We are innocent in this matter." Sasuke nodded.

"Fine, go to sleep." Shino left and Sasuke sighed. If something did happen, then Naruto would be somewhere near it. Tomorrow he's check in on his, what was the word for the two he hated even above Itachi. His teammates. He made a face before lying back down and hiding under the covers, he'd deal with this tomorrow.

Shino entered his room; Hinata was still asleep, curled up in a ball under the sheets. Tomorrow, he had a very bad feeling about tomorrow. He shook his head and returned to bed.

Kiba dreamt on Sakura's couch. It wasn't a pleasant dream but it was his dream.

_Hinata and Shino stood side by side with Kurenai behind them as they attended his funeral. He looked at Hinata, she was crying, Shino held her hand whispering to her that it was going to be okay that Kiba would want her to be strong. Hinata looked at Shino and nodded drying her tears. _

"_Do not cry, Kiba would not want you to cry." Shino told her as he squeezed her hand. _

"_I can't believe that he is gone." Hinata replied sadly, tears in her eyes. _

"_There is nothing that we could have done, the life of a…" he trailed off as Hinata started to cry again. He hugged her awkwardly. Kiba stood in front of them waving his hands in their faces. _

"_I'm not dead!!" Kiba told them. _

"_We have each other that is all that matters." Shino replied. "We will continue. It is what Kiba would want." _

"_I'm not dead!!" Kiba replied louder. He turned as he heard the sobs, his mother and sister now stood beside Hinata. "Look at me I'm not dead!!" _

"_I know." Kiba turned as Neji stood before him smiling. He walked past him walking over to Hinata. _

"_Cousin I offer my condolences." He took Hinata's hand in his. _

"_You lied to all of them and now Hinata is gone!!" Kiba screamed. _

_Hinata only nodded. Shino nodded and lead Hinata away. "Wait!!" Hinata turned. Kiba stared at her. _

"_Hinata?" Shino asked._

"_I thought I heard Kiba-kun." Shino nodded. _

"_It is your grief, I will walk you home, you should not be alone." Kiba turned and looked at Neji who frowned. _

"_I guess I will have to remove her too." With that Neji walked towards Hinata. He quickly stabbed her in the back, she fell to the ground and Shino turned. _

"_It is a shame that Hinata would choose to follow Inuzuka." Shino nodded. "I thought she would have moved on." Shino walked away. Kiba kneeled beside Hinata, shaking her. _

"_I'm not dead! So why did you die!!" Kiba screamed as Neji laughed, placing two flowers beside Kiba. _

"_Young love, it was only going to end badly." With that Neji left leaving Kiba alone. _

Kiba opened his eyes, the sun hadn't risen yet, he rolled over on his back. Hinata was dead. Neji would pay for this. He would need Shino's help though; tomorrow after he saw his mother, sister and Akamaru he would visit Shino.

Lee looked at Neji as they laid there in their sleeping bags on the floor of Gaara's room.

"Where do you think Kiba went?" Lee asked Neji. There was no answer, was Neji asleep, he was smiling in his sleep so it was probably on of those dreams, where Neji was killing everyone in the main house again, if Neji giggled then lee would have confirmation that is was one of those dreams. Gaara was awake, wandering around the sand.

"Maybe he will be reunited with Hinata." Lee whispered, his romantic side getting the best of him. "And they will live happily ever after!" lee jumped when Neji started giggling in his sleep. Lee sighed it was one of those dreams after all.


	37. rough: Kiba

Chapter 36: Kiba

Kiba ran on the roof tops he was going home to see his mother and sister. He wanted to see them again, to hear their voices again. He wanted to see his family. He had been the first to wake up, he would have waited for Sakura and Naruto to wake up but he didn't want to.

For a year he had been asleep in the sand and the world had continued on without him. That scared him, everything had just continued on with the knowledge that he was dead. Leaving Kiba wanting nothing more than to scream that he wasn't dead, he was alive.

………….

The sun hadn't risen yet, there was an unusual cold breeze in the air. Sasuke shivered and pulled his robe tighter around him, he couldn't sleep. It might have to do with that large white dog that was growling at him, Sasuke stared out at the horizon. He didn't want the morning to come; he didn't want Kiba to come. Kiba would destroy everything, Sasuke glared at the horizon, Hinata and Shino had become his family. He wouldn't lose what little family he had left.

"Akamaru doesn't trust you." Sasuke turned. Hinata stood there just like him wrapped up tightly in her robe with that annoying large dog beside her growling low in his throat. Sasuke looked away from her and shrugged.

"It's cold." Hinata whispered as she moved to stand beside him.

"You should be inside. Shino will…" Hinata shook her head. He nodded, she didn't want to talk. That was fine with him he didn't feel like talking either so they stood there watching the horizon till the sun came up. Neither noticing as Akamaru silently crept away.

………………….

Kiba landed outside the Inuzuka compound, he stared at the place he called home. It looked the same he smiled at least something was as he had left it. He walked over to the gate, wondering how he would be greeted, how he would greet back. Gathering his courage he pushed the gate open, already hearing the surprised barks of the dogs.

………….

Akamaru ran as fast as he could, one of guards at the Aburame gates had let him out believing that Hinata or Shino was unable to do it. He had caught Kiba's scent on the breeze, Kiba was back. Just as Akamaru always believed he would be.

…………….

"Today feels strange." Neji whispered as he sat up, Gaara was meditating and Lee was happily humming away in his sleep, Neji brought a hand up to touch his hair, it felt different.

His hair, he closed his eyes and stood. He wanted to return to the leaf, Gai and Tenten had arrived sometime last night. Wondering where Hinata was and if she was safe, Neji frowned of course Hinata was safe. Shino had taken her back to the leaf, back home. Neji had the urge to strike his head against the wall, Hanabi was in the leaf, annoying little Hanabi his soon to be wife. Neji snarled, he didn't want Hanabi, he wanted Hinata, he wanted the main house dead and soon it would be.

…………………..

Hinata frowned, that feeling was back. Somewhere in the back of her head she was remembering her cousin, Neji would not marry Hanabi. Her hands tightened on her robe, Neji. She forgave him for killing Kiba, she couldn't hate him, she just never wanted to see him again ever.

"Hinata." Sasuke turned before the girl in question did.

"Shino." Sasuke greeted, Shino nodded back going to stand beside Hinata, she was frowning at something. Shino placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She relaxed and mumbled an apology before Shino nodded.

"There is something that I want to ask you." Sasuke and Hinata stared at him

………………

"Kiba!!" Tsume yelled as she hugged her son. Kiba smiled, he missed his mother, he missed so much, he had lost a year worth of time. "We thought you where dead."

"I was in a coma." Kiba told his mother.

"Where?" Kiba smiled at his mother.

"The sand."

His mother stared at him about to say something when she was interrupted by the familiar bark of Akamaru, who had once again forgotten he was not the little puppy that he once was when he jumped on top of Kiba. Sending the boy tumbling to the ground with his dog giving him puppy kisses.

"Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed happily. Akamaru barked and once the greetings where given, Akamaru knew he had to tell Kiba everything he knew. Neji threatening Hinata in the Aburame compound and the kiss he forced upon the shaken girl. Hinata's kidnapping by Neji and the seal on her forehead. Akamaru told him everything that he knew.

………………

"Akamaru!" Sasuke yelled. Annoyed, that he was out looking for that evil white monster.

Shino was preparing for the wedding and Hinata wanted Akamaru to be there, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Why was that girl so sensitive? She even cried when he joked about putting Akamaru down.

"Akamaru!! I don't have time to play with you!!" Sasuke yelled as he looked around. Jumping from roof to roof, he had two hours to find Akamaru, after that the wedding would begin. Sasuke jumped to the last roof and froze, he heard Akamaru growling at him, turning Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck me." Sasuke whispered, there standing beside Akamaru was Kiba. An angry looking Kiba, Sasuke looked at Akamaru. That dirty little snitch told Kiba everything, and he could only guess how Kiba was taking the news.

"Hello Sasuke."

………………..

Lee searched the Kazekage's house, Neji was missing. That was not good, especially since Neji had once again forgotten to take his medication. Lee sighed, his friend was in need and there was nothing he could do.

"Lee did you find him?" Tenten asked.

"OH TENTEN!!" lee launched himself into her arms, she was used to this and allowed him to hug her and cry on her shoulder. "I worry for him! He forgot his medication!!"

Tenten sighed, Neji needed to be locked up and banned from reproducing. His entire clan needed to be band from reproducing all that inbreeding was coming to bite them in the ass; well Neji was coming to bite them in the ass, or more bite Hinata in the ass. Tenten had to stop her thinking it was getting disturbing.

"I'm sure he's just off killing babies." Lee looked at Tenten and sighed.

"Oh my manly Tenten, my flame of youth burns for you alone!" Tenten sighed, patting lee on the back. Every other day he was confessing his love to her, it was sweet the first three times now it was annoying. "Let's join our flames together and produce a new flame that we will name Gai after Gai!!"

"lets go find Neji before he kills anymore babies, or clubs some seal cubs…or something bad ……lets just go find Neji." Lee nodded and ran ahead of Tenten, determined that he would save Neji. Tenten made a face, Neji didn't need saving he needed a good thousands hit to the head.

………………….

"Are you done?" Kiba looked up at Sasuke. He was just standing there so calm, as if Kiba hadn't been trying to claw that annoying face of his. Sasuke tilted his head and smiled almost apologetically. "I had expected so much more." Kiba growled. Akamaru had left to bring Hinata here. Leaving Kiba alone to deal with Sasuke, who seemed unaffected with Kiba's supposed attempts.

With a yell Kiba lunged at Sasuke, it was irritating to fight the Uchiha who smiled this crocked smile. It annoyed him, so Kiba was going to rip it off the Uchiha's pretty face. Sasuke dogged every attack effortlessly, Kiba was weak, a year long coma would weaken anyone. Annoyed that this was taking longer than he had anticipated, Sasuke back handed the Inuzuka as Kiba lunged towards him again. He watched somewhat interested as Kiba flipped in the air, landing on his hands and feet. Sasuke sighed, he had a wedding to attend, and the Inuzuka was just determined to make him late.

"I promised Shino I wouldn't be late for his wedding." Sasuke hissed. He noticed the Inuzuka's eyes widen. "Oh fuck me." Sasuke hissed. The Inuzuka had heard him. Kiba took off in the direction of the Aburame compound, Sasuke watched for a moment before he followed. Shino was going to kill him if the wedding was ruined.

…………….

Neji stared out at the sand his Byakugan activated, he was returning to the leaf, the Hyuuga clan needed to be cleansed and he would cleanse them. He was blessed the strongest with the Byakugan, it was his duty to remove those who where not.

………………..

Kiba ran, wedding, there was no wedding. He'd be damned if there was going to be a wedding. Shino had better be getting married to some random Aburame chick and not Hinata. Sasuke was catching up to him; Shino's annoying girlfriend was trying to stop him. Kiba turned barely dogging the kunai Sasuke threw.

"Kiba."

Sasuke froze in mid move, the kunai dropping from his fingers; he turned surprised to see Hinata with Akamaru pulling at her kimono sleeve.

"Hinata, you shouldn't leave the compound." Sasuke told her, standing straight, moving to stand in between her and Kiba. Hinata shook her head.

"Shino-kun told me, he told me everything Sasuke." Sasuke stared at her.

"Everything?" he asked her again. She nodded, Kiba stared at them. "Why?"

"We……we made a deal…..that is all you need to know."

"Hinata?" Kiba whispered staring at her. His eyes softening as she smiled at him.

"Shino-kun will explain it to you." Sasuke nodded and left, curious as to what the hell had just happened.

Hinata watched Sasuke go; she turned her head only to move back in surprise, Kiba was hugging her, a little too tight making it hard to breathe. She hugged him back, wondering what she was supposed to say, what she was supposed to do.

"Kiba-kun, you're alive."

……………….

Shino sat in silence as he drank his tea outside listening to the wind in the trees, today was such a strange day. He looked up as Sasuke landed in front of him unsure and worried. Shino merely offered him the other cup of tea.

"Hinata….." Shino nodded. Sasuke sat down beside his friend and sighed. "What deal?"

Shino said nothing just drank his tea, his glasses lay discarded behind him, the cold air highlighting the red palm print on his cheek. Sasuke looked away, Shino really had told her.

"Today is strange." Sasuke blinked after 10 minutes Shino finally spoke. "I had no intentions of telling her but I did, every lie I had ever told her, every word I spoke to Neji and Kiba, everything."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"One should be honest with their wife." Shino replied.

…………………

They sat there at the table, Tsume and Hana leaving them alone while Akamaru lay at both their feet. Kiba just stared at her and Hinata stared at everything but him, at the moment she was staring at the table. Kiba didn't know what to say, or what to do. He tapped his fingers on the table just watching her.

Weren't people who hadn't seen each other for awhile supposed to talk; Kiba opened his mouth then closed it, what was there to say? He didn't want to bring up Shino or Neji, especially not how the year had been for her. He bit his bottom lip before opening another diet soda. She was still on her first one.

"Kiba I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." Hinata smiled in disbelief, her eyes on her diet soda. "You didn't know what they where capable of." Finally so slowly she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

She bit her bottom lip. "Neji…he,"

"Shino did what he thought necessary, Neji wanted to kill us." He reached across the table placing his hand on hers. "Shino wouldn't do anything to hurt us." Hinata opened her mouth then decided against it, she nodded. "It was Neji's fault, everything. How is Shino anyway?"

Hinata winched, her palm still hurt from slapping Shino. Kiba noticed the wince at his question believing that she was merely uncomfortable bringing up Shino incase Kiba blamed him.

"Sorry, I don't blame him; Akamaru told me that Shino believed I was dead."

Hinata stood; Kiba stared at her as he stood. "Hinata?"

"I have to go, this is too much for me, I'll……… see you tomorrow." With that Hinata left, Akamaru stood looking at Kiba then the direction that Hinata had fled in, unsure what to do.

"Let her go." Kiba sat back down; he was hurt that she left. Where would she go, he sighed. Where was she going? He blinked and stood, didn't Sasuke say something about a wedding. He stood Hinata wouldn't be far, Akamaru stood again as Kiba left in the direction that Hinata had run in.

Hinata walked hugging herself.

"_There is something that I need to tell you."_

She paused in her step, looking up at the sky, watching the birds fly.

"_I need to confess." _

The wind picked up, there had to be something in the wind today.

"_Kiba is alive." _

Hinata continued walking; at least she had continued walking till a hand grabbed her by the upper arm, turning her around.

"_Why are you telling me this?" _

Kiba was staring at her, his other hand moved to her hair.

"_I want no secrets between us." _

He leaned forward his lips so close to hers, she stares at him, her eyes locked with his. He kissed her softly, she felt the first sob escape into his mouth, followed by the second and the third, his lips left hers placing kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Her hands tightened on his arms, she was shaking and he was the only thing holding her up.

"_Go say your goodbye, whatever you do I wont hold against you. When you return you will never be allowed to leave the compound, you will simply be my wife." _

Her hands moved cupping his face as she kissed him. Her hands tangling in his hair, this was the last time she would ever see him, the last time she would ever be outside the compound. The kiss changed from soft and sweet to hard and frantic.

_She stared at her palm, Shino's glasses hitting the floor, the noise was so loud with the room suddenly so quiet. His eyes where closed, her palm stung. They just stood there in that pose, till finally he moved his hand holding her wrist, she stared at him. His fingers lacing with her shaking fingers, her throat went dry, as he finally looked at her. _

"_I'm sorry. This is my gift to you." With that he pushed her away and left her, she stared at him then at her palm. _

"_Thank you." She noticed him pause in mid step; he didn't turn to look at her. He just walked away. _

Kiba's lips left hers first, his head resting on her shoulder as he breathed in her scent, before frowning and moving away, her scent was mixed, it wasn't sex it was just the outfit the shampoo and soap, she smelled like Shino her scent was almost fading.

"Kiba." He shook his head and took her hand.

"Just shower okay; I'll go get you something to wear." She nodded following him back to the Inuzuka compound.

………….

Sasuke was keeping Shino company; the Aburame was just staring at the gate. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and smiled.

"She'll be back, I'll go get us something to eat." Shino said nothing.

Hinata wasn't coming back. Shino was an idiot, a heart broken idiot, Sasuke frowned. If she wasn't back than he would drag her back, kicking and screaming but he would bring her back, just to stop Shino from being so annoyingly quiet.

It was around 11 at night when the gate opened, Sasuke looked up from the chess game he was playing with Shino who only tensed. Hinata walked in her hands in front of her looking so calm, as if Shino hadn't been running every scenario through his head.

"Was it fun?" Sasuke asked her.

Shino frowned at the tone Sasuke used.

"I said goodbye." She whispered.

…………….

Tsume stared at Kiba who hadn't moved from the front door, he was just staring outside at the night.

"Kiba?" he didn't turn only tensed.

"She said goodbye." Kiba whispered.

……………….

Hanabi opened her eyes; Neji was sitting at the edge of her bed, just staring at her

"Neji?" he moved crawling over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Can you forgive me?' Hanabi blinked was Neji's voice always this cold?

"For what?" She asked him. He kissed her softly, sweetly she closed her eyes. Believing he was here for her. She didn't see the kunai hidden inside his sleeve she just felt it. He hugged her helping the kunai move deeper into her chest.

"The Hyuuga clan, it can't exist, it doesn't deserve too, only Hinata and I deserve to exist. We will restart this clan, we will save this clan."

Neji left the kunai where it was as Hanabi fell back, her body twitching from the charka that twisted along the cold steel of Neji's kunai. He stood; the moonlight revealing that the seal on his forehead was gone. Neji turned away from the moonlight, moving into the darkness of the Hyuuga hallways. No one heard him, some where still asleep when he killed them, others where not so lucky.

Neji looked up at the night sky as he stood in the walkway between the main and branch house, the moonlight seemed to glow on his pale skin, the blood highlighted it. Strangely he couldn't bring himself to feel remorse; he couldn't bring himself to feel anything. He closed his eyes breathing in the scent of the flowers that grew in the Hyuuga compound. He looked at the tree that grew strong between the houses. He had one more place to go, one last Hyuuga to visit.

……………..

­

Hinata opened her eyes; she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Sitting up she turned in the direction the feeling was the strongest. Neji was kneeling there, his forehead protector placed in front of him; she blinked then closed her eyes. Telling herself it was a dream. Neji wasn't there, opening her eyes she stared at her cousin. Nothing the blood and his clear forehead.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, the two of them just stared at each other.

………….

_Three year old Hinata traced her fingers along the seal that marred her cousin's forehead, the tears slipping silently down her cheeks. He was staring at his bed. _

"_Don't cry." He told her softly. "This seal shows that I protect you Hinata." _

_She shook her head her hand now on her lap. "It's not fair._

………….

Hinata placed a hand on her forehead somehow he had removed his seal and placed it on her, their eyes remain locked with each other. Shino moved in his sleep, rolling closer to Hinata. Neji's eyes moved to Shino, than back at her. She wrapped her arms around Shino shaking her head, the tears falling again. Neji moved closer.

"Don't." she sobbed softly. Shaking her head as Neji moved closer. "Please."

"Don't cry." He whispered she shook her head. Both not noticing Shino move and reach under his pillow.

Neji smiled at her almost warmly, his widened as the kunai went flying towards him, Shino was crouched now, Hinata behind him. With a poof of smoke Neji was gone, the blood and forehead protector where the only things that proved Neji had been there. Once again Neji had been too close to her, to them.

"Neji….he….Neji……" Hinata whispered between sobs understanding what it was that Neji had done, what the blood meant. She reached out for Shino; he moved to her his bugs searching the area for Neji. When his bugs returned with no trace, Shino stared at the blood on the floor.

"It's alright, he won't hurt you." Shino whispered into her hair.

………………..

"_I'm going to kill them all!" Neji told her as he pinned her to the ground. She winched as a twig broke under her weight. His hands tightened on her bruises._

"_Why?! It's your family too!" She screamed back at him. _

"_I'll prove that I should have been heir! I'll prove myself! I will show everyone how far I can go. I'll show them what I'm capable of!" Her Byakugan deactivated, her arms wrapping around his waist, as he lay on top of her shaking from the cursed seal that her father had activated, she was still shaking from the beating she had received. She had for once in her life stood up to her father and the council. She had stood up for Neji. _

**_Her father backhanded her as she moved to Neji's side._**

**_One of the council members had stared at the cousins and looked away in disgust. She had once again failed in proving that she was ready to be heir, because of her weakness Neji had attacked, stopping Hiashi from further harming Hinata. The council member than activated the seal and Hinata screamed. _**

"_**She is a disgrace to the clan! She is weak! The heir to the Hyuuga clan is weak!"**_

**_Neji had snarled at the council member as he twitched in pain, once more Hinata moved to his side, blood dripping from her lip. He had tried to push her away, only her charka soothed him. _**

"**_Neji, I won't leave you."_ _Neji relaxed. She smiled at him and turned to face her father and council again. _**

"**_You are the disgraces to the Hyuuga clan not me!!" she screamed at them, the council stared at her; her father looked at her with almost pride. Neji placed his hand on hers once the tremors stopped. She looked at her cousin, his eyes bearing into hers. The moment ended when her father spoke. _**

"**_Get out and do not return till you are sent for! See how long you can survive without the clan!" Hinata stood helping Neji walk, he looked at her. The two of them left leaning on each other without a back wards glance. They walked till they reached the clearing by the lake. _**

**_It was then that Neji pinned her. _**

"_I don't care if they find me weak, I don't want Hanabi to suffer like we do." she whispered into his hair. "I don't want to be heir, Hanabi can take my place." Neji nodded against her shoulder, relaxing slightly. No one would come looking for them, the clearing in the forest was the only place they could hide, the only place they could be. _

"_If I kill them we can be free." Hinata tensed. _

"_free." She repeated. She was staring up at the sky, the moon was so bright. "I want to be free." _

_Neji looked at her, smiling as he sat up straddling her hips. "It would be easy, to kill them all while they slept, we could be free." _

_Hinata frowned, winching again, Neji merely moved to lie on his back beside her. The ten and eleven year old lay there alone. _

"_What happens now?" she asked him. _

"_We find a place to stay for awhile." He replied casually. _

"_We can stay here; it'll be like camping with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun." Neji looked at her his eyebrow raised. _

"_Camping?" she nodded sitting up. "You mean survival training." She paused in her nodding as Neji laughed softly. "We can camp here for awhile." _

_For half a year they camped in the woods, till the council saw fit to bring them back. _

………………

Lee sighed Neji was no where in the sand and had not taken his medication. Lee clasped his hands together and stared at the first star he saw.

"Please Mr. Star, my friend has not taken his medication and I fear for his flame of confusion and hatred, please protect Neji."

Tenten stared at lee and sighed, she stared at the same star. Lee turned and looked at her, tears threatening to spill from his worried eyes. She held out her hand to him.

"It's going to be okay lee, Neji will be okay and you will save him and stuff like that." Lee nodded taking her hand.

"Can I sleep with you? Neji lets me cuddle with him only if I pretend to be Hinata, I don't have to pretend with you do I?" Tenten paused in mid step. "I don't like saying I like camping with Neji-Nissan." Lee whined.

"Lee when Neji has you pretend to be Hinata does he touch you….." Lee sighed.

"I showed Gai once on the bad touch doll, and then Gai talked to Neji, so now I keep my clothes on and not wear the Hinata outfit Neji makes me wear!!" Tenten nodded. Her team was so strange. Next time she saw Neji she'd stab in the bad place with a rusty spear.

"You can sleep with me." Lee smiled and hugged Tenten. "Tomorrow we'll go back to the leaf and find Neji."

…………………..

Kiba lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling; Akamaru was sleeping at the foot of his bed. That girl, she wasn't Hinata, she couldn't have been Hinata. One year couldn't change someone that much, she was darker, colder. Hinata was never withdrawn, he sighed and crossed his arms, tomorrow he's go see her and Shino. Tomorrow he'd figure everything out and beat Neji half to death. Right now he just needed to relax he was home.


	38. Where's Neji

Chapter 37: Where's Neji?

"_There are no such things as monsters." He whispered. Rolling on to his side annoyed that his cousin would wake him with such nonsense. Small hands shook him again; frowning he moved to lay on his back. "Hinata." he replied annoyed that she was being persistent on a matter that had no importance. "There are no such things as monsters." He informed her forcefully again, close to snapping at her. _

"_Sasuke-san said…" rolling his eyes in annoyance Neji sat up, pulling back the covers. Waiting for her to continue her sentence, she swallowed loudly and shock, as the wind moved roughly through the trees. "Monsters are real." He placed his hand on his cousins shoulder moving her so she now lay beside him on the bed, pulling the covers up he sighed. _

"_There are no such things as monsters." _

"_Promise?" she timidly asked burying her face in his shirt. _

"_Yes, I promise Hinata, there are no such things as monsters." _

"There are no such things as monsters." Sasuke looked up surprised. She was taking this rather well, he had expected tears. She was simply sitting there watching.

"What?" he asked, he hadn't really caught what she had said.

"There are no such things as monsters." She repeated louder so he could hear her. He frowned, wondering what that was supposed to mean. She stared at him; he was trying to read her.

123

He could smell the rain before he felt it.

Cold bitter rain, maybe it was the tears of those who couldn't cry anymore, he didn't know. All he knew was that he hated the rain, he hated so much, loved so little but he wanted. He always wanted.

He wanted a bath, their blood had dried and cakes on his skin. He was free. Soon they would come after him, either to bring him back or stand trial and die for what he had done. Neji cringed, not at what would happen to him but at the feel of his hair clumping from the blood, he didn't understand how so much blood could be spit out by one person. He wanted a bath and a place to stay while he thought. He needed a plan.

The cold air bit at him, his eyes narrowed slightly as he walked farther into the forest, trees seemed to curve into accusing fingers as he entered the darkness. He had an idea of what to do, smiling his eyes reflected with what little light of the moon that leaked thru the twisted and old trees.

Someone was standing there almost expectantly for him, then again maybe they where waiting for him.

"I didn't think you would kill them all Neji-kun." Neji frowned at the humor in the voice. With out giving a reply he merely followed.

123

"The rain will make tracking Hyuuga Neji harder." The Hokeage sighed and leaned back in her chair, Shikamaru stood before her with Kakashi, waiting for her to give her answer.

"Shikamaru gather a team, when you have, meet Kakashi at the gate." With a nod Shikamaru walked out of the office, Kakashi waited for his assignment. "Question Hinata." with a nod and a poof of smoke he was gone.

The Hokeage eyes narrowed, so much had happened under her nose. She hadn't realized that the usual feud between the main and branch house had gotten this out of control.

456

"LEE!!" the hyper active, good natured and naïve nin turned his eyes sparkling brightly from the immense happiness that only he could feel with his favorite and closest friend missing. His other teammate the one he was immensely in love with, since Sakura had in her passionate yet cruel youth informed his, she would NEVER EVER date him.

"Yes Tenten!?" Lee exclaimed. She handed him the scroll, he read it expecting it to be from Neji, telling him that he was in the leaf and trying to kill his little cousin before the wedding, lee was slightly right on one part, Neji had killed his little cousin.

"Lee?" the concern in his teammates wasn't registered as he reread the scroll his flames of youth dampening. "Lee you okay?"

Lee looked at Tenten, his eyes less bright for a brief second. Before they became nearly blinding from the flames of lees youth.

"If I can not save Neji I will run around the leaf 300 times, and if I can not do that I will run around the suna 500 times and if I can't do that I will beat Gaara 5 times, if I can't do that…" he trailed off as Tenten hugged him.

"I'm here for you." With the combination of her words and her gesture of what he assumed was more than the love one gives a teammate, lee burst into tears of youth.

789

"Gaara! I told you, your friend was psychotic!!" the red head Kazekage turned to face his scary sister. He raised a non existent eyebrow and waited for her to continue, so he could learn which friend he had only three, Neji, lee and Naruto.

"Neji's a missing nin now, apparently he killed his clan, you know the leaf seems to have a lot of clan killing and S class nins…and strange nins...there might be something in the water." Gaara let that information sink in, as he did Temari continued. "Do you think he's coming here?"

1011

Memories and emotions long suppressed pushed themselves up, slowly, teasingly to the surface. Tearing down walls that had been erected to prevent such a thing from happening, tearing till there was nothing left. Leaving someone no longer an avenger but instead a whimper child, begging for his life. The avenger bit back the urge to say something, as the silence persisted in the room, his eyes on the one he had agreed to watch.

Maybe Naruto had gotten to him, showing him in some way that these bonds where important, maybe he wasn't the avenger, maybe he wasn't as strong as he forced himself to be. Memories clawed at him, why had he stayed. Part of him told him it was the bonds he created, family and something else he had forgotten.

She hadn't cried, at least he hadn't seen her cry, she was watching something. Waiting for something, maybe it was her teammates who had yet to return from the Hyuuga compound, morning was brushing along the edges of the sky, the rain hadn't let up, there was a storm coming.

She turned walking back into the main house of the Aburame compound, he followed.

1213

She had been disowned, but she was still a Hyuuga. She didn't know where her cousin was, but she had an idea of where he would be going. It was her duty, it was her burden. She stopped in the empty hallway, Sasuke stopped at her heels.

"I have to go after him." she looked over her shoulder, he was waiting. "I'm leaving to find Neji." There was a pause a long pause, how he reacted determined what happened next.

"We'll have to leave now then." She raised a thin eyebrow, and then nodded. She was going after her cousin.

1415

"Neji did this."

Shino turned Kiba's voice breaking the silence, both in the courtyard, a place both of them had once stood, what seemed so long ago. Anbu and hunters passed them silently, checking for survivors and sealing the clan secrets.

"I knew he was a sick bastard but, this, this is too much." There was a pause as Shino waited for Kiba to continue. "You think he's going to come back to finish the job?" the job meant Hinata, Shino shrugged he didn't know, Neji didn't appear to be threatening Hinata.

"Shino?"

"I wouldn't know."

"What should we tell her?"

"Nothing, we will tell her nothing."

Both turned when Kakashi appeared, wondering what he wanted.

"Where's Hinata?" Shino and Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Hinata's at the Aburame compound." Kakashi frowned, thinking of Sasuke. "Sasuke is with her? Why?" there was a pause and an uncertain feeling laced the air around them.

Kakashi looked at Shino. "Your father told me she was here; she told him that she was coming here with Sasuke to see what Neji had done." Kiba and Shino glanced at each other.

1617

Both ran, surprisingly it was easy to leave the leaf, both entertained the brief question as to why the leaf hadn't been invaded sometime ago, there where no guards at the gates.

Their feet barely touched the tree braches before their own charka helped propel them further away from the place they had been born.

The rain worked well with her Byakugan, her eyes scanning the area as Sasuke followed, his own eyes flickering with the burst of memories. All he could think of was Itachi, his mother his father. The cracked Uchiha symbol, his mother smiling at him, the last time he had seen her smile.

The last words she had ever spoken to him, the last words he had ever spoken to her. His eye narrowed, the rain would make them nearly impossible to track unless they had a Hyuuga with them, a grim smile passed his lips, that would be a feet, he was with one of the last.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha where distant family. They came from the same tree just different branches, both meeting the same fate.

Hinata looked over her shoulder at him, he nodded. Both following the same path, into the darkness of their predecessor's shadows.

1819

"Is there something wrong, Neji-kun?" aside from being called Neji-kun there was nothing wrong that he'd admit too. "Is your cousin coming after you, is she bringing Sasuke-kun?" Neji glared at the white haired nin, he had agreed to this apparently lack of medication made him agree to silly things.

His Byakugan flared, she was he knew. Kabuto smiled at the Hyuuga, Orchimaru would be pleased. His new body and a new less dangerous and unstable Hyuuga was coming to them, if only they could be gift wrapped. Kabuto smiled at the Hyuuga beside him, the Hyuuga didn't smile back only stared, bored or annoyed who knew, he doubted even the Hyuuga knew what he was feeling.

They would let the female Hyuuga see them catch up then led her and the Uchiha to the sound, and the people waiting to ensure they stayed.

2021

The Hokeage blinked, wondering if it would look wrong for her to chug the sake right now, she really needed a drink. This was not a good turn of events, Hinata and Sasuke where gone, due to the rain they couldn't be tracked. And once again she had forgotten to assign someone to watch the gates, she was only a medic damn it, she should be in charge of the hospital not the leaf, it was the leaf right. She paused, her mind flickering back to the sake, it needed a home. Chugging, she allowed the alcohol to numb her senses. While some uncertain nins waited for her orders.

"So Hinata was alive?" Naruto asked again, surprised that he didn't know that. Everyone had shared what Neji had told them.

The Hokeage sighed and leaned back in her chair. "We'll wait for Gai and his team to arrive." At her order two nins stepped forward.

"You want us to wait?" the Hokeage nodded. Kiba and Shino frowned. This was not part of their plan, the Hokeage spoke again.

"Naruto watch what's left of team 8, make sure they don't leave the village." Kiba and Shino looked at each other, it would be really easy to slip past Naruto, all they needed was ramen and that eight month old milk Kiba remembered seeing in Naruto's refrigerator.

2223

"_How can you be so sure there are no monsters?" he raised an eyebrow, she wasn't going to let him sleep. "Neji-Nissan?" _

"_If there where you would have seen one already." He answered hoping that silenced her; it didn't, her fingers played with his hair again, while she waited for enough courage to answer again. _

"_Sasuke-san said his brother was a monster." Neji wanted to smother her with a pillow he needed his beauty sleep. He moved to his side facing her. He placed a hand over her mouth, then spoke slowly and clearly so she would understand. _

"_There are no such things as monsters." _

_She was silent for the rest of the night. Tomorrow she'd tell Sasuke-san, and then he would stop scaring her about monsters. _

Hinata's eyes narrowed, Sasuke had been right, monsters did exist.

"Hinata." Sasuke's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she nodded. The rain was falling harder now, for him it was getting harder to see. She stopped on a branch holding out her hand, the rain helped her vision but not his. He placed his hand in hers, they where close, the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him so.

"_There are monsters Hinata!" Sasuke told her loudly as she walked away from him, well more so dragged by Kiba, who glared over his shoulder at Sasuke. _

"_The only monsters are the ones that live in the lightning, and they eat little boys named Sasuke!" Kiba yelled back, as he dragged his friend away. _


	39. mushroom filler

Side chapter 2: Mushrooms

Kurenai had seen many things in her day, many, many things. The floor of Asume's apartment, when it was clean, Kakashi's face after he had gotten too drunk one night and cuddled with Gai who believed this was some competition to see who could hug the longest. , Gai with long hair. Those where just a few things that she had seen in her life time, right now she was adding this very moment to that list, this really awkward moment to her list.

123

This morning had been awkward to begin with. Her students had slept over, for team bonding, that was becoming really, really painful and harmful to one's health and regular sleep patterns. Shino and Kiba had said nothing to each other only glared, and held staring contest on the couch, while Hinata watched becoming increasingly uncomfortable with every passing second. Kurenai had tried to end the staring contest, bringing out the board games, twister, sorry and scrabble. Neither worked, it just ended with boy boys either trying to kick each other, spell really bad words to each other, bad enough to make Kurenai blush and Hinata search for a dictionary. The final draw was when they tackled each other and attempted to choke the other.

So Kiba and Shino where on time out while Hinata was trying to calm down, and stop crying. Kurenai sighed unsure how to deal with her students, so she decided to make a few phone calls.

345

While Kurenai went to make phone calls, the boys left their corners and walked over still glaring at each other to Hinata, who was now sniffling and whipping the tears from her eyes. She looked up at her teammates and bit her bottom lip.

"So, how you doing?" Kiba asked, secretly glad that he had Hinata on his team. Hinata only stared still terrified of her teammates, except for Akamaru who was asleep on her lap, choosing not to get involved with the friendly who is the alpha male fight.

"I believe that is obvious, you have scared her." Shino replied, still glaring behind his glasses. Kiba glared and showed his teeth before snapping his jaws at Shino. Hinata stared at them and wished she wasn't already sitting against the wall, she just let another sob. Shino smiled, "I was stating the truth, she is frightened of you." Kiba looked at Hinata apologetically than at Shino, with a glare that clearly stated drop dead and die.

"She's not scared of me!" Kiba shot back hotly. Shino merely raised one eyebrow. "There is no need to shout in front of her." Shino looked at Hinata. "Hinata there is no need to be frightened I would not allow Kiba to harm you." Kiba's eye twitched, and then the alpha male fight started again, Kiba tackled the distracted Shino, and Hinata let out a yell.

678

Kurenai put down the phone and entered the living room, Kiba and Shino where attempting to strangle the other and Hinata was trying to stop it and apparently only making it worse.

"STOP IT NOW OR I SWEAR I"LL DROP YOU TWO OFF WITH GAI FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!!!" this threat apparently worked, Kiba and Shino paused and looked at Kurenai wide eyes and terrified. Kurenai smiled as the boys stood on either side of Hinata. Who looked on the verge of crying again. Kurenai stared at her students, Kakashi and Asuma both agreed that the boys where simply trying to see who was leader, and if she chose for them, the fighting would stop.

"Shino, I'm leaving you in charge." Kurenai looked at Hinata and then at Kiba, watching their reactions. "I'll be back I'm going over to Asuma's to borrow some books, when I return I want nothing but peace and smiling faces is that clear!" there was a pause before her students nodded.

910

Once the door was closed Kiba shot Shino a glare. "I am leader." Shino replied smugly. Hinata held Akamaru in her arms, looking at both boys who where no doubt going to fight again. "K-k-Kurenai, made h-her decision, we should r-r-respect it." Hinata whispered.

"So you think Shino is better than me!" Kiba asked. Hinata jumped moving closer to Shino, who awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. "She does, this proves it." Shino replied, Hinata looked at both of them, this was not good.

"N-n-no! I-I-I j-just…..w-w-we s-sh-shouldn't fight." Both looked at the shaking girl, who was still uncomfortably close to her tall and intimidating teammate. "W-w-we a-are a t-te-team now." Kiba glared at Shino, and then at Hinata.

"So you think Shino is better than me?" Kiba repeated. "I am better than you." Shino replied probably smiling behind his collar.

1112

Neji looked at the mushrooms that he had accidentally found. He smiled as he placed them in the bento box, his little cousin would love this, and no doubt she would share with her teammates. Every dish in the Kiki's delivery service two tier bento box had the special mushrooms. Lee pouted as he watched, Tenten hadn't kissed him and he had even worn his kiss the chief apron, instead she was staring adorably at Neji. Why where girls attracted to power, lee crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"I will give this to hinata-sama." Neji replied. Lee rolled his eyes, always hinata-sama. This was becoming annoying. So Hinata had moved out and was no longer easy prey, that didn't mean Neji could use his evilness to seduce Tenten.

1314

There was a knock at the door, Kiba and Shino looked away from there staring contest and at Hinata who stood Akamaru still in her arms, going to answer the door. The boys stood following, pushing each other as they walked. Hinata blinked when she opened the door, surprised to see her cousin and his teammates.

"Hinata-Sama, I brought you a bento box as a sign of peace." With shaking hands Hinata took the bento from Neji's hands. Shino and Kiba stood behind her, looking as intimating and threatening as they could. Neji shot them a look and smiled at his little cousin before he walked away.

"Umm…" Hinata opened the bento box, both boys stared at it. "There are a lot of mushrooms." Kiba told Hinata, she nodded as Kiba took some mushrooms and stuffed them in his mouth. "Your cousin can cook." Hinata looked at Kiba, wondering if she should tell him she had a thing about people touching food, germs…on the food. She handed the bento box to Kiba, whispering that he and Shino could share it she wasn't hungry. Both boys looked at Hinata and then the bento box, she had touched it, and if they got her to eat some of it.

"You should eat, what do you weigh 20 pounds?" Kiba asked. Hinata stared at him, "I'm 84 pounds." She whispered. Both looked at her causing the fear to rush down her spine. Kiba placed the bento box down lifted Hinata up by the waist. "Eat or I'll hold you like this!" Kiba told her as Hinata screamed; she wanted her feet on the ground. "Shino-kun!" Hinata begged. The Aburame took Hinata from Kiba, holding by the waist. Kiba and Shino looked at each other, this was fun. "I'll eat!" Hinata cried pushing on Shino's shoulders; she hated having her feet off the ground. Shino put her down, she wanted to cry again, only Kiba held the bento box out to her and Shino handed her the chopsticks that where on the top of the bento box. She took the chopsticks from him and took the first bite, with that Kiba and Shino dug in with the extra sets of chop sticks that Neji had brought.

1516

Kurenai opened the door to her apartment glad that she borrowed the "teaching for dummies book." the "So you have a dog." And the book recommended by Aburame Shibi. "Raising children without killing them." Kurenai sighed she had so much to read. She must have been gone for about three hours; she blinked this sight would forever be burned into her retina.

Her and Asuma's adult toys where all over the floor, her students where naked and covered in the edible body paint Asuma had bought for their anniversary. Kiba was jumping on the sofa singing and dancing to the Safety dance. Well singing into something that was not a microphone, Shino had Hinata slung over her shoulder, as he danced to the safety dance and Hinata was saying something about glitter.

"Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba!!!" the three twelve years old looked at Kurenai. "What in the name of the Hokeage, are you three doing!!?" Kiba put the "microphone" down and sat down on the sofa, he started to laugh. Shino put Hinata down and looked at Kurenai. While Hinata picked up the bento box with the left overs and handed it to Kurenai.

"Neji-nissan can cook." Kurenai blinked and took the bento box, those mushrooms looked suspisous. Kiba was still laughing and Shino simply slugged Hinata over his shoulder. "Shino put Hinata down!" Shino merely raised an eyebrow, "no I will not." Kurenai's eye twitched. "Shino!" Kurenai started. Only to be interrupted by Kiba.

"I'm naked!!" Shino and Kurenai stared at Kiba. "Sasuke-san says Kiba and Shino are in looooovvvveeee!" Hinata said before Shino put her down and threw her over his other shoulder.

**Five Hours Later**

Hinata was wearing layers on layers of clothing and trying to avoid her teammate's glances. Shino and Kiba where simply staring at her, obliviously seeing past her clothes. "K-k-Kiba-kun and S-s-Shino-kun wont stop s-s-staring at m-me." Hinata whined trying to move further away from her teammates who had purposely trapped her in the middle.

Kiba was pulling at her shirt; she let out a yell and slapped his hand. Shino moved her closer to him, and Kiba slapped at Shino's hand till there was a hand slapping fight. With Hinata in the middle letting out cry when Shino slapped Kiba's hand and Kiba's hand hit her thigh. This resulted in both boys tackling each other and falling off the couch.

"Stop it!!" Kurenai blinked it was Hinata that cried out. The boys paused and looked at her. She stood and ran to her room, when the boys made a move to follow, Kurenai cleared her throat.

"Since you two decided to eat these special mushrooms, I borrowed this anti drug video that Gai made, you two will watch it and there will be a quiz on this later. "With that Kurenai left to check on Hinata.

1718

Shino and Kiba stared at the TV screen. Flinching when Gai suddenly showed up on the screen, flashing them a smile and a nice guy pose. "Oh god." Kiba whispered.

_Gai was smiling as he motioned to his students. "Hello my flames of youth!! To preserve you innocence myself and my adorable students have made this video just for you!!! This will tell you why you should never take drugs and instead get high on your own flame of youth!!!" Neji and Tenten had an annoyed expression on their faces as lee was jumping up and down nodding. _

"_Don't do drugs, unless they're anti psychotics like Neji takes to stop himself from killing the main house." _

"_Yes that is correct my adorable and slightly too chipper student, doctor prescribed drugs are good!" Gai replied giving his team the nice guy pose. Lee nodded and hugged Tenten, while Neji opened the bottle that held his prescriptions and practically swallowed all of them. An almost happy expression passed over Neji's face. _

Both boys where holding their pillows tightly staring at the screen. Their eyes shut, after forty minutes Kurenai entered the living room, both boys where sitting still with their eyes shut.

"Will you two ever take drugs?" Kiba and Shino shook their heads. "Hinata will you ever take drugs?"

"no." was the whispered response. "I think the video was too much for them." Kurenai whispered, remembering that Hinata still had nightmares of Gai. "Hinata comfort them." the almost five feet girl stared at her teacher. "I'm right here." Hinata nodded and sat in the middle, she placed her hands on theirs. At the same time the two of released their pillows and turned to face her. With a cry the two hugged her. Kurenai blinked as Hinata twitched and passed out.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be a good team." Kurenai replied as Kiba practically buried his face in Hinata's neck and Shino did the same that was when Kurenai noticed it, both boys where cupping a feel of Hinata.

"It was so awful Hinata!" Kiba replied.

"Hold me tightly Hinata." Shino whispered against her neck.

"She passed out." with that Kiba and Shino looked at Hinata. "And leave her alone, her clothes stay on." There was an actual look of sadness that crossed their faces.

"I'm sure they'll be a good team." Kurenai whispered as she started reading the books she borrowed. Watching as Hinata started to wake up, "so was it as good for you as it was for me?" Kiba asked Hinata and he winked. Shino frowned and smacked Kiba again.

"I'll have the closet team ever." Kurenai whispered. "They'll love each other!"

1819

Gai opened the door to his apartment, he swore he had heard someone knocking, he looked around and saw nothing, frowning he was about to go back inside when he felt something hit him. He turned there was a video on the floor, Gai frowned that was his anti drug video.

Shino and Kiba hid behind the rather large tree, holding back their smirks. While Hinata stared at them and let out a giggle.


	40. shush

Chapter 38: Shush

"_On a clear day I can see, see a very long way." _

-----Colin James Hay, **Waiting for My Real Life to Begin. **

It was a secret.

It was her secret.

It was his secret.

It was their secret.

No, it had been their secret but now she had whispered it to someone else. Her lips almost brushing against his ear and she whispered, his eyes widened as he stared at the wall before him. His hand curled around his mouth as he tried to process what had been told to him. Now it was his secret, his burden, their burden.

…………………………

_Ten year old Hinata sat beside the fire that her eleven year old cousin started. He was staring out the cave entrance his Byakugan activated. They where near a water source, food source and had clothes on their backs, Neji sighed and looked back at his cousin. She smiled at him, bringing her knees closer to her body. _

"_We'll be fine." She nodded. _

"_Neji did you really mean…" her voice trailed off as Neji nodded. "W...wo...would you ki…kill me?" _

"_No, you're too pathetic to kill." She winced and stared at her feet. "Get some sleep. I'll take first watch." She nodded the floor of the cave was cold; she yawned and hugged her self curling into a ball by the fire. It was ten minutes before Hinata fell asleep; Neji frowned and looked at her quickly. She had stood up for him. He looked away, it didn't matter she would have stood up for the devil himself. _

_The sun light was so bright; Hinata sat up stretching her shoulder, side and hip where killing her. She walked over to her cousin she smiled he had fallen asleep. She giggled behind her hand. _

"_I'm resting my eyes." she jumped as Neji stared at her. _

"_So...sor...sorry." she whispered poking her fingers together. "I'll go...ca…cat...catch…" _

_Neji interrupted her. "Fish." She nodded and ran. Neji stood and stretched his back and butt hurt. He didn't know how long the council would choose to ban them from the Hyuuga compound; sighing Neji ran his fingers through his hair. _

_He heard a loud splash and a cry and rolled his eyes, the fish where catching Hinata. He sighed and activated his Byakugan; Hinata was sitting in the water waist deep the fish swimming around her. His cousin was so pathetic it was almost cute. Almost. He watched as she stood and tried again finally catching some fish in her shirt. He smiled; at least she could do something. Hinata came back with fish, smiling the widest smile he had ever seen on her face. _

"_I caugh...caught the fish." She told him proudly, he nodded. _

"_Let's see you cook the fish." Neji told her as she stared at him in disbelief. He sighed and easily took the fish from her; one slipped and tried to get away. The two Hyuuga cousins stared as it gave its last struggles, Neji only frowned and Hinata started to cry. _

"_It was going to die anyway." She looked up at him her lower lip trembling._

"_I killed him!" Neji stared at her before breaking out into loud laughter. Hinata stopped crying and stared at him. _

"_Neji-Nissan?" she whispered. His laughing subdued and he shook his head. _

"_It's a fish." He told her. "That's all, a fish that you will eat." He started at the sticks he had been playing with during the night; he would use those to cook. "Don't feel guilty now." She nodded._

"_I won't." Neji didn't look at her or acknowledge what she had said he was busy cooking fish. She sat there beside him drying by the fire. _

"_Is this where you camp?" Hinata shook her head. _

"_I don't know where this is, it was dark and I just walked until you pinned me." He raised an eyebrow she was looking at the fire and not stuttering. She looked up at him and smiled. _

"_Shino-kun is an heir we can go to him for help." Neji stared at her. _

"_No." She stared at her feet again. "We will prove that we can survive without anyone." She nodded, he stared at the fish. "We are stronger than they give us credit for." _

……………

Naruto was not oblivious to everything, he stared at the two nins, both sat in their chairs the same way, watching him, waiting for him to mess up and then they'd be gone. He was afraid to eat or drink anything they offered him, even the ramen Kiba had so nicely prepared. Or the tea Shino had made, he had heard the two whispering, then silence when he entered the kitchen.

"You try it first." Naruto replied, pushing the ramen and tea towards the annoyed guests, he was supposed to watch. For a second Naruto felt the murderous intent, it rolled off them like steam from a freshly prepared ramen bowl, Naruto drifted off, ramen. Safe ramen that loved him, that was there for him, if only ramen was a woman, he's be set for life, but if ramen was a woman, and he ate ramen, he'd eat his wife and commit cannibalism and murder all at once, but if he had the right ingredients.

"NARUTO!" two pairs of hands slammed against the table snapping him out his thoughts, Naruto blinked he had drifted off again. "Eat the ramen and drink the tea." It was scary that they spoke at the same time. He could understand why Hinata would run off to the snow, her teammates where scary. "NOW!" he nodded whimpering in fear, their murderous intent was slowly choking him; he cried silently as he ate the ramen and drank the tea.

…………..

Lee stared up into the rain, his hand shielding his eyes from the cold piercing needles. Tenten stood beside him, annoyed that Neji would have chosen the day of the biggest storm to snap and go insane. Gai on the other hand was staring at his two remaining students, wondering the questions that any one asked themselves when something goes bad, the wonderful what if's questions.

"OH NEJI! If only I had paid more attention to you medication!!!" Lee frowned at Gai's outburst, this was something that no one could predict, Lee frowned remembering the last conversation he had with Neji.

_Lee was sitting on his sleeping bag reading some dime store romance novel he had picked up during one the missions. _

"_What are you reading this time?" Lee smiled. _

"_It's a sweet story of love and second chances. It makes my flame of youth tingle in excitement and repressed passion for Tenten!!" _

_Neji blinked. "Who?" _

"_Tenten our fellow teammate!!" Lee exclaimed scandalized that Neji would forget once more about Tenten. Neji just stared at him. "You do not know who I am speaking of do you."_

"_If you point her out to me, then maybe I will know who she is." Neji replied. _

"_You amaze me in your ignorance of all that is not your cousin." Lee replied once more surprised by his evil teammate. "Did you have the main house slaughtering dream again?" _

"_It's my favorite dream; I see it as an omen." Neji started as he finger brushed his short, short hair. "Something pleasant is arriving for me, something that I have always wanted." _

"Lee?" lee jumped and looked at his worried teammate who was sure that Neji needed to be put down permanetly. Lee shook his head and then smiled. "Neji will be fine!" Gai and Tenten looked at Lee than each other. "Hinata will bring him back!"

…………….

Kabuto blinked when he found himself alone, he had been so sure that Neji-kun had been next to him whispering gibberish than there was silence and now no Neji. Kabuto sighed and wondered if Orchimaru was going to spank him with that damn belt again, he was a grown man, and he was being bent over Orchimaru's knee and spanked.

"I hate my life."

……………………………

Neji moved from branch to branch his Byakugan focusing on where her charka was, he understood. This fight had been moved to a little clearing outside the leaf, where for six months two children lived.

"_You're blind Hinata; even with your eyes you see nothing." The Hyuuga girl blinked and stared at her cousin as he watched the stars. "Our clan needs to be cleansed." She __**nodded**__, choosing to stare at the sky. "One day, I'll show them." he stated leaning back on his hands._

"_One day." she whispered, she could go ask for help, did Neji really intend for them to remain here until the council called them back. She could ask Shino for help, he would understand he was an heir too and had told her about the special missions he had taken. To prepare him for being heir, she smiled. _

"_What?" he asked noticing the smile. She shook her head and brought her knees closer to her chest, hoping to keep herself warm. He stared at her wondering what was happening in her little head. _

Neji smiled slightly as he noticed her and the Uchiha, she remembered this place, and she understood that he would come here.

………………………….

It was a secret, their secret.

Her hands tightened around his as the wind blew and the rain seemed to cut into them like cold needles. The only warmth was from each other, she would look at him and he would nod letting her know that it was going to be alright. He would squeeze her hand and she would smile at him, letting him know that she wasn't leaving.

……………

Lee and Tenten let out a grateful sigh as they saw the gates; they had actually made it back to the leaf in the storm, both where ready to make it to the Hokeage when Kiba and Shino, well seeing Kiba and Shino stopped them.

"This is not the slightest bit awkward." Kiba stated.

"I see your flame of youth burns strong!!!" lee exclaimed still covering his eyes from the rain. There was silence as the two teams just stared at each other before Kiba broke the silence.

"Why does team Gai get to have all boys?"


	41. choices

Chapter 39: Choices

They were fated for this one moment in time, this second in the rest of their lives.

**Neji**

He was scared.

He could never show it but he was terrified, inside he was shaking and crying, screaming at the unfairness and the wrongs that had been committed against him. Outside he was calm and still, his eyes stared at the scene before him, the moon reflected clearly on the lake. The wind blew softly, caressing his hair, whispering its goodbyes. He had been here once when he was a child, he had been happy here. He closed his eyes recalling that time, that moment that had seemed to pass as quickly as a second.

The storm had passed some time ago, leaving this calm, but another storm was coming. One with rain stained red and thunder that sounded like screams.

"Neji-Nissan." The wind seemed to whisper. "What will happen to us?" the wind cried as a child would.

"Fate will destroy us." He answered over the wind.

"There is no escaping then?" the wind asked.

"No one can escape fate; no one can ever go against it." He firmly reminded the wind.

"I will." the voice replied, Neji smiled a tired worn out smile. "I will go against it as you did."

"Then come." Neji barked.

With that the wind died down and two instead of one Hyuuga's stood by the water. Neji looked at his cousin, "fate will not crush us." She whispered as the wind carried her voice to her cousin. "I won't let it!"

Fate ruled them.

It ruled over everything, no one could escape from its grasp. Not even those who screamed and clawed at the chains fate had herself placed around them. It was fate his father was born second. It was fate he was born the genius, and it was fate she was born weak. Fate would never let him be free, it would only taunt him.

The two ran each other, this was fate one thought. It was fate that the main and branch house would fight one last time and see who indeed was the true heir of the houses.

**…………………**

There is always a choice.

…………………………..

"Oh Neji!! Do not fear I Rock Lee will save you with the power of love! The Love only a teammate can have for each other and once I do! You will never go insane again!" Lee swore to the imaginary Neji.

"You know if someone told me that everyday, I'd go insane." Kiba whispered under his breath to Shino.

"I believe that might be a factor into why Neji did go insane." Shino offered. Tenten glared at them somehow able to walk backwards and glare at them with out tripping. "You know if our team consisted of nothing but males, we too would not be in this situation."

"I'm a girl!"Tenten screamed.

"He's so in denial." Kiba whispered.

"How sad, someday he will be a she and he/she will skip happily in a meadow of something." Shino attempted.

"Wow, usually you're better than that." Kiba told Shino. "I mean yeah you took care of Hinata but come on man, it's going to be okay, it's not like you two are married or anything." All grew silent even Akamaru who had been unsure how to tell Kiba that Hinata was married. "I mean that would be insane." With that said Kiba laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course." Shino answered. Wondering how many times Kiba had been dropped on his head as a baby, so far Hana had counted 28 times.

"Aren't you two married?" Tenten asked.

"Who me and Shino or you and Shino or Shino and lee, or you and Lee, cause the possibilities are endless." Kiba remarked. Annoyed that he was with the people who put him in a year long coma and that they weren't any closer to finding Hinata.

"Are you proposing to me?" Lee exclaimed to Tenten as he grabbed both her hands in his. "If so with all my flames of youth I say yes!!!"

…………………

**Six months before the Hyuuga ****massacre**

Shino wasn't paranoid.

He was certain that he wasn't.

Only he was also certain that he was very close to getting there. He was very certain that soon he, Aburame Shino was actually going to be paranoid.

It started with the whispers that stopped once he was sensed, the looks that where passed before they where lost, replaced by innocent masks. Shino started at his teammate, the little ex-Hyuuga as she talked with one of the last Uchiha's.

Both stood five feet away from each other, hands at their sides, but it was there faces. The flinch that past Sasuke's and the soft apologetic glance Hinata returned. Shino frowned, his hands turning into fists, shoving them deeper into his pockets. That flash of emotion was enough to alert them, Hinata turned and walked over to where he stood, Sasuke left. The Uchiha simply left.

Hinata smiled at Shino, her hands pressed against her stomach as she walked over to him. Soft, timid, slow, unsure footsteps.

"Shino-kun." He frowned at her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes." He hissed, at her flinch he took in a deep breath and counted to ten before he was once again in control of his emotions. "I am fine Hinata." he held out his hand to her. After she hesitated he smiled at her. "There is nothing to worry about Hinata, I was merely thinking of something." She took his hand letting him pull her down on his lap. "Forgive me if I frightened you."

"You surprised me." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Hinata, is something bothering you?" Shino inquired.

"No." Hinata whispered.

"But you would speak to Sasuke about this." He asked as she played with his hair.

"Shino-kun, you're never going to leave are you?" she asked him leaning back so she could look at him.

"Where would I go?" he asked her, wondering where this conversation was headed.

"I don't know." was her response.

**Present time****: Sasuke**

He had promised to help her.

He had no idea why, maybe it was the fact that she made sense. He had no idea. He never knew why anything happened the way it did. Why was he allowed to live, why was he the one to gain what his brother had wanted.

Hinata repeated the words her cousin had told her. It was fate. Fate ruled them.

It ruled over everything, no one could escape from its grasp. Not even those who screamed and clawed at the chains fate had herself placed around them. It was fate that his brother killed everyone but him. It was fate, Itachi did not get the cursed blood limit, it was fate that Sasuke had been chosen to bare the fruits of Itachi's labor. Fate would never let him be free, it would only taunt him.

Fate, was his fate tied with hers, tied with Neji's.

"Sasuke." Her voice was so cold. "We are close, I can't do this alone."

Neji, he was going to the sand but he had to pay. She would let him go, but her clan, her family, had trained her to understand one thing. An attack on the clan meant death, no matter who it was. Neji had to die by her hand, her shaking hand that was clinging so tightly to his.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Sasuke reminded her, giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled a frozen cracked smile.

………………………………….

It's the consequences that we forget about.

………………………………….

**T****wo Hours ****before**** Hinata ****left:****Hinata**

Married, she was married now.

_"We are all caged birds and now you know it." _

Was she a caged bird, did she even want freedom. She had always been fine being told what to do, she was the passive one. All she wanted was harmony; she wanted a world where no one had to fight, where no one died before their time.

Sasuke stood with her, telling Shino that he would watch her, protect her in his stead. Needless to say Shino did not care for that, it was only when she said she wanted Sasuke to stay with her that he left, angry but he left.

When they were alone, she turned to face her accomplice. Sasuke smiled at her and nodded, knowing that this was it, this was the moment that all their choices had led up to.

"We go after him." she whispered before she paused. "I can't kill him."

"You have to." He reminded her. "You are the heir of your clan; you are the remaining of your clan."

"I don't care!" She shouted. "I won't kill my own cousin! I won't kill Neji!"

His hands grabbed her by the upper arms pinning her to the wall.

"Neji doesn't exist anymore; all that is left is the genius who killed his own clan Hinata, His own clan, his family. You have to stand now for them, for the Neji that is gone." Sasuke tried to tell her, convince her.

She shook her head and tried to push him off of her. "No!" she sobbed and looked at the floor, letting her head rest on his chest. "I can't." She sobbed harder, clinging to him. "I can't."

"I know." he told her suddenly, hugging her. "I'll do it." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" she choked out.

"I don't know." was his answer; she stared at the corner of the wall as he kissed her. She did the only thing she could she let go of him going limp, wondering if maybe Neji was right.

She was a caged bird, and once she stopped singing she would lose her purpose and someone, her captor would snap her brittle little neck.

…………………..**Present time….The fight between Neji, Hinata and Sasuke****……………..**

She had pulled back once Sasuke found his way in. She watched as the Uchiha and the genius of the Hyuuga clan fought.

"I'm sorry, Neji-Nissan." She whispered. Once more she started to cry.


	42. Chapter 42

**Kill Kiba**

**Chapter 40: Consequences**

It was the past.

It was always going to be their past.

It was always lingering, almost mocking them.

123

Naruto was in pain, he had wanted to go on the mission but being stuck in the bathroom, well it stopped him. So he sat there, glad no one was in here, or he'd hear little children scream for their mommies about the smell. That had only happened once before, but it had been traumatic for both of them.

Naruto let out a sigh, Sasuke was gone again. He was always leaving him behind; they were friends and friends stayed together, no matter what. That was what Chouji had said once.

"Sasuke you bastard, you made Sakura cry again." Naruto hissed.

Sakura had cried, again, for that bastard. She cried when he started following Hinata around, claiming he was her protector now. Naruto frowned, didn't Sasuke get it. He was there teammate, just because Kiba was dead didn't mean team 8 was looking for a new member. It was the exact opposite, team 8 was gone. Shino only went on missions with his father or Sasuke, other than that he was training.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he noticed the Uchiha walking. Sasuke had turned around, with an annoyed look on his face that Naruto simply believed was him saying hello. "Where you going?" Of course Naruto knew the answer; he was on his way to see Shino and Hinata. Naruto frowned, what was so great about Shino, what did Shino have that Naruto didn't. _

_Aside from height, great skin, being an heir, having a very intimating and scary presence. Alright Naruto was going to stop that list right now._

"_Why?" Sasuke answered already annoyed. _

"_Cause Sakura and me wanna hang out with you." Naruto answered, ignoring his own twitch at having Sakura and Sasuke together. What did Sasuke have that he didn't? Sure Sasuke was attractive had great skin and hair. Not to mention smelled like lilacs, ah lilacs, and then his hair, it smelled like a field of blooming flowers. _

"_Why are you smelling my hair?" Sasuke asked annoyed and backing away from the blond. _

_Naruto blinked and laughed while he rubbed the back of his hair. "I got lost in thought, ha-ha!" Naruto covered, or at least he hoped he covered. Sasuke only turned and walked away. _

"Stupid Sasuke." Naruto cried.

"Mommy! The smelly and screaming man is back in the bathroom!!" Naruto turned bright red, damnit; he should have risked running home to use the bathroom.

………..

Something was up, and everyone knew what it was but him. Kiba hated being left out; he had hated being left out since forever. Tenten and Lee would give him this look, like they knew a hilarious secret; he was tempted to check if his fly was open. Shino on the other hand seemed to sure of himself, as if he had gotten the upper hand again.

"When did Hinata and Sasuke get so close?" Kiba asked.

He noticed Shino and Lee tense up, they defiantly knew something. Tenten apparently had been left out; she only blinked and looked at Shino and Lee.

_**LEE**_

Lee believed in himself and his teammates. His flame of youth would be strong enough for all of them, including Neji. He smiled at his teammate; both had stayed out to train later. Gai had been proud of their need to train; Tenten on the other had had merely shook her head and called them insane.

"Neji! Want to have a match?!" Lee exclaimed loudly. Neji's response was to simply ignore his teammate and keep practicing his kata. Lee smiled; perhaps Neji was worried about fighting a genius of hard work. "Your cousin was assigned a team today, correct." Lee asked already guessing the reason for Neji's foul mood. Neji paused, that was his response for "Yes, Lee you have hit the nail on the head."

Lee only smiled, "I'm sure her teammates are full of springtime of youth!" Neji was now obliviously twitching. "Hopefully she will get along with her teammates, and they with her." Lee exclaimed with a nice guy pose, knowing full well that Neji was soon to explode. "Perhaps, she'll even find herself someone to admire!" Lee exclaimed, unknowing who her teammates were, Neji was apparently going to fill him in.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino." Neji stated coldly.

"Eh?!" lee asked, now holding a very confused nice guy pose.

"Those are her teammates; they are meeting for training today." Neji hissed.

"Eh?!" asked a very confused and lost Lee.

"I saw the three of them walking towards the training grounds." Neji replied.

"Eh?" was the only response from Lee.

"She was smiling." Neji cursed.

"Oh..." Lee answered. "Then there is no reason to worry about Hinata." Lee concluded.

Neji started to twitch again. Lee smiled, "We can go visit her." Neji turned his head slightly in the direction of Lee. "Just incase."

The walk to team 8's training ground was done in silence, but neither seemed to mind. Lee was only happy the two of them were acting like a team. The way Gai always dreamed they would.


	43. Chapter 43

Kill Kiba

Chapter 43

…

"How did they get so close?" Kiba asked in annoyance that he was not in the loop of current information. Then again, perhaps that one year of being in a coma and hidden in sand, having everyone believe that he was dead, was the reason. Even so, he hated not knowing what was going on. "I mean what the hell am I not getting?!" he cried loudly. "What the fuck is going on!!"

Shino would have admitted his own guilt in the situation; yet, no words of apology left his lips. Instead the feeling of annoyance and anger were slowly spreading. He knew what was going on but there was a small part of him that seemed to realize there was something else. Something that was hidden from him, "I do not know." shino answered his now returned teammate.

Lee looked at the Aburame then the Inuzuka. If he was a member of another team, if he had not spent time with his teammates, understanding why they did the things they did. He would betray his secret he had forced himself to keep.

_**Lee's flashback**_

_They were ninja's traveling in the shadows to complete the dirty work of others. The candle lights flickered in the small hidden room, a room covered by tatami mats. Lee waited a second as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and the dim light. _

"_We were worried you would not come." A voice whispered from the corner of the room. _

_Lee knew that voice, he looked at the other figure in the corner close to the one who had whispered to him earlier. He was expecting to see the Aburame; instead he was greeted by the cold glare of the Uchiha. _

"_I am here." Lee answered wondering if Neji was feeling the cold stab of betray at this moment. _

"_Neji is preoccupied." Sasuke replied, looking at tense barer of confused spring of youth. _

_Lee nodded wondering what it was that his teammate was doing. They were here for a purpose, the three of them, here for loyalty, love or boredom. The purpose, to save one who was and once was dear to them, well two of them. _

"_He's losing his grasp on reality." She whispered. _

"_But, he's having extra sessions with Gai!" Lee exclaimed hoping that would help his teammate's case. _

"_That wont help, Neji's pain, his rage..." she stopped shaking her head, Sasuke looked at her, and she turned her back on them. _

"_We need to be prepared for the worst, if and when he snaps." Sasuke whispered. _

_**End Lee's Flashback**_

Shino's eyes were glaring at him. Lee wondered what he knew; even now lee was leading them on a wild goose chase. Hinata and Sasuke would deal with him, all they needed was time, but Neji would be brought back alive. Hinata swore it to him; she swore it with a blood oath.

"There scent is getting cold." Kiba hissed. Akamaru whined, Lee glanced back. Kiba had stopped walking, obviously Akamaru was telling him something. Whatever it was, lee could only guess it was not good. "Their scents are being masked." Kiba stated.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Masking." Shino repeated softly. His mind was going 100 miles per second; the fear of being paranoid was replaced with a full blown episode as he dissected everything he had ever seen of felt since Hinata had been residing in the Aburame compound.

**Sasuke**

The rain was falling faster now, the wind had picked up rapidly.

His vision was becoming limited in this weather, while Neji's was increasing.

Charka charged hands flew at him with a frightening speed, if he had been preparing for this moment; he knew the battle would tip in Neji's favor.

"You mean to kill me." Neji repeated as he seemed to fade then reappear from the darkness. Sasuke spoke no words in return, he would not, could not. This moment was practice for the larger one, the battle that he knew he needed to face.

"_This has to happen." She whispered as she started into the darkness. "I can not do it, I will only be a hindrance, and I would attempt to save him._

He had agreed to do this. A second chance to right a wrong he had always imagined himself correcting. It was easy to pretend that Neji and Itachi were one in the same. Sasuke barely dogged a fatal blow to his chest; he could not let his mind wander. There was too much at stake, so much he had to complete.

**Hinata**

She couldn't do it on her own.

She had never been capable of it, she never believed herself to be nor did any one else.

So she acted her part, and others filled in theirs. All she had to do was wait, hope and pray.

Her cousin could no longer be saved, if she had tried harder, then maybe. If she had tired, she shook her head.

_Lee handed the kunai to her, he had already signed his name on the scroll, Sasuke had merely refused. Only agreeing to stand behind whatever she chose. With a shaky hand she took the kunai from him, if she signed this scroll then she was agreeing that Neji, no matter what he did, she would ensure he remained alive. _

_The kunai pricked her finger. Blood mixing with blood to form a pact, one that could not be broken. _

"_It is done." Sasuke stated as she quickly healed her finger. Hinata and lee said nothing. "You're both idiots." _

She was an idiot, she was a coward and she knew it better that anyone else.

**Neji**

He could hear the wind whispering its apologies to him.

Whispering that it should have seen, that it should have acted but did not.

He ignored the wind focusing on the battle. It was easy to lose himself in a fight, he enjoyed being numb. It was his chance to longer have memories.

The Uchiha was fast, he had learned well from his cousin the weakness of the Hyuuga clan, as well as it strengths. He would have been proud that his cousin was able to do this. He would have been pleased that she was finally becoming independent but, he was the one she was plotting against.

**Kiba**

He was beginning to feel paranoid, not Shino level paranoid but paranoid.

He was being left out of something important. He looked at Lee who was cowering under Shino's glare, Tenten who was looking also slightly confused then back at Akamaru who was trying not to look as if he was hiding something.

"What is going on?" Kiba asked Akamaru who was trying to ignore the question. Akamaru whined, telling Kiba it was for his own good that he left some parts out. Kiba growled low in his voice as a response.

"Shino, your wife and Sasuke don't want to be found." Kiba looked at Tenten. Who was just glaring at Shino.

"Wife?" Kiba asked.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

….

**Kurenai**

She was going to beat the crap out of her students.

After she assured herself that they were fine. She had been excited that Kiba was not dead, that her team was alive and well. She had actually been tempted to go to the Aburame compound and see her students, but time had prevented her. She was needed somewhere else, some one day mission.

She stared at the compound, in one day the entire Hyuuga compound had been wiped out to two. Hinata and Neji, she shook her head wondering what would have happened if Hinata had been there instead of at the Hyuuga compound. Kurenai shook her to clear that thought away.

Shino and Kiba had been here, to see the damage. Then the two of them had taken off with Tenten and Lee, to go after Neji. Then Kakashi had informed her of something and she knew right then, she had missed something.

"_Aburame Shibi informed Hinata was at the compound with Sasuke-kun, but according to Shino, the two had never left the compound." Kakashi and informed her._

"_Hinata lied to Shino and Kiba, she's gone after Neji hasn't she." Kurenai whispered. There had been a pause as the two thought. _

"_Get Gai, we'll go after them, even with the storm." Kakashi had ordered Kurenai who nodded and with a puff of smoke disappeared. _

That had been 12 minutes ago, now here she was waiting with Gai and Kakashi for the approval of the Hokage to retrieve their students. Gai had originally been going with his team, but they had disappeared and left on their own.

"We can't just wait." Kurenai hissed. "Who knows how far ahead they are."

**Kakashi**

He was going to kill his student, after he beat the crap out of him that is.

He just couldn't believe that the bastard had up and bolted once more, not only that but Naruto was now once again inconsolable, leaving him no choice but to listen to _**both**_ Sakura and Naruto whine and scream about Sasuke leaving.

He understood that they were teammates but even he hadn't reacted this much when Tobi died, at least he believed he hadn't. Then again he had been living through his books again, especially this new chapter, it made him feel better about his own life.

"If Sasuke is with Hinata than she is fine." He had informed Kurenai. She had merely shot him a warning glance, apparently she wasn't alright with Sasuke and Hinata going on their own to find Neji. Then again, it must be hard for her to imagine that her student would leave her teammates. It was something that all instructors even himself had tried to install in his students.

Teammates, no matter the situation had to remain together. You could never abandon a teammate, it was unethical. But Kakashi also new the colder truth that even his own students and hers would learn.

There were going to he times when you had to abandon a teammate. The mission sometimes had to come first, one life for a thousand he had assumed. His father's example had taught him that, the mission needed to come first.

"When is she going to give us permission?" Kurenai asked out loud. The tenseness in her voice gave her uncertainly, anxiety and fear away. Then again she loved her students.

**Gai**

Neji was going on the longest time out the leaf had the privilege of ever seeing. After Neji ran 678 laps around the leaf with only 4 five minute breaks, that is.

He just couldn't believe that Neji was capable of this.

When he had heard the news, he had been shocked and appalled that they even believed that Neji was responsible. He was not going to deny that his student was not exactly perfect or completely sane but no one is ever sane. Then again he was responsible for Neji, he remembered Lee telling him not to worry, that he was going to save Neji.

Though lee had been secretive lately, that was worrying Gai.

_Gai had left for his daily late evening jog. He had expected the only person he would run into would be Kakashi, his rival. But this run he noticed something strange, lee was exiting the abandoned Uchiha complex. Gai had paused and hid, Lee had causally broken into a run, then several minutes later Hinata and Sasuke had exited. He had stared at him with wide eyes, why were they in the complex. _

"Kakashi, why was Lee meeting Sasuke and Hinata at the compound?" At Gai's question the two of them had stared at him.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Who and where?" Kakashi included.

"Hinata and Sasuke were meeting Lee at the Uchiha compound." Gai clarified, his joyful springtime of youth was replaced by the coldness of one who needed to solve a mystery. "I thought nothing of it, till now."

Kurenai and Kakashi were confused. This was something that neither of them had been aware of.

……

**Kiba**

Wife, shino had a wife. Shino, the Aburame in front of him that looked ready to kill Lee had a wife. He remembered Sasuke mentioning a wedding but Hinata had been with him the entire day. So it couldn't be Hinata could it?

He closed his eyes and concentrated on something else.

He needed to think about the mission at hand, they were after their missing teammates. Neji, they needed to get Neji because he had killed his clan, Hinata and Sasuke had gone after him. For vengeance or just to bring him back, he didn't know.

He hated that fact, he didn't know what was going on, and he really fucking wanted too.

"The hell is going on!" Kiba screamed over the rain.

**Lee**

This storm was going to get worse; the area that Neji, Hinata and Sasuke were in had already been hit. No doubt the storm was worse over there. The area that Hinata and Neji had lived during exile, he wondered if they were okay. They had masked their scents making them harder to track, unless you knew where you were going.

All he had to do was buy them enough time.

Sasuke and Hinata would subdue Neji and then deliver him to sand, where he would be placed under Gaara's protection. Then Neji would be safe-safe from all the factors that had destroyed him.

"Please, we need to find them." Lee pleaded, looking at Tenten who was also looking suspicious of him.

"What do you know?" Tenten asked.

"I know all that you know." Lee answered.

"No." Shino concluded. "There is more than you have informed us."

"No, there isn't." Lee stated firmly.

For Neji he would lie, for the safety of his teammates he would betray them.

**Shino**

Lee was lying he knew it.

Hinata had been researching tracking, while Sasuke had been asking Shino and Akamaru to track him. This masking scent, Hinata had created it using Shino and Akamaru for the test subjects. But why-why was she doing this, was Lee in on it. Sasuke and Hinata had planned something, long before Neji had even massacred his clan.

"This was planned wasn't it?" Tenten asked her voice breaking. "You told me, that no matter what Neji was going to be safe."

"Stalling for time." Shino concluded.

Lee stared at him, "There is nothing that I left out." the cold reply seemed wrong coming from Lee. The green clad nin would fight of they engaged him, he was sure even Tenten was an enemy if she threatened this plan.

**Kurenai**

The permission was finally given.

To her it had seemed like forever since they asked.

Now the three were off, heading in the direction of a spot that Gai had pointed out. In the leaf was a clearing, it was hidden by the trees and protected by the mountains. It was a safe place, a place that Neji would return to on occasions.

She wondered about her own students. How were they fairing, was everyone alright.

**Hinata/Sasuke/Neji**

Time, they didn't know how much time they had left.

She stared at them with wide eyes; Sasuke was slowly gaining the upper hand. Now with the storm passing, it was looking in their favor.

"Please, Neji-Nissan just stop fighting." She whispered.

Her cousin spared a glance; she reached her hand to him, praying that he understood this was for his own good.

"Please." She pleaded slightly louder.

…

Neji was getting distracted.

He had Hinata to thank for that, when she had informed him of the plan he was skeptical. Neji deserved to die, instead he was being spared.

…

It was getting harder to block the attacks by the Uchiha. Some were starting to get through, and when they landed it hurt. Sasuke was not a Hyuuga but his understanding of their techniques was pissing Neji off.

"Please!" he heard his cousin scream.

It was enough of a distraction for Sasuke to slam a palm filled with charka into his chest. Neji gasped, internal damage, the fucking Uchiha was using the same move he had on Hinata.

"Neji!!" she was screaming at him now, but it wasn't her scream that distracted him once more. It was that she dropped the suffix. Right now he was no longer her "brother", he was Neji.

….

Sasuke almost smiled-almost, when he slammed his foot into Neji's face, this was it. The Hyuuga was struggling to stay up now. With Hinata distracting him and Sasuke pressing him with attacks. It wouldn't be long before the genius fell. Adding a knee to Neji's stomach the Hyuuga finally fell.

…

She ran to catch her cousin before he fell into the mud, he would need medical attention immediately. Sasuke pushed her back, before she caught him. She looked up at him with wide pleading eyes, "why?!" she begged.

"You can heal him later, right now we have to go." He was cold, but she understood with a nod, she helped Sasuke place her cousin on his back. "Hinata."

She nodded, it was time. With that the two of them were off.

…………………

**a/n: alright, this chapter was awful but the next one is coming. KK is coming to its end, thanks for reading and please comments are always welcomed. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: To Gaara's House We Go.

…………

**Tenten**

When she had first been assigned to team Gai she had been at first shocked, confused and slightly annoyed. The entire time she had been in school she had rarely interacted with either of them. The rare interactions that they had shared had resulted in many hours of after school detention. She didn't understand why she was with them, she had assumed it was a clerical error and would soon be cleared up.

That error was not cleared up.

So she decided she would be strong enough to handle any situation she was in with _them_.

Now as she stood before her green clad teammate nearly soaked to the bone due to the rain that was showing no sign of stopping, she was once again confused, shocked and now angered.

She wasn't angered that Neji was missing, on the run and had murdered nearly his entire clan; no she was angered because Lee had managed to keep something secret from her. She had believed that the two of them had a developed a close bond of friendship that would last far beyond her decomposing corpse. She had assumed and now, she could see it, he couldn't look her in the eyes. He couldn't tell her to her face that he was planning something, that he knew something.

She had assumed that he valued her more than Neji; she valued him more than Neji. She was closer to him; she knew that it would be Lee that she would seek out.

"You selfish son of a bitch!!" she screamed attempting to scream over her own rage.

Lee winced under the harshness and hurt of her voice. Yet he didn't look at her, he couldn't. After this he might never be able to.

"You know what's happening don't you and you won't tell me!! I'm your teammate Lee! That means something; you're not supposed to lie to your teammate!" She added to his injury. "You're choosing Neji's side over me; you're choosing to protect him over me!"

Lee finally looked up at her, his tearful eyes meeting her enraged ones.

"Please." He whispered, his voice no longer containing its cheerfulness. "Believe me Tenten; I'm holding back nothing from you."

She shook her head, even as the first roll of thunder threatened to put a swift end to their window of opportunity. "Liar! Are Hinata and Sasuke in on this too! Is that why you started spending more time with Sasuke! To do this!" with a wave of her wand she pointing in the direction of the leaf, in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, "Tell me!"

……

**Lee**

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Everything was supposed to have a happy ending, and everyone would simply laugh and go home and nothing that happened would matter. All there would be was that happiness of youth.

It was a happiness that was becoming harder and harder to cling to. He knew the path he chose was never going to be easy, if he was lucky he would have others that would help him carry the burden. As luck would have it he met Gai, Neji and Tenten. He had champions on his path that he could turn to and companions that could turn to him.

"Tenten." Lee started "Please believe me."

He was lying to her. She stared at him with such hurt; he literally could feel his heart breaking.

"_It will not be easy." Hinata reminded Lee as she herself stared at the Uchiha who had with great reluctance agreed to her sweeter version of the plan. "We will have to lie to those that we hold dearer than our self's, we even may be forced to leave them." she added her own voice breaking slightly. "But, that won't matter as long as Neji is safe, that is my promise, my ninja way." _

If Hinata was able to go through with this, than he should have no problem at all. He wasn't going to lose Tenten and Gai, instead he was helping them by saving their shared companion.

"I am not lying to you." He responded with what he prayed was determination. "I know nothing!"

She stared at him lips tense and clearly unbelieving in what he was telling her. "I never thought you would ever lie to me." She answered him, backing up slightly.

"Tenten." He whispered.

"I'm going home, you can lie to them all you want, but not to me." She stated with coldness he had never believed her capable of. She turned her back on him, clearly no longer wanting to follow him on his path.

"Tenten." He uttered softly.

…………

**Sasuke**

There were monsters in the thunder, monsters that would eat him.

It was a stray thought that entered his mind when he noticed the first strike of lightning. Hinata had uttered a statement earlier about monsters being real, he frowned. His brother had told him that once, when he was a child. He was no longer a child; he was a nin that had a purpose.

He would kill his brother, but his brother wasn't here. Neji was though, and he had committed the same crime. It would be relatively easy to simply end Neji right now, he was already suffering from internal bleeding and Hinata was no threat to him. She would put up a fight but she wasn't strong enough.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts. She seemed to have this radar that detected thoughts of physical harm to her or others in her presence.

"Do you really intent to bring him to the Sand?" he questioned her.

She nodded looking curiously at him. "I promised Lee, I won't break my promise."

"_You don't have to stay." He informed her as he stood with her. She wanted to be alone, and as usual he wasn't up to following her request. "It's not as if you have to remain here, you're not a Hyuuga anymore." _

_She smiled softly pulling her knees closer to her. "I like it here." She answered. _

"_No where else to go." He translated for her. _

_She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "No, Shino-kun is my teammate and friend; I will remain by his side. He's always been there for me." _

"_That's pathetic." He responded, even as she frowned. _

"_Why do you stay here Sasuke-san?" She asked softly. _

_He blinked, that was something he really didn't know yet. He could have left several times, he had been given that option, even Hinata had offered to help him leave the leaf. _

_She smiled slightly. _

"You never break a promise." He asked.

"no." she answered cautiously.

"Even if it's something you never want to do?" he inquired.

"What do you mean?" was her response.

He glanced at her before picking up his speed, while she slowed to a halt her mind wondering exactly what it was she was getting into.

………..

**Hinata**

A promise was a promise, she would keep it no matter the consequences. It was his-her ninja way, therefore she honored it.

She knew undoubtedly that she was going to find honoring all promises. From what Sasuke had mentioned, there was a promise she due to keep no matter the circumstances.

"Sasuke." She whispered, before taking a look back to the direction that they had come from. Her teammates were no doubt looking for her, just like she would for them.

"Hinata!" she blinked realizing that Sasuke had returned.

With a nod she followed him, through the woods to Gaara's house, with their cargo.


	46. The underhanded deals

Chapter 46

………

It wasn't everyday, unless you had cable that you were able to witness a non couple break up. For Shino and Kiba this was slightly entertaining. Under the circumstances a little entertainment seemed to place their moods higher and invoked the need for communication.

"They broke up." Kiba summarized.

"Apparently." Shino agreed.

Their conversation was followed by some silence as Tenten stormed off. They looked at the heartbroken Lee, and a new conversation began.

"I hear you're married." Kiba began.

"I am married now." Shino clarified, "To Hinata."

Kiba stared at Shino who was calmly staring at Lee.

"You married Hinata." Kiba repeated with uncertainty.

"Yes, she agreed to marry me and we wed." Shino summarized.

There was a long pause before Kiba spoke in confused tone. "So, Hinata your wife is out there with Sasuke and not with you enjoying her marriage."

Shino frowned from behind his collar that was not something he had wanted to hear.

"Well you must be the worst husband ever, I'd give it two weeks top before she's asking for a divorce." Kiba added to help his teammate feel better.

Both stared at each other with a mix of hatred, animosity and a trace of compassion. A very small trace that was smaller than a grain a sand yet slightly bigger than an atom.

"Even so, I am her husband, in the end I won." Shino answered.

Kiba glared at him, there always was a competition between the two of them. They fought over everything and unfortunately there was only one Hinata. That seemed to be the problem, there was only one Hinata and that Hinata was now somewhere that Lee knew but wasn't going to tell them. That left them with each other, and that was the other problem.

_Shino and Kiba stared at each other. Kiba was six and Shino was seven, yet there was something about the other one that caused both to simply dislike each other. Was it his spiky brown hair, Shino's black mass of hair, was it simply that the two were breathing the same air. _

"_What you looking at?" Kiba asked the glasses wearing bastard. _

"_Nothing of importance." Shino replied. _

_The two glared at each other, "What you saying?" Kiba demanded. _

"_Apparently someone is illiterate." Was the Aburame's answer. _

"So with me dead she finally decided you were worth something." Kiba snapped.

"You are mistaken, with you dead she felt no need for sympathy." Shino stated.

"Sympathy?" was the Inuzuka's response.

The Aburame didn't respond, instead he chose to walk towards the heart broken Lee.

"Perhaps you should go after her, and we shall resume our search." Shino offered.

Lee shook his head, the rain causing his eyes to look red and slightly weepy. "I can't, not yet." he answered in monotone.

Shino waited patiently, he had learned from years of experience with Hinata that if you waited it would come.

"Not until Neji is safe." With Lee's confession everything seemed to fall into place.

Kiba and Shino glanced at each other; this was not an expected or pleasant event. Hinata was apparently somewhere beyond their reach.

"Neji is no longer in the leaf." Shino stated.

"Where could he ever be?" Kiba answered with sarcasm.

Lee glanced at them with slight horror, it was as if he knew that the two of them already figured out where Neji was headed.

"I bet that's where their going." The Inuzuka clan member informed the future clan leader of the Aburame clan. "Maybe they want some company, just incase."

The future heir of the Aburame clan smiled. "A splendid idea."

"Wait!!" Lee exclaimed. "You can't!!"

"Yeah we can." Kiba answered.

"No you can't!" Lee answered in a louder and more demanding tone.

"Yeah we can, look we're going." Kiba answered as he walked away.

Lee eyes narrowed, if he attacked one the other would fight too. He could keep them occupied maybe even take open down, but his chance of success was slim. That didn't matter though, even if Tenten hated him, he still needed to protect Neji.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!!" a loud feminine and scary voice screamed. At the sound Shino and Kiba froze, they knew that tone. It was usually the tone she reserved for when one was caught attempting to harm the other. From raid laced tea to exploding tags tied to body parts. With slow disbelieving movements the two turned to face their Kurenai.

"Nothing." Kiba answered to quickly.

"You found us, rather quickly and timely." Shino informed her. Finding her timing to be rather supernatural, she always arrived when something was about to happen.

"LEE!!" Gai screamed as he embraced his student.

"GAI!!" Lee exclaimed as he embraced his teacher.

Everyone stared at them, and then looked at Kakashi who was student less. "Where's Sasuke?"

Kurenai was about to answer when she noticed Hinata was also missing, she looked at Gai who was still tearfully embracing Lee and had not yet realized that Neji was also missing.

"Where are they?" Kurenai demanded of her students.

"Did you know Hinata married Shino and then decided to run away with Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai raised her eyebrow at that. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Well maybe you should ask Lee. Cause he was helping Neji." Kiba answered again, being true to his a-hole self. "And that's bad, like attempting to kill me and having no consequences to their actions, or Shino and Hinata marring." Kiba looked at Shino. "Cause the consequence of marring you was the death of her entire clan by her psychotic cousin."

Shino with the self control and patience of a saint simply backhanded Kiba and turned his attention to Kurenai to inform her of his current knowledge. "Lee succeeded in convincing Hinata and Sasuke to bring Neji to the sand."

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"The path of life does take unforeseen turns." Kakashi remarked.

Kiba who was pissed that Shino had struck him glared with intense hatred, till Gai asked a question that stumped them all.

"Where's that large white dog?"

…………

There was a rather large white dog that was secretly following Hinata on her treacherous journey to the sand. Why he was following Hinata and not staying at Kiba's side was a mystery that only Akamaru knew, and sadly no one but Kiba spoke dog.

……..

"Akamaru is following us." Sasuke informed Hinata who was supposed to be ensuring that they were not in fact being followed.

"What?!" she asked in surprise and embarrassment.

Akamaru knew that he had been spotted, not by Hinata but by Sasuke. He walked up to them and barked his greeting, letting Hinata know that he was here to protect her.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he was positive that the white dog was attempting to tell them something. Hinata was staring at Akamaru with wide eyes, no doubt wondering if her teammates were here too.

……….

Tenten sat silently underneath a tree, she knew where Neji would be headed. To the sand, Gaara was Lee's and Neji's friend, which meant he was the one that Lee was sending letters to. If Lee was buying them time that meant Neji hadn't been taken out of the leaf yet. With a glare she stood, there was only one unprotected way out of the leaf, Gai had pointed it out to them on a training mission.

That was the path they would take, while security had been beefed up everywhere, one spot was left unprotected. That was the spot she would head to.

…..

This was becoming more of an annoyance, than he had originally intended it to be. Neji was now being carried on the back of Akamaru who was not looking too pleased to be a cargo holder. Hinata was apparently paying more attention to the area, her Byakugan was not as trained as he had believed. What was especially making him uncomfortable was the nins from the sand they were to meet up with.

He was amazed that once more no one had been here to stop them from fleeing.

"No one has come after us." Sasuke stated.

Hinata looked at him curiously. "They don't know where to look." She answered.

He glanced at her, they were ninjas in the leaf, Anbu too and no one was able to track them. Something was either wrong, or there was something they didn't know about.

………..

The search for the three missing nins had been called off. She no longer had the jurisdiction over two of the nins. Gaara had claimed Neji as a member of the sand, and had come with a messenger from the sound who was claiming Sasuke as theirs. That left only Hinata as a member of the leaf, and it was uncertain if she was even going to be returned.

"Neji killed one of the most powerful clans in the leaf." The Hokage informed them.

"The leaf is becoming weaker and weaker." The messenger from the sound answered as she adjusted her glasses. "I don't think it would stand any chance if the sound and sand joined forces and attacked."

The Hokage narrowed her eyes, she understood a threat when she heard one.

"Neji is no longer a member of the leaf, he is a ninja of the sand." Gaara chose to say as he waited, soon he would leave, and his Anbu were waiting for Neji and his escorts.

…………

Lee was silent; Gai had asked him about the whereabouts of Neji.

Shino and Kiba were standing on either side of Kurenai looking like bored and annoyed children. Now he could tell them, it wouldn't affect anything anymore, it was over. Neji was safe, he knew now because no one was accompanying them but the teachers.

_Lee didn't understand the complexity of clan protocols' or dealings of underhanded natures. His fellow companions did, Hinata had personally written and finalized the deal with Gaara for her cousin safety, though neither had believed Neji would do what he had done. Sasuke hadn't been aware of her other deal, with the sound. Sasuke would be handed over to them; he didn't know the conditions to that one. _

"_This is wrong." Lee informed Hinata. She was silent, before she glanced in a direction, someone was nearby. _

"_Lee-san, do you care about your teammates?" she asked him. _

_He nodded in response wondering what it was she was getting to. _

"_Neji can not remain in the leaf, neither can Sasuke." Her eyes glanced towards him. "Their a threat to my teammate, you told me yourself, it was Neji who plotted against Kiba. It's Sasuke that threatens Shino." she grew silent, he was tempted to ask her for an explanation but someone else had arrived. Sasuke, jumped down from a branch of the tree. _

"_Shino's looking for you Hinata." Sasuke informed her. _

"_I need your help Sasuke-kun." She told him suddenly, his eyes widen at her outburst. Lee looked at her with slightly wider eyes, as she carefully pulled Sasuke into her plan. _

"Hinata came up with the plan, right now she's about to turn over Neji and Sasuke to the sand and sound. Then she'll face Neji's punishment as her own." Lee answered.

Kurenai's eyes widened.

Kakashi closed his book.

Gai patted his student on the shoulder.

Kiba and Shino stared then expressed their disbelief.

"You're lying!" Kiba yelled.

"That is not possible." Shino exclaimed.

Lee looked them in the eye. "We didn't think this was going to happen, if Neji hadn't...then Hinata and I could simply pretend that Neji ran away. I offered to face his punishment in her place, she refused. She was heir to her clan, she has to pay for her clans sins."

Kurenai shook her head. "Hinata was disowned; she's not a Hyuuga anymore."

"She would rather die than live another day as Shino's wife." Kiba stated.

Shino's eyebrows twitched at that statement. "Kurenai is correct. Hinata is no longer a Hyuuga."

Lee smiled sadly. "Before Neji killed her clan, she and her father spoke, he reinstated her as his daughter and heir."

…………

"When we get to the sand, we will rest and restock." Sasuke informed her.

Hinata glanced at her cousin slightly struggled breathing, she needed to heal him soon. "I need to heal Neji." She answered as she motioned for Akamaru to stop.

"He killed your clan." Sasuke repeated.

"He is still my cousin." She reminded him. Her hands glowed a blue green as she healed her cousin, as she had been his responsibility, he was now hers. "You're going to train aren't you before you go after Itachi?"

He nodded slowly, he had believed he was able to place that behind him. "I am."

She smiled at him. "I hope you don't make the wrong decision."

He frowned at her, she was getting on her moral high ground again. "Like you are?" he questioned.

She winced under that implication, before she recovered. "Sasuke." She whispered.

He sighed before placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling. "Che. We're close to the meeting spot, after that we can move on." She nodded placing her hand a top of his. Once they reached the spot, everything would be different.

………………….


End file.
